Dark Secret
by Cedrella
Summary: Encantador y con toda la fortuna de los Potter, la palabra de James es ley, y su voluntad era no volver a oír hablar jamás del apellido Evans. Pero cuando pensaba en Lily Evans lo único que veía era un remolino de sábanas y su piel sedosa bajo él...
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Era un buen día para soñar. Caían las últimas horas de la tarde, el sol proyectaba sombras alargadas cuando conseguía abrirse paso entre las densas nubes, pero en su mayor parte la luz dorada y traslúcida se quedaba prendida en las copas de los árboles y dejaba el lecho del bosque sumido en misteriosas sombras. En el aire del verano, cálido y húmedo, flotaba el perfume rosado y dulzón del néctar de madreselva, mezclado con el rico aroma marrón de la tierra y de la vegetación podrida, además del penetrante olor a verde de las hojas. Para Lilianne Evans, Lily, los olores tenían color, y desde que era pequeña se entretenía Poniendo colores a los aromas que percibía a su alrededor.

La mayoría de los colores eran obvios, extraídos del aspecto que tenía cada cosa. Naturalmente, la tierra olía a marrón; por supuesto, aquel aroma fresco y fuerte de las hojas era verde en su mente. El pomelo olía amarillo brillante; nunca había comido pomelo, pero en cierta ocasión había cogido uno en la frutería y había olfateado su piel, titubeante, y el olor había explotado en sus papilas gustativas, agrio y dulce a la vez.

Le resultaba fácil poner color al olor de las cosas en la mente; en cambio, el color de los olores de las personas era más difícil, porque las personas no eran nunca una sola cosa, sino diferentes colores mezclados entre sí. Los colores no significaban lo mismo en los olores de la gente que en los de las cosas. Su madre, Elladora, despedía un aroma rojo profundo y picante, con algunas volutas de negro y amarillo, pero el rojo picante casi aplastaba todos los demás colores. El amarillo era bueno en las cosas, pero no en las personas; ni tampoco el verde, ni siquiera algunos de sus matices.

Su padre, Thomas, era una insoportable mezcla de verde, morado, amarillo y negro. Con él fue verdaderamente fácil, pues desde una edad muy temprana lo había asociado con el vómito. Beber y vomitar, beber y vomitar, eso era lo único que hacía papá. Bueno, y mear. Meaba mucho.

El mejor olor del mundo, pensó Lily mientras deambulaba entre los árboles contemplando los rayos de sol capturados y guardando su felicidad secreta en lo más hondo de su pecho, era el de James Potter. Lily vivía por los breves atisbos de él que alcanzaba a ver en la ciudad, y si se encontraba lo bastante cerca para oír el sonido ronco y profundo de su voz, temblaba de alegría.

Hoy había logrado estar lo bastante cerca de él para olerlo, ¡y él incluso la había tocado! Aún flotaba en una nube tras vivir aquella experiencia.

Había entrado en la tienda del Valle de Godric con Petunia, su hermana mayor, porque ésta le había robado a Elladora un par de galeones del bolso y quería comprarse una poción rosa. El olor de Petunia era anaranjado y amarillo, una pálida imitación del aroma de Elladora. Salieron de la tienda llevando el preciado frasco de poción rosa intenso cuidadosamente escondido en el sostén de Petunia para que Elladora no lo viera. Petunia llevaba ya casi tres años usando sostén, y eso aunque sólo tenía trece años, un hecho que ella utilizaba para burlarse de Lily cada vez que se le ocurría, pues Lily tenía once años y aún no tenía pechos. Sin embargo, últimamente los pechos planos e infantiles de Lily habían empezado a hincharse, y se sentía muy avergonzada de que alguien se los viera. Se daba mucha cuenta de cómo despuntaban bajo la fina camiseta de los Holyhead Harpies que llevaba, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de chocar con James en la acera cuando éste entraba en la tienda y ellas salían, Lily se olvidó de lo liviano de su camiseta.

—Una camiseta muy bonita — había dicho James con sus oscuros ojos brillando divertidos, y le había tocado el hombro. James estaba pasando en casa las vacaciones veraniegas. Jugaba quidditch para los Holyhead Harpies en la posición de cazador en su primer curso. Tenía diecinueve años, medía más de uno ochenta y seguía creciendo. Lily lo sabía porque lo había leído todo en la página deportiva de la gaceta local. Sabía que corría un 4,6 cuarenta y que tenía una gran velocidad lateral, fuera eso lo que fuera. También sabía que era muy guapo, no a lo fino, sino con el mismo estilo salvaje y poderoso que el estimado semental que poseía su padre, Buckbeak. Se le notaba su ascendencia francesa criolla en el color oscuro y en la fuerte y nítida estructura ósea de su cara. Tenía un cabello negro, despeinado que le daba un aspecto descuidado, pero sumamente juvenil y caballeresco. Lily se leía todas las novelas que caían en sus manos sobre caballeros medievales y sus bellas damas, por eso reconocía un Caballero en cuanto lo veía.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el hombro cuando la tocó James, y sus pechos hinchados se estremecieron y la hicieron sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza. Todos sus sentidos giraron en un torbellino al percibir su olor, compuesto por una mezcla penetrante e indefinible que no supo describir, caliente y almizclada, con un rojo aún más intenso que el de Elladora, lleno de tentadores colores de matices profundos y lozanos.

Petunia sacó hacia afuera sus senos redondos, cubiertos por una blusa rosa sin mangas. Se había dejado desabrochados los dos botones superiores.

—Y mi camiseta, ¿qué? —preguntó poniendo morritos para que sus labios también sobresalieran, tal como había visto hacer a Elladora miles de veces.

—Te has equivocado de color —dijo James endureciendo el tono y poniendo en él una gota de desdén. Lily supo la razón: Era porque Elladora se acostaba con su padre, Charlus. Había oído cómo hablaban los demás de Elladora, y sabía lo que significaba la palabra «puta».

James pasó entre ambas, empujó la puerta y desapareció en el interior de la tienda. Petunia se lo quedó mirando por espacio de unos segundos y después posó sus voraces ojos en Petunia.

—Déjame tu camiseta —le dijo.

—Te queda demasiado pequeña —replicó Lily, y se alegró enormemente de que así fuera. A James le había gustado su camiseta, la había tocado, y ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a aquello.

Petunia frunció el gesto ante aquella obvia verdad. Lily era pequeña y delgada, pero incluso sus estrechos hombros pugnaban contra las costuras de su camiseta, que se le había quedado pequeña hacía dos años.

—Ya conseguiré otra —declaró.

Ella también, pensó Lily ahora mientras contemplaba con expresión soñadora el parpadeo del sol entre los árboles. Pero Petunia no tendría la que había tocado James; ella se la había quitado nada más llegar a casa, la había doblado con todo cuidado y la había escondido debajo del colchón. La única forma de encontrarla era deshaciendo la cama para lavar las sábanas, y como ella era la única que hacía tal cosa, la camiseta permanecería a salvo y ella podría dormir encima todas las noches.

James, la violencia de sus emociones la asustó, pero no podía controlarlas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era verlo, y el corazón empezaba a latirle con tal fuerza en su delgado pecho que le hacía daño en las costillas y sentía calor y escalofríos a un tiempo. James era como un dios en la pequeña población del Valle de Godric, Gales; era indómito como un potro, según decía la gente, pero estaba respaldado por el dinero de los Potter, e incluso de niño había poseído un duro e inquieto encanto que hacía aletear los corazones de las féminas. Los Potter habían engendrado un buen número de pícaros y renegados, y James pronto demostró tener el potencial para ser el más indomable de todos. Pero era un Potter, y aun cuando armara bronca, lo hacía con estilo.

A pesar de todo eso, nunca había sido desagradable con Lily, tal como había ocurrido con algunas personas del pueblo. Su hermana Belvina escupió una vez en su dirección cuando Lily y Petunia se tropezaron con ella en la acera. Lily se alegraba de que Belvina se encontrase en Beauxbatons un estirado colegio privado para brujas y de que no fuera a casa con demasiada frecuencia, ni siquiera durante el verano, porque estaba en casas de amigas. Por otra parte, el corazón de Lily había sufrido durante meses cuando James se marchó a jugar por los Holyhead Harpies; Bristol no estaba tan lejos, pero durante la temporada de quidditch no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre e iba a casa sólo en vacaciones. Siempre que sabía que James estaba en casa, Lily intentaba dejarse caer por el pueblo en los lugares donde pudiera acertar a verlo, paseándose con la gracia indolente de un gato grande, tan alto y fuerte, tan peligrosamente excitante.

Ahora que era verano, James pasaba mucho tiempo junto al lago, lo cual era uno de los motivos de la excursión de Lily a través del bosque. El lago era privado, abarcaba más de ochocientas hectáreas y estaba totalmente rodeado por las tierras de los Potter. Era alargado y de forma irregular, con varias curvas, ancho y bastante superficial en algunos sitios, estrecho y profundo en otros. La gran mansión blanca de los Potter estaba situada al este del lago, la cabaña de los Evans al oeste, pero ninguna de las dos se encontraba de hecho a la orilla del agua. La única casa de la ribera era la mansión de verano de los Potter, un edificio blanco y de una sola planta que contenía dos dormitorios, una cocina, un cuarto de estar y un porche provisto de una rejilla que lo rodeaba por entero. Debajo de la casa había un cobertizo para botes y un embarcadero, y también una barbacoa de ladrillo que habían construido. A veces, en verano, James y sus amigos se juntaban allí para divertirse nadando y remando toda la tarde, y Lily se deslizaba entre los árboles de la orilla para alegrarse el corazón observándolo.

A lo mejor estaba allí hoy, pensó, sintiendo ya el dulce anhelo que la embargaba cada vez que pensaba en James. Sería maravilloso verlo dos veces en un mismo día.

Estaba descalza, y los raídos pantalones cortos que llevaba no le protegían las piernas de los arañazos y las serpientes, pero Lily se encontraba tan cómoda en el bosque como las otras tímidas criaturas; no la preocupaban las serpientes, y no hacía el menor caso de los arañazos. Su largo cabello de color rojo oscuro tendía a colgarle en desorden por delante de los ojos y molestarla, de modo que se lo había echado hacia atrás y lo había sujetado con una moña. Se deslizaba igual que un espectro entre los árboles, con una expresión soñadora en sus grandes ojos gatunos al imaginar a James en su mente. A lo mejor estaba allí; a lo mejor un día la veía oculta entre los arbustos, o asomada detrás de un árbol, y entonces le tendería la mano y le diría: — ¿Por qué no sales de ahí y vienes a divertirte con nosotros?». Se perdió en la deliciosa fantasía de formar parte de aquel grupo de chicos bronceados por el sol, risueños y pendencieros, de ser una de aquellas muchachas que eran todo curvas y lucían breves bikinis.

Incluso antes de llegar al borde del claro en el que se alzaba la casa (le verano, vio el brillo plateado del Corvette encantado de James enfrente del edificio, y el corazón empezó a latirle con familiar violencia. ¡Estaba Allí! Se deslizó silenciosamente tras el parapeto de un gran tronco, pero al cabo de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que no oía nada. No se percibía ningún ruido de chapoteos, voces, chillidos ni risas.

A lo mejor estaba pescando desde el embarcadero, o quizá hubiera tomado el bote para dar un paseo. Lily se acercó un poco más y torció hacia un lado para tener una vista del embarcadero, pero éste se encontraba desierto. James no estaba allí. Sintió que la invadía la desilusión. Si había tomado el bote, no había forma de saber cuánto tiempo hacía de eso, y ella no podía quedarse a esperarlo. Había robado aquel rato para sí, pero tenía que regresar pronto y ponerse a preparar la cena y cuidar de Mark.

Estaba dando media vuelta para marcharse cuando le llegó un sonido amortiguado que la hizo detenerse con la cabeza inclinada para localizarlo. Salió de entre los árboles y dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección al claro, y entonces oyó un murmullo de voces, demasiado débil e indistinto para entenderlo. Instantáneamente, el corazón le dio otro vuelco; después de todo, sí que estaba allí. Pero se encontraba dentro de la casa; sería difícil atinar a verlo desde el bosque. Sin embargo, si se acercaba más, podría oírlo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Lily poseía el don de las criaturas pequeñas y silvestres para guardar silencio. Sus pies desnudos no hicieron el menor ruido al acercarse a la casa. Procuró permanecer fuera del campo visual en línea recta de todas las ventanas. El murmullo de las voces parecía provenir de la parte posterior de la casa, donde estaban los dormitorios.

Alcanzó el porche y se acuclilló junto a los escalones, e inclinó otra vez la cabeza en un intento de entender lo que estaban diciendo, aunque sin éxito. Pero era la voz de James; los tonos graves eran inconfundibles, al menos para ella. Entonces oyó un suspiro, una especie de gemido, de una voz mucho más aguda.

Atraída de forma irresistible por la curiosidad y por el imán de la voz de James, Lily abandonó su postura en cuclillas y tiró con cautela de la manilla de la puerta. No estaba cerrada. La abrió apenas lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar un gato, y deslizó su cuerpo delgado y ligero al interior, y después, con idéntico silencio, dejó que se cerrase la puerta. Se puso a gatas y avanzó sobre las tablas del porche en dirección a la ventana abierta de uno de los dormitorios, del cual parecían provenir las voces.

Oyó otro suspiro.

—James —dijo la otra voz, una voz de chica, tensa y temblorosa.

—Chist —murmuró James, un sonido grave que apenas le llegó a Lily. Dijo algo más, pero fue algo que Lily no logró entender. Luego dijo — Mon chére – y en ese momento todo encajó de pronto. James estaba hablando en francés, y tan pronto cayó en la cuenta aquel las palabras cobraron sentido en su mente, como si hubiera hecho falta aquella pequeña comprensión para que los sonidos encontrasen el ritmo necesario en su cerebro. Aunque los Evans no eran inmigrantes franceses ni criollos, Lily entendía la mayor parte de lo que James estaba diciendo. La mayoría de los parroquianos hablaban y entendían francés, en diversos grados.

Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizar a un perro asustado, pensó Lily. Su voz era cálida y arrulladora, salpicada de Frases halagadoras y cariñosas. Cuando la muchacha habló de nuevo, su voz todavía sonó tensa, pero esa vez tenía un matiz de embriaguez.

Llevada por la curiosidad, Lily se echó hacia un lado y movió con cuidado la cabeza para asomar un ojo por el marco de la ventana abierta, lo que vio la dejó congelada en el sitio.

James y la chica estaban desnudos en la cama, la cual estaba colocada con el cabecero debajo de la ventana de la pared adyacente. Ninguno de los dos tenía probabilidades de verla, lo cual era un golpe de suerte, pues Lily no podría haberse movido incluso aunque ambos se la hubieran quedado mirando directamente.

James estaba tendido de espaldas a ella, con el brazo izquierdo colocado debajo de la cabellera rubia de la muchacha. Se inclinaba sobre ella de un modo que hizo que Lily contuviera la respiración, porque había en aquella postura algo a la vez protector y depredador. La estaba besando, unos besos lentos que dejaban la habitación en silencio excepto por los profundos suspiros de ambos, y tenía el brazo derecho... Parecía como si... estuviera... Cambió de postura, y Lily vio con claridad que tenía la mano derecha entre los muslos desnudos de la chica, justo encima de…

Lily se sintió mareada, y cayó en la cuenta de que le dolía el pecho de aguantar la respiración.

Exhaló el aire con cuidado y apoyó la mejilla contra la madera blanca. Sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Tenía once años y ya no era una niña aunque todavía no le hubieran empezado a crecer los pechos. Varios años antes había oído a Elladora y a papá haciendo lo mismo en su dormitorio, y su hermano mayor, Ralph, le había explicado gráficamente y sin ningún pudor cómo era la cosa. Ella había visto a perros hacerlo, y también había oído chillar a los gatos mientras lo hacían.

La chica lanzó un grito, y Lily volvió a mirar. Esta vez James estaba encima de ella, todavía murmurando suavemente en francés, halagándola, calmándola. Le decía lo bonita que era y lo mucho que la deseaba, tan atrayente y deliciosa. Y mientras hablaba iba ajustado su posición, abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos de los dos con la mano derecha y apoyado sobre el codo izquierdo. Debido al ángulo, Lily no veía lo que estaba haciendo, pero de todas maneras ya lo sabía. Le causó una fuerte impresión reconocer a la chica: Violetta Partain. Su padre era un abogado de Briwstol.

— ¡James! —exclamó Violetta con voz tensa—. ¡Dios mío! No puedo...

Las musculosas nalgas de James se contrajeron, y la muchacha se arqueó bajo él, gritando otra vez. Pero estaba aferrada a James, y el grito fue de intenso placer. Movió sus largas piernas, enroscando una alrededor de la cadera de James y anclando la otra al muslo.

James comenzó a moverse despacio. Su cuerpo joven y musculoso se estremecía de fuerza. La escena era cruda y perturbadora, pero también había en ella una belleza que tenía cautivada a Lily.

James era tan grande y fuerte, con su bronceado cuerpo, elegante e intensamente masculino, mientras que Violetta era esbelta y bien proporcionada, delicadamente femenina en su manera de suspirar.

James parecía tener exquisito cuidado con ella, y ella disfrutaba mucho, aferrada a la espalda de él con sus esbeltas manos, la cabeza arqueada hacia atrás y moviendo las caderas a la par del lento ritmo del muchacho.

Lily los contempló a ambos con ojos ardientes. No estaba celosa. James estaba tan por encima de ella, y ella era tan joven, que nunca había pensado en él en sentido romántico y posesivo. James era el brillante centro de su universo, un ser al que había que rendir culto desde lejos, y ella se sentía tontamente feliz con sólo verlo de forma ocasional. Hoy, cuando él de hecho llegó a hablarle, y tocó su camiseta, se sintió en el paraíso. No podía imaginarse a sí misma en el lugar de Violetta, desnuda entre sus brazos, ni siquiera imaginarse cómo sería aquello.

Los movimientos de James iban haciéndose más rápidos, la muchacha gritó de nuevo agarrada a él, con los dientes apretados como si sufriera dolor, pero Lily sabía de manera instintiva que no era así. James estaba ya arremetiendo contra ella, también con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, el cabello aun más desordenado y negro empapado en las sienes y rozando sus hombros sudorosos. Se estremeció y tensó, y de su garganta surgió un sonido áspero y profundo.

A Lily le latía el corazón con fuerza, y se apartó de la ventana con los ojos muy abiertos para deslizarse por la puerta acristalada y salir del porche tan silenciosamente como había entrado. De modo que así era. Había visto a James haciéndolo, precisamente. Sin la ropa, era todavía más guapo de lo que había imaginado. No había hecho nos asquerosos ruidos parecidos al resoplar de un cerdo que hacía papá, cuando estaba lo bastante sobrio para convencer a Elladora de que entrase en el dormitorio, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo en los dos últimos años.

Si el padre de James, Charlus, era tan guapo haciéndolo como lo era James, pensó Lily con vehemencia, no podía censurar a Elladora por haberlo preferido a papá.

Alcanzó la seguridad del bosque y se deslizó en silencio entre los árboles. Era tarde, y probablemente papá le echaría una reprimenda al llegar a casa por no estar allí para hacerle la cena y ocuparse de Mark, tal como se suponía que debía hacer, pero valdría la pena. Había visto a James.

Exhausto y feliz, tembloroso y jadeante tras el orgasmo, James levantó la cabeza de la curva que formaban el cuello y el hombro de Violetta. Ella también jadeaba, con los ojos cerrados. Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde seduciéndola, pero el esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Aquella larga y lenta preparación había hecho que el sexo fuera mejor de lo que había esperado.

Un relámpago de color, un movimiento minúsculo en su visión periférica, atrajo su atención, y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana abierta y la arboleda que se extendía más allá del porche. Alcanzó a ver sólo por un instante una figura pequeña y frágil coronada de pelo rojo oscuro pero eso le bastó para identificar a la más joven de los Evans.

¿Qué haría la niña merodeando por el bosque tan lejos de su cabaña? James no dijo nada a Violetta, pues a ésta le entraría el pánico si creyera que alguien podía haberla visto colarse en la casa con él, aunque ese alguien fuese sólo un miembro de aquella gentuza de los Evans. Ella estaba prometida a Lavarence de Montmorency, y no le haría ninguna gracia que nada le jodiera eso, ni siquiera su propia jodienda. Los De Montmorency no eran tan ricos como los Potter, nadie lo era en aquella parte de Bristol, pero Violetta sabía que podía manejar a Lavarence de una forma en que jamás podría manejar a James. James era el pez más gordo, pero no sería un marido cómodo, y Violetta era lo bastante astuta para saber que de todos modos no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró, acariciándole el hombro.

—Nada. —James volvió la cabeza y la besó, intensamente, y después desentrelazó los cuerpos de ambos y se sentó en el borde de la cama Es que acabo de darme cuenta de lo tarde que es.

Violetta echó un vistazo a la ventana y observó que se iban alargando las sombras, y se incorporó con un gritito.

— ¡Por Merlín, esta noche tengo que cenar con los De Montmorency! ¡No voy a poder estar lista a la hora!

—Saltó de la cama y empezó a recoger las prendas de ropa dispersas por la habitación.

James se vistió más pausadamente, pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a la niña de los Evans.

¿Los habría visto? Y si era así, ¿diría algo? Era una niña extraña, más tímida que su hermana mayor, que ya daba signos de ser una ramera tan grande como su madre. Pero la pequeña tenía unos ojos maduros en aquella carita de niña, unos ojos que le recordaban a los de un gato, de color verde esmeralda con manchas doradas, de forma que unas veces eran verdes y otras parecían amarillos.

Tenía la sensación de que ella no se había perdido mucho; debía de saber que su madre era la amante del padre de él, que los Evans vivían en aquella cabaña sin pagar alquiler para que Elladora estuviera a mano cada vez que Charlus Potter la deseara. La niña no se arriesgaría a ponerse en contra de ningún Potter.

Pobre niña, tan delgada y pequeña y con aquellos ojos de vidente. Había nacido en la basura, y nunca tendría la oportunidad de salir de ella, suponiendo que quisiera hacerlo. Thomas Evans era un borracho mezquino, y los dos chicos mayores, Ralph y Michael, eran unos matones vagos y ladrones, tan mezquinos como su padre y con visos de convertirse también en borrachos. A la madre, Elladora, también le gustaba la botella, pero no había permitido que la dominase como le había pasado a Thomas. Ella era lozana y hermosa, a pesar de haber parido cinco hijos, y poseía aquel cabello rojo oscuro que sólo había heredado su hija pequeña, además de los ojos verdes y el delicado cutis de nata. Elladora no era mezquina, como Thomas, pero tampoco hacía mucho de madre con sus hijos. Lo único que le importaba era que la follaran. Incluso se hacían bromas sobre ella en la parroquia.

Elladora permanecía abajo, siempre que hubiera un hombre dispuesto a subirse encima de ella.

Exudaba sexo, sexo lascivo, y atraía a los hombres hacia ella igual que una hembra en celo a un perro.

Petunia, su hija mayor, era un auténtico zorrón en ciernes, y ya andaba a la caza de cualquier polla dura que pudiera encontrar. Tenía la misma fijación mental que Elladora en lo que se refería al sexo, y James dudaba mucho de que todavía fuera virgen aunque sólo estuviera en los primeros años de la secundaria. No dejaba de ofrecérsele a él, pero James no se sentía tentado lo más mínimo.

Antes se follaría a una serpiente que a Petunia Evans.

El chico más joven de los Evans, Mark, era retrasado. James lo había visto sólo una o dos veces, y siempre agarrado a las piernas de la hermana pequeña... ¿Cómo se llamaba esa niña, maldita sea?

Un minuto antes había pensado algo que le recordaba a ella... ¿Luise? ¿Lindsay la de los ojos felinos? No, era otra cosa, pero que se le parecía... Lilianne. Eso era. Un nombre curioso para una Evans. Demasiado elegante para esa gentuza.

Con una familia así, la niña estaba perdida. Un par de años más y seguiría los pasos de su madre y de su hermana, porque no conocería otra cosa. Y aunque conociera otra cosa, de todas formas todos los chicos la rondarían como lobos sólo por ser una Evans, y no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

La comunidad mágica entera del Valle de Godric estaba al corriente de que el padre de James se acostaba con Elladora, y de que llevaba años haciéndolo. Por mucho que James quisiera a su madre, suponía que no podía censurar a Charlus por buscar en otra parte; Dorea era la persona menos física que había visto. A sus treinta y nueve años seguía siendo tan fría y encantadora como una Virgen María, indefectiblemente pulcra y compuesta, y distante. No le gustaba que la tocaran, ni siquiera sus hijos. Lo increíble era que hubiera tenido hijos. Por supuesto, Charlus no le era fiel, jamás lo había sido, para gran alivio de ella.

Charlus Potter era lujurioso y de sangre caliente, y se había abierto camino hasta muchas camas ajenas antes de sentar la cabeza, más o menos, con Elladora Evans. Pero siempre era amablemente cortés y protector con Dorea, y James sabía que no la dejaría nunca, sobre todo por una puta barata como Elladora.

La única persona que estaba molesta con aquella situación, por lo visto, era su hermana Belvina. Afectada por el distanciamiento emocional de Dorea idolatraba a su padre y sentía unos celos feroces de _Ella_ (_Ela_, Elladora), tanto en nombre de su madre como porque Charlus pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. En la casa había mucha más calma ahora que Belvina se había ido a un internado y había empezado a relacionarse con sus amigas de allá.

—James, date prisa —rogó Violetta frenética.

Él metió los brazos por las mangas de la camisa, pero no se molestó en abotonársela y la dejó abierta.

—Ya estoy listo. —La besó y le acarició el trasero—. No permitas que se te alboroten las plumas, chérie. Lo único que tienes que hacer es cambiarte de ropa. El resto de ti está maravilloso, como eres tú.

La muchacha sonrió contenta por el cumplido y se calmó un poco.

— ¿Cuándo podemos repetir esto? —preguntó al tiempo que salían de la casa.

James rió en voz alta. Le había costado la mayor parte del verano meterse en las bragas de la chica, pero ahora ella no quería perder más tiempo. Perversamente, ahora que ya era suya, una buena parte de su implacable determinación se había evaporado.

—No lo sé —respondió en tono perezoso—. Pronto tengo que regresar a la facultad para practicar Quidditch.

Para mérito suyo, Violetta no hizo pucheros. En lugar de eso, sacudió la cabeza para que el viento le levantara el pelo mientras el Corvette se elevaba por el sendero privado y le sonrió.

—Cuando quieras. —Era un año mayor que él, y poseía su dosis de seguridad en sí misma.

Violetta rió mientras James conducía con facilidad el potente automóvil volador.

—Te dejaré en casa dentro de cinco minutos —Prometió. Él tampoco quería que nada interfiriese en el compromiso de Violetta y Lavarence.

Pensó en la pequeña y escuálida Lilianne Evans, y se preguntó si habría conseguido llegar bien a su casa. No debería andar por ahí sola en el bosque de aquella manera. Podría hacerse daño, o perderse. Peor aun aunque se trataba de una finca privada, el lago atraía a los chicos del instituto como un imán, y James no se hacía ilusiones acerca de los Adolescentes cuando formaban pandilla.

Si perseguían a Lily, tal vez no se detuvieran a pensar lo joven que era, sólo pensarían que era una Evans y Caperucita Roja no tendría ninguna posibilidad frente a los lobos, Alguien tenía que vigilar más de cerca a aquella niña.

**2**

Tres años después…

—Lily—dijo Elladora impaciente—, haz callar de una vez a Mark. Me está poniendo enferma con tanto gimoteo.

Lily dejó a un lado las patatas que estaba pelando, se limpió las manos y fue hasta la puerta de rejilla, donde estaba Mark manoteando la rejilla y haciendo unos ruiditos que significaban que quería salir. Nunca lo dejaban salir solo porque no entendía lo que significaba «no salir del patio», y empezaba a caminar sin rumbo y acababa perdiéndose. La rejilla tenía un pestillo en lo alto, que él no podía alcanzar y que siempre estaba cerrado para evitar que saliera por sí mismo. Lily estaba ocupada con la cena, aunque era probable que sólo estuvieran ella y Mark para comérsela, y en aquel preciso momento no podía salir con él.

Le apartó las manos de la rejilla y dijo:

— ¿Quieres jugar con la pelota, Mark? ¿Dónde está la pelota?

Mark, fácilmente distraído, echó a trotar en busca de su pelota roja toda mordisqueada, pero Lily sabía que eso no lo tendría ocupado mucho tiempo. Suspiró y volvió a las patatas.

Elladora salió lentamente de su dormitorio. Esa noche iba vestida para matar, advirtió Lily, con un ceñido vestido corto de color rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas largas y bien torneadas y que curiosamente no hacía mal contraste con su cabello. Elladora tenía unas piernas estupendas; lo tenía todo estupendo, y lo sabía. Su abundante cabellera pelirroja formaba una nube y su penetrante perfume la seguía con un aura de un rojo intenso.

— ¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó, girando sobre sus tacones altos mientras se ponía unos pendientes de cristal barato en las orejas.

—Preciosa —respondió Lily, sabedora de que eso era lo que esperaba oír Elladora, y no era nada menos que la verdad. Elladora era tan amoral como un gato, pero también era una mujer de sorprendente belleza, con un rostro perfecto y ligeramente exótico.

—Bien, pues me voy. —Se inclinó para depositar un ligero beso en la cabeza de Lily.

—Que te diviertas, mamá —Así lo haré. —Dejó escapar una risita—. Desde luego que sí. —Soltó el pestillo de la puerta de rejilla y salió de la cabaña exhibiendo sus largas piernas.

Lily se levantó para cerrar de nuevo el pestillo y se quedó mirando cómo Elladora entraba en su reluciente cochecito deportivo y se marchaba. A su madre le encantaba aquel coche. Un día llegó conduciéndolo sin decir una sola palabra para explicar de dónde lo había sacado, aunque no había mucho que dudar al respecto. Se lo había regalado Charlus Potter.

Al verla en la puerta, Mark regresó y empezó a hacer de nuevo los ruiditos que indicaban que quería salir.

—No puedo sacarte —explicó Lily con paciencia infinita aunque el niño no entendiese gran cosa—.

Tengo que hacer la cena. ¿Qué prefieres, patatas fritas o en puré? —Era una pregunta retórica, puesto que el puré de patatas le resultaba mucho más fácil de comer. Lily le acarició el pelo oscuro y volvió una vez más a la mesa y al cuenco de patatas.

Últimamente, Mark no demostraba la misma energía de siempre, y cada vez con más frecuencia sus labios adquirían un tinte azulado cuando jugaba. Le estaba fallando el corazón, tal como habían dicho los médicos que iba a pasar. No iba a haber un trasplante milagroso para Mark, aunque los Evans hubieran tenido recursos para permitírselo. Los pocos corazones de niño que había disponibles eran demasiado valiosos para desperdiciarlos en un niño pequeño que jamás sabría vestirse solo, ni leer, ni manejar más que unas cuantas palabras farfulladas por mucho tiempo que viviera. «Gravemente retrasado» era la categoría que le habían asignado. Aunque a Lily se le formaba un nudo en el pecho cuando pensaba en que Mark fuera a morirse, no sentía amargura por saber que no se iba a hacer nada por la frágil salud del niño. Un corazón nuevo no lo ayudaría, desde luego no de forma que importase. Los médicos no esperaban que hubiera vivido tanto, y ella cuidaría de él durante el tiempo que le quedara.

Durante una temporada se preguntó si no sería hijo de Charlus Potter, y se sintió furiosa por él, por que no lo hubieran llevado a vivir en aquella gran casa blanca, donde tendría los mejores cuidados y sería feliz durante los pocos años que le quedasen. Como era retrasado, pensó, Charlus estaba contento de mantenerlo fuera de la vista.

Lo cierto era que Mark podría ser perfectamente hijo deThomas, y era imposible saberlo. No se parecía a ninguno de los dos hombres, simplemente se parecía a sí mismo. Ya tenía seis años, y era un niño apacible que se contentaba con las cosas más pequeñas y cuya seguridad radicaba en su hermana de catorce años. Lily cuidaba de él desde el día en que Elladora lo trajo del hospital a casa, y lo protegió de los accesos de ira de su padre cuando estaba borracho y de las despiadadas burlas de Ralph y Michael. Elladora y Petunia lo ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual a Mark le parecía bien.

Petunia había pedido a Lily que saliese con ella aquella noche en forma de dos parejas, y se encogió de hombros cuando ésta se negó a hacerlo porque alguien tenía que cuidar de Mark. De todos modos, Lily no habría salido con Petunia; su idea de pasarlo bien era muy distinta de la de su hermana. Petunia pensaba que divertirse consistía en robar algo de bebida ilegal, ya que sólo tenía dieciséis años, emborracharse y acostarse con el chico o grupo de chicos que estuviera por ahí esa noche. Todo su ser se estremeció de repulsión al pensar en ello. Había visto a Petunia entrar en casa apestando a cerveza y a sexo, con la ropa destrozada y llena de manchas, riendo tontamente por lo mucho que se había "divertido". Al parecer, nunca la molestaba que esos mismos chicos no le dirigieran la palabra si se la encontraban en público. Aquello sí molestaba a Lily. Le ardía la sangre de humillación al ver el desprecio en los ojos de la gente cada vez que la miraban a ella, a cualquiera de su familia. Esa gentuza de los Evans, así los llamaban. Borrachos y fulanas, todos ellos.

_¡Pero yo no soy así! _

Aquel silencioso grito surgía en el interior de Lily algunas veces, pero siempre lo contenía. ¿Por qué la gente no veía nada más detrás de aquel apellido? Ella no se pintaba ni se ponía ropa demasiado corta o ajustada como hacían Elladora y Petunia; ella no bebía, ni andaba por tugurios tratando de ligar con cualquier cosa que llevara pantalones. Vestía ropa barata y mal confeccionada, pero siempre iba limpia. Jamás se perdía un día de clase, si podía evitarlo, y sacaba buenas notas. Ansiaba respetabilidad, quería poder entrar en una tienda sin que las dependientas la observasen como halcones sólo porque formaba parte de aquella gentuza de los Evans y todo el mundo sabía que eran capaces de dejar a cualquiera en pelotas. No quería que la gente hiciera comentarios a sus espaldas cada vez que la veían.

A ello no ayudaba el hecho de que físicamente se pareciera más a Elladora que Petunia. Lily, poseía la misma cabellera abundante y pelirroja, vibrante como una llama, la misma piel de porcelana, los mismos pómulos y los mismos ojos, verdes y exóticos. Su rostro no lucía tanta perfección de proporciones como el de Elladora, sino que era más delgado, de mandíbula más cuadrada, y con una boca igual de generosa pero no tan llena. Elladora era voluptuosa; Lily era más alta y más esbelta, su cuerpo tenía una constitución más delicada. Por fin le habían crecido los pechos, firmes e insinuantes, pero Petunia a la misma edad llevaba ya un sujetador dos tallas mayor que el suyo.

Como se parecía a Elladora, por lo visto la gente esperaba que actuase como ella también, y sin embargo nunca miraban más allá. La juzgaban por el mismo rasero que al resto de la familia.

—Pero algún día me marcharé, Mark—dijo suavemente—. Ya lo verás.

Él no reaccionó a aquellas palabras, sino que se limitó a acariciar la rejilla.

Como siempre, cada vez que necesitaba animarse un poco, pensaba en James. Sus dolorosos sentimientos hacia él no habían disminuido en los tres años que habían transcurrido desde la vez en que lo vio haciendo el amor con Violetta Partain, sino que se habían intensificado conforme fue madurando. La asombrosa alegría con que lo contemplaba cuando tenía once años había crecido y cambiado, igual que le había ocurrido a ella misma. Ahora, cuando pensaba en él, se mezclaban las sensaciones físicas con las románticas en vivo contraste, y, dado el modo en que se había criado, los detalles eran mucho más nítidos y más explícitos de lo que cabría esperar en el caso de otras niñas de catorce años.

Sus sueños no tomaban el color sólo de lo que la rodeaba; el día en que vio a James con Violetta Partain, actualmente De Montmorency había proporcionado una gran cantidad de conocimientos sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. En realidad no le había visto los genitales, porque al principio estaba vuelto de espaldas a ella y cuando se situó encima las piernas de los dos amantes le habían estorbado la visión. Pero eso no importaba mucho, porque sabía cómo eran. No sólo llevaba toda la vida cuidando a Mark, sino que su padre, y también Ralph y Michael, cuando estaban borrachos, tenían tanto recato como un animal.

Pero Lily conocía detalles suficientes del cuerpo de James para excitar sus sueños. Sabía cuán musculosas eran aquellas largas piernas, y como era todo el resto, excepto eso…

Sabía que sus hombros eran anchos y poderosos, que su espalda era larga y con el hueco de la columna vertebral profundamente marcado entre las gruesas capas de músculos. En su ancho pecho no tenía ni una ligera capa de vello.

Sabía que hacía el amor en francés, con voz profunda, en tono suave y arrullador.

Había seguido su carrera en su equipo de quidditch con secreto orgullo. Acababa de graduarse con excelentes calificaciones en la escuela de magia y en la facultad de estudios económicos de los muggles, con el ojo puesto en hacerse cargo algún día de las propiedades de los Potter. Aunque era muy bueno en el quidditch, no había querido hacer carrera como profesional, y en vez de eso había regresado a su casa para empezar a ayudar a Charlus.

Ahora podría verlo ocasionalmente durante todo el año, en lugar de sólo durante el verano y las vacaciones.

Por desgracia, Belvina también había vuelto a casa definitivamente y estaba tan rencorosa como siempre. El resto del mundo era simplemente despectivo, pero Belvina odiaba activamente a toda persona que llevase el apellido Evans. Sin embargo, Lily no podía censurarla, y a veces incluso la comprendía. Nadie había dicho nunca que Charlus Potter no fuera buen padre; amaba a sus dos hijos y ellos lo amaban a él. ¿Cómo se sentiría Belvina al oír a la gente hablar del lío que tenía Charlus con Elladora desde hacía tanto tiempo, sabiendo que él era abiertamente infiel a su madre?

Cuando era más pequeña, Lily había fantaseado con la idea de que Charlus también fuera padre suyo; Thomas no tenía ningún papel en aquella fantasía. Charlus era alto, moreno y excitante, su rostro delgado se parecía tanto al de James que, fuera como fuese, no podía odiarlo. Siempre había sido amable con ella, con todos los hijos de Elladora, pero a veces hacía un esfuerzo especial por hablar con Lily y en una o dos ocasiones le había comprado algún pequeño detalle. Probablemente era porque se parecía a Elladora, pensó Lily. Si Charlus fuera su padre, James sería su hermano y ella podría idolatrarlo de cerca, vivir en la misma casa con él. Aquellas fantasías siempre la hacían sentirse culpable por Thomas, y entonces procuraba estar de lo más amable con él para compensarlo. Sin embargo, últimamente se alegraba muchísimo de que Charlus no fuese su padre, porque ya no quería ser hermana de James.

La más íntima de sus fantasías era tan sorprendente que a veces la dejaba atónita el hecho de que se atreviese siquiera a soñar apuntando tan alto. ¿Un Potter enredado seriamente con una Evans? ¿Una Evans poniendo el pie en aquella mansión centenaria? Todos los antepasados de los Potter se levantarían de sus tumbas para expulsar a la intrusa. Los parroquianos quedarían horrorizados.

Pero continuaba soñando. Soñaba con vestirse de blanco, con recorrer el ancho pasillo de la iglesia mientras James la esperaba en el altar y se volvía para mirarla con aquellos ojos oscuros de pesados párpados y expresión intensa y deseosa, sólo para ella. Soñaba con que la tomaba en brazos y cruzaba con ella el umbral de la casa, no la casa de los Potter, no podía imaginar tal cosa, sino otra que fuera sólo de ellos dos, tal vez una cabaña donde pasar la luna de miel, y la llevaba hasta una gran cama que los estaba aguardando. Se imaginaba tendida debajo de él, rodeándolo con sus piernas igual que había visto hacer a Violetta, lo imaginaba moviéndose, oía su voz seductora susurrarle al oído palabras de amor en francés. Sabía lo que hacían hombres y mujeres cuando estaban juntos, sabía dónde pondría él su cosa, aunque no pudiera imaginarse qué sensación le produciría.

Petunia decía que era una sensación maravillosa, lo mejor del mundo...

Mark lanzó un penetrante aullido que sacó a Lily de su ensoñación. Soltó la patata que estaba troceando y se puso de pie de repente, porque Mark no lloraba a menos que se hubiera hecho daño. Estaba de pie, inmóvil, junto a la rejilla, sosteniéndose el dedo. Lily lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta la mesa para sentarse con él en las rodillas y examinarle la mano. Tenía un rasguño pequeño pero profundo en la punta del dedo índice; probablemente había pasado la mano por un agujero de la rejilla y se había clavado el alambre roto. De la minúscula herida había brotado una única gota de sangre.

—Vamos, vamos, no pasa nada —lo consoló abrazándolo y secándole las lágrimas—. Te pondré una tirita y se curará. A ti te gustan las tiritas.

Le lavó el dedo y sacó la caja de la balda superior, donde la guardaba para mantenerla fuera de su alcance. La carita redonda del niño resplandecía de placer mientras le ofrecía el dedo. Con gran teatralidad, Lily aplicó la tirita a la herida. Mark se inclinó hacia adelante y miró el interior de la caja abierta, y a continuación soltó un gruñido y tendió la otra mano.

— ¿También te has hecho daño en ésta? ¡Pobre manita! —Le besó la mano pequeña y regordeta y le puso una tirita en el dorso.

El niño se inclinó y observó de nuevo el interior de la caja, y mostró una ancha sonrisa al tiempo que levantaba la pierna derecha.

— ¡Merlín! ¡Te has hecho daño por todas partes! —exclamó Lily, y le puso otra tirita en la rodilla.

Mark examinó la caja otra vez, pero ya estaba vacía. Satisfecho, regresó trotando a la puerta y Lily volvió a ocuparse de la cena.

Con los largos días de verano, a las ocho y media era sólo el atardecer, pero para las ocho de aquella tarde Mark estaba ya cansado y dando cabezadas. Lily lo bañó y lo acostó, y le acarició un momento el cabello con el corazón encogido por la pena. Era un niño tan dulce, ajeno a los problemas de salud que le impedirían llegar a hacerse adulto.

A las nueve y media oyó que llegaba Thomas en su vieja camioneta, que traqueteaba y escupía por el tubo de escape. Acudió a soltar el pestillo de la rejilla para dejarlo entrar. El olor a whisky penetró con él, un tufo purulento de color amarillo verdoso.

Tropezó al llegar al Umbral y se enderezó con esfuerzo.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre? —graznó en aquel tono mezquino y desagradable que empleaba siempre que bebía, lo cual sucedía la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Salió hace un par de horas.

Avanzó dando tumbos hacia la mesa. Lo desigual del suelo hacía que sus pasos fueran mucho más arriesgados.

—Maldita zorra —musitó—. Nunca está aquí. Anda siempre meneando el trasero delante de ese novio rico que tiene. Nunca está aquí para hacerme la cena. Así, ¿cómo va a comer un hombre? —rugió de pronto, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

—La cena ya está hecha, papá —dijo Lily en voz baja, con la esperanza de que el rugido no despertase a Mark—. Voy a servirte un plato.

—No quiero comer nada —replicó él, tal como Lily esperaba. Cuando bebía, nunca quería comer, sólo beber más.

— ¿Hay algo de beber en esta maldita casa? —Se incorporó tambaleándose y empezó a abrir las puertas de los armarios y a cerrarlas violentamente cuando no encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

Lily se movió deprisa.

—Hay una botella en el dormitorio de los chicos. Voy por ella.

No quería que Thomas entrase allí a trompicones, maldiciendo y probablemente vomitando, y despertase a Mark. Entró como un rayo en la pequeña habitación a oscuras y buscó a ciegas debajo del colchón de Michael hasta que su mano topó con un vidrio frío. Sacó la botella y regresó corriendo a la cocina. Sólo estaba llena hasta menos de la mitad, pero cualquier cosa serviría para aplacar a su padre. Quitó el tapón de rosca y tendió la botella a Thomas.

—Aquí tienes, papá.

—Buena chica —repuso él, mientras se llevaba la botella a la boca con expresión satisfecha—.Eres una buena chica, Lily, no una puta como tu madre y tú hermana.

—No hables así de ellas —protestó Lily, incapaz de escuchar. Una cosa era saberlo, y otra muy distinta hablar de ello. Como si él pudiera arrojar la primera piedra.

— ¡Hablo como me da la maldita gana! —Estalló Thomas—. No me repliques, niña, o te doy una paliza.

—No te estaba replicando, papá. —Mantuvo el tono calmado, pero por prudencia se situó fuera de su alcance. Si no podía alcanzarla, no podría golpearla. Era propenso a arrojar alguna cosa pero ella era rápida y sus proyectiles rara vez le acertaban.

—Menudos hijos me ha dado ésa —dijo con desprecio—.Ralph y Michael son los únicos a los que puedo soportar. Petunia es una puta como su madre, tú eres una listilla remilgada, y el último es un maldito idiota.

Lily mantuvo la cabeza girada para que su padre no pudiera ver las lágrimas que le arrasaban los ojos. Se sentó en el raído y hundido sofá y empezó a doblar la ropa que había lavado aquel día.

De nada ser—vía hacer ver a Thomas que la había herido. Si alguna vez olía la sangre, pasaba a matar, y cuanto más borracho estaba, más cruel se volvía. Lo mejor era no hacerle caso. Al igual que todos los borrachos, se distraía fácilmente, y Lily se imaginó que de todos modos pronto se quedaría dormido.

No sabía por qué le hacía daño aquello. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir nada por Thomas, ni siquiera miedo. Ciertamente, allí no había nada que amar, el hombre que había sido hacía mucho que había quedado destruido por incontables botellas de whisky. Si alguna vez había mostrado alguna esperanza, ésta ya había desaparecido para cuando nació Lily, pero por alguna razón ella pensaba que siempre había sido muy parecido como era ahora. Simplemente, era de esa clase de personas que siempre culpaban a los demás de sus problemas en lugar de hacer algo por corregirlos.

En ocasiones, cuando estaba sobrio, Lily creía comprender por qué Elladora se había sentido atraída por él en otro tiempo. Thomas tenía una estatura un poco superior a la media y un cuerpo fibroso que nunca había criado grasa. Conservaba el cabello oscuro, si bien ya clareando un poco en la coronilla, e incluso se podría decir que era un hombre apuesto... Cuando no estaba bebido.

Borracho, como estaba ahora, sin afeitar y con el pelo revuelto y colgando en mechones sucios, los ojos enrojecidos y enturbiados por el alcohol y el rostro congestionado, no había en él nada de atractivo. Llevaba la ropa sucia y llena de lamparones, y olía que daba asco. A juzgar por la acidez de su aliento, había vomitado por lo menos una vez, y las manchas que llevaba en la parte delantera de los pantalones indicaban que no había tenido el debido cuidado al orinar.

Thomas regresó al interior de la casa tambaleándose, después de cumplir sin recato el llamado de la naturaleza en la entrada de la casa. No se había subido la cremallera de los pantalones, pero al menos no había dejado a la vista su sexo.

—Me voy a la cama —dijo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de atrás. Lily observó cómo daba un traspié y se enderezaba de nuevo sujetándose con la mano al marco de la puerta. No se desvistió, sino que se desplomó sobre la cama tal como estaba. Cuando Elladora llegase a casa y se encontrase con Thomas atravesado en la cama con aquella ropa sucia, armaría una bronca y despertaría a todo el mundo.

En cuestión de minutos, los profundos ronquidos de Thomas levantaban eco por toda la atestada chabola.

Lily se levantó inmediatamente y fue al colgadizo que habían construido en la parte trasera, el cual compartía con Petunia. Sólo Thomas y Elladora tenían una cama como Dios manda; el resto dormía en jergones. Encendió la luz, una bombilla desnuda que despidió una luz hiriente, y se puso rápidamente el camisón. A continuación, sacó su libro de debajo del colchón. Ahora que Mark estaba acostado y Thomas durmiendo la borrachera, a lo mejor disponía de un par de horas de tranquilidad antes de que llegase nadie más. Thomas era siempre el primero en llegar a casa, pero también era el primero que se levantaba.

Había aprendido a no vacilar cuando se le presentaba una oportunidad para disfrutar, sino a aprovecharla. En su vida había demasiado pocas para dejarlas pasar sin saborearlas. Adoraba los libros y leía cualquier cosa que cayese en sus manos. Había algo mágico en la manera en que podían hilvanarse las palabras para crear todo un mundo nuevo. Mientras leía podía abandonar aquella atestada cabaña y viajar a mundos llenos de emoción, belleza y amor. Cuando leía, en su mente era otra persona, alguien que merecía la pena, en lugar de un miembro de aquella gentuza de los Evans.

No obstante, había aprendido a no leer delante de su padre ni de los chicos porque, como mínimo, se burlaban de ella. Cualquiera de ellos, con su estilo más ruin, lo más probable era que le arrancara el libro de las manos y lo tirara al fuego, o por la taza del water, y que se riera a carcajadas como si los frenéticos esfuerzos de Lily por salvarlo fueran lo más gracioso que hubiera visto jamás. Elladora gruñía por el hecho de que ella desperdiciara el tiempo leyendo en vez de hacer las labores de la casa, pero no le hacía nada al libro en sí. Petunia se reía de ella a veces, pero de forma despreocupada e impaciente. No entendía para nada por qué Lily prefería enterrar la nariz en un libro de "magia" en lugar de salir a divertirse un poco.

Aquellos preciosos momentos de soledad, en los que podía leer en paz y practicar algunos movimientos de varita, eran para Lily lo mejor del día, a no ser que tuviera la suerte de ver a James. A veces pensaba que si no pudiera leer y no existiera la magia, ni siquiera, se volvería loca y empezaría a chillar, y ya no podría parar. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera su padre, no importaba lo que oyese decir acerca de su familia, no importaba lo que hubieran estado haciendo Ralph y Michael o lo débil que pareciera Mark, mientras pudiese abrir un libro para perderse entre sus páginas y su gastada varita, ella podría ser feliz.

Aquella noche disponía de más de unos minutos para leer, para perderse en las páginas de _Encantamientos. _Se acomodó en su jergón y sacó la vela que guardaba debajo de la cama. La encendió, la situó convenientemente, en equilibrio sobre una caja de madera que había a la derecha del jergón, y se colocó de forma que la espalda le quedara apoyada contra la pared. La luz de la vela, aunque pequeña, bastaba para contrarrestar el fuerte brillo de la bombilla y le permitía leer sin forzar demasiado la vista. Uno de aquellos días, se prometió a si misma, se compraría una lámpara. Ya se la imaginaba, una auténtica lámpara para leer que proyectara una luz brillante y suave. Y también tendría una de esas almohadas en forma de cuña para recostarse.

Uno de aquellos días…

Era casi medianoche cuando se rindió y dejó de luchar contra los párpados que se le cerraban.

Odiaba dejar de leer, pues no quería perder nada de aquel tiempo que tenía para ella misma, pero tenía tanto sueño que ya no se enteraba de lo que estaba leyendo, y desperdiciar la lectura se le antojaba mucho peor que desperdiciar el tiempo. Así que, con un suspiro, se levantó, volvió a guardar el libro en su escondite y después apagó la luz. Se metió ente las gastadas sábanas haciendo chirriar el jergón bajo su peso y sopló la llama de la vela.

Perversamente, en aquella súbita oscuridad, el sueño no venía.

Dio vueltas en el delgado jergón y se dejó llevar por una semifantasía, dormida a medias, en la que volvió a vivir el tenso y misterioso romance que soñaba. Supo de manera instantánea el momento en que Ralph y Michael llegaron a casa, cerca de la una. Entraron tambaleándose, sin el menor esfuerzo por no hacer ruido, riendo a carcajadas por algo que habían hecho aquella noche sus amigotes de copas. Los dos eran todavía menores de edad, pero una cosita tan insignificante como una ley nunca se ponía por medio cuando un Evans quería hacer algo. Los chicos no podían ir a moteles de carretera, pero había otros muchos lugares en los que podían emborracharse, y se los conocían todos. A veces robaban la bebida, otras veces pagaban a alguien para que se la comprara, en cuyo caso robaban el dinero. Ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo, ni de media jornada ni de otra clase, porque nadie quería contratarlos. De todos era sabido que los chicos de los Evans eran capaces de desvalijar a cualquiera.

—El tonto de Avery—reía Michael—. ¡Buuum!

Aquello fue suficiente para que Ralph estallase en risotadas y alaridos. De los fragmentos incoherentes que Lily acertó a oír, evidentemente «el tonto de Avery», fuera quien fuera, se había asustado por algo que había provocado el ruido de una fuerte explosión. Por lo visto, a los chicos les resultaba muy gracioso, pero probablemente por la mañana ya no se acordarían de ello.

Despertaron a Mark, y Lily lo oyó gemir, pero no lloró, de modo que no se levantó de la cama. No le habría gustado entrar en el dormitorio de los chicos en camisón, de hecho, se habría muerto de miedo, pero lo habría hecho si hubieran asustado a Mark y lo hubieran hecho llorar.

Pero Michael dijo:

—Cállate y vuelve a dormirte —y Mark guardó silencio otra vez. Al cabo de unos minutos estaban todos dormidos y un coro de ronquidos subía y bajaba en la oscuridad.

Media hora después llegó Petunia. No hizo ruido, o por lo menos intentó no hacerlo, andando de puntillas con los zapatos en la mano. La acompañaba un tufo a cerveza y a sexo, todo mezclado en un remolino amarillo, rojo y pardo. No se molestó en desvestirse, sino que se dejó caer en su jergón y exhaló un profundo suspiro, casi como un ronroneo.

—¿Estás despierta, Lily? —preguntó al cabo de unos instantes con voz turbia.

—Sí.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Deberías haber venido conmigo. Me he divertido horrores. —Aquella última frase tenía un deje de sensualidad—. No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, hermanita.

—Entonces no me lo estoy perdiendo, ¿no? —susurró Lily, y Petunia soltó una risita.

- Mojigata – se burló.

Lily se adormeció ligeramente a la espera de oír el coche de Elladora para cerciorarse de que todos estaban a salvo en casa. Dos veces se despertó con un sobresalto, preguntándose si Elladora habría conseguido entrar sin despertarla, y se levantó para mirar por la ventana a ver si estaba allí su coche. Pero no estaba.

Aquella noche Elladora no volvió a casa.

**3**

—Papá no vino a casa anoche.

Belvina estaba de pie Junto a la ventana del comedor, con el rostro contraído por la vergüenza.

James continuaba desayunando; no había muchas cosas que pudieran quitarle el apetito. De modo que aquélla era la razón por la que Belvina se había levantado tan temprano, porque por regla general no se movía de la cama hasta las diez o más. ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Esperar hasta que Charlus volviera a casa? Suspirando, se preguntó qué pensaría Belvina que podía hacer él acerca del modo en que pasaba el tiempo su padre. ¿Mandarlo a la cama sin cenar? No recordaba ninguna época en la que Charlus no hubiera tenido una querida, aunque Elladora Evans ciertamente tenía mucho más poder de permanencia que el resto.

A su madre, Dorea, no le importaba en absoluto dónde pasaba la noche Charlus, siempre que no fuera con ella, y simplemente fingía que las aventuras de su marido no existían. Como a Dorea no le importaba, a James tampoco. Habría sido distinto si Dorea se sintiera afligida, pero ése no era precisamente el caso. No era que no quisiera a Charlus; James suponía que sí lo amaba, a su manera.

Pero es que a Dorea claramente le desagradaba el sexo, le desagradaba que la tocasen, aunque fuera por casualidad. Para Charlus, tener una amante era la mejor solución de todas. No trataba mal a Dorea, y aunque jamás se molestaba en esconder sus aventuras, la postura de ella como esposa era segura.

Era un arreglo muy a la antigua que tenían sus padres, aunque a James no le gustaría nada tener algo así cuando por fin decidiera casarse, pero les convenía a ambos.

Sin embargo, Belvina nunca había podido verlo de aquella manera. Se sentía dolorosamente protectora con Dorea, pues estaba unida a ella de una forma en que James jamás podría estarlo, e imaginaba que Dorea se sentía humillada y herida por las aventuras de su marido. Al mismo tiempo, Belvina adoraba a su padre y nunca era tan feliz como cuando él le prestaba atención. En su mente se hacía una idea de cómo tenían que ser las familias, estrechamente unidas y amorosas, siempre apoyándose entre sí, los padres entregados el uno al otro, y llevaba toda la vida tratando de que su familia encajase con aquella idea.

—¿Lo sabe mamá? —preguntó James con calma, y se abstuvo de preguntarle a Belvina si de verdad creía que a Dorea iba a importarle algo si lo supiera. A veces sentía lástima de su hermana, pero también la quería y no trataba deliberadamente de hacerle daño.

Belvina sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Aún no se ha levantado.

—Entonces, ¿de qué sirve preocuparse? Para cuando se levante, cuando llegue papá ella creerá que regresa de algún sitio a donde habrá ido esta mañana.

— ¡Pero ha estado con ésa! —Belvina se volvió para mirar a James con los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. Con esa Evans.

—Tú no lo sabes. Puede que se haya pasado la noche jugando al póker. —A Charlus le gustaba jugar al póker, pero James dudaba que los naipes tuvieran algo que ver con su ausencia. Conocía a su padre, y lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que era mucho más probable que hubiera pasado la noche con Elladora Evans o con alguna otra mujer que le hubiera llamado la atención. Elladora era una necia si creía que Charlus le era más fiel a ella que a su esposa.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó Belvina, ansiosa de creer cualquier excusa que no fuera la más probable.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible. —También era posible que un día un meteoro se estrellase contra la casa, pero no era muy probable. Se bebió lo que le quedaba del café y empujó hacia atrás su silla—. Cuando llegue, dile que he ido a Bristol a inspeccionar la propiedad de la que estuvimos hablando. Estaré de vuelta a las tres, como muy tarde. –Como su hermana seguía pareciendo tan desamparada, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un apretón. Por algún motivo Belvina había nacido sin la decisión ni la arrogante seguridad del resto de la familia. Hasta Dorea, por muy distante que se mostrara, siempre sabía exactamente lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo. Belvina siempre parecía desvalida frente a las fuertes personalidades de los demás miembros de su familia.

Enterró la cabeza en el hombro de James durante unos instantes, igual que hacía cuando era pequeña y acudía corriendo a su hermano mayor cada vez que pasaba algo malo y Charlus no estaba allí para arreglar las cosas. Aunque él le llevaba sólo dos años, siempre se había mostrado protector con ella, e incluso desde niño sabía que su hermana carecía de la fortaleza interior que poseía él.

- ¿Y qué hago si en realidad ha estado con esa fulana? —preguntó Belvina con la voz amortiguada contra el hombro de James.

Éste procuró reprimir su impaciencia, pero se le filtró algo en el tono de voz.

-No harás nada. No es asunto tuyo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, herida, y se lo quedó mirando con un gesto de reproche.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estoy preocupada por él!

-Ya lo sé. -James consiguió dulcificar el tono-. Pero es una pérdida de tiempo, y él no va a darte las gracias.

— ¡Tú siempre te pones de su parte, porque eres igual que él! —Las lágrimas ya le resbalaban lentamente por las mejillas, y se volvió de espaldas—. Seguro que esa propiedad de Bristol resulta que tiene dos piernas y un par de pechos grandes. Pues nada, ¡que te diviertas!

—Así lo haré —repuso James con ironía. Era verdad que iba a ver una propiedad; lo que haría después era otra historia. Era un hombre joven, sano y fuerte, con un impulso sexual que no había dado señales de ir a menos desde su adolescencia. Era una quemazón constante en el vientre, un dolor hambriento en la ingle. Era lo bastante afortunado de poder tener mujeres para calmar aquel apetito, y lo bastante cínico para darse cuenta de que el dinero de su familia contribuía mucho a su éxito sexual.

No le importaba cuáles fueran los motivos de la mujer, si venía a él porque le gustaba y disfrutaba de su cuerpo o si tenía el ojo puesto en los galeones de oro de los Potter. Las razones no importaban, pues lo único que quería era tener a su lado un cuerpo suave y cálido que absorbiese su impetuoso deseo sexual y le diera satisfacción durante un tiempo. Nunca había amado a una mujer, pero estaba claro que amaba el sexo, amaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él: los olores, las sensaciones, los sonidos. En particular, lo maravillaba su momento favorito, el instante de la penetración, cuando notaba la ligera resistencia del cuerpo de la mujer a la presión que ejercía él, y luego la aceptación, la sensación de ser absorbido y rodeado por carne caliente, tensa, húmeda.

¡Dios, aquello —era maravilloso! Siempre ponía sumo cuidado en protegerse contra embarazos no deseados y usaba un condón aunque la mujer dijera que estaba tomando la píldora, porque sabía que las mujeres mentían en cosas como ésas y un hombre inteligente no debía correr riesgos.

No lo sabía con seguridad, pero sospechaba que Belvina aún era virgen. Aunque era mucho más emocional que Dorea, todavía había en ella algo de su madre, una especie de profundo distanciamiento que hasta el momento no había permitido que se le acercara demasiado ningún hombre. Era una extraña mezcla de las personalidades de sus padres, había recibido una parte del frío distanciamiento de Dorea pero nada de su seguridad en sí misma, y otra parte de la naturaleza emocional de Charlus sin su intensa sexualidad. Por otro lado, James poseía la sexualidad de su padre atemperada por el control de Dorea. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba el sexo, no era esclavo de su polla como lo era Charlus. Él sabía cuándo y cómo decir no. Además, gracias a Dios, por lo visto él tenía más sensatez eligiendo mujeres que Charlus.

Tiró de un mechón del pelo oscuro de Belvina.

—Voy a llamar a Bartemius, a ver si sabe dónde está papá. — Bartemius Crouch, un abogado de asuntos mágicos y financieros del Valle de Godric, mejor amigo de Charlus.

Los labios de Belvina temblaron, pero sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

—Él irá a buscar a papá y le dirá que venga a casa.

James soltó un resoplido. Resultaba increíble que su hermana hubiera llegado a los veinte sin haber aprendido absolutamente nada de los hombres.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, pero puede que así te quedes tranquila.

Tenía la intención de decirle a Belvina que Charlus se encontraba en una partida de Póker, aunque Bartemius supiera hasta el número de habitación del motel donde Charlus estaba pasando la mañana follando.

Fue al estudio desde el que Charlus atendía la miríada de intereses financieros de los Potter y en el que él mismo estaba aprendiendo a atenderlos. A James lo fascinaban las complejidades de los negocios y las finanzas, tanto que voluntariamente había dejado pasar la oportunidad de jugar al quidditch como profesional para zambullirse de cabeza en el mundo de los negocios. No había supuesto un gran sacrificio para él; sabía que era lo bastante bueno para jugar como profesional, porque habían observado su rendimiento, pero también sabía que no tenía madera para ser una estrella. Si hubiera dedicado su vida al quidditch, habría jugado durante ocho años o así, eso si hubiera tenido la suerte de no lesionarse, y habría ganado un sueldo bueno pero no espectacular. Al final, lo que pesaba más era que, por mucho que le gustase montar a escoba, amaba más los negocios. Aquél era un juego al que podía jugar durante mucho más tiempo que el quidditch, además de ganar muchísimo más dinero, y era una pelea entre iguales.

En los pocos meses que habían transcurrido desde que James se graduó, Charlus no había hecho otra cosa que llenarle la cabeza de conocimientos sobre los negocios, material que no podía encontrarse en un libro de texto.

James pasó los dedos por la madera pulimentada del gran escritorio. Había una enorme fotografía de Dorea en un rincón del mismo, rodeada de fotos más pequeñas de él y de Belvina en diversas etapas de su crecimiento, como una reina con sus súbditos reunidos a su alrededor. La mayoría de la gente habría pensado que era una madre con sus hijos pegados a la falda, pero Dorea no era maternal en lo más mínimo. El sol matinal iluminaba de costado la foto y resaltaba detalles que por lo general pasaban inadvertidos, y James se detuvo a mirar la imagen fija del rostro de su madre.

Era una mujer muy guapa, aunque poseía un tipo de belleza muy diferente al de Elladora Evans.

Elladora era el sol, caliente, audaz y brillante, mientras que Dorea era la luna, distante y fría. Tenía un cabello oscuro, abundante y sedoso, que llevaba peinado en un sofisticado moño, y unos encantadores ojos azules que no había heredado ninguno de sus hijos. Era criolla francesa.

Algunos parroquianos se habían preguntado si Charlus Potter no se habría casado con alguien inferior. Pero ella había resultado ser más regia de lo que podría haberlo sido ninguna criolla nacida para ese papel, y aquellas antiguas dudas habían quedado olvidadas hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Sobre el escritorio estaba la agenda de citas de Charlus, abierta. James apoyó una cadera contra la mesa y recorrió con la vista las citas que había apuntadas para aquel día. Su padre tenía una reunión con Harfang Bulstrode, el banquero, a las diez. Por primera vez, James sintió una punzada de inquietud. Charlus nunca había permitido que sus mujeres interfirieran en sus negocios, y jamás acudía a una cita sin afeitar y sin haberse puesto ropa limpia.

Enseguida marcó el número de Bartemius Crouch, y su secretaria respondió al primer timbrazo.

—Crouch y Wilson, abogados en asuntos mágicos y financieros.

—Buenos días, Nola. ¿Ha llegado ya Bartemius?

—Por supuesto —repuso ella con buen humor, pues había reconocido inmediatamente el distintivo tono grave de James, semejante al terciopelo—. Ya sabes cómo es. Haría falta un terremoto para que no entrase por la puerta al dar las nueve. Espera un momento, voy a llamarlo.

James oyó el chasquido de la llamada en espera, pero conocía a Nola demasiado bien para pensar que estaba hablando con Bartemius por el interfono. Había estado en aquella oficina muy a menudo, tanto de niño como de hombre, y sabía que la única ocasión en la que Nola usaba el interfono era cuando había delante un desconocido. La mayoría de las veces se limitaba a girarse en su silla y levantar la voz, ya que el despacho de Barty estaba justo a su espalda, con la puerta abierta.

James sonrió al recordar cómo Charlus reía a carcajadas al contarle que Barty había intentado una vez que Nola adoptase una actitud más formal, más propia de un bufete de abogados. El pobre Barty, tan poco severo, no tenía la menor posibilidad de vencer a su secretaria. Ésta, sintiéndose ofendida, se volvió tan fría que la oficina se congeló. En lugar del habitual «Barty» empezó a llamarlo «señor Crouch»

La línea telefónica chasqueó de nuevo cuando Barty cogió el auricular. Por el hilo sonó su forma de hablar tranquila y bonachona.

—Buenos días, James. —. Hoy has madrugado, según parece.

—No tanto. —Siempre madrugaba más que su padre, pero la mayoría de la gente suponía era que de tal palo, tal astilla—. Voy a ir a Bristol a echar un vistazo a una propiedad. Barty, ¿sabes tú dónde está mi padre?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio al otro extremo del cable.

—No, no lo sé. —Otra breve pausa de cautela—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Anoche no vino a casa, y hoy a las diez tiene una cita con Harfang Bulstrode.

—Maldición —dijo Barty suavemente, pero James percibió el tono de alarma en su voz—. Dios, no creía que él fuera a... ¡Maldita sea!

—Barty —El tono de James era duro y afilado como el acero, y cortaba el silencio—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—James, te juro que ni…-dudo- No pensaba que fuera a hacerlo —dijo Bartemius afligido—. Puede que no lo haya hecho. Puede que se haya quedado dormido.

- Que no haya hecho… ¿qué?

-Lo mencionó en un par de ocasiones, pero sólo cuando estaba bebido. Te juro que jamás pensé que hablara en serio. Dios, ¿cómo podía ser?

El plástico del auricular crujió bajo la mano de James.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A dejar a tu madre. —Barty tragó saliva de forma audible, con un sonido seco—. Y fugarse con Elladora Evans.

Con mucha suavidad, James volvió a dejar el auricular en su sitio. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos contemplando el aparato. No podía ser...

Charlus no podía haber hecho semejante cosa. ¿Por qué habría de hacerla? ¿Por qué escaparse con Elladora cuando podía acostarse con ella, y de hecho lo hacía, cada vez que se le antojase? Barty tenía que estar equivocado. Charlus jamás abandonaría a sus hijos ni su negocio, por una asquerosa zorra muggle... Sin embargo, se sintió aliviado cuando él escogió rechazar el quidditch profesional y le impartió un curso acelerado sobre cómo dirigirlo todo.

Por espacio de varios instantes de aturdimiento, James permaneció atontado por la sensación de incredulidad, pero era demasiado realista para que dicho estado le durase mucho. La sensación de entumecimiento comenzó a ceder, y una rabia intensa vino a llenar el hueco que aquél había dejado.

Se movió igual que una serpiente atacando, agarró el teléfono y lo lanzó por la ventana, haciendo pedazos el cristal y provocando que varias personas acudieran de inmediato al estudio a ver qué había pasado.

Todo el mundo durmió hasta muy tarde excepto Lily y Mark. Lily salió de la cabaña en cuanto hubo dado de desayunar al niño y se lo llevó al arroyo para que pudiera chapotear en el agua e intentar atrapar pececillos. Jamás lo conseguía, pero le encantaba intentarlo.

Esperar que Mark no se mojara era como esperar que el sol saliera por el oeste. Cuando llegaron al arroyo le quitó la camisa y los pantalones y dejó que se metiera en el agua llevando sólo el pañal. Había traído otro seco para cambiarlo cuando volvieran a casa. Colgó con cuidado la ropa de unas ramas y seguidamente se metió en el arroyo para chapotear un poco y vigilar a Mark. Si se le acercase una culebra, el niño no sabría que debía alarmarse. Lily tampoco les tenía miedo, pero desde luego obraba con cautela, como aún no podía usar la magia libremente lo prefería.

Lo dejó jugar durante un par de horas y después tuvo que cogerlo en brazos y sacarlo del agua con gran pataleo y protestas por parte del pequeño.

—No puedes estar más en el agua —le explicó—. Mira, tienes los dedos de los pies arrugados como una pasa.

Se sentó en el suelo y le cambió el pañal, y a continuación lo vistió. Fue una tarea difícil, ya que Mark no dejaba de retorcerse y trataba de escapar de vuelta al agua.

—Vamos a buscar ardillas —le dijo Lily—. ¿Ves alguna ardilla?

Distraído, el pequeño miró inmediatamente hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos por la emoción mientras trataba de descubrir ardillas entre los árboles. Lily cogió su mano regordeta y lo condujo lentamente a través del bosque, por un sendero que serpenteaba en dirección a la cabaña.

Quizá para cuando hubieran regresado Elladora ya estuviera en casa.

Aunque no era la primera vez que su madre pasaba fuera toda la noche, aquello siempre inquietaba a Lily. Lo tenía siempre en un rincón de su cabeza, pero vivía con el miedo constante de que Elladora se marchara una noche y no regresara nunca. Lily sabía, con amargo realismo, que si Elladora conociera a un hombre que tuviera un poco de dinero y le prometiera cosas bonitas, se largaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Probablemente, lo único que la retenía en el Valle de Godric donde lo único que tenían de mágico era a su hija, era Charlus Potter y lo que éste podía darle. Si alguna vez Charlus la dejase, no se quedaría allí más que el tiempo necesario para hacer las maletas.

Mark logró descubrir dos ardillas, una que correteaba por la rama de un árbol y otra que trepaba por un tronco, así que se sentía feliz de ir a donde Lily lo llevase. Sin embargo, cuando tuvieron la cabaña a la vista, el niño advirtió que regresaban a casa y empezó a proferir gruñidos de protesta y tirar hacia atrás en un intento de soltarse de la mano de su hermana.

- Para Mark - dijo Lily al tiempo que lo sacaba a la fuerza de entre los árboles para salir al camino de tierra que llevaba hasta la cabaña—. Ahora mismo no puedo seguir jugando contigo, tengo que hacer la colada. Pero te prometo que jugaremos con mi varita cuando...

En eso, oyó a su espalda el rugido grave del motor de un automóvil, que iba aumentando de intensidad a medida que se acercaba, y su primer pensamiento de alivio fue: «Mamá está en casa».

Pero lo que apareció al doblar la curva no fue el reluciente coche rojo de Elladora, sino un Corvette negro descapotable que rozaba el suelo, adquirido para sustituir al plateado que conducía James desde su egreso Hogwarts, muchos años antes que ella. Lily se detuvo en seco, olvidándose de Mark y de Elladora, sintiendo que se le paraba el corazón y que luego empezaba a golpearle el pecho con tal fuerza que casi se sintió enferma. ¡Era James quien venía con su coche volador!

Estaba tan aturdida por la alegría que casi se olvidó de apartar a Mark del camino y quedarse entre las hierbas de la cuneta. James, cantaba su corazón. Un leve temblor le empezó en las rodillas y le subió poco a poco por el cuerpo al pensar que de verdad iba a hablar con él de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera para musitar un saludo.

Clavó la mirada en él, absorbiendo todos los detalles, mientras lo veía acercarse. Aunque iba sentado detrás del volante y ella no alcanzaba a ver mucho, le pareció que estaba más delgado que cuando jugaba al fútbol y que llevaba el pelo un poco más largo. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran los mismos, oscuros como el pecado e igual de tentadores. Se posaron en ella durante unos segundos cuando el Corvette pasó por delante de donde se encontraban ella y Mark, y la saludó cortésmente con una inclinación de cabeza.

Mark se revolvió y tiró de la mano, fascinado por el hermoso automóvil.

- Está bien - susurró Lily, aún aturdida-. Vamos a ver ese coche tan bonito.

Volvieron a entrar en el camino y siguieron al Corvette, que ya se había detenido enfrente de la chabola. James se izó detrás del volante y pasó una pierna por encima de la puerta, después la otra, y salió del bajo automóvil igual que si éste fuera el cochecito de un bebé. Subió los dos escalones de la entrada, abrió de un tirón la puerta de rejilla y penetró en el interior de la vivienda.

No había llamado a la puerta, pensó Lily. Eso estaba mal. No había llamado.

Apretó el paso tirando de Mark de tal modo que sus cortas piernas tuvieron que acelerar, y el niño lanzó un quejido de protesta. Se acordó de su corazón, y el terror le causó una punzada en el estómago. Enseguida se detuvo y se inclinó para tomar al niño en brazos.

—Lo siento, cariño, no pretendía hacerte correr.

Oyó un rugido débil y lejano que reconoció como la voz de su padre, amortiguada por el tono más grave de la de James. Jadeante, imprimó mayor velocidad a sus piernas y por fin llegó a la cabaña. La puerta de rejilla chirrió cuando la abrió de un tirón y entró a toda prisa en la casa, sólo para detenerse de golpe, parpadeando para adaptar los ojos a la penumbra. Se vio rodeada de gritos ininteligibles y maldiciones que le causaron la misma sensación que si estuviera atrapada en un túnel de pesadilla.

Tragando aire a borbotones, dejó a Mark en el suelo. Asustado por los gritos, el pequeño se aferró a las piernas de su hermana y escondió la cara contra ella.

Cuando su vista se fue adaptando poco a poco y el estruendo de sus oídos empezó a disminuir, los gritos fueron cobrando sentido, y deseó que ojala no fuera así.

James había sacado a Thomas de la cama y estaba arrastrándolo a la cocina. Thomas chillaba y juraba, aferrado al marco de la puerta en un intento de frenar a James. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna posibilidad frente a la fuerza de aquel joven furibundo, y lo único que podía hacer era procurar no perder el equilibrio mientras James lo empujaba hacia el centro de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde está Elladora? - ladró James, irguiéndose amenazador sobre Thomas, que reaccionó encogiéndose.

Los ojos vidriosos de Thomas recorrieron rápidamente la estancia, como si buscase a su mujer.

—No está aquí —farfulló.

— ¡Ya veo que no está aquí, maldito imbécil! ¡Lo que quiero saber es dónde diablos está!

Thomas se balanceaba de delante atrás sobre sus pies descalzos, llevaba el pecho al aire y los pantalones todavía desabrochados. Su cabello desordenado apuntaba en todas direcciones, estaba sin afeitar, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, y su aliento despedía un tufo a sueño y alcohol. Como contraste, James se elevaba por encima de él con su más de metro ochenta de músculo magro de acero, el pelo negro pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, la camisa de un blanco inmaculado y los pantalones hechos a medida.

—No tienes derecho a empujarme, no me importa quién sea tu padre —se quejó Thomas. A pesar de su bravata, se encogía cada vez que James hacía un movimiento.

Ralph y Michael habían salido rápidamente de su dormitorio, pero no hicieron ningún gesto para apoyar a su padre. No era su estilo enfrentarse a un mago como James Potter furioso, ni tampoco lo era atacar a nadie que pudiera ocasionarles problemas, sobre todo porque ellos eran muggles.

-¿Sabes dónde está Elladora? -preguntó James de nuevo con voz gélida.

Thomas alzó un hombro.

-Debe de haber salido —musitó en tono hosco.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de cuándo? Yo estaba durmiendo. ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber a qué hora se fue?

-¿Vino a casa anoche?

-¡Naturalmente que sí! Maldita sea, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? —chilló Thomas con una pronunciación ininteligible que daba testimonio del alcohol que seguía teniendo en la sangre.

-¡Estoy diciendo que esa puta que tienes por esposa se ha ido! —chilló James a su vez, con el rostro congestionado por la furia y el cuello en tensión.

Lily sintió que la invadía el terror, y la vista se le nubló otra vez.

—No —exclamó con voz contenida.

James la oyó, y giró la cabeza súbitamente. La escrutó con sus ojos oscuros brillantes por la furia.

—Por lo menos, tú pareces estar sobria. ¿Sabes dónde está Elladora? ¿Volvió a casa anoche?

Lily, aturdida, movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. El negro desastre se erguía ante ella, y percibió el olor penetrante, acre y amarillo del miedo... su propio miedo.

James curvó el labio superior mostrando sus blancos dientes en un gruñido.

-Ya sabía yo que no. Se ha fugado con mi padre.

Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

No. Aquella palabra le reverberó por todo el cerebro. Dios, por favor, no.

-¡Estás mintiendo! - chilló Thomas, dirigiéndose con paso vacilante hacia la desvencijada mesa para dejarse caer en una de las sillas- Elladora no es capaz de abandonarnos a mí y a los chicos. Ella me quiere. Ese putero padre tuyo se habrá largado con alguna que habrá encontrado por ahí...

James se lanzó hacia delante como una serpiente en posición de ataque. Su puño se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Thomas, nudillos contra hueso, y tanto Thomas como la silla fueron a parar al suelo. La silla se desintegró hecha añicos bajo su peso.

Con un lamento de terror, Mark escondió de nuevo el rostro en la cadera de Lily, la cual estaba demasiado paralizada para ni siquiera pasarle el brazo por los hombros para consolarlo, y el pequeño rompió a llorar.

Thomas se incorporó atontado y dio unos pasos tambaleándose para poner la mesa de por medio entre él y James.

-¿Por qué me has pegado? -gimió, frotándose la mandíbula.- Yo no te he hecho nada. ¡No es culpa mía lo que hayan hecho tu padre y Elladora!

-¿Qué es todo este griterío? -intervino la voz de Petunia, deliberadamente provocativa, la que empleaba cuando intentaba engatusar a un hombre. Lily volvió la mirada hacia la entrada del colgadizo y sus ojos se agrandaron de horror. Petunia estaba posando apoyada contra el marco de la puerta con su cabellera rubia despeinada y echada hacia atrás para dejar ver sus hombros desnudos. Sólo llevaba encima unas bragas de encaje rojo, y sostenía la camisola de encaje a juego contra su pecho con disimulada coquetería de modo que apenas le cubriera los senos. Miró a James con una inocente caída de ojos, tan descaradamente falsa que Lily sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas.

La expresión de James se endureció de asco al mirarla; curvó la boca y deliberadamente le volvió la espalda.

- Los quiero fuera de aquí antes de que se haga de noche -le dijo a Thomas en tono de acero-.Estáis ensuciando nuestras tierras, y ya estoy harto de oler vuestra peste.

-¿Que nos marchemos de aquí? —Graznó Thomas-. Maldito bastardo engreído, no puedes echarnos. Existen leyes...

-No pagáis ningún alquiler -replicó James con una sonrisa de hielo en los labios-. Las leyes de desahucio no se aplican a los intrusos. Largo de aquí. -Dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! -exclamó Thomas. Su mirada de pánico se movía en todas direcciones, como buscando inspiración. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y dijo- No tengas tanta prisa. Puede... puede que hayan ido a dar un paseo. Ya volverán. Sí, eso es, Elladora volverá, no tenía ningún motivo para marcharse.

James soltó una carcajada agria y recorrió la estancia con una mirada de desprecio, observando el pobre interior de la vivienda. Alguien, probablemente la chica más pequeña, había hecho un esfuerzo por mantenerla limpia, pero era como intentar contener la marea. Thomas y los dos chicos, que eran copias de su padre, sólo que más jóvenes, lo miraban con expresión hosca. La hija mayor seguía apoyada en la puerta, tratando de enseñarle todo lo que pudiera de sus pechos sin retirar del todo la escasa prenda. El niño pequeño con síndrome de Down se aferraba a las piernas de la hija más joven y lloraba a voz en grito. La niña permanecía de pie, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, y lo contemplaba con sus enormes ojos verdes. El pelo de color rojo oscuro le caía en desorden alrededor de los hombros, y llevaba los pies descalzos y sucios.

Estando tan cerca de él, Lily podía leer la expresión de su cara, y sintió una punzada por dentro al ver cómo recorría con la vista la cabaña y a sus habitantes, para por fin posarla en ella.

Estaba catalogando su vida, a su familia, a ella misma, y estaba descubriendo que no valían nada.

-¿Ningún motivo para marcharse? -se mofó- Por Merlín, que yo pueda ver, ¡no tiene ningún motivo para regresar!

En el silencio que siguió, dejó a Lily a un lado y empujó con violencia la puerta de rejilla, la cual chocó contra el costado de la cabaña y volvió a cerrarse con un golpe. El motor del Corvette cobró vida con un rugido, y un momento más tarde James se había marchado. Lily se quedó petrificada allí de pie, con Mark todavía aferrado a sus piernas y llorando. Sentía la mente entumecida. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? James había dicho que tenían que irse, y la enormidad de aquel hecho la dejó atónita. ¿Marcharse? ¿Adónde se marcharían? No lograba que su mente se pusiera a funcionar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar la mano, que le pareció pesada como el plomo, y acariciar el suave cabello de Mark diciendo:

—Está bien, está bien —aunque sabía que era mentira. Mamá se había ido, y las cosas ya nunca volverían a estar bien.

**4 **

James consiguió recorrer poco más de medio kilómetro antes de que el temblor se volviera tan intenso que tuvo que detener el automóvil. Apoyó la cabeza en el volante y cerró los ojos en un intento de controlar las oleadas de pánico. Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer? jamás había estado tan asustado como ahora.

Se sintió invadido por la confusión y el dolor, igual que un niño que echa a correr para esconder la cara en las faldas de su madre, igual que aquel pequeño de los Evans que intentaba ocultarse tras las delgadas piernas de su hermana. Pero él no podía acudir a Dorea; incluso cuando era niño ella apartaba de sí sus pequeñas manitas, y él había aprendido a recurrir a su padre para que lo tranquilizara. Aunque Dorea fuera más afectuosa ahora, no podía acudir a ella en busca de apoyo, porque ella lo buscaría a él por la misma razón. Ahora tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de su madre y de su hermana.

¿Por qué había hecho Charlus algo así? ¿Cómo podía haberse ido? La ausencia de su padre, su traición, causaron en James la sensación de que le habían desgarrado el corazón. Charlus tenía a Elladora de todas maneras; ¿qué le habría ofrecido ella para tentarlo a dar la espalda a sus hijos, su negocio, su patrimonio? Siempre había estado cercano a su padre, había crecido rodeado por su amor, siempre había sentido su apoyo como una sólida roca a su espalda, pero ahora esa presencia amorosa y tranquilizadora había desaparecido, y con ella los cimientos de su vida.

Estaba aterrorizado. Sólo tenía veintidós años, y los problemas que se cernían sobre él le parecían montañas imposibles de escalar. Dorea y Belvina no lo sabían aún; de algún modo tendría que encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para decírselo. Tenía que ser una roca para ellas, y debía dejar a un lado su propio dolor y concentrarse en mantener a flote la situación económica de la familia, o se arriesgarían a perderlo todo. Aquélla no era la misma situación que tendría lugar si Charlus hubiera muerto, pues James habría heredado las acciones, el dinero y el control. Tal como estaban las cosas ahora, Charlus seguía siendo el dueño de todo, y no estaba allí. La fortuna de los Potter podía desmoronarse a su alrededor, inversores cautos abordarían el barco y diversas juntas administrativas se harían con el poder. James tendría que luchar como un hijo de puta para conservar siquiera la mitad de lo que tenía ahora.

Dios sabía, pensó James con gesto sombrío, que iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. Si no existía un poder escrito, sería afortunado de conservar un techo bajo el que cobijarse.

Cuando levantó la cabeza del volante, ya había recuperado el control de sí mismo,metió la marcha y arrancó, dejando atrás los últimos retazos de su infancia sobre el desgastado camino de tierra.

En primer lugar fue a Tutshill, a la oficina de Barty. Tendría que moverse deprisa para salvarlo todo.

Nola sonrió de inmediato cuando entró, algo que las mujeres solían hacer al verlo. El color destacaba un poco su rostro redondo y agradable. Tenía cuarenta y cinco años, edad suficiente para ser su madre, pero la edad no tenía nada que ver con su instintiva reacción femenina a la presencia alta y musculosa del muchacho.

James devolvió automáticamente la sonrisa, pero su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad haciendo planes.

-¿Hay alguien con Barty? Necesito verlo.

-No. Está solo. Puedes entrar, cariño.

James rodeó la mesa de Nola, entró en el despacho de Barty y cerró la puerta firmemente tras de sí. Bartemius levantó la vista de la organizada pila de archivos que había sobre su escritorio y se puso de pie. Su apuesto semblante estaba contraído por la preocupación.

-¿Lo has encontrado?

James negó con la cabeza.

- Elladora Evans también ha desaparecido.

-¡Oh, Merlín! – Barty volvió a dejarse caer en su sillón, cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz-. No puedo creerlo. No creí que lo dijera en serio. Dios, ¿por qué iba a decirlo en serio? Ya estaba... -Se interrumpió y abrió los ojos, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Tirándosela de todas formas —terminó James sin sutilezas. Fue hasta la ventana y se quedó un momento allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, observando las calles de Tutshill, era una ciudad pequeña, sólo contaba con unos quince mil habitantes, pero aquel día un intenso tráfico rodeaba la plaza del palacio de justicia. Pronto todos aquellos habitantes se enterarían de que Charlus Potter había abandonado a su mujer y a sus hijos para fugarse con la puta de los Evans.

—¿Lo sabe tu madre? —preguntó Barty con voz tensa.

James sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Todavía no. Se lo diré a ella y a Belvina al regresar a casa. —La impresión y el dolor de los primeros momentos habían desaparecido dejando detrás una implacable fuerza de voluntad y un cierto distanciamiento, como si se viera a sí mismo desde lejos en una película. Un poco de aquella distancia se filtraba en su tono de voz y le prestaba un tinte de seguridad y calma—. ¿Te ha dejado papá algún poder escrito para mí?

Era evidente que hasta entonces Bartemius Crouch sólo había pensado en las ramificaciones personales de la deserción de Charlus. Ahora cayó en la cuenta de los aspectos jurídicos, y sus ojos se agrandaron de horror.

—Mierda —dijo, cayendo en una vulgaridad inusitada—. No, no lo ha dejado. Si lo hubiera hecho, yo habría sabido que decía en serio lo de fugarse y habría intentado detenerlo.

—Tal vez haya una carta en el escritorio de casa. Puede que llame dentro de un día o así. En ese caso, no habrá problemas en el aspecto económico. Pero si no hay ninguna carta y él no llama... No puedo permitirme el lujo de esperar. Tendré que liquidar todo lo que me sea posible antes de que la noticia de lo sucedido se extienda por ahí y los precios de las acciones caigan en picado como una piedra.

—Llamará —dijo Barty débilmente . Tiene que llamar. No puede simplemente dar la espalda a una obligación económica como ésta. ¡Hay una fortuna implicada!

James se encogió de hombros. Su expresión era una hoja en blanco.

—Ya ha dado la espalda a su familia. No puedo permitirme el lujo de suponer que para él es más importante su negocio. —Calló durante unos instantes—. No creo que vuelva ni que llame. Creo que su intención era darle la espalda a todo y no regresar jamás. Me ha estado enseñando todo lo que ha podido, y ahora entiendo por qué. Si tuviera la intención de permanecer al frente de todo, no habría hecho esto.

—En ese caso, debería haber un poder escrito —insistió Barty—.Charlus era un hombre de negocios demasiado agudo para no haberse ocupado de algo así.

—Puede ser, pero yo tengo que pensar en mi madre y en Belvina. No puedo esperar. Tengo que liquidar ya, y conseguir todo el dinero que pueda para tener algo con lo que trabajar y construir de nuevo. Si no lo hago, y si él no hace nada por arreglar la situación, no tendremos ni un orinal donde mear.

Barty tragó saliva, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Me pondré a hacer lo que pueda para salvar tu situación legal, pero tengo que decirte que a menos que Charlus se ponga en contacto contigo o haya dejado un poder escrito, va a ser un buen lío. Todo está bloqueado a no ser que Dorea se divorcie de él y el tribunal le conceda a ella la mitad de los activos, pero eso llevará tiempo.

—Tengo que hacer planes para lo peor —dijo James—. Iré a casa y buscaré esa carta, pero no esperes a tener noticias mías para empezar. Si no hay poder, llamaré inmediatamente al agente de bolsa y empezaré a vender. Pase lo que pase te lo haré saber. No digas nada hasta que yo te llame.

Charlus se puso de pie.

- Ni siquiera se lo contaré a Nola -Se pasó las manos por el pelo, una indicación de que estaba preocupado, porque Barty no era dado a los gestos de nerviosismo. Sus ojos grises estaban oscurecidos por la angustia. Lo siento, James. Tengo la sensación de que esto ha sido culpa mía. Debería haber hecho algo.

James movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

- No te eches la culpa. Como has dicho, ¿quién iba a pensar que hablaba en serio? No, las únicas personas a las que culpo son papá y Elladora Evans. - Esbozó una sonrisa glacial-. No se me ocurre nada que tenga ella y que sea tan bueno como para obligarlo a abandonar a su familia, pero evidentemente lo tiene. -Hizo una pausa, perdido por un instante en la negrura de sus pensamientos, y a continuación sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta-. Te llamaré cuando descubra algo.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Barty se hundió de nuevo en su sillón con movimientos rígidos y sin fuerzas. Apenas consiguió controlar la expresión de su cara cuando Nola apareció en el despacho, picada por la curiosidad.

James aparcó el Corvette delante de los cinco amplios escalones que conducían al porche cubierto y la doble puerta frontal, aunque a Dorea no le gustaba aquello y prefería que los coches de la familia estuvieran debidamente protegidos y fuera de la vista en el garaje anexo a la parte posterior de la casa. El camino de entrada delantero era para las visitas, que no debían poder distinguir qué miembros de la familia se encontraban en casa a juzgar por los vehículos allí aparcados. De esa manera, uno no sentía la obligación de admitir que estaba allí y no se veía forzado a recibir visitas no deseadas. Algunas de las ideas de Dorea eran claramente victorianas; por lo general él le daba el capricho, pero hoy tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, y además tenía prisa.

Subió de dos saltos los escalones y abrió la puerta. Era probable que Belvina lo hubiera estado observando desde la ventana del dormitorio, porque ya estaba bajando las escaleras velozmente con la ansiedad pintada en el rostro.

-¡Todavía no ha vuelto papá! -siseó, lanzando una mirada hacia el comedor de desayunar, donde se encontraba Dorea, alargando el desayuno de forma evidente-. ¿Por qué rompiste la ventana de su estudio y después saliste disparado de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo? ¿Y por qué has aparcado enfrente de la casa? Eso no le va a gustar a mamá.

James no respondió, sino que cruzó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas en dirección al estudio, haciendo un ruido sordo con los tacones de las botas sobre el suelo de parquet. Belvina se apresuró a seguirlo y se coló en el estudio al tiempo que él se ponía a examinar, de uno en uno, los papeles que había sobre el escritorio de Charlus.

—No creo que Barty haya dicho la verdad respecto de esa partida de póker —dijo con un leve temblor en los labios—. Llámalo otra vez, James. Que te diga dónde está papá.

—Dentro de un minuto —murmuró su hermano sin volver la mirada. Ninguno de los papeles que había en el escritorio era una carta de poderes. Empezó a abrir cajones.

—¡James! —Belvina levantó la voz bruscamente—. ¡Encontrar a papá es más importante que registrar su escritorio!

James se detuvo, respiró hondo y se irguió.

—Belvina, cariño, siéntate ahí y guarda silencio —le dijo en un tono amable que sin embargo llevaba una pizca de acero—. Tengo que buscar un papel muy importante que tal vez me haya dejado papá. Estaré contigo en un minuto.

Belvina abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero su hermano le dirigió una mirada que la hizo cambiar de opinión. En silencio, con una vaga expresión de perplejidad en la cara, se sentó, y James volvió a enfrascarse en su búsqueda.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se reclinó hacia atrás con el amargo sabor de la derrota en la garganta. No había ninguna carta. Aquello no era lógico. ¿Por qué se había tomado Charlus tanto trabajo en enseñárselo todo, para luego marcharse sin dejarle los poderes? Tal como había dicho Barty, Charlus era demasiado inteligente para no haberlo pensado. Si lo que pretendía era seguir estando él al frente de todo, ¿por qué se había molestado en impartir a su hijo tan intensiva instrucción? A lo mejor tuvo la intención de entregar las riendas a James luego cambió de idea. Aquélla era la única explicación alternativa que podía haber. En tal caso, volverían a tener noticias suyas, dentro de unos días como máximo, porque sus tratos financieros eran demasiado complicados para dejarlos abandonados durante más tiempo.

Hizo el ademán de ir a coger el teléfono, pero no estaba en la mesa. Recordó vagamente que lo había tirado y volvió la vista hacia la ventana, que ahora estaba cubierta por unos tablones, a la espera de cristales nuevos. Se levantó y salió al vestíbulo para usar el teléfono que había en la mesa situada al pie de las escaleras. Belvina fue tras él, aún silenciosa pero claramente resentida por ello.

Primero llamó a Barty. Éste contestó al primer timbrazo.

—No hay carta —dijo James lacónicamente—. Mira a ver qué puedes hacer para conseguirme un poder notarial o alguna otra cosa que proteja mi posición. —Un poder notarial era una opción complicada, pero tal vez se pudiera pulsar algunas teclas.

—Ya me he puesto con ello —repuso Barty en voz baja.

A continuación, James se comunicó a Gringotts. Le dio instrucciones breves y explícitas. Si sucedía lo peor, necesitaría hasta el último céntimo de efectivo que pudiera reunir.

Después le tocaba la parte más difícil. Belvina lo miraba fijamente con la alarma dibujada en sus grandes ojos oscuros.

—Pasa algo malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

James hizo acopio de fuerzas mentalmente y luego cogió la mano de su hermana.

—Vamos a hablar con mamá —le dijo.

Ella hizo acopio de decir algo, pero James movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Sólo puedo decirlo una vez —dijo en tono áspero.

Dorea estaba disfrutando de su última taza de té y leyendo las páginas de sociedad mágica en periódico "El Profeta". Tutshill tenía su propio semanario, en el que ella aparecía mencionada de forma regular, pero lo que verdaderamente contaba era salir en el periódico del Londres mágico.

Su nombre se citaba en él lo bastante a menudo como para convertirse en la envidia del resto de la sociedad local. Aparecía vestida con su túnica blanca, su color favorito, con el pelo oscuro y brillante recogido en un moño francés. Llevaba un maquillaje minimalista pero perfecto, y joyas caras pero comedidas. En Dorea no había nada chillón ni frívolo, nada sobresaliente, nada fuera de lugar, ningún color estridente; tan sólo líneas limpias y clásicas. Hasta sus uñas no mostraban nada más que un poco de brillo.

Levantó la vista cuando James y Belvina entraron en el comedor de desayunar, y su mirada se posó durante un instante en las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto, pues eso demostraría un interés personal y tal vez invitase a ser correspondido.

—Buenos días, James —saludó a su hijo en un tono perfectamente compuesto, como siempre.

Dorea podía sentir un odio violento hacia alguien, pero esa persona jamás podría distinguirlo por el tono de su voz, que nunca revelaba calidez, afecto, rabia ni ninguna otra emoción. Semejante exhibición sería vulgar, y Dorea no permitía que en ella nada cayera tan bajo-. ¿Pido otro poco más de té?

-No, gracias, madre. Necesito hablar contigo y con Belvina; ha ocurrido algo grave. -Notó que la mano de su hermana temblaba dentro de la suya, y se la apretó para tranquilizarla.

Dorea dejó el periódico a un lado.

-¿Quieres que hablemos más en privado? -preguntó, preocupada por el hecho de que alguno de los criados los oyese discutir cuestiones personales.

-No es necesario. -James acercó una silla a Belvina y después se situó detrás de ella con una mano apoyada en su hombro. Dorea se iba a sentir molesta por los matices sociales, por la vergüenza, pero el dolor de Belvina iba a ser mucho peor—. No conozco ningún modo de hacer esto más fácil. Papá no ha dejado ninguna nota ni nada parecido, pero por lo que parece se ha ido de la ciudad con Elladora Evans. Han desaparecido los dos.

Dorea se llevó una esbelta mano a la garganta. Belvina permaneció inmóvil, sin respirar siquiera.

-Estoy segura de que no se llevaría a una mujer así en un viaje de negocios -dijo Dorea con serena certeza-. Imaginaos el efecto que causaría.

-Madre... -James se interrumpió a sí mismo, conteniendo su impaciencia—. No se ha ido en un viaje de negocios. Papá y Elladora Evans se han fugado juntos. No va a volver.

Belvina dejó escapar un leve grito y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para reprimir el ruido. El rostro de Dorea perdió el color, pero sus movimientos fueron precisos al depositar la taza de té en el centro del plato.

- Estoy segura de que te equivocas, querido. Tu padre no arriesgaría su posición social por...

-¡Por el amor de Dios, madre! -Estalló James, cuyo tenue control saltó como un hilo-. A papá le importa un comino su posición social. ¡Te importa a ti, no a él!

—James Potter, no es necesario ser vulgar, James hizo rechinar los dientes. Qué típico era de ella hacer oídos sordos a algo que le resultaba desagradable y concentrarse en lo trivial.

—Papá se ha ido —dijo, poniendo un deliberado énfasis en sus palabras—. Te ha dejado por Elladora.

Se han fugado juntos, y no va a volver. Todavía no lo sabe nadie, pero probablemente mañana por la mañana estará en boca de todo el mundo.

Dorea abrió los ojos al oír la última frase, y el horror invadió su expresión al comprender la humillación que sufriría su posición.

-No –susurró-. No sería capaz de hacerme algo así.

-Ya lo ha hecho.

Dorea se puso en pie aturdida, sacudiendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro.

-¿De... de verdad se ha marchado? -preguntó en un débil murmullo-. Me ha dejado por esa...

Esa... -Incapaz de terminar la frase, abandonó la habitación a toda prisa, casi huyendo.

En cuanto Dorea se hubo ido, en cuanto dejó de estar allí para contemplar con gesto ceñudo escenas impropias, Belvina se derrumbó sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante para hundir la cara en el brazo mientras violentos sollozos le surgían de la garganta y hacían temblar su esbelto cuerpo. Casi tan furioso con Dorea como lo estaba con Charlus, James se arrodilló junto a su hermana y la rodeó con los brazos.

-Va a ser difícil –dijo-, pero saldremos de ésta. En los próximos días voy a estar muy ocupado en mantener el control de nuestras finanzas, pero estaré aquí por si me necesitas. -No se atrevía a decirle a su hermana que sobre ellos se cernía el desastre económico-. Ya sé que ahora es muy doloroso, pero lo superaremos.

-Le odio -sollozó Belvina con la voz amortiguada por el brazo—. Nos ha dejado por esa... ¡esa puta! Espero que no vuelva nunca. ¡Le odio, no quiero volver a verle jamás!

Se apartó bruscamente de James y tiró su silla al suelo al separarla de la mesa. Todavía entre Sollozos, salió corriendo del comedor, y James oyó cómo subía las escaleras llorando a lágrima viva.

Un momento después se sintió en toda la casa el golpe de la puerta de su dormitorio al cerrarse.

James sintió deseos de enterrar también el rostro entre las manos. Tenía ganas de descargar un puñetazo sobre algo, preferiblemente la nariz de su padre. Tenía ganas de gritar su furia a los cuatro vientos. La situación ya era bastante grave; ¿por qué tenía que empeorarla Dorea con preocupándose sólo por lo que dirían sus amistades? Por una vez, ¿por qué no podía ofrecer un poco de apoyo a su hija? ¿Es que no veía lo mucho que Belvina la necesitaba en aquel momento? Claro que nunca había apoyado a ninguno de ellos, así que, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? A diferencia de Charlus, Dorea por lo menos era constante.

Necesitaba beber algo, algo fuerte. Salió del comedor y regresó al estudio a buscar la botella de whisky escocés que Charlus siempre guardaba en el bar de detrás del escritorio. Oriane, su veterana elfa ama de llaves, estaba subiendo las escaleras con un montón de toallas en los brazos y lo miró con curiosidad. Como no era sorda, estaba claro que había oído parte del revuelo. Pronto crecerían como la espuma las especulaciones entre Oriane, y el otro elfo Garron, que se encargaba de la finca, y Delfina, la cocinera. Habría que decírselo, por supuesto, pero en aquel momento no tenía fuerzas para ello. Tal vez después de tomarse aquel whisky.

Abrió el bar, sacó la botella y sirvió un par de dedos del líquido ambarino en un vaso. Sintió en la lengua su gusto amargo y picante al tomar el primer sorbo, y después se echó al coleto el resto con un firme y rápido giro de la muñeca. Necesitaba el efecto sedante de la bebida, no su sabor.

Acababa de servirse una segunda copa cuando perforó el aire un aullido escalofriante que procedía del piso de arriba, seguido de la voz de Oriane que lo llamaba a gritos, una y otra vez.

Belvina. Nada más oír el chillido de Oriane, lo supo. Con el pecho atenazado por el miedo, salió a toda prisa del estudio y subió los peldaños de tres en tres con sus largas y potentes piernas.

Oriane corría escaleras abajo hacia él con ojos de espanto.

—¡Se ha cortado! i Oh, Dios mío! i Oh, Dios mío! Hay sangre por todas partes...

James la empujó a un lado y entró como una exhalación en el dormitorio de Belvina. Su hermana no estaba allí, pero vio la puerta del baño abierta y se lanzó sin dudarlo, sólo para detenerse congelado en el umbral.

Belvina estaba tranquilamente sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro de color rosa, mirando por la ventana con mirada vacía y las manos delicadamente entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

La sangre salía suavemente a borbotones de los profundos cortes que se había hecho en ambas muñecas y le empapaba las rodillas antes de deslizarse por sus piernas para acabar formando un charco en el suelo.

-Siento mucho toda esta conmoción -dijo con voz débil y extrañamente distante. No esperaba que Oriane subiera aquí con toallas limpias.

-¡Merlín! -gimió James al tiempo que cogía una de las toallas que había dejado caer Oriane. Dobló una rodilla al lado de Belvina y la agarró de la muñeca izquierda.-¡Maldita sea, Belvina, debería darte un par de azotes! —Le envolvió la muñeca en una toalla y luego se la ató con otra lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Déjame en paz —susurró ella, intentando tirar del brazo, pero ya estaba empezando a debilitarse de modo alarmante.

Probablemente, debería ser más sensible con alguien que acababa de intentar suicidarse, pero aquélla era su hermana, y maldito fuera si le permitía quitarse la vida. Estaba furibundo, y apenas podía controlar tal estado. Era como si su vida hubiera quedado destrozada en las Últimas horas, y estaba harto de que las personas a las que quería cometieran idioteces.

**5**

Eran las diez y media de la noche cuando James y el Sanador salían del hospital de Tutshill. A James le ardían los ojos de cansancio, y estaba entumecido a causa de la montaña rusa emocional que había vivido aquel día.

No hacía tanto tiempo que había vuelto a casa para siempre, sólo habían transcurrido un par de meses, pero a él se le antojaba una vida entera. Aquel día de pesadilla, interminable, había acabado definitivamente con aquel muchacho tan fogoso, había marcado una nítida línea de separación entre las dos partes de su vida. James había ido creciendo poco a poco, como la mayoría de la gente, pero hoy habían volcado sobre sus hombros toda la responsabilidad de la vida adulta. Sus hombros eran lo bastante anchos para soportar la carga, de manera que hizo acopio de fuerzas e hizo lo que había que hacer. Si el hombre que emergió del naufragio era más serio y más despiadado que el que se había levantado de la cama aquella mañana... Bueno, aquél era el precio de la supervivencia, y lo pagaría con gusto.

Más problemas lo aguardaban en casa. En aquellas circunstancias, la mayoría de las madres habrían tenido que ser apartadas del lado de la cama de su hija con una barra de acero, pero Dorea no. Ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella, en lugar de ello había hablado con Oriane, la cual le dijo que la señora Dorea se había encerrado en su habitación y no quería salir.

Obedeciendo órdenes suyas, Oriane le había transmitido a Dorea la información de que Belvina se pondría bien a gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada con llave.

A pesar del café, lo venció el sueño de camino a casa.

—¿Podrás dormir esta noche? —preguntó el Sanador—. Si lo necesitas, puedo darte algo.

James dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

—Mi problema será permanecer despierto hasta que llegue a casa.

—En ese caso, tal vez fuera mejor que durmieras en la clínica.

—Gracias, pero si el hospital me necesita, me llamará a casa.

—Está bien. Entonces ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré. —James pasó la pierna por encima de la puerta del corvette y se deslizó hasta el asiento. Sí, sin duda se iba a calar el trasero. El frescor de la humedad lo hizo estremecerse.

Dejó la capota bajada para que el aire lo golpease en la cara. Los aromas de la noche eran dulces y despejados, más frescos que cuando estaban recalentados por el sol. Al dejar atrás Tutshill, se cerró sobre él la oscuridad del campo, protectora y balsámica.

Sin embargo, un oasis de luminosidad perturbó la negrura, el motel local, seguía con las luces encendidas. El aparcamiento de grava estaba abarrotado de coches y camionetas, el rótulo de neón parpadeaba dando interminablemente la bienvenida y las paredes vibraban a causa de la música. Cuando se acercó, perforando la noche con el Corvette negro, salió del aparcamiento una desvencijada furgoneta que se cruzó en su camino haciendo rechinar los neumáticos contra el suelo.

- ¡Malditos muggles! -ladró

James clavó el pedal del freno y el Corvette se detuvo derrapando.

La furgoneta patinó hacia un costado y estuvo a punto de volcar, pero logró enderezarse. Los faros de James iluminaron los rostros de los ocupantes, que lanzaban risotadas mientras el que ocupaba el asiento del pasajero, agitando una botella en la mano, sacaba medio cuerpo fuera y le gritaba algo.

James se quedó petrificado. No entendió lo que le habían gritado, pero no tenía importancia. Lo que importaba era que los ocupantes eran Ralph y Michael Evans y que llevaban la misma dirección que él, la finca de los Potter.

Los muy hijos de puta no se habían ido. Todavía estaban en su propiedad.

Notó cómo iba creciendo la cólera; una cólera fría, pero poderosa. Con extraño distanciamiento, la sintió venir, naciendo de los pies y ascendiendo poco a poco, como si fuera transmutando las células mismas de todo su cuerpo. Le alcanzó el vientre y le tensó los músculos, y a continuación le llenó el pecho antes de extenderse hacia arriba para explotar en su cerebro. Fue casi un alivio, ya que despejó la fatiga y las nieblas de su mente y dejó los procesos mentales frescos y precisos y todos los sistemas preparados para el máximo rendimiento.

Hizo girar el Corvette y enfiló de vuelta hacia Tutshill. Al sheriff Parkin, el policia de los muggles, le sentaría muy mal que lo despertasen a aquellas horas de la noche, pero James era un Potter, y el sheriff haría lo que él le dijera. Diablos, hasta disfrutaría haciéndolo. Librarse de los Evans reduciría a la mitad la tasa de delincuencia de la zona.

Lily no había conseguido relajarse en todo el día. Había estado todo el tiempo casi enferma por la sensación de pérdida y desastre, incapaz de comer nada. Mark, que se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo, había estado temeroso y gimoteante, constantemente aferrado a sus piernas e interrumpiéndola mientras ella trataba mecánicamente de cumplir con sus tareas.

Aquella mañana, después de que James se marchase, había comenzado a hacer el equipaje, aturdida, pero Thomas le había propinado una bofetada y le había gritado que no fuera idiota. A lo mejor Elladora permanecía fuera un par de días, pero regresaría, y el viejo Potter no permitiría que aquel joven hijo de puta los echase de su hogar.

Incluso en su desolación, Lily se preguntaba por qué su padre llamaba viejo a Charlus, cuando éste tenía un año menos que él.

Al cabo de un rato, Thomas había cogido la furgoneta y se había ido a tomar una copa. En cuanto se perdió de vista, Petunia se metió en el dormitorio y empezó a rebuscar en el armario de Elladora.

Lily siguió a su hermana y la contempló atónita mientras ella empezaba a arrojar prendas sobre la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mamá ya no va a necesitar todo esto —respondió Petunia alegremente. Charlus le comprará ropa nueva. ¿Por qué crees que no se llevó esto consigo? Pero puedo usarlo yo. Ella nunca me dejaba ponerme ninguna de sus cosas. —Aquello último lo dijo con una pizca de amargura. Sostuvo en alto un vestido amarillo con el cuello bordado de lentejuelas. A Elladora le había sentado maravillosamente, con su cabellera pelirroja oscura, pero hacía un efecto horrible en contraste con los bucles rubios color zanahoria de Petunia. La semana pasada tuve una cita pasional con el Glanmore Peajes hijo de magos, esa gentuza engreída de la cual te jactas pertenecer y solo porque puedes alzar ese palo astillado- se burlo con maldad- Y quise ponerme este vestido, pero mamá no me lo dejó —dijo con resentimiento—. Tuve que llevar mi viejo vestido azul, que ya me lo había visto.

—No cojas la ropa de mamá —protestó Lily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de exasperación.

—¿Por qué no? Ya no va a necesitarla.

—Papá ha dicho que regresará.

Petunia soltó una carcajada.

—Papá no es capaz de distinguir su culo de un agujero en el suelo. James Potter tenía razón. ¿Por qué diablos va a volver? No, aunque Charlus se raje y vuelva corriendo a casa con ese témpano de hielo con el que está casado, mamá obtendrá de él lo suficiente para estar guapa durante mucho tiempo.

—Entonces tendremos que marcharnos —dijo Lily, y una lágrima salada le resbaló por la mejilla y se le quedó en la comisura de la boca—. Deberíamos estar haciendo las maletas.

Petunia le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Hermanita, eres demasiado inocente para tu propio bien. James estaba hecho una furia, pero de todos modos, no va a hacer nada. Sólo se estaba desahogando. Creo que voy a ir a verlo y tal vez consiga lo mismo que tiene su padre con mamá. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios y su rostro adoptó una expresión hambrienta—. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber si lo que tiene dentro de los pantalones es tan grande como dicen.

Lily se apartó de un salto, sintiendo la punzada de los celos en medio de su abatimiento. Petunia no tenía cabeza para comprender que una bola de nieve tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir en una merienda un cuatro de julio en el Ecuador que ella de atraer a James, pero cuánto envidiaba Lily la audacia de su hermana para intentarlo. Trató de imaginarse cuánta fuerza debía de dar poseer la necesaria seguridad en una misma para acercarse a un hombre y estar segura de que él la encontraba atractiva. Aun cuando James rechazara a Petunia, eso no haría mella en su ego, porque había otros muchos chicos y hombres que jadeaban por ella. Simplemente haría que James fuese un reto mayor.

Pero Lily había visto el frío desprecio en los ojos de James aquella mañana, al examinar la cabaña y sus habitantes, y se había sentido, sacudida por la vergüenza. Había sentido deseos de decir: «Yo no soy así»; había querido que él la mirase con admiración. Pero es que era así, en lo que a James concernía, por vivir en aquella miseria.

Tarareando alegremente, Petunia se llevó el estridente arco iris que formaban las ropas de Elladora a la habitación posterior para probárselas y ponerse unos alfileres en el talle, porque Elladora tenía más pecho.

Conteniendo a duras penas los sollozos, Lily tomó a Mark de la mano y se lo llevó a jugar afuera. Se sentó en un tronco con la cara entre las manos mientras el niño empujaba sus cochecitos por la tierra. Normalmente Mark era feliz haciendo aquello durante todo el día, pero al cabo de una hora volvió con Lily y se acurrucó junto a sus piernas, y pronto se quedó dormido. Ella le acarició el pelo, aterrada por el ligero tinte azulado de sus labios.

Se balanceó adelante y atrás en el tronco, con la mirada fija y ensombrecida por el abatimiento.

Mamá se había marchado y Mark se estaba muriendo. No había manera de saber cuánto iba a durar, pero no creía que fuera más de un año. A pesar de lo penoso de su situación anterior, por lo menos existía una cierta seguridad, porque las cosas seguían tal cual un día tras otro y sabía lo que podía esperar. Ahora todo se había derrumbado, y estaba aterrorizada. Había aprendido a salir adelante, a manejar a papá y a sus hermanos, pero ahora nada sucedía según el plan y se sentía impotente. Odiaba aquella sensación, la odiaba con tal ferocidad que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

Maldita sea mamá, pensó con rebeldía. Y maldito sea Charlus Potter. Lo único en que pensaban era en sí mismos, no en sus familias ni en el trastorno que iban a ocasionar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía como una niña. Sus frágiles hombros venían soportando la responsabilidad desde muy temprana edad, y eso había dado a sus ojos una madurez solemne que chocaba con su juventud, pero en aquel momento acusó profundamente la falta de años. Era demasiado joven para hacer nada; no podía agarrar a Mark y marcharse de allí, porque era demasiado joven para trabajar y mantener a los dos; era demasiado joven incluso para vivir sola, según la ley. Estaba desamparada; su vida estaba totalmente controlada por el capricho de los adultos que la rodeaban.

Ni siquiera podía escaparse, porque no podría llevarse a Mark a Hogwarts donde podría cuidarlo. Nadie custodiaría de él, y el niño era casi tan desvalido como un bebé. Tenía que quedarse.

Así que se pasó la tarde sentada en el tronco viendo pasar las horas, demasiado triste para entrar en la vivienda a ocuparse de sus labores habituales. Tenía la sensación de estar en una guillotina aguardando a que cayera la cuchilla, y conforme fue aproximándose la noche creció y aumentó la tensión hasta ponerle todos los nervios de punta, hasta que le entraron ganas de gritar para hacer añicos aquella lenta quietud. Mark se había despertado y estaba jugando junto a sus piernas, como si tuviera miedo de alejarse demasiado de su hermana.

Pero llegó la noche, y la cuchilla no cayó. Mark tenía hambre y tiraba de ella para que entrase en casa. De mala gana, Lily abandonó su sitio en el tronco y llevó al niño adentro en el preciso instante en que Ralph y Michael salían para correrse una de sus juergas nocturnas. Petunia se puso el vestido amarillo que tanto codiciaba y se fue también.

A lo mejor Petunia estaba en lo cierto, pensó Lily. A lo mejor James sólo se había desahogado un poco y no había dicho en serio lo que había dicho. A lo mejor Charlus se había puesto en contacto con su familia a lo largo del día y había calmado la situación. Tal vez hubiera cambiado de idea sobre el hecho de marcharse y hubiera negado tener a Elladora consigo. Cualquier cosa era posible.

Sin embargo, de todas formas no esperaba que volviera Elladora. Y sin Elladora, aunque Charlus regresara con su familia, no tendría motivo alguno para permitirles seguir en aquella cabaña. No era gran cosa, pero al menos era un techo, y gratis. No, de nada servía albergar esperanzas; había que utilizar el sentido común. De un modo o de otro, quizá no inmediatamente pero sí muy pronto, iban a tener que marcharse. Pero Lily conocía a su padre y sabía que no movería un dedo para irse hasta que se viera obligado. Exprimiría de los Potter hasta el último minuto gratis que le fuera posible.

Dio de cenar a Mark y lo bañó, y acto seguido lo metió en la cama. Por segunda vez consecutiva disponía de una noche de bendita intimidad, y se apresuró a darse un baño ella también y ponerse el camisón. Pero cuando sacó su preciado libro no pudo concentrarse en leer. La escena que había tenido lugar aquella mañana con James le venía una y otra vez a la mente, igual que una película de vídeo que no dejase de reproducirse en su cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en aquella mirada de desprecio de James, el dolor la golpeaba en el pecho hasta casi no dejarla respirar. Rodó hacia un costado y hundió la cara en la almohada, luchando contra las lágrimas. Ella lo quería mucho, y él la despreciaba porque era una Evans.

Al final se quedó dormida, exhausta por la inquietud de la noche anterior y el trauma sufrido aquel día. Siempre tenía el sueño ligero y permanecía alerta como un gato, se despertaba y repasaba mentalmente la lista cada vez que llegaba a casa un miembro de la familia. Papá fue el primero en aparecer. Venía borracho, naturalmente, después de haber comenzado tan temprano, pero por una vez no bramó pidiendo una cena que de todos modos no iba a consumir. Lily escuchó los tumbos que iba dando en su camino al dormitorio. Momentos más tarde le llegaron los familiares y trabajosos ronquidos.

Petunia llegó a casa a eso de las once, de mal humor y haciendo pucheros. La noche no debía de haberle salido como ella pensaba, se dijo Lily, pero permaneció tendida en silencio en su jergón y no preguntó. Petunia se quitó el vestido amarillo, hizo una bola con él y lo arrojó a un rincón. Después se tumbó en su camastro y dio la espalda a Lily.

Era temprano para todos. Los chicos llegaron no mucho más tarde, riendo y armando bulla, y, como de costumbre, despertaron a Mark. Lily no se levantó, y pronto volvió a reinar el silencio.

Ya estaban todos en casa, excepto mamá. Lily lloró en silencio secándose las lágrimas con la ligera sábana, y enseguida se quedó dormida otra vez.

Un enorme estruendo la hizo despertarse de golpe, aterrada y confusa. Un haz de luz brillante la cegó y una mano ruda la sacó en volandas del jergón. Lily chilló y trató de zafarse de aquella garra que le hacía daño en el brazo, trató de resistirse haciendo fuerza, pero quienquiera que fuese la alzó del suelo de un tirón como si no pesara más que un niño pequeño y literalmente la arrastró por la vivienda. Por encima de sus propios gritos de terror oyó los chillidos de Mark y las voces de su padre y de los chicos maldiciendo y vociferando, entre los sollozos de Petunia.

En el patio había un semicírculo de luces brillantes y penetrantes, Faith tuvo una impresión borrosa de un montón de gente que se movia adelante y atrás. El hombre que la sujetaba a ella abrió de una patada la puerta de rejilla y la empujó al exterior. Tropezó en los desvencijados escalones y fue a caer de bruces en el suelo, con el camisón subido hasta los muslos.

Las piedras y la gravilla le desgarraron la piel de palmas y rodillas y le hicieron una raspadura en la frente.

—Ven aquí —dijo alguien—. Trae al crío.

Mark fue depositado sin ningún miramiento junto a Lily, chillando histérico y con sus redondos ojos azules fijos y aterrorizados. Lily consiguió adoptar la posición de sentada, se cubrió las piernas con el camisón y refugió a Mark en sus brazos.

Empezaron a volar cosas por el aire, que se estrellaban y caían a su alrededor. Vio a Thomas agarrado al marco de la puerta mientras dos hombres de uniforme marrón lo sacaban a rastras de la casa. Agentes, pensó Lily con una sensación de vértigo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? A no ser que hubieran pillado a papá o a los chicos robando algo. Mientras contemplaba la escena, uno de los agentes propinó un golpe a Thomas en los dedos con su linterna. Thomas lanzó un alarido y soltó el marco de la puerta, y los hombres lo llevaron hasta el patio.

Una silla salió volando por la puerta, y Lily la esquivó echándose hacia un lado. Fue a dar contra el suelo justo donde estaba ella antes y estalló hecha pedazos. Medio reptando, con Mark agarrado de su cuello y entorpeciendo sus movimientos, luchó por buscar refugio en la vieja camioneta de su padre, donde se acurrucó contra el neumático delantero.

Contempló aturdida aquella escena de pesadilla, intentando encontrarle algún sentido. Por las ventanas salían cosas de todo tipo, prendas de vestir, platos y cacerolas. Los platos eran de plástico y armaban un ruido tremendo al aterrizar. Alguien vació un cajón lleno de cubertería por una ventana, y su contenido de acero inoxidable barato relumbró bajo los faros de los coches patrulla.

-Vaciadla del todo —oyó que rugía una voz grave-. No quiero que quede nada dentro.

¡James! Se quedó petrificada al reconocer aquella amada voz, de cuclillas en el suelo estrechando a Mark contra sí en un gesto protector. Lo descubrió casi de inmediato, con su figura alta y poderosa, de pie y cruzado de brazos, al lado del sheriff.

-¡No tienes derecho a hacernos esto! -se desgañitaba Thomas, intentando agarrar a James del brazo. Éste se lo quitó de encima sin más esfuerzo que si se tratara de un perrito molesto-. ¡No puedes dejarnos tirados en plena noche! ¿Qué va a ser de mis hijos, de mi pobre hijo retrasado? ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos, para tratar así a un niño pequeño y desvalido?

-Te dije que os quería fuera de aquí antes de que se hiciera de noche, y lo dije en serio -replicó James-. Recoged lo que queráis llevaros, porque dentro de media hora voy a pegar fuego a lo que quede.

— ¡Mi ropa! —exclamó Petunia saltando del lugar donde se había puesto a salvo, entre dos coches.

Empezó a recorrer frenética todos los enseres desparramados, cogiendo prendas y desechándolas de nuevo al comprobar que pertenecían a otra persona. Las que eran suyas se las echaba al hombro.

Lily se incorporó con dificultad llevando a Mark todavía aferrado a ella, con una fuerza nacida de la desesperación. Las posesiones de la familia probablemente no serían sino basura para James, pero era todo cuanto tenían. Consiguió aflojar las manos de Mark lo suficiente para agacharse a recoger unas cuantas prendas enmarañadas, las cuales volcó en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Thomas. No sabía qué pertenecía a quién, pero no importaba; tenía que salvar todo lo que pudiera.

Mark seguía pegado a ella como una lapa, decidido a no soltarse. Con aquel estorbo, Lily, agarró a Thomas del brazo y lo sacudió.

-¡No te quedes ahí! -chilló con urgencia—. ¡Ayúdame a meter nuestras cosas en la camioneta!

Él reaccionó apartándola de un empujón que la lanzó por el suelo.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, estúpida hija de puta!

Lily volvió a incorporarse de un salto, sin notar siquiera las nuevas magulladuras y los arañazos, anestesiada por la urgencia. Los chicos, todavía más borrachos que Thomas, se movían sin rumbo fijo dando tumbos y soltando juramentos. Los agentes habían terminado de vaciar la cabaña y permanecían de pie, contemplando el espectáculo.

- Petunia, ayúdame! —Lily agarró a su hermana cuando ésta pasaba furiosa a su lado, llorando porque no encontraba su ropa—. Coge todo lo que puedas, lo más rápido, ya lo ordenaremos después. Recoge toda la ropa, y así sabrás que la tuya está también ahí dentro.

—Fue el único argumento que se le ocurrió para lograr la colaboración de Petunia.

Las dos muchachas comenzaron a moverse a toda prisa por el patio, recogiendo todos los objetos con que se topaban. Lily trabajó más que nunca en su vida, doblando su esbelto cuerpo una y otra vez de un lado para otro, tan deprisa que Mark no podía seguirla. Iba detrás de ella sollozando amargamente, y se agarraba a sus faldas con sus manitas regordetas cada vez que la tenía a su alcance.

Lily sentía la mente entumecida. No se permitió a sí misma pensar, no podía pensar. Se movía de manera automática, e incluso no se dio cuenta de que se había hecho un corte en la mano con un recipiente roto. Pero uno de los agentes sí lo advirtió, y le dijo en tono hosco:

—Eh, muchacha, estás sangrando —y le envolvió la mano en su pañuelo. Ella le dio las gracias sin saber lo que decía.

Era demasiado inocente y estaba demasiado aturdida para darse cuenta de que los faros de los coches atravesaban la delgada tela de su camisón revelando la silueta de su cuerpo juvenil, sus esbeltos muslos y sus senos altos y gráciles. Ella se agachaba y se levantaba, mostrando una parte diferente de su cuerpo con cada cambio de postura, tensando la tela del camisón sobre el pecho y revelando la suave protuberancia del pezón, la vez siguiente resaltando la curva redondeada de una nalga. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero bajo aquella luz dura y artificial, con su larga y gruesa cabellera flotando sobre los hombros semejante a una llama oscura y entre las sombras que destacaban el ángulo de sus altos pómulos y oscurecían sus ojos, no se apreciaba su edad.

Lo que se apreciaba era su extraordinario parecido con Elladora Evans, una mujer que no tenía más que cruzar una habitación para provocar mayor o menor grado de excitación en la mayoría de los hombres presentes. La sensualidad de Elladora era seductora y vibrante, un auténtico faro para los instintos masculinos. Cuando los hombres miraban a Lily, no era a ella a quien veían, sino a su madre.

James permanecía silencioso, observando lo que ocurría. Aún sentía rabia, una rabia fría y voraz, concentrada. Lo invadía una sensación de asco al ver a los Evans, padre e hijos, deambulando de un lado para otro, maldiciendo y profiriendo salvajes amenazas. Pero estando allí el sheriff y sus ayudantes, no harían otra cosa que cerrar el pico, de modo que James no les hizo caso. Thomas se había librado por los pelos cuando empujó al suelo a su hija pequeña; James cerró con fuerza los puños, pero al ver que la muchacha se levantaba, aparentemente sin haber sufrido daño alguno, decidió contenerse.

Las dos muchachas corrían de un lado para otro, intentando sin descanso recoger los objetos más necesarios. Los chicos desahogaban en ellas sus estúpidas y crueles frustraciones, arrancándoles las cosas de las manos y tirándolas al suelo, y proclamando en voz alta que ningún hijo de puta iba a echarlos de su casa y que no perdieran el tiempo cogiendo cosas porque no se iban a marchar a ninguna parte, maldita fuera. La hermana mayor, Petunia, les rogaba que las ayudasen, pero sus bravatas de borracho ahogaban todo esfuerzo que ella pudiera hacer.

La hermana pequeña no desperdiciaba el tiempo tratando de razonar con ellos, sino que se limitaba a moverse en silencio e intentaba poner orden en el caos pese a que el niño se aferraba a ella constantemente. A pesar de sí mismo, James cayó en la cuenta de que su mirada la buscaba continuamente y de que se sentía fascinado de manera involuntaria por el contorno grácil y femenino de su cuerpo bajo aquel camisón casi transparente. El propio silencio de la joven llamaba la atención, y cuando James lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, descubrió que la mayoría de los agentes también la estaban observando.

Había en ella una extraña madurez, y un juego de las luces le causó la extraña sensación de estar viendo a Elladora en vez de a su hija. Aquella puta le había arrebatado a su padre, lo cual había hecho que su madre se retrajera mentalmente y casi le había costado la vida a su hermana, y allí la tenía de nuevo, tentando a los hombres encarnada en su hija.

Petunia era más voluptuosa, pero también era ruidosa y barata. La larga cabellera pelirroja de Lily se mecía sobre el brillo perlado de sus hombros desnudos bajo los tirantes del camisón.

Parecía mayor de lo que era, y también un tanto irreal, una encarnación de su madre moviéndose en silencio a través de la noche, una danza carnal a cada movimiento.

Sin quererlo, James notó que su polla vibraba y se engrosaba, y sintió asco de sí mismo. Miró a los agentes que lo rodeaban y vio la misma reacción reflejada en sus ojos, un deseo animal que debería avergonzarlos, por ir dirigido a una muchacha tan joven.

Dios, él no era mejor que su padre. No hacía falta más que darle a oler una mujer de la familia de los Evans y se ponía como un potro salvaje en celo, duro y dispuesto. Belvina había estado a punto de morir por causa de Elladora Evans, y allí estaba él, contemplando a la hija de Elladora con la polla temblando dentro de los pantalones.

La joven avanzó hacia él llevando un fardo de ropa. No, no venía hacia él, sino hacia la camioneta que estaba a sus espaldas. Sus verdes ojos de gato se posaron en él por espacio de un instante con una expresión sombría y misteriosa. Se le aceleró el pulso, y aquella visión hizo trizas el tenue control de su temperamento. Los acontecimientos de aquel día se acumularon en su cabeza y atacó con una fiereza devastadora, deseando que los Evans sufrieran tanto como había sufrido él.

-Eres basura -dijo con voz dura y profunda cuando la muchacha estuvo a su altura. Ella se detuvo, petrificada en el sitio, con el pequeño aún aferrado a sus piernas. No miró a James, sólo mantuvo la vista fija al frente, y el contorno nítido y puro de su rostro lo puso todavía más furioso-.Toda tu familia es una basura. Tu madre es una puta y tu padre un borracho de mierda. Largaos de esta ciudad y no os atreváis a volver nunca.

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes no son míos, pues pertenecen a la creadora de "Harry Potter" J. K. Rowling.

El resto de los personajes, que ustedes no conozcan, es obra de mi imaginación, y el proceso de adaptación de una buena historia.

Esperando disfrutéis.

Cedrella


	2. Facing the Past

**6**

Doce años después, Lily Evans Black regresó a Tutshill. La curiosidad había sido su compañera de viaje desde Chepstow, y no había pensado en mucho más que no fuera su motivo para regresar. No había nada en la carretera que le resultase familiar, porque cuando vivía en el valle rara vez se aventuraba más allá de la pequeña ciudad, de manera que carecía de recuerdos que pudieran surgir para unir el pasado con el presente, la niña con la mujer.

Pero cuando rebasó el cartel que señalaba los límites de Tutshill, cuando las casas empezaron a verse más juntas entre sí formando verdaderas calles y vecindarios, cuando los bosques de altos pinos y árboles de hoja caduca dieron paso a las gasolineras y las tiendas, sintió una dolorosa tensión que empezaba a crecer en su interior. Y se intensificó cuando llegó a la plaza de la ciudad, con aquel palacio de justicia de ladrillos rojos que conservaba exactamente el mismo aspecto que ella guardaba en su memoria. Los coches seguían aparcando en batería alrededor de la plaza, y los bancos del parque seguían estando situados uno a cada lado para que los ancianos se reunieran allí en los calurosos días del verano, buscando cobijo bajo la densa sombra de los inmensos robles que crecían en la plaza.

Naturalmente, ciertas cosas habían cambiado. Algunos de los edificios eran nuevos, mientras que habían desaparecido varios de los más viejos. Se habían colocado parterres de flores en cada rincón de la plaza, sin duda gracias a la iniciativa del Club de Señoras, en los cuales crecían pensamientos que inclinaban sus graciosas caras de color morado hacia los viandantes.

Sin embargo, en su mayor parte, todo estaba igual y las pequeñas diferencias no hacían sino resaltar lo familiar. El dolor que le oprimía el pecho aumentó hasta que apenas pudo respirar, y le temblaron las manos sobre el volante. La invadió una penetrante sensación de dulzura. El hogar.

Fue una sensación tan fuerte que tuvo que parar el automóvil y desviarse a un espacio de aparcamiento que vio delante del palacio de justicia. El corazón le latía con violencia en el pecho, y respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse. No se esperaba aquello, no se esperaba sentir el efecto de unas raíces que creía cortadas hacía doce años. Aquel sentimiento la conmocionó, la estimuló vivamente. Había ido allí llevada tan sólo por la confusión, pues deseaba saber con seguridad qué había sucedido después de que los Evans fueran expulsados a la fuerza de aquel lugar, pero aquella nueva sensación de pertenencia se superpuso a la curiosidad.

Sin embargo, ella no pertenecía a aquel lugar, se dijo. Aunque hubiera vivido allí, en realidad nunca había pertenecido a él; sólo habían tolerado su presencia. Aquellos aromas intensos y coloridos que no se parecían a los de ningún otro lugar del mundo, las imágenes que habían quedado impresas en su cerebro desde que nació, las sutiles influencias de la latitud y la longitud que reconocía cada una de las células de su cuerpo; todo ello le decía que aquél era su hogar. Allí había nacido y crecido. Sus recuerdos del Valle y de Tutshill eran amargos, pero aun así tiraban de ella con cuerdas invisibles que ni siquiera sabía que existieran. No había deseado aquello; sólo había querido satisfacer su curiosidad, percibir una sensación de haber puesto fin a todo ello, para poder abandonar totalmente el pasado y construir su futuro.

No había sido fácil volver. Las palabras de James Potter todavía ardían en su memoria como si las hubiera pronunciado el día anterior, y no doce años atrás. A veces pasaba días sin pensar en él, pero el dolor seguía estando en el mismo sitio; controlado, pero perenne, como un compañero constante. El hecho de haber regresado transformaba los recuerdos en algo más inmediato, y oyó en su mente la voz de James que le decía: «Eres basura».

Aspiró profundamente, temblorosa, e inhaló el dulce aroma de color verde tan entrelazado en los recuerdos de su infancia. Ya más calmada, examinó la plaza tranquilamente, familiarizándose de nuevo con lo que en otro tiempo había conocido tan bien como la palma de su mano.

Algunas de las antiguas tiendas que se alineaban a lo largo de las aceras se habían puesto más elegantes; la ferretería tenía ahora una fachada de piedra y madera de cedro y—una doble puerta de estilo rústico. Un McDonald's ocupaba el espacio del antiguo Dairy Dip. Habían construido una oficina bancaria nueva, y ella hubiera apostado algo a que pertenecía a los Potter. La gente pasaba por su lado y le dirigía miradas de curiosidad igual que se hacía en toda ciudad pequeña con los forasteros, pero nadie la reconoció. No esperaba que lo hicieran; los doce años transcurridos la habían transformado de niña en mujer, y ella misma había dejado de ser una persona desvalida para convertirse en otra capaz, y había pasado de pobre a próspera. Enfundada en su traje de chaqueta de color crema, con la cabellera pelirroja recogida en un elegante, moño y los ojos protegidos por gafas de Sol, no había nada en ella que recordase a Elladora Evans.

Qué ironía, se dijo Lily; Elladora era culpable sin ningún género de dudas de la mayoría de las acusaciones que le hacían, pero era inocente de la única que finalmente hizo que echasen de la ciudad a los Evans. No se había fugado con Charlus Potter.

Fue la curiosidad por saber exactamente qué había hecho Charlus lo que hizo que Lily volviera a Tutshill al cabo de tantos años. ¿Se había encaprichado de una nueva novia y se había presentado un día más tarde o así, sorprendido por el revuelo que había causado? ¿Había estado de juerga, bebiendo, o quizás en una maratón de póker? Lily quería saberlo; quería vérselas cara a cara con él ,mirarlo a los ojos y decirle lo que le había costado a ella su irresponsabilidad.

Contempló con mirada fija la plaza, sin verla, sumida en sus recuerdos. Su familia se había deshecho tras aquella fatídica noche. Habían llegado hasta Bristol antes de detenerse a pernoctar, y habían dormido en sus vehículos: Thomas solo en la camioneta, Ralph y Michael en la suya, y Petunia en su destartalado coche. Lily y Mark pasaron la noche con Petunia, el niño dormido en el regazo de Lily.

Al mirar atrás, la mayor parte de lo que recordaba era terror y vergüenza. Algunos de sus recuerdos permanecían congelados, claros como el cristal: las luces cegadoras de los faros de los coches patrulla, aquel momento de profundo terror en el que la sacaron de la cama a rastras, la empujaron por la puerta y la arrojaron al suelo, los gritos de Mark. A veces incluso le parecía sentir las manitas del niño aferrándola, la presión terrible de su cuerpecito contra las piernas. Sin embargo, el recuerdo más nítido de todos, el que persistía en su mente con dolorosa claridad, era el de James mirándola con aquel desprecio paralizante.

Recordaba la desesperación con que intentó reunir sus míseras pertenencias. Recordaba el largo camino en coche a través de la oscuridad; no había sido tan largo, pero a ella le pareció que no tenía fin, cada segundo se estiraba de tal manera que un minuto tardaba horas en pasar. No recordaba haber dormido aquella noche, ni siquiera después de llegar a Chepstow. Había permanecido sentada despierta, con los ojos escocidos y la mirada perdida, acunando a Mark sobre las rodillas.

Poco después de amanecer, un policía los echó del parque donde se habían detenido, y la triste comitiva se había puesto de nuevo en marcha. Consiguieron llegar a Londres, antes de detenerse otra vez. Thomas alquiló una habitación en un motel de la peor zona de la ciudad, y los seis se apiñaron en ella. Al menos tenían un techo bajo el que cobijarse.

Una semana después, despertaron una mañana y descubrieron que Thomas se había ido, igual que se había ido Elladora, aunque él por lo menos se llevó su ropa. Ralph y Michael superaron la crisis gastándose en cerveza el escaso dinero que les quedaba y emborrachándose a lo bestia. No mucho después, Ralph también se marchó.

Michael lo intentó. Para mérito suyo, lo intentó. Sólo tenía dieciocho años, pero cuando se enfrentó de repente con la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus tres hermanos pequeños, aceptó todos los trabajos que pudo, por extraños que fueran. Petunia colaboró trabajando en restaurantes de comida rápida, pero incluso con esa ayuda no fue suficiente. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que apareciesen los asistentes sociales, y Petunia, Lily y Mark fueron puestos bajo la custodia del estado. Michael hizo algún que otro ruido de protesta, pero Lily vio que mayormente se sentía aliviado. No volvió a verlo.

La adopción quedaba fuera de lugar; Petunia y Lily eran demasiado mayores, y a Mark no lo quería nadie. Lo mejor que cabía esperar era que estuvieran los tres en el mismo hogar de acogida, donde Lily pudiera cuidar del pequeño. Lo que consiguieron no fue lo mejor, pero la alternativa resultó aceptable, al menos para Lily. Petunia fue a vivir a un hogar de acogida, y Lily y Mark a otro. Toda la responsabilidad sobre el cuidado de Mark recayó sobre sus hombros, pero como de todos modos había cuidado de él desde que nació, aquello no le supuso una carga. Ésa era la condición bajo la cual había conseguido que permanecieran juntos, de modo que trabajó con ahínco para cumplir su promesa.

Petunia no se quedó mucho tiempo en un hogar de acogida, sino que se mudó dos veces. Lily se consideró afortunada en su caso; los Pensrose, para su suerte una pobre familia de magos, no tenían mucho, pero se mostraban dispuestos a compartir lo que tenían con sus hijos adoptivos y la dejaban asistir a Hogwarts mientras cuidaban de Mark. Por primera vez en su vida, Lily vio cómo vivía la gente respetable, y absorbió aquella situación como una esponja. Invariablemente, para ella constituía un placer volver del colegio en las vacaciones y encontrarse una casa limpia en la que flotaban los aromas de la cena que estaba preparándose. Su ropa, aunque no era cara, era todo lo bonita y moderna que podían permitirse los Pensrose con el dinero que recibían para mantenerla. En el colegio nadie la llamaba «gentuza». Aprendió lo que era vivir en una casa en la que los adultos se amaban y respetaban entre sí, y su hambriento corazón se henchía de placer con aquella maravilla.

Mark era mimado, en su ausencia, por todos, y le compraron juguetes nuevos, aunque no tardó mucho en empezar a decaer de forma drástica. Para Faith, la dulzura que rodeó al pequeño durante el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida hizo que lo diera todo por bien empleado. Hubo una temporada en la que el niño fue feliz. La primera Navidad tras la fuga de Elladora lo volvió loco de alegría.

Permanecía horas sentado, demasiado cansado para jugar pero contento con quedarse mirando las luces parpadeantes del árbol de Navidad. Murió en enero, dulcemente mientras dormía. Sabía que se acercaba el momento y Lily abandono Hogwarts para pasar las noches sentada en un sillón, junto a su cama.

Algo, tal vez un cambio en la respiración del niño, la despertó. De modo que tomó la manita regordeta del pequeño en la suya propia y la sostuvo mientras sus inhalaciones iban espaciándose cada vez más hasta que por fin, dulcemente, cesaron del todo. Siguió sosteniendo su mano hasta que empezó a notar que la piel iba volviéndose más fría, y sólo entonces fue a despertar a los Pensrose.

Había pasado casi cuatro años enteros viviendo con los amables Pensrose. Petunia terminó la secundaria, se casó inmediatamente y se marchó atraída por las brillantes luces de un marido emprendedor. Lily estaba completamente sola, pues toda su familia verdadera se había ido. Se concentró en los estudios y no hizo caso alguno de todos los chicos que constantemente la molestaban pidiéndole salir. Había quedado demasiado insensible, demasiado traumatizada por las convulsiones que había sufrido en la vida para lanzarse a aquel mareante torbellino social de la adolescencia. Los Pensrose le habían mostrado lo buenas y agradables que podían ser la estabilidad y la respetabilidad, y eso era lo que deseaba para sí misma. Y para conseguirlo, concentró todas sus energías en construir algo de las cenizas a las que había quedado reducida su vida. Tras interminables horas de estudio, obtuvo las mejores notas de la clase y después de terminar Hogwarts, en vez de seguir la vida de una bruja, estudió y ganó una beca para entrar en un pequeño centro universitario muggle. Dejar a los Pensrose no resultó nada fácil, pero como el estado ya no pagaba su manutención, tenía que irse a otra parte. Aceptó dos empleos de media jornada para mantenerse mientras estudiaba, pero a Lily no le importaba el trabajo duro, pues durante buena parte de su existencia apenas había conocido otra cosa.

En su último año universitario se enamoró de un estudiante de postgrado, Sirius Black. Salieron durante seis meses y se casaron la semana después de graduarse Lily. Durante un corto período de tiempo estuvo casi abrumada de felicidad, segura de que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, después de todo. Pero el sueño no duró mucho, ni siquiera tanto como su breve matrimonio. Lily se había hecho la ilusión de establecerse, amueblar un apartamento encantador y ahorrar para el futuro, en el que se incluían los hijos, una casa bonita y dos coches. Pero no funcionó así. A pesar de las responsabilidades de su nuevo empleo, a Sirius le siguió gustando beber mucho y llevar la misma vida despreocupada que llevaba de estudiante. Una noche, aquello se llevó lo mejor de él cuando, tras salir de un bar para dirigirse a casa, su coche se salió de un puente. No hubo más coches implicados en el accidente, lo cual fue una bendición. Cuando se realizó la autopsia, se descubrió que el grado de alcohol de su sangre era el doble de lo permitido por la ley.

A los veintidós años, Lily se encontraba de nuevo sola. Lo pasó mal, pero se empeñó obstinadamente en reconstruir su vida. Contaba con un título universitario en administración de empresas y dinero seguro de vida que tenía Sirius, quien era de una familia pudiente, además de lo que ganaba con su trabajo. Se trasladó definitivamente a Londres y consiguió un empleo en una agencia de viajes para magos pequeña. Dos años después, la agencia era propiedad suya; ya había abierto una sucursal en Salisbury, relativamente cerca de Bristol. Lily dio un salto de fe y gastó su capital en abrir otra sucursal, esta vez en Chepstow. Para alegría suya, el negocio crecía poco a poco.

Había alcanzado la estabilidad económica, y era tan maravillosa como siempre había imaginado que sería, pero era consciente del doloroso vacío que había en su vida. Necesitaba también una sólida base emocional. No quería tener un romance con nadie; los dos hombres a los que se había atrevido a amar, James Potter y Sirius Black, le habían enseñado lo peligroso que era. Pero todavía le quedaba familia en alguna parte, y quería encontrarla.

Recordó vagamente que su abuela por parte de madre vivía en los alrededores de Cardiff.

La había visto una sola vez en su vida, y cuando los servicios sociales de Londres intentaron ponerse en contacto con esa abuela, no lograron dar con ella. Pero los servicios sociales estaban saturados de trabajo y escasos de personal, y habían abandonado una búsqueda que era poco metódica. Lily contaba con más tiempo y más determinación. Empezó a hacer llamadas, y gracias a Dios no había tantos en la zona de Gales. Por fin contactó con una persona, un primo por parte de su abuelo, que sabía que su abuela se había ido a vivir a Cardiff haría unos diez o doce años, justo después de que su hija mayor se presentara de nuevo.

Lily se quedó atónita. Su madre, Elladora, era la tal hija mayor. Pero Elladora se había fugado con Charlus Potter. ¿Qué había sucedido para que volviese con su madre? ¿Seguía Charlus estando con ella, o había regresado al nido, con su familia? Un gran número de años se interponían entre el momento presente y aquella horrible noche en Tutshill. Que ella supiera, Charlus podía haberlos pasado felizmente en compañía de su familia, mientras la de Lily se había desmembrado, destruido.

Llamó a Información, consiguió el número de teléfono de su abuela y llamó. Para sorpresa suya, fue Lily quien contestó al teléfono. Incluso después de todos aquellos años, aún recordaba la voz de su madre. Sorprendida y emocionada, se identificó. La conversación entre ambas fue extraña al principio, pero por fin Lily cogió fuerzas para preguntar a Elladora lo que había ocurrido con Charlus Potter.

—¿Qué le pasó? —dijo Elladora en tono aburrido—. Petunia me contó esa absurda historia de que los dos nos habíamos fugado juntos, pero para mí era nueva. Me harté de ser el saco de boxeo de Thomas y de vivir en la miseria, y Dios sabe que Charlus Potter no iba a hacer nada al respecto, así que me marché, fui a Cadiff y me trasladé aquí a vivir con mi madre. Tu tía vive aquí, de modo que, como un mes después de aquello, nos vinimos aquí también. No he visto a Charlus Potter.

A Lily le costó asimilarlo todo de golpe, eran muchos los pensamientos que revoloteaban en su cabeza. Era evidente que Petunia había encontrado a su madre, pero ninguna de las dos había hecho el menor esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con ella. Elladora podía haber sacado a sus dos hijos más pequeños del hogar de acogida, pero no tuvo problema alguno en dejarlos allí. Lily se percató de que ni siquiera había preguntado por Mark.

Y luego estaba el misterio de Charlus. A lo mejor no se había ido con Elladora, pero en efecto se había marchado, por lo menos temporalmente, y con su huida había puesto en marcha los acontecimientos que habían conformado la vida de Lily.

Intrigada y perpleja, Lily decidió averiguar con seguridad lo que había sucedido. A la edad de catorce años había sido literalmente arrojada en medio de la noche igual que un trozo de basura, y desde entonces vivía con aquel dolor.

Necesitaba conocer el final de la historia; quería cerrar la puerta a su pasado para poder continuar con el futuro.

De manera que allí estaba, sentada en el coche en la plaza del palacio de justicia de Tutshill, sumida en los recuerdos y perdiendo el tiempo. No debería ser muy difícil averiguar dónde había estado Charlus Potter durante lo que probablemente fue un solo día, aquel día crucial que había alterado su vida de forma total.

Lo primero, supuso, era encontrar un sitio donde pernoctar. Había llegado a Chepstow en Translador aquella mañana, atendió el negocio que tenía, y después alquiló un coche y vino hasta Tutshill. Ya casi había anochecido, y estaba cansada. No le llevaría mucho tiempo averiguar lo que quería saber, pero no deseaba regresar conduciendo hasta Chepstow si podía tomar una habitación en un motel de Tutshill.

Había un motel doce años atrás, pero ya entonces era ligeramente sórdido y era posible que hubiera desaparecido.

Bajó la ventanilla del coche y llamó a una mujer que pasaba por la acera.

—Disculpe. ¿Hay algún motel en el Pueblo?

La mujer se detuvo y se acercó al costado del coche. Tendría unos cuarenta y tantos años y le resultó vagamente familiar, pero no consiguió situarla.

—Sí —contestó, y se volvió para señalar—. Vaya hasta la esquina de la plaza y gire a la derecha.

Esta más o menos a unos tres kilómetros, en esa dirección.

Parecía tratarse del mismo motel. Lily sonrió.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —La mujer sonrió y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de regresar a la acera.

Lily salió marcha atrás y maniobró el pequeño automóvil alquilado para entrar en el pausado tráfico. Tutshill no estaba más animado ahora que doce años antes. Llegó al motel en dos minutos.

Estaba en el mismo sitio, pero no era el mismo motel. Éste parecía nuevo, no debía de tener más de un par de años, y era mucho más sustancial. Seguía teniendo una sola planta, pero construida en forma de U alrededor de un patio central en el que borboteaba una fuente y crecían flores. Le faltaba una piscina, pero no le importó; la fuente era mucho más encantadora.

El empleado de recepción era un hombre cincuentón cuya placa llevaba escrito «Argus». Se agitaron sus recuerdos, y surgió un apellido que acompañaba al nombre. Argus Filtch. Una de sus hijas estaba en la misma clase que Lily. Conversó un poco con ella mientras tomaba el número de su tarjeta de crédito y miró con curiosidad el nombre impreso en la misma, pero «Lilianne E. Black» no le sonó de nada. Lily no era un nombre común, pero probablemente ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba ella en aquel entonces, así que, naturalmente, no lo reconoció ahora.

-Le daré la número doce -dijo, sacando la llave de su compartimiento-. Está en la parte de atrás del patio, alejada de la carretera, así no la molestará el tráfico.

-Gracias. -Lily sonrió y se quitó las gafas de sol para firmar el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito.

El empleado parpadeó al ver su sonrisa, y su expresión se hizo ligerísimamente más cálida.

Aparcó el coche en la parte posterior del patio, enfrente de la habitación número doce. Al abrir la puerta se vio agradablemente sorprendida. La habitación era más grande que la mayoría de las habitaciones de motel, con un diván y una mesita de centro junto a la puerta y una cama enorme al fondo. El tocador era alargado, con el televisor en un extremo y una zona escritorio en el lado más cercano al cuarto de baño. El ropero era suficiente, el lavabo empotrado de la zona del tocador lucía dos cubetas y era lo bastante grande para que lo ocupasen dos personas sin chocar continuamente la una con la otra. Miró el interior del cuarto de baño esperando ver la bañera típica, pero en lugar de ella había una generosa ducha de mampara corredera. Como ella nunca usaba la bañera, se alegró de tener una habitación adicional para el baño. Teniéndolo todo en cuenta, aquel pequeño motel estaba por encima de la media.

Sacó del equipaje las cosas del neceser y la única muda de ropa que había traído, y averiguar lo que quería saber, mientras nadie la reconociera como una Evans. Las ciudades pequeñas podían tener una memoria prodigiosa, y la ciudad de Tutshill había pertenecido a los Potter en cuerpo y alma, así como la mayor parte de sus edificios.

Probablemente, la manera más fácil y más rápida sería ir a la biblioteca y examinar los periódicos antiguos. Los Potter aparecían constantemente en las noticias, de modo que si Charlus Potter había regresado de su pequeña correría y reanudado sus negocios como de costumbre, no haría falta repasar muchas ediciones para que saltara su nombre a la vista.

Consultó su reloj y vio que probablemente no tendría más de una hora para hacer lo que había venido a hacer; por lo que recordaba de la pequeña biblioteca, cerraba a eso de las seis en verano, y en una ciudad del tamaño de Tutshill no era fácil que aquello hubiera cambiado. Tenía hambre, pero lo primero era lo primero. El estómago podía esperar; la biblioteca, no.

Resultaba curioso ver cuán selectiva podía ser la memoria; nunca había estado en el motel cuando vivía allí, y con frecuencia había acudido a la biblioteca, siempre que tenía una oportunidad, pero se había acordado de la situación del motel y en cambio no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba la biblioteca. Extrajo la pequeña guía telefónica del tocador y buscó la dirección, y al cabo de un momento recordó la localización de la biblioteca. Cogió el bolso y las llaves, se subió al coche y regresó al centro de Tutshill.

Antes la biblioteca estaba situada detrás de la oficina de correos, pero cuando llegó allí descubrió con desencanto que el edificio había desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Un cartel prominente enfrente del edificio nuevo contiguo a la oficina de correos proclamaba que era la Biblioteca de Tutshill. Los constructores habían desdeñado las líneas lisas de la arquitectura moderna y habían preferido un estilo de antes de la guerra, un edificio de ladrillo rojo de dos plantas con cuatro columnas en la fachada y grandes cristales con contraventanas. Había abundante espacio para aparcar, probablemente más del que se necesitaba, ya que tan sólo había tres vehículos estacionados. Lily aumentó el total a cuatro al situar el suyo enfrente. Corrió hacia las dobles puertas del edificio. El cartel colocado en la de la izquierda le indicó que estaba en lo cierto respecto del horario: de nueve a seis.

La bibliotecaria era una mujer pequeña y regordeta, muy locuaz, que no le resultaba familiar en absoluto. Se acercó al mostrador y preguntó dónde estaban los archivos de los periódicos antiguos.

—Aquí mismo —contestó la mujer, saliendo de detrás del mostrador—. Ya está todo microfilmado, por supuesto. ¿Busca usted alguna fecha en particular? Voy a enseñarle dónde están las microfichas y cómo funciona el escáner.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo Lily—. Quiero empezar con los de hace unos diez años, pero puede que tenga que remontarme un poco más incluso.

-No hay ningún problema. Lo hubiera habido hasta hace un par de años, pero el señor Potter insistió en que se microfilmara todo cuando nos trasladamos a este edificio. Puede creerme, el sistema estaba de lo más anticuado; ahora es mucho más fácil.

-¿El señor Potter? -preguntó Lily. Manteniendo un tono natural a pesar del vuelco que le había dado el corazón. Así que, en efecto, Charlus había vuelto.

-James Potter -repuso la bibliotecaria-. La familia prácticamente es la dueña de esta ciudad, de la parroquia entera, ya puestos. Pero es un hombre de lo más agradable. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Es usted de por aquí?

—Lo era, hace mucho tiempo —respondió Lily—. Mi familia se mudó a otra ciudad cuando yo era muy pequeña. Se me ha ocurrido examinar las esquelas viejas, por si veo las de algunos primos de mis padres. Con los años les perdimos la pista, pero he empezado a trabajar en un árbol genealógico de la familia y siento curiosidad por saber qué fue de ellos y el porque de mi origen.

Para ser una explicación improvisada, no estaba mal. Los hijos magos de muggles que intentaba buscar la pista de su árbol genealógico siempre echaban mano de las hemerotecas de las ciudades completamente mágicas, por lo menos según lo que había visto ella.

Había dado en el clavo, porque la bibliotecaria le obsequió una ancha sonrisa.

—Buena suerte, querida, espero que los encuentre. Me llamo Rolanda Rouge. Llámeme si necesita ayuda. Aunque cerramos a las seis, y eso es dentro de menos de una hora.

—No tardaré mucho —dijo Lily mientras buscaba en su memoria una familia Rouge. No le vino ninguna a la mente, así que tal vez habían venido a vivir a aquella zona después de que la familia Evans se marchara de modo tan infame.

Una vez que se quedó a solas, se puso a buscar rápidamente en los archivos, recorriendo una página tras otra del _Profeta de Tutshill, co_menzando por la fecha en la que fueron expulsados del Pueblo. Halló varias menciones de James, y aunque trató de ignorarlas se dio cuenta de que no podía. A pesar de que aquella noche, tanto tiempo atrás, la había curado de su tonto enamoramiento, jamás había logrado olvidarlo; su imagen permanecía en su memoria como una herida sin cerrar que la importunaba de vez en cuando.

Se rindió impotente a la presión de aquella cuña mental y repasó las páginas en las que había visto el nombre de James. El semanario jamás publicaba nada despectivo ni escandaloso acerca de los Potter, eso quedaba para los periódicos de Bristol y de Londres, pero las normales idas y venidas de la familia siempre aparecían puntualmente señaladas para las mentes inquisitivas que desearan conocerlas, que eran la mayoría de los magos lugareños. Los dos primeros artículos eran simples menciones de que James había asistido a tal y cual acto. El tercer artículo se encontraba en la sección de negocios, y Lily, atónita, tuvo que leerlo dos veces para poder asimilar su contenido.

Nadie más habría visto nada alarmante, ni siquiera insólito, en la frase: _«...James Potter, que ha asumido el control financiero de las empresas de la familia, votó en contra de la medida de... »_

Asumido el control de las empresas de la familia. ¿Por qué habría hecho tal cosa? Charlus estaría aún al frente de sus negocios ya que, al fin y al cabo, todo le pertenecía a él. Lily se fijó en la fecha del semanario; _5 _de agosto, ni tres semanas después de la fuga de Elladora. ¿Qué habría sucedido?

Desconectó la máquina de visualizar los microfilmes y se reclinó en la silla contemplando fijamente la pantalla en blanco. Había regresado a Tutshill sólo para atar y cerrar algunos cabos sueltos de su vida, y ahora descubría que las cosas habían continuado igual que antes. Nadie habría echado en falta a los Evans; su ausencia habría sido advertida con alivio y después olvidada, pero Lily no había podido olvidar. Había imaginado que cuando viera otra vez Tutshill y el Valle de Godric, cuando viera que nadie los había echado de menos, que ni siquiera los recordaban, ella podría a su vez olvidarse de aquella ciudad. Si se tropezaba con James Potter, mucho mejor. Jamás había culpado a James de lo que le había hecho; había visto el dolor pintado en su rostro, había oído su voz. Pero Charlus... Sí, a él sí lo culpaba, y también a Elladora. Aunque no hubieran huido juntos, Elladora había abandonado a sus hijos y la irresponsabilidad de Charlus había causado un gran sufrimiento.

Pero James se había hecho cargo de los negocios de la familia. En lugar de atar todos los cabos sueltos, Lily había descubierto uno más: ¿Por qué había asumido James el mando?

Se levantó y fue en busca de Rolanda Rouge. El mostrador principal estaba desierto, y el resto de la biblioteca también parecía estarlo.

-¿Señora Rouge? -llamó, y el sonido fue absorbido y amortiguado por las hileras de libros. Sin embargo, Rolanda la había oído, porque se oyó el crujido de sus zapatos de suelas de goma sobre las baldosas.

-Voy -dijo Rolanda en tono alegre, emergiendo de detrás de la sección de libros de consulta-.¿Ha encontrado lo que necesitaba?

-Sí, gracias. Sin embargo, he visto otra cosa que me ha desconcertado. Se trata de un artículo muy pequeño, pero decía que James Potter había asumido el control de los negocios de la familia.

Esto sucedió hace doce años, y me resulta extraño, ya que por aquel entonces James no debía de tener más de veinte y pocos años...

-Pues sí. Debió usted de marcharse antes del gran escándalo, o tal vez fuese demasiado joven para prestar demasiada atención a esa clase de cosas. Nosotros nos trasladamos aquí, oh, hace once años, y todavía era un tema de conversación, créame.

-¿Qué escándalo? Lily se puso tensa y su perplejidad se transformó en alarma. Allí pasaba algo malo.

-Verá, cuando Charlus Potter se fugó con su amante. Yo no sé quién era, pero todo el mundo dice que no era más que una fulana. Debió de perder totalmente la cabeza, eso es lo único que se me ocurre, para abandonar así a su familia y la fortuna que poseía.

-¿No regresó nunca? -Lily no podía ocultar su sorpresa, pero Rolanda no vio nada anormal en aquella reacción.

- Desde entonces nadie le vio ni un pelo de la cabeza. Cuando se fue, se fue. Hay quien dice que su esposa bastaba para espantar a cualquier hombre, pero yo no puedo decirlo con seguridad, porque jamás la conocí. La gente dice que desde el día en que su marido la abandonó no ha salido de casa. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse en contacto con ella ni con sus hijos.

Lily estaba alucinada. Charlus Potter adoraba a sus hijos; con independencia de sus sentimientos hacia su esposa, jamás había existido la menor duda acerca de lo mucho que quería a James y Belvina.

—Supongo que la señora Potter se divorciaría de él —quiso saber, pero Rolanda negó con la cabeza.

—No lo ha hecho. Me imagino que no quería que él se casara de nuevo, si es que tenía la intención de hacerlo. Sea como sea, con lo joven que era el señor James, se puso en el lugar de su padre y se encargó de todo como si el señor Potter siguiera estando allí. Probablemente mejor, a juzgar por lo que dicen.

—Yo era demasiado pequeña para acordarme mucho de él —mintió Lily—. Sí recuerdo que era una especie de héroe local, que jugaba al quidditch, cosas así.

—Bueno, querida, deje que le diga que las cosas no han cambiado mucho -dijo Rolanda, y se abanicó con la mano-. Por Dios, ese hombre es un bombón, se lo puedo asegurar. Me pone el corazón a cien por hora, ¡y eso que le llevo diez años y estoy a punto de ser abuela! -Se sonrojó, pero lanzó una carcajada con sorprendente falta de pudor-. A lo mejor son esos ojos tan seductores, que están diciendo: «ven a la cama», o puede que sea el pelo. ¡O podrían ser sus nalgas! -Suspiró con ensoñación-. Es un sinvergüenza, pero ¿qué más da?

-¿Sabe que usted se muere por él? -bromeó Lily.

-Querida, todas las mujeres de esta ciudad se mueren por él, y sí, él lo sabe, el muy pícaro.-Rolanda soltó otra carcajada impúdica-. Mi marido se burla de mí diciendo que se va a hacer un agujero en la oreja para poder competir con él.

¿James llevaba un agujero en la oreja? Lily se sorprendió a sí misma cautiva de su imaginación, y se sacudió para liberarse. Lo que le estaban diciendo resultaba sorprendente, y necesitaba estar a solas para reflexionar sobre ello.

Consultó su reloj.

—Casi es hora de cerrar, así que más vale que me vaya. Gracias por su ayuda, señora Rouge. Ha sido un placer conocerla.

—Lo mismo digo. —Rolanda hizo una pausa—. Lo siento, no me he quedado con su nombre.

Porque no lo había dicho, pero Lily no vio motivo para ocultarlo.

- Soy Lilianne Black.

-Bien, encantada de conocerla, Lilianne. Es un nombre muy bonito…

Lily volvió a mirar el reloj-. Adiós. Y gracias otra vez por su ayuda.

-Cuando quiera estoy a su disposición.

Lily regresó al motel, pero antes se detuvo en una taberna para comprar un emparedado.

No le gustaba mucho la comida rápida, pero no quería ir a un restaurante donde pudieran reconocerla, de modo que se conformó. Se comió la mitad y tiró el resto a la basura, demasiado alterada para tener apetito.

Charlus Potter había desaparecido. Pero si no se había fugado con Elladora, ¿qué le había sucedido?

Lily se tumbó en la cama y contempló fijamente el techo, tratando de ordenar los hechos. Charlus no habría abandonado su casa, su familia y su fortuna sin tener una razón. Todo el mundo pensó que Elladora era una razón, pero Lily sabía que no. Y aunque simplemente se hubiera hartado de su matrimonio, ¿por qué no pidió el divorcio? Los Potter eran una familia de magos muy respetables, no obstante el divorcio no constituía un problema. Pero es que nunca dio la impresión de no ser feliz; ¿por qué no habría de serlo? Su mundo era tal como él lo quería. A Lily no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la cual irse de forma tan brusca, sin decir palabra, y no ponerse jamás en contacto con su familia.

A no ser que estuviera muerto.

Aquella posibilidad, no, más bien probabilidad, resultaba pasmosa. Lily experimentó una sensación casi de malestar mientras iba sopesando y descartando situaciones posibles.

¿Lo habría matado Elladora? Lily se incorporó en la cama y se pasó las manos por el pelo, aturdida. No podía descartar aquella idea, aun cuando no se imaginaba a su madre haciendo algo semejante, más por que Charlus era experto con su varita y sabría como defenderse de una simple mujer muggle. Elladora tenía la moral de un gato callejero, pero no era, no había sido nunca, una persona violenta.

¿Thomas, entonces? Eso le parecía más plausible. Si creía que podía salir bien parado, Thomas era capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero recordaba muy bien aquella noche; Thomas había llegado a casa tambaleándose alrededor de las nueve, y enseguida se había derrumbado y puesto a maldecir porque Elladora no estaba allí. Poco después llegaron Ralph y Michael, también borrachos. ¿Podría ser que alguno de los dos hubiera matado a Charlus, o tal vez los dos juntos? Pero nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario y Lily habría jurado que ellos se sorprendieron tanto como ella de que Elladora no hubiese vuelto a casa. Más que eso, simplemente no les importaba lo más mínimo que su madre se acostara con Charlus y ya puestos, tampoco le importaba a Thomas.

¿Quién más podía ser? Quizá la señora Potter. A lo mejor Dorea había matado a su marido porque estaba cansada de sus infidelidades, aunque según todas las noticias le era infiel desde el comienzo de su matrimonio y a ella no pareció importarle nunca, incluso se sentía agradecida. Su lío con Elladora duró años; ¿por qué iba a oponerse a él de repente? No, Lily dudaba que Dorea se preocupara siquiera de regañarlo, y mucho menos de complicarse la vida con un asesinato.

Sólo quedaba una persona: James.

Hizo un esfuerzo por rechazar aquella idea. No podía haber sido James. Se acordaba de la expresión de su cara al entrar en la cabaña aquella mañana y cuando regresó aquella aciaga noche.

Se acordaba de su furia, de su odio implacable. James creía que su padre se había fugado con Elladora, y estaba furibundo.

Pero James era quien más tenía que ganar con la muerte de su padre…

Los pensamientos corrían por su mente igual que una ardilla encerrada en una jaula que se golpeara contra los barrotes. En aquel momento la puerta de la habitación tableteó a causa de una serie de golpes fuertes que hicieron sobresaltarse a Lily, sorprendida pero no alarmada. ¿Por qué iba a llamar nadie a su habitación? Nadie sabía dónde estaba, de modo que no podía ser un mensaje de la oficina. Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, pero no la abrió. Reparó en que tampoco había mirilla.

-¿Quién es?

-James Potter.

El corazón casi dejó de latirle. Habían transcurrido doce años desde que oyó por última vez aquella voz grave, profunda, pero sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas al oírla de nuevo, la emoción mezclada con el miedo. Él la había herido más gravemente que ninguna otra persona en su vida, pero todavía tenía el poder de electrizar cada célula de su cuerpo con nada más que su voz. El solo hecho de oírlo otra vez la hizo sentirse como la niña que era a los catorce años, temblorosa y agitada por su proximidad. Y siempre, siempre, estaba aquel desagradable contrapeso que tiraba de ella en la dirección contraria: el vivo recuerdo de James diciendo: «Eres basura». Jamás había conseguido encontrar el equilibrio en lo que a James se refería, jamás había conseguido olvidarlo, mezcla de sueño y pesadilla.

Lo oportuno de su llegada le puso la carne de gallina. ¿Lo habría convocado ella con sus pensamientos? Llevaba allí de pie tanto tiempo que la puerta tableteó de nuevo bajo el impacto del puño de James.

-Abre. -En su tono se percibía la férrea autoridad de alguien que esperaba ser obedecido de inmediato, y que tenía la intención de encargarse de que así fuera.

Con cautela, Lily soltó la cadena de la puerta y abrió. Alzó la vista hacia el hombre al que no había visto en una docena de años. No importó; no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, ella lo habría reconocido de todas formas. Él permaneció en el pasillo, sin dignarse a entrar, y el impacto de su presencia física dejó a Lily sin aliento.

Era más grande de lo que recordaba, pero es que un metro ochenta siempre parecía ser más cuando uno tiene que levantar la vista. Seguía teniendo delgadas la cintura y las caderas, pero se había ensanchado de pecho y hombros, había adquirido la dura solidez de un hombre adulto. Y era sin ningún género de dudas un hombre, hacía mucho que había perdido todo rasgo juvenil. Su rostro era más magro, más fuerte, más duro, con surcos que enmarcaban su boca y arrugas de madurez en los ojos. Estaba contemplando la cara de un pirata, y comprendió por qué Rolanda Rouge temblaba ante la sola mención de su nombre. Su cabello negro, que él llevaba sumamente despeinado, era ahora más largo de lo que jamás lo había visto antes. En el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda brillaba un minúsculo diamante. Cuando tenía veintidós años era impresionante; a los treinta y cuatro era peligroso, un pirata de carácter y de aspecto. El hecho de mirarlo le provocó calor y temblor a un tiempo, el corazón de repente empezó a latirle con tal fuerza que se preguntó si él llegaría a oírlo. Reconocía los síntomas, y odió encontrarse en aquel estado. Merlín, ¿es que estaba condenada a pasarse la vida entera desfalleciendo al ver u oír a James Potter? ¿Por qué no podía superar aquel residuo de reacción infantil?

Por encima de la fina línea de la nariz, los pecaminosos ojos oscuros de James seguían siendo fríos e implacables.

El sensual contorno de su boca se curvó al bajar la vista para mirarla a ella.

—Lily Evans—dijo—.Argus tenía razón; eres exacta a tu madre.

Pero si él había cambiado, ella también. Lily había adquirido seguridad en sí misma a base de esfuerzo. Le obsequió una sonrisa fría y ligera y respondió:

—Gracias.

—No es un cumplido. No sé por qué estás aquí, y no importa. Este motel es propiedad mía, y tú no eres bienvenida, de modo que tienes media hora para recoger tus cosas y marcharte. —Esbozó una sonrisa lobuna que en realidad no era una sonrisa—. ¿O tengo que llamar a los policías de nuevo para librarme de ti?

El recuerdo de aquella noche flotó entre ambos, con tal fuerza que casi era tangible. Por un instante Lily vio otra vez los faros, experimentó la confusión y el terror de entonces, pero se negó a permitir que él le provocara el pánico. En vez de eso, se encogió de hombros con gesto elegante, le dio la espalda y fue hasta la zona del cuarto de baño, donde recogió eficientemente sus artículos de tocador, los metió en su bolso de viaje y descolgó la única muda de ropa de la percha. Plenamente consciente de aquellos ojos que le taladraban la espalda, dobló la ropa sobre el brazo, se deslizó en sus zapatos, cogió su bolso y pasó presurosa al lado de James sin alterar en ningún momento la expresión serena de su rostro.

Cuando arrancó el coche y se alejó del motel, rumbo a Chepstow, James aún seguía de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación, mirándola fijamente.

¡Lily Evans!

James se quedó mirando las luces traseras del coche hasta que se perdieron de vista. Cuando Argus lo llamó para decirle que acababa de llegar al motel una mujer que era la viva imagen de Elladora Evans y que se había registrado con el nombre de Lilianne E. Black, no le cupo ninguna duda acerca de su identidad. _¡Así que un miembro de la progenie de los Evans por fin había tenido el valor de regresar a Tutshill!_ No le sorprendió que fuera Lily; Ella siempre había tenido más agallas que el resto de su familia juntos.

Lo cual no significaba que él fuera a dejarla quedarse.

Se volvió hacia la habitación iluminada que ella había abandonado con tan pocas demostraciones.

Sin ninguna alharaca, maldita fuera. Si quería una pelea, ella desde luego no le dio el capricho. Ni siquiera había pedido que le devolvieran el dinero a su tarjeta de crédito. Sin pestañear siquiera, había recogido sus cosas y se había ido. No había tardado ni un minuto; diablos, ni treinta segundos.

Se había ido, y a excepción de la colcha arrugada de la cama, la habitación estaba tan inmaculada como si jamás hubiera estado allí, pero su presencia aún persistía en el ambiente. Era un aroma dulce, ligeramente almizclado, que flotaba en el aire y que anulaba el olor a rancio que era endémico de todas las habitaciones de motel. James sintió cómo se le aceleraba la sangre en una reacción instintiva. Era el olor a mujer, universal en ciertos aspectos, exclusivo de ella en otros. Se adentró un poco más en la habitación, atraído por aquel esquivo aroma, agitando las aletas de la nariz igual que un semental.

Lily Evans. El solo hecho de oír aquel nombre le había traído de nuevo a la memoria aquella noche, y había vuelto a verla, grácil y silenciosa, con aquella cabellera de color rojo oscuro que le caía sobre los hombros y aquel cuerpo esbelto cuya silueta se recortaba tras la fina tela del camisón, arrojando un sensual hechizo sobre los agentes y sobre él mismo. En aquella época no era más que una niña, por el amor de Dios, pero ya entonces poseía el aura de sensualidad de su madre.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta de la habitación y él la vio de nuevo, se quedó estupefacto. Se parecía tanto a Elladora que sintió deseos de estrangularla, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba imposible confundirla con su madre. Lily era un poco más alta, más delgada que voluptuosa, aunque se había rellenado muy bien en los doce años que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que la vio. Su color era el mismo que el de Elladora: la melena pelirroja oscura, los ojos semicerrados, verdes esmeralda y con motas doradas, la piel traslúcida. Pero lo que lo había puesto furioso era aquella sensualidad carente de todo esfuerzo y la reacción involuntaria que había sufrido él. No era nada que ella hubiera dicho o hecho, ni siquiera lo que llevaba puesto, que era un elegante traje de chaqueta. _¡Una Evans vistiendo de traje, Merlín!_ No, se trataba de algo intrínseco de su ser, algo que también poseía Elladora. La hija mayor, de la que no recordaba su nombre, no tenía aquel potente atractivo; era fácil y barata, no sexy. Lily era sexy. No tan descaradamente como Elladora, pero con la misma intensidad. Al clavar la mirada en aquellos ojos de gato pensó en la cama que había detrás, pensó en sábanas revueltas y piel ardiente, en tenerla desnuda debajo de él y sentir cómo sus muslos le envolvían las caderas mientras él se encontraba entre sus piernas y empujaba al interior...

James rompió a sudar y soltó un juramento en voz alta en medio de la habitación vacía.

¡Maldición, no era mejor que su padre! Sólo un fugaz olor y estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de todo en su afán por follarse a una mujer de los Evans. No, no a todas las mujeres de los Evans, corrigió mentalmente. Por lo menos de eso tenía que dar gracias. Había visto el poderoso atractivo de Elladora, pero le pareció resistible, y la idea de compartir una mujer con su padre le resultaba repugnante. La hija mayor no tenía nada que resultase atrayente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, Lily... Si fuera cualquier otra cosa excepto una Evans, no descansaría hasta tenerla en la cama y cómodamente instalada para una larga"_Sesión_".

Pero era una Evans, y la sola mención de aquel apellido lo ponía furioso. Su familia había quedado destrozada por culpa de Elladora, y jamás podría olvidarlo. Olvidarlo era imposible, teniendo que vivir todos los días con las consecuencias de la deserción de Charlus. Su madre se había retraído hasta convertirse en una sombra de lo que había sido. Se había pasado más de dos años sin salir de su habitación, e incluso ahora se negaba a aventurarse fuera de la casa excepto para acudir al médico en Londres en las raras ocasiones en las que se ponía enferma. James había perdido a su padre, y a todos los efectos también a su madre.

A veces James se preguntaba si Dorea seguiría aferrada a la esperanza de que Charlus regresara. Él mismo había aceptado hacía tiempo que jamás volvería a ver a su padre. Si Charlus hubiera tenido intención de volver, no habría enviado el poder escrito que recibió James dos días después de su desaparición.

Había sido sellado en la oficina de correos de Bristol el día en que se fue; la carta estaba redactada de forma lacónica y precisa, sin ninguna indicación personal. Ni siquiera la había firmado con un «Te quiere, papá», sino que se había limitado a un formal «Atentamente, Charlus J. Potter».

Al leer aquello, James supo que su padre se había ido para siempre, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por primera y única vez.

No sabía qué habría hecho sin Bartemius en aquellos primeros meses de desesperación en los que luchó denodadamente por dar solidez a su posición con los accionistas y diversas juntas directivas.

Barty lo había guiado por entre los escollos, peleó a su lado por ganar cualquier ventaja, hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarlo con Dorea y Belvina. Barty también había sufrido por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

En algunos aspectos, Belvina era ahora más fuerte que antes. No estaba tan necesitada emocionalmente, no dependía tanto de los demás. Había pedido perdón a James por su intento de suicidio y le había asegurado que jamás volvería a hacer nada tan estúpido. Pero aunque estaba más fuerte, también estaba más distanciada, como si aquel paroxismo de dolor y aflicción hubiera consumido su exceso de emotividad y la hubiera dejado tranquila pero también distante. Había cobrado interés por el trabajo de su hermano y gradualmente se fue convirtiendo en una excelente ayudante, en quien uno se podía apoyar con plena confianza en su criterio y su capacidad, pero era casi tan solitaria como Dorea. Belvina sí que salía; era muy preocupada acerca de su aspecto físico, por lo que acudía regularmente a la peluquería y hacía un esfuerzo por vestir bien. Sin embargo, hacía años que no salía con ningún hombre. Al principio, James pensaba que se sentía avergonzada por su intento de suicidio y que iría relajándose a medida que desaparecieran las cicatrices. Pero no había sido así, y con el tiempo comprendió que no era la vergüenza lo que la recluía en casa. Simplemente no la interesaba relacionarse con nadie. Lo hacía si se lo exigía el trabajo, pero en un nivel personal declinaba todas las invitaciones y rechazaba de plano las sugerencias que le planteaba James para que regresara a la escena social. Lo único que él podía hacer para aumentar su seguridad era demostrarle lo mucho que confiaba en ella para el trabajo y pagarle un buen sueldo para que tuviera una prueba tangible de lo que valía, además de una sensación de independencia.

Sin embargo, el año anterior, el nuevo capitán de un pequeño cuerpo de aurores que James había instalado en Tutshill, Walter Parkin, había conseguido convencerla de que saliera con él. Desde entonces, Belvina lo veía con cierta regularidad. James se sintió tan aliviado que le entraron ganas de llorar. Quizá, sólo quizá, su hermana tuviera la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, después de todo.

No, jamás olvidaría lo que los Evans le habían hecho a su familia. Y con suerte, jamás volvería a ver a Lily Evans.

Gracias. Aquélla había sido la única palabra que había pronunciado Lily, aparte de preguntar quién llamaba a la puerta. Se había mostrado tranquila y enigmática, lo observó con ligera diversión, con un aplomo que no disminuyó ante la amenaza de él. Aunque no había sido una amenaza, sino una promesa. Si no se hubiera ido sola, la habría acompañado por segunda vez fuera de la ciudad, y habría tenido que llamar a los policias, porque si la tocaba él mismo perdería el control, y lo sabía.

Ahora era una mujer, no la niña que él recordaba. Siempre había sido distinta del resto de los Evans, una criatura vidente del bosque que había crecido hasta convertirse en una tentación tan grande como su madre. Era obvio que algún pobre idiota lo había creído así, porque el hecho de que su apellido fuera ahora Black significaba que se había casado, pese a que no llevaba alianza. Se había fijado en sus manos, esbeltas, elegantes, bien cuidadas, y le hizo cierta gracia que no llevase un anillo de boda. Elladora tampoco lo llevaba; le cortaba los vuelos. Estaba claro que su hija se sentía igual, por lo menos cuando viajaba sin el desconocido señor Black.

Parecía disfrutar de prosperidad; o sea que, como los gatos, había caído de pie. No se sorprendió. Las mujeres de los Evans siempre habían tenido un talento especial para encontrar a alguien que las mantuviese. Su marido debía de ser uno de los buenos, pobre tonto. Le habría gustado saber con qué frecuencia dejaba a su marido en casa mientras ella se iba de correrías.

Y también le habría gustado saber por qué había regresado a Tutshill. Allí no tenía nada, ni familia ni amigos. Los Evans no habían tenido amigos, sólo víctimas. Tenía que saber que no iba a ser recibida con los brazos abiertos. Probablemente había creído que iba a poder dejarse caer por allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero las gentes del lugar tenían muy buena memoria, y su parecido con su madre era demasiado acentuado. Argus la había reconocido en cuanto se quitó las gafas de sol.

Bueno, qué más daba. Por segunda vez había librado a la ciudad de aquella plaga de los Evans, y con mucho menos trabajo que doce años antes. Sólo deseó que la muchacha no hubiera venido, que no hubiera reavivado el potente recuerdo de su involuntaria reacción a ella, que no hubiera sustituido la imagen de niña que guardaba de ella por la imagen que tenía ahora de mujer. Deseó no haber oído su voz suave y tranquila decir aquel «gracias».

Lily condujo a velocidad constante por la carretera oscura sin permitirse parar aunque por dentro iba temblando como si fuera de gelatina. Se negaba a dejar que su reacción la dominase. Años atrás había descubierto de forma muy dura lo que James Potter pensaba de ella, y había aprendido a enfrentarse al dolor. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que volviera a hacerle daño ni a apabullarla. No le había quedado más remedio que marcharse del motel, porque había visto la implacable determinación que mostraban sus ojos y sabía que no estaba tirándose un farol cuando habló de echarla por la fuerza. ¿Por qué habría de reprimirse de hacerlo, cuando no había dudado un momento en echar a toda su familia? No obstante, su serena obediencia no significaba que él hubiera ganado.

La amenaza de la policía no la asustó. Lo que la asustó y enfadó a la vez fue la intensidad de su propia reacción hacia James. Incluso después de todos aquellos años, después de lo que él le había hecho a su familia, era tan impotente como para producir aquella reacción. Era como para volverse loca. No había reconstruido su vida para dejar ahora que James la redujera a la categoría de basura, de la que uno quiere verse libre lo antes posible.

Hacía mucho que había pasado la época en la que podían intimidarla. La niña silenciosa y vulnerable de antes había muerto en un verano caluroso, doce años atrás. Lily seguía siendo una persona bastante callada, pero había aprendido a sobrevivir, a utilizar su férrea voluntad y su determinación para obtener lo que quería de la vida. Incluso había adquirido suficiente seguridad en sí misma para dar rienda suelta a su temperamento de vez en cuando. Si James quería librarse de ella, había cometido un error al forzar la situación. Pronto descubriría que lo que parecía una retirada significaba sólo que estaba recolocando su posición para atacar desde otro ángulo.

No podía permitirle que la pisoteara de nuevo. No era sólo una cuestión de honor; todavía no había averiguado lo que le había sucedido a Charlus. No podía olvidarse de ello, no podía dejarlo pasar.

Un plan comenzó a tomar forma en su ágil mente, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras conducía el coche. Antes de que se diera cuenta, James se encontraría superado en táctica. Iba a trasladarse a Tutshill, y no había nada en absoluto que él pudiera hacer para impedírselo, porque para cuando se enterase, ella ya estaría cómodamente instalada. Ya había pasado la hora de hacer frente a todos los viejos fantasmas, de cimentar el respeto por sí misma. Iba a dar prueba de su valía al pueblo que la había despreciado, y entonces podría olvidarse del pasado.

Y también quería demostrarle a James que estaba equivocado acerca de ella desde el principio.

Lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que casi podía ya paladear el sabor dulce de la victoria. Debido a que ella lo había amado tan profundamente desde niña, a que él había sido el juez duro e implacable, el ejecutor, por así decirlo, la noche en que los expulsó a todos de la ciudad, había adquirido demasiada importancia en su mente. Pero no debía ser así, debería haber podido olvidarlo, pero aquéllos eran los hechos; no se consideraría otra cosa que basura hasta que James se viera obligado a admitir que ella era una persona decente, moral y triunfadora.

No sólo quería averiguar lo que le había ocurrido a Charlus; a lo mejor la cosa había comenzado así, o tal vez se había ocultado la verdad a sí misma, pero ahora tenía ya la certeza.

Quería ir a casa.

**7**

—Lo dices como si tuvieras multas para empapelar la pared.

—No te rías. Dos multas son algo bastante serio, y tres son una catástrofe. Voy a pasarme dos años renqueando a cincuenta y cinco millas por hora. ¿Sabes cómo destroza eso los planes de cualquiera? Tengo que levantarme antes y salir antes, vaya a donde vaya, ¡porque tardo muchísimo en llegar! —Parecía tan afectada que Lily dejó de contenerse y empezó a soltar una risita.

Margot era una encantadora squib expulsada de su familia a causa de su condición, tenía treinta y seis años, estaba divorciada y no tenía en absoluto la intención de seguir estándolo. Lily no sabía lo que habría hecho sin ella. Cuando por fin reunió dinero suficiente para comprar la agencia, sabía llevar la parte del negocio que tenía que ver con los clientes, pero a pesar de su título en administración de empresas, había una diferencia enorme entre los libros de texto y la vida real. Margot había trabajado para J. B.Sprout, el antiguo dueño de Magic Travel, y tuvo mucho gusto en realizar las mismas tareas para Lily. Su experiencia había sido de un valor incalculable; había evitado que Lily cometiera errores graves en cuestiones financieras.

Más que eso, Margot se había convertido en una amiga. Era una mujer alta y delgada, con cabello rubio teñido, y vestía de modo espectacular. No se andaba con rodeos al admitir que buscaba un marido nuevo _«Los hombres son un problema, querida, pero tienen algún que otro punto bueno, uno grande en particular»_ y era tan afable al respecto que no tenía dificultades para conseguir citas. Su vida social habría dejado exhausta a la debutante más fuerte. Que ella dijera que Lily tenía mano con los hombres, cuando ésta rara vez salía con alguien y ella misma rara vez estaba en casa, era un tanto exagerado, en la opinión de Lily.

—No te rías —la amonestó Margot—. Uno de estos días te parará una mujer policía, y ahí se acabará tu suerte.

—Eso es precisamente, suerte.

—Claro. —Margot abandonó el tema y la miró con curiosidad—. Y bien, ¿qué es todo eso de una casa en un pueblucho olvidado en Gales?

—Tutshill—corrigió Lily con una sonrisa—. Es un pequeño pueblo que hay al sur de Gales,

Margot resopló de nuevo.

—Lo que yo he dicho, olvidado.

—Es mi hogar. Nací allí.

—No me digas. ¿Y lo reconoces así, en voz alta? —preguntó Margot con toda la incredulidad de una nativa de Londres.

—Me vuelvo a mi casa —dijo Lily con suavidad—. Quiero vivir allí.

No era un paso que fuese a dar a la ligera; iba a regresar siendo plenamente consciente de que los Potter harían todo lo que pudieran para causarle problemas. Estaba situándose deliberadamente una vez más en la proximidad de James, y el peligro que ello suponía no la dejaba dormir por las noches. Además de intentar descubrir lo que le había sucedido a su padre, tenía muchos fantasmas a los que enfrentarse, y James era el mayor de todos. Él la había atormentado, de una manera o de otra, durante la mayor parte de su vida, y aún estaba atrapada en un insuperable, infantil torbellino de emociones en lo que a él se refería. En su mente James era omnipotente, más grande que la vida misma, con poder para destruirla o exaltarla, y el último encuentro que había tenido con él no había hecho nada para diluir aquella impresión. Necesitaba verlo como un hombre normal, tratarlo en pie de igualdad como una adulta en vez de una niña vulnerable y aterrorizada.

No quería que tuviera aquel poder sobre ella; quería vencerlo de una vez por todas.

-Ha sido por ese viaje que has hecho a Bristol, ¿verdad? Te acercaste mucho y no pudiste soportarlo. -Margot no sabía lo que había ocurrido doce años antes, no sabía nada de la infancia de Lily, excepto que había vivido en un hogar de acogida y que quiso mucho a sus padres adoptivos. Lily jamás le había hablado del pasado de su familia.

-Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen de las raíces.

Margot se recostó en su silla.

-¿Vas a vender la agencia, o qué?

Lily, sorprendida, se la quedó mirando.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

El semblante de Margot se relajó súbitamente, y de pronto Lily comprendió lo alarmante que podía resultar aquella decisión para sus empleados.

—Todo va a seguir exactamente igual que antes, con dos pequeñas excepciones.

-¿Cómo de pequeñas? -preguntó Margot, suspicaz.

—Bueno, para empezar, yo me voy a vivir a Tutshill. Cuando el señor Bible me encuentre una casa, conectare mi chimenea a la red, un ordenador y una fotocopiadora para estar en contacto contigo, aunque sea electrónico o mágico, tal como estoy ahora.

-De acuerdo, ésa es una… ¿Cuál es la otra?

-Que tú serás la encargada de todas las sucursales. Una directora de distrito, podríamos llamarlo, excepto que hay un solo distrito y tú eres la única directora. No te importará viajar, ¿no?-preguntó Lily, preocupada de pronto. Se había olvidado de tomar aquel detalle en cuenta al hacer los planes.

Margot enarcó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Importarme a mí? Querida, ¿estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Me encanta viajar! Se podría decir que amplía mi coto de caza, y Merlín sabe que a los tíos mejores de por aquí ya les he dado oportunidades suficientes para que tengan una vida llena de emociones. Además, nunca supone un trabajo ir a Gales.

—Y a Bristol, y a Chepstow.

—En Bristol hay caballeros flemáticos, en Cheostow hay más cavernícolas pueblerinos... Mmmm —dijo Margot, pasándose la lengua por los labios—. Tendré que volver a Londres a descansar.

Su plan fue encajando sin tropiezos, pero porque Lily se tomó muchas molestias para que así fuera. Obtuvo gran satisfacción de sus esfuerzos; a los catorce años se encontraba desvalida, pero ahora poseía recursos propios, y cuatro años en el mundo de los negocios le habían proporcionado un montón de contactos.

Con la ayuda del señor Bible, rápidamente encontró y se decidió por una casa pequeña que estaba en venta. No se hallaba en Tutshill, sino que estaba situada a unos tres kilómetros de la ciudad, al borde de la finca de los Potter. El hecho de comprarla supuso un buen mordisco para sus ahorros, pero la pagó al contado para que James no pudiera tirar de ningún hilo en el caso de una hipoteca y causarle problemas. Ahora sabía lo bastante para prever los pasos que él podría dar para dificultarle las cosas, y sabía cómo contrarrestarlos. Le proporcionaba gran placer saber que estaba superándolo en táctica y que él no se enteraría de nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para detenerla.

Muy silenciosamente, manejándolo todo por medio de la agencia para que su nombre no apareciera en ninguna parte y no pudiera provocar la alerta, mandó que conectasen los servicios, que limpiasen la casa, y seguidamente, con sumo placer, trasladó sus muebles a su nuevo hogar.

Sólo un mes después de que James la expulsara de la ciudad por segunda vez, Lily penetró con su coche en el camino de entrada de su nueva casa y la contempló con extrema satisfacción.

No había sido una compra a ciegas. El señor Bible le envió fotos de la casa, tanto del interior como del exterior. La vivienda era pequeña, sólo tenía cinco ambientes y había sido construida en los años cincuenta, pero había sido remodelada y modernizada con vistas a venderla. El dueño anterior había hecho un buen trabajo; el nuevo porche delantero recorría toda la fachada, y en un extremo había un columpio que invitaba a los nuevos inquilinos a disfrutar del buen tiempo. Unos ventiladores situados a cada extremo del techo garantizaban que el calor no sería demasiado insoportable. También había ventiladores en cada habitación de la casa.

Los dos dormitorios eran del mismo tamaño, de modo que escogió el posterior para ella y convirtió el otro en un despacho. Había solamente un baño, pero como ella era una sola persona, no esperaba tener problemas en ese sentido. El cuarto de estar y el comedor eran agradables, pero lo mejor de la casa era la cocina. Era evidente que había sido remodelada hacía unos años, porque no se imaginaba que nadie se gastase dinero en reformar una cocina a su gusto cuando con un estilo más estándar valdría para vender la casa y costaría mucho menos. A quienquiera que fuera le gustaba cocinar. Había una placa de seis fuegos, además de un de horno microondas y otro convencional. Los armarios cubrían una pared entera, desde el suelo hasta el techo, lo que proporcionaba espacio suficiente para almacenar comida para un año. En lugar de una isleta, el centro de la cocina lo ocupaba una mesa de dos metros con tabla para cortar que ofrecía abundante espacio para aventuras culinarias. A Lily no la entusiasmaba tanto cocinar, pero le gustó la estancia. En realidad estaba encantada con la casa entera. Era el primer lugar para vivir que realmente le pertenecía; los apartamentos no contaban porque eran alquilados. Aquella casa era suya. Era un verdadero hogar.

Bullía de felicidad por dentro cuando fue al centro de Tutshill para hacer la compra y solventar dos pequeños asuntos. La primera parada fue el palacio de justicia, donde compró una matrícula de Gales para el coche y solicitó el permiso de conducir. A continuación, la tienda de comestibles. Fue un sutil placer comprar sin fijarse en el precio en la misma tienda en la que en otro tiempo el propietario la seguía desde que entraba y controlaba todos sus movimientos para cerciorarse de que no se metía algo en el bolsillo y se iba sin pagarlo. Kettleburn se llamaba, Ed Kettleburn. Su hijo pequeño estaba en la clase de Petunia.

Se entretuvo en seleccionar la fruta y las verduras, metiéndolas por separado en bolsas de plástico y cerrando cada una con una cinta verde. Del almacén salió un hombre de pelo gris con un delantal lleno de manchas, cargando con una caja de plátanos que empezó a colocar en una balda casi vacía. Lanzó una mirada a Lily y volvió a mirarla, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

Aunque ahora tenía mucho menos pelo y el que le quedaba había cambiado de color, a Lily no le costó reconocerlo: era el hombre en el que estaba pensando.

-Hola, señor Kettleburn -le dijo amablemente mientras empujaba el carrito-. ¿Cómo está?

-Ella… ¿Elladora?-balbuceó él, y hubo algo en la forma de pronunciar aquel nombre que dejó helada a Lily y la hizo mirarlo con otros ojos. _¡Merlín, él también!_ Bueno, ¿por qué no? Charlus Potter no siempre estaba disponible, y Elladora no era una mujer que hiciera ascos a nada.

Su sonrisa se esfumó y dijo en tono gélido:

-No, no soy Elladora, Soy Lily, la hija pequeña. -Se sintió furiosa en nombre de la niña que fue constantemente humillada por verse tratada como una ladrona, cuando durante todo aquel tiempo el hombre que se preocupaba tanto de seguirla por la tienda formaba parte de la pandilla de perros hambrientos que babeaban por su madre.

Empujó el carrito por el pasillo. La tienda no era grande, de modo que oyó el murmullo de voces cuando el tendero corrió a contarle a su mujer quién era ella. No mucho después, se dio cuenta de que llevaba detrás una sombra. No reconoció al muchacho adolescente, que también llevaba un delantal largo y con lamparones y que se sonrojó con embarazo cuando ella lo miró, pero resultaba obvio que alguien le había dicho que se cerciorase de que todo iba a parar al carro y no al bolso.

Tuvo un acceso de ira, pero lo controló y se esforzó por no darse prisa. Cuando ya hubo cogido todo lo que llevaba apuntado en la lista, dirigió el carro hacia la caja y empezó a descargarlo.

La señora Kettleburn estaba en la caja registradora cuando Lily entró en el establecimiento, pero el señor Kettleburn se había hecho cargo de aquella tarea y ahora su esposa miraba con toda atención desde el pequeño cubículo que hacía las veces de oficina. Observó los artículos que Lily estaba descargando.

—Más vale que tenga dinero para pagar todo esto —dijo el hombre en tono desagradable. Miro mucho de quién acepto un cheque.

-Yo siempre pago en efectivo -replicó, Lily con frialdad- Miro mucho a quién dejo ver el número de mi cuenta.

Transcurrieron unos instantes hasta que el tendero se dio cuenta de que Lily lo había insultado pagándole con la misma moneda, y se sonrojó violentamente.

-Cuidado con lo que dice. No tengo por qué tolerar esa forma de hablar en mi establecimiento, sobre todo de gente como usted.

-Claro. -Lily le sonrió y habló en tono bajo—. No era usted tan escogido cuando se trataba de mi madre, ¿verdad?

El rubor desapareció de la cara del hombre tan bruscamente como había aparecido. Quedó pálido y sudoroso, y lanzó una mirada fugaz a su esposa.

-No sé de qué me está hablando.

-Bien. Pues entonces procure que no vuelva a surgir este tema. -Extrajo su cartera y aguardó. El señor Kettleburn empezó a pasar los artículos por el mostrador marcando los precios. Lily miraba cada precio conforme él lo iba sumando, y lo detuvo en una ocasión—. Esas manzanas están a un galeón el kilo, no a un galeon sesenta y nueve.

El hombre se ruborizó otra vez, furioso de que ella lo hubiera pillado en un error. Por lo menos Lily suponía que había sido un error y no un intento deliberado de engañarla. La joven iba a cerciorarse de repasar todos los artículos en el recibo antes de salir de la tienda, iba a darle a probar lo que era que a uno lo considerasen deshonesto automáticamente. En otro tiempo se habría retraído, profundamente humillada, pero aquella época había quedado atrás.

Cuando el señor Kettleburn sumó el total, Lily abrió la cartera y sacó lleno de galeones. Normalmente, su factura de la compra era menos de la mitad de aquella cantidad, pero es que había dejado que se agotasen muchas cosas en vez de tomarse la molestia de trasladarlas, de modo que tuvo que reponer las existencias. Vio que el tendero miraba el dinero que quedaba en la cartera y supo que rápidamente correría por toda la ciudad el rumor de que Lily Evans había vuelto, y exhibiendo un fajo de dinero como para parar un tren. Nadie creería que lo había ganado de forma honrada.

No podía decirse a sí misma que no le importaba lo que pensara la gente; siempre le había importado. Aquélla era una de las razones por las que había vuelto, para demostrarles a ellos que no todos los Evans eran gentuza, y para demostrarse a si misma que no era basura. Sabía racionalmente que ella era respetable, pero aún no lo sabía en su corazón, y no lo sabría hasta que los habitantes de su ciudad natal la aceptaran. No podía divorciarse de Tutshill; aquella ciudad había contribuido a dar forma a lo que era como persona, y tenía profundas raíces en ella. Pero el hecho de desear ser aceptada por aquella gente no significaba que fuera a dejar que cualquiera la insultara y saliera impune. De niña era discretamente obstinada en cuanto a salirse con la suya, pero en los doce años que habían transcurrido desde entonces, había crecido y había aprendido a defenderse.

El mismo chico que la había seguido en el interior de la tienda la ayudó a llevar las bolsas al coche. Calculó que tendría unos dieciséis años, sus articulaciones todavía conservaban la holgura propia de la infancia y las manos y los pies eran demasiado grandes para el resto.

-¿Eres familia de los Kettleburn? —le preguntó mientras se dirigían al aparcamiento, él empujando el carrito.

El chico se ruborizó ante aquella pregunta personal.

-Er... sí. Son mis abuelos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Cygnus.

—Yo soy Lily Black. Antes vivía aquí, y acabo de volver para quedarme.

Se detuvo frente a su automóvil y abrió el maletero. Como la mayoría de los adolescentes, al chico le interesaba todo lo que tuviera cuatro ruedas, y le echó un buen vistazo. Lily se había comprado un sedán sólido y fiable en lugar de un deportivo; para los negocios era mejor un sedán, y de todas formas había que tener una actitud determinada para ir por ahí al volante de un deportivo, una actitud que Lily no había tenido nunca. Siempre había sido más madura de lo que indicaba su edad, y para ella la estabilidad y la seguridad eran mucho más importantes que la velocidad y una imagen impresionante. Pero el coche, de un verde oscuro y estilo sofisticado europeo, tenía menos de un año y una cierta elegancia, a pesar de toda su fiabilidad.

-Tiene un coche muy bonito -se sintió impulsado a comentar Cygnus mientras trasladaba la compra al maletero.

-Gracias.

Lily le dio una propina, y él contempló los sickles con sorpresa. De aquel detalle dedujo que o bien en Tutshill no se estilaba dar propinas, o bien la gente solía cargar ella misma con la compra y a él lo habían presionado para que la ayudase y así viera si tenía el coche limpio o algo parecido.

Sospechó esto último; el cotilleo de la gente de las poblaciones pequeñas no conocía límites.

Un Cadillac pequeño y blanco entró en el aparcamiento mientras Lily abría la portezuela del coche y frenó bruscamente al llegar a su altura. Lily levantó la vista y vio a una mujer que la miraba fijamente, estupefacta. Tardó unos instantes en reconocer a Belvina Potter o como se apellidase ahora. Las dos mujeres se miraron de frente la una a la otra, y Lily se acordó de que Belvina siempre se esforzaba especialmente en ser desagradable con los Evans, a diferencia de James, que los había tratado con bastante normalidad hasta que desapareció Charlus.

A pesar de sí misma, Lily sintió un ramalazo de lástima; si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el padre de ambos estaba muerto y ellos habían pasado todos aquellos años sin saber lo que le había sucedido.

Los Evans habían sufrido por causa de los actos de Charlus, pero también habían sufrido los Potter.

Incluso en el interior del coche, Lily advirtió lo pálida y tensa que parecía Belvina al mirarla.

Aquélla era una confrontación que mejor sería posponer; aunque su intención era mantenerse firme, no había necesidad de exhibir su presencia en las narices de los Potter. De modo que volvió el rostro, se subió al coche y encendió el motor. Belvina le bloqueaba el paso de tal forma que no podía dar marcha atrás, pero el sitio de aparcamiento que tenía delante estaba vacío, así que no necesitaba retroceder. Simplemente salió pasando por aquel espacio y dejó a Belvina aún sentada y con la vista fija en ella.

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con dos Lechuzas que la esperaban impaciente en la entrada de su casa, todas de Margot. Colocó en su lugar las cosas que había comprado antes de sentarse en el despacho a atender los problemas que hubieran surgido. Le gustaba el mundo de las agencias de viajes; no carecía de su dosis de crisis y quebraderos de cabeza, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, por la propia naturaleza de aquel negocio, los clientes estaban animados y contentos. La labor de la agencia consistía en asegurarse de que sus vacaciones se reservasen correctamente, con alojamiento seguro y donde pudiesen interactuar a sus anchas con otros magos sin preocuparse de guardar apariencias frente a los muggles. Sus empleados sabían encargarse de cosas así. La mayoría de los problemas con que se tropezaba eran de índole muy distinta. Había una nómina que pagar, impresos de impuestos que rellenar, un interminable desfile de papeles. Lily había decidido seguir encargándose de la nómina, con la información pertinente que le enviarían todos los lunes por la mañana desde las cuatro sucursales. Haría el papeleo, prepararía los cheques y los mandaría vía lechuza urgente el miércoles por la mañana. Aquélla era una solución factible, y disfrutaría enormemente de la comodidad de trabajar en casa.

El mayor inconveniente era seguir trabajando con los bancos de Londres, tanto en el aspecto profesional como en el personal, pero había decidido no transferir sus fondos a Tutshill, ni siquiera a Chepstow; la influencia de los Potter tenía brazos muy largos. No había investigado si la familia era la propietaria del banco nuevo que había en la ciudad porque en realidad no importaba; fueran los dueños o no, James poseería una gran influencia. En la banca existían normas y leyes, pero en aquella parte del estado los Potter eran la ley para ellos mismos. A James le resultaría fácil obtener el saldo de sus cuentas, hasta las copias de los cheques anulados. No le cabía duda de que también podría causarle problemas retrasando hasta el último momento el crédito para los cheques depositados y haciendo que sus propios cheques fueran incobrables. No, lo mejor era seguir teniendo la cuenta en Londres.

Oyó crujir la grava del camino de entrada, y al asomarse por la ventana vio un brillante jaguar de color gris metalizado que se detenía frente a la casa. Resignada, dejó caer de nuevo la cortina y separó su silla de la mesa del despacho. No le hacía falta ver quién salía del coche para saber quién venía a verla, de igual modo que sabía que no se trataba precisamente del comité de bienvenida.

Fue al cuarto de estar y abrió la puerta al oír las pisadas en el porche.

-Hola, James. Pasa, por favor. Veo que ya no tienes tu Corvette.

La sorpresa brilló en los ojos del aludido al cruzar el umbral y abrumarla inmediatamente con su tamaño. No se esperaba que ella lo invitase tranquilamente a entrar, el conejo ofreciendo hospitalidad al lobo en su madriguera. Insólito.

-Ahora voy más despacio que antes en muchas cosas- dijo lentamente.

Lily tenía en la punta de la lengua decir: _"Mejor, supongo",_ pero se contuvo. Dudaba de que James Potter le hiciera observaciones sugerentes a ella precisamente, y si se las tomaba como tales, él pensaría que era justo lo que cabía esperar de una Evans. Entre ellos no había espacio para el coqueteo normal.

Aquel día de finales de la primavera hacía calor, y James llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón floja y abierta en el cuello, y pantalones de lino de color caqui. Por el cuello de la camisa le asomaba una porción de su exquisito pecho lampiño. Lily se obligó a sí misma a mirar a otra parte, consciente de una súbita dificultad para respirar. Él traía consigo el aroma fresco y terrenal a sudor limpio y el clásico olor almizclado del hombre. Ella nunca había logrado decidir qué color tenía, pensó azorada, inhalando aquel aroma complejo y sutil. El impacto físico que le produjo hizo que se bloqueasen todos sus sentidos, igual que siempre. No había cambiado nada. Lo que la impresionó no fue lo imprevisto de verlo; Las viejas reacciones de antaño seguían allí, igual de potentes, sin haber sido atenuadas por la madurez ni por el paso del tiempo. Lo miró con rabia oculta, impotente. Merlín, aquel hombre no había hecho otra cosa que hundirla en el polvo, y no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo; ¿qué demonios le pasaba para no ser capaz de verlo sin experimentar automáticamente aquel hormigueo de excitación?

James estaba demasiado cerca de ella, junto a la puerta, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y entrecerrados. Se apartó para darse a sí misma un poco de espacio para respirar. Le resultaba demasiado imponente físicamente, veinticinco centímetros más alto que ella y con aquel cuerpo de atleta, duro y esbelto. Tendría que ponerse de puntillas siquiera para darle un beso en el hueco de aquella garganta musculosa y bronceada. Aquel pensamiento aberrante la sobresaltó, la conmocionó, y ocultó su expresión de manera instintiva. De ningún modo podía permitir que James supiera que ella se sentía siquiera remotamente atraída por él; eso le daría un arma de enorme poder destructivo contra ella.

-Esto es una sorpresa -dijo en tono ligero, aunque no lo era—. Siéntate. ¿Te apetece un café, o tal vez té helado?

—Déjate de cortesías —contestó él avanzando hacia Lily, y ésta percibió el filo de fría cólera en su voz grave—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vivo aquí —repuso Lily, arqueando las cejas en un gesto de falsa sorpresa. No esperaba tener la confrontación tan pronto; James era más eficiente de lo que ella imaginaba. De nuevo se apartó, desesperada por mantener una distancia de seguridad entre ambos. La mirada de él se agudizó y acto seguido brilló de satisfacción y con una frialdad tal, que Lily comprendió que él se había dado cuenta de que su proximidad la ponía nerviosa. De manera que se detuvo, decidida a no hacerle ver que podía intimidarla de aquel modo, y se volvió para mirarlo de frente. Alzó la barbilla con una expresión serena y tranquila en sus ojos verdes. Le costó un poco de esfuerzo, pero lo consiguió.

-No será por mucho tiempo. Has perdido tiempo y esfuerzo en volver.

Con un suave gesto de diversiónLily dijo:

-Incluso tú podrías tener problemas para echarme de mi nueva casa.

La mirada de James se agudizó nuevamente al recorrer con la vista el cuarto de estar, pulcro y acogedor.

-La he comprado -amplió la información-. No está financiada, es mía limpia de polvo y paja.

James dejó escapar una risa áspera que la sobresaltó.

-Seguro que te has divorciado del señor Black y lo has dejado en pelotas. ¿Te quedaste con todo lo que tenía?

Lily se puso rígida.

-De hecho, así fue. Pero no me divorcié de él.

-Entonces, ¿qué hiciste, buscarte un viejo apolillado al que diste la patada después de uno o dos años? ¿Tenía herederos a los que tú estafaste y dejaste sin nada?

El color desapareció de las mejillas de Lily dejándola pálida como una estatua.

-No, me busqué un hombre joven y sano de veintitrés años, que murió en un accidente de coche antes de cumplir un año de casados.

James apretó los labios.

-Lo siento -dijo en tono hosco-. No debería haber dicho eso.

-No, no deberías haberlo dicho, pero jamás he visto que un Potter se haya preocupado alguna vez por los sentimientos de otra persona.

Él resopló con sorna.

-Una Evans debería tener cuidado con tirar piedras a ese tejado de cristal en particular.

-Yo jamás he hecho daño a nadie -replicó Lily sonriendo amargamente-. Simplemente quedé atrapada entre ambos fuegos cuando empezó la batalla.

-Toda inocencia, ¿eh? Eras muy joven cuando sucedió todo, pero yo tengo muy buena memoria, y recuerdo que te paseabas de un lado para otro delante de mí y de todos aquellos agentes vestida sólo con tu camisoncito transparente que lo dejaba ver todo. De tal madre, tal hija, diría yo.

Los ojos de Lily se agrandaron por el ultraje y la vergüenza, y el color inundó de nuevo sus mejillas. Dio dos rápidos pasos hacia James y le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

-¡No te atrevas a echarme eso en cara! -dijo, asfixiada por la cólera-. Me sacaron de la cama a rastras en plena noche y me tiraron en el patio como si fuera un trozo de basura. No te atrevas a decir eso -advirtió en tono duro cuando James abrió la boca para replicar que basura era precisamente lo que ella era, y volvió a golpearlo con el dedo-. Sacaron de la casa todo lo que teníamos, mi hermano pequeño estaba histérico y no se separaba de mí. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer yo, entretenerme en buscar alguna prenda mía y retirarme al bosque a cambiarme? ¿Por qué vosotros, que os llamáis decentes, no os volvisteis de espaldas, si estabais viendo demasiado?

James contempló el rostro iracundo de Lily con el semblante extrañamente quieto, y entonces sus ojos adoptaron una expresión más fría y concentrada. Agarró la mano de Lily y la apartó de su pecho. No la soltó, sino que mantuvo los dedos de ella cerrados contra su palma dura y cruel.

-Tienes el temperamento de una pelirroja, ¿verdad? -preguntó divertido.

Su contacto la conmocionó con una fuerte descarga de electricidad. Trató de soltarse de un tirón, pero James se limitó a apretar con más fuerza y la retuvo sin esfuerzo.

-Vamos, no te asustes -dijo con pereza.- A lo mejor te creías que yo iba a quedarme aquí dejándote que me agujerees con tu dedito, pero para disfrutar de eso tengo que estar de diferente humor.

Lily lo miró furiosa. Podía humillarse cediendo al impulso, o podía esperar hasta que él decidiese soltarla. Sus instintos de sobre vivencia la empujaban a librarse como fuera del calor perturbador de su contacto, de la sorprendente rugosidad de su palma, pero se obligó a permanecer inmóvil pues tenía la impresión de que él disfrutaría viendo cómo intentaba zafarse. Entonces entendió la connotación sensual del comentario que acababa de hacer y sus ojos se agrandaron al tiempo que la invadía una oleada de sorpresa. Aquella vez no cabía ningún malentendido.

-Eres una chica lista -dijo James, bajando la mirada hacia el busto de Lily. No se dio ninguna prisa, sino que examinó la forma de los pechos bajo la blusa de seda de color verde menta-. No creo que quieras empezar conmigo una pelea que no puedes ganar... ¿o sí? Es probable que tu madre te enseñara que un hombre se pone duro muy rápidamente cuando una mujer empieza a forcejear con él. ¿Has vuelto pensando que puedes ocuparel lugar de tu madre?¿Quieres ser mi puta, igual que ella fue la de mi padre?

Los ojos de Lily relampaguearon de ira, y le asestó un golpe con la mano libre con todas sus fuerzas. Rápido como una serpiente de cascabel, James levantó el otro brazo, paró el golpe y capturó la mano de Lily. Lanzó un silbido al ver la fuerza con que había atacado ella.

-Qué temperamento -se mofó él, con aspecto de estar disfrutando de la furia de Lily-. ¿Acaso tenías le intención de partirme los dientes?

-¡Sí! -explotó ella, haciendo rechinar los dientes y olvidando su decisión de no darle el placer de una pelea. Tiró de las manos en un intento de liberarse, y lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en las muñecas-. ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

James se rió de ella y la obligó a quedarse quieta atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, echarme?

Lily se quedó helada, alarmada al descubrir que la reacción de James al forcejeo era exactamente tal como él había dicho. Era imposible confundir la protuberancia que presionaba contra su vientre. Atacó con la única arma que le quedaba: la lengua.

-¡Si me sueltas, maldito neandertal, lo que haré será ponerme hielo en las muñecas para que no me salgan moratones! —replicó acaloradamente.

James bajó la vista hacia sus largos dedos cerrados alrededor de las finas muñecas de Lily, y los aflojó rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño al ver las marcas de color rojo oscuro que se habían formado rápidamente.

-No era mi intención hacerte daño -dijo, sorprendiéndola, y la soltó de inmediato-. Tienes la piel de un bebé.

Lily se apartó de él masajeándose las muñecas y negándose en redondo a mirarle la parte delantera de los pantalones. Aquello también podía ignorarse.

-Lo que yo creo es que no te importaba si me hacías daño o no. Márchate.

-Dentro de un minuto. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir.

Lily lo miró con frialdad.

-En ese caso, por el amor de Dios, dilas y vete.

El peligro destellaba en aquellos ojos oscuros, y antes de que Lily pudiera darse cuenta,James estaba de nuevo frente a ella, casi pellizcándole la barbilla, juguetón.

-Eres una brujita muy valiente, ¿verdad? Puede que demasiado para tu bien. No me provoques para que pelee, cariño, porque saldrás trasquilada. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es coger tus cosas y largarte de aquí, igual de rápido que has venido. Yo te compraré la casa por lo mismo que has pagado por ella, para que no pierdas nada. Aquí no eres bienvenida, y no quiero que mi madre y mi hermana sufran al verte pasear por ahí como si nada hubiera sucedido, resucitar aquel viejo escándalo y perturbar a todo el mundo. Si te quedas, si me desafías, puedo ponerte las cosas muy difíciles, y acabarás magullada. No podrás encontrar trabajo, y enseguida descubrirás que aquí no tienes amigos.

Lily se apartó bruscamente de él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme fuego? -lo aguijoneó-. Ya no soy una niña desvalida de catorce años, y vas a descubrir que ahora no es tan fácil apabullarme. Estoy aquí, y voy a quedarme.

-Eso ya lo veremos, ¿no? -Sus ojos entrecerrados volvieron a deslizarse hasta el pecho de Lily, y de pronto sonrió-. Tienes razón en una cosa: ya no tienes catorce años.

Y acto seguido se marchó. Lily se lo quedó mirando con los puños cerrados y sintiendo una rabia impotente, el estómago encogido por el pánico. No quería que él se fijase en ella como mujer, no quería que posara en ella aquella mirada de párpados semicerrados, porque no estaba segura de ser capaz de resistirlo. La ponía enferma la idea de parecerse a su madre, de ser lo que él le había reprochado ser, la puta de un Potter.

-¿Era Elladora? -preguntó Belvina en voz baja, aunque estaba tan nerviosa que la tensión resultaba casi visible. Había llamado a James desde la tienda de comestibles de Kettleburn, más alterada de lo que su hermano la había visto en años, en realidad desde el día en que le dijo que su padre los había dejado por Elladora Evans. Belvina había recorrido un largo camino desde entonces, pero la mirada atormentada de sus ojos le dijo a James que el dolor afloraba a la superficie con demasiada facilidad para ser objetiva al respecto.

-No, pero estaba claro que era una Evans.

James se sirvió un dedo de whisky escocés y se lo echó encima, y a continuación se sirvió otro dedo más; tenía la impresión de necesitarlo tras su encuentro con Lily EvansEs decir, Lilianne Evans Black. Viuda. Una viuda joven, encantadora y pelirroja, dotada de tanto temperamento que hubiera querido mirarse las manos por para si le quedaba alguna marca chamuscada de haberla tocado. La había desconcertado un par de veces, pero durante la mayor parte del tiempo demostró una tranquila, exasperante seguridad en sí misma. No se alteró lo más mínimo ante las amenazas que él profirió, aunque tenía que saber que no se estaba tirando un farol.

Se encontraban en el estudio, disfrutando de una copa antes de la cena, por lo menos James.

Barty iba a cenar con ellos, y Dorea también bajaría pronto, así que James y Belvina habían entrado en el estudio para tener unos momentos de intimidad para hablar.

Belvina había palidecido.

- ¿Que no era Elladora? Se parecía mucho a ella, como sino hubiera envejecido en absoluto.

Incluso parecía más joven. Oh... Ya sé. -De pronto comprendió-. Era una de sus hijas, ¿verdad?

-La más pequeña, Lily. Siempre se pareció a Elladora más que sus hermanos.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Dice que ha regresado para siempre.

Los ojos de Belvina se llenaron de horror.

-¡No puede! ¡Mamá no lo soportaría! Barty ha conseguido que salga un poco de su reclusión, pero si se entera de que uno de los Evans ha vuelto a Tutshill, quién sabe cómo la alterará. Tienes que librarte otra vez de ella, James.

James observó su whisky con expresión irónica y se lo terminó de un trago. El pueblo entero conocía la historia de cómo él había echado a patadas a la familia Evans. No era algo de lo que se sintiera especialmente orgulloso, pero tampoco se arrepentía, y el incidente lo había subido a los altares como una especie de leyenda local. Belvina no estuvo allí, no vio lo malo; sólo conocía el resultado, no el proceso, no tenía aquel recuerdo grabado a fuego en su mente. A él lo acompañaba en todo momento: el terror de Lily, los chillidos histéricos del niño pequeño y sus patéticos esfuerzos por aferrarse a su hermana, el desesperado frenesí de ella por recoger sus pertenencias... y aquella atracción sexual poderosa, incómoda, con que la miraban los hombres, las sombras de la noche que disimulaban su juventud y revelaban tan sólo el intenso parecido con su madre.

Con una leve punzada dedolorse dio cuenta de que aquella noche constituía un vínculo entre ellos, Lily y él, un lazo forjado por un recuerdo común que sólo podría romperse con la muerte.

Nunca había conocido a Lily en realidad, y había un espacio de doce años entre el antes y el ahora, y sin embargo... no la había considerado ni tratado como a una desconocida. Era como si ambos hubieran reanudado una antigua amistad. No eran desconocidos; entre ellos estaba aquella noche.

- Esta vez puede que sea más difícil librarse de ella- dijo bruscamente-. Ha comprado la casa de Cleburne, y tal como me ha recordado, yo no puedo echarla de una propiedad que es suya.

-Si la está comprando, ha de haber algún modo de interferir en la hipoteca...

-No he dicho que la esté comprando, sino que la ha comprado. Hay diferencia.

Belvina frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De dónde iba a sacar una Evans tanto dinero?

-Probablemente de un seguro de vida. Es viuda. Ahora se apellida Black.

-Muy cómodo para ella –comentó Belvina, sarcástica.

-No, por lo que he podido entender, no lo fue –replicó James, recordando mentalmente cómo había palidecido Lily cuando él le dijo algo similar.

En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta, y a continuación oyó la voz de Barty cuando la elfa le abrió.

Se acabó el rato de conversación. Palmeó a Belvina en el hombro al tiempo que ambos se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

-Haré lo que pueda para que se vaya, pero no es un resultado seguro. Ella no es una típica Evans.

No, no era típica en absoluto. Incluso cuando era una niña, el solo hecho de mirarla ya era suficiente para ponerse duro. Aquello no había cambiado. Pero también era un adversario más capaz que cualquier otro de su familia. Era serena e inteligente, y parecía haber salido por sí sola, por el medio que fuera, de la cloaca en la que su familia había vivido siempre. La respetaba por eso, pero no cambiaba las cosas; tenía que irse. A Belvina la preocupaba el efecto que pudiera tener su presencia en Dorea, pero a él lo preocupaba también el efecto que pudiera tener en Belvina.

Salieron al vestíbulo en el momento en que Dorea bajaba elegantemente las escaleras para salir al encuentro de Barty.Le ofreció la mejilla para que se la besara y le permitió que le guardara la mano en el hueco del brazo. Pequeños contactos que rara vez había consentido a su marido. La devoción de Barty había sido beneficiosa para Dorea, pues mitigó un poco el dolor que le había provocado su destrozada seguridad en sí misma, pero James no estaba tan seguro de que fuera beneficiosa para el propio Barty. Su esposa había muerto quince años atrás y debería haber vuelto a casarse; en aquella fecha no tenía más que cuarenta y un años. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, a su debido tiempo, pero entonces Charlus se marchó y Barty, como buen amigo que era, se había consagrado a ayudar a los Potter a superar la crisis. Incluso después de recibir la carta de poderes, James tardó dos años enteros en consolidar su posición, y Barty estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, presente en sesiones estratégicas que duraban noches enteras; también se había convertido en una especie de padre sustituto para Belvina y había convencido paulatinamente a Dorea de que saliera de su total depresión. Se había enamorado dolorosamente de Dorea, un hecho del que ella no parecía darse cuenta.

Debería haberlo visto venir, se dijo James al observar a su madre. Aún conservaba un increíble encanto, con un estilo sereno y clásico que suscitaba el romanticismo de Barty. Su cabello negro contenía muy pocas canas y la favorecía notoriamente. Seguía teniendo el cutis suave y sin arrugas, aunque por alguna razón se adivinaba claramente su edad. No había juventud en ella, ni ligereza de espíritu, y siempre ardía una llama de tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos azules. Al mirar a su madre, a Belvina y a Barty, James maldijo con vehemencia a su padre por lo que había hecho.

Barty, tras acomodar en su asiento a Dorea, le dijo a James:

-Hoy ha llegado a mis oídos un curioso rumor acerca de uno de los Evans. - Belvina se quedó congelada en el sitio y su mirada nerviosa giró rápidamente hacia Dorea, que se había quedado pálida e inmóvil. Barty no vio el brusco gesto de advertencia que le hizo James—. Me tropecé con Ed Kettleburn, y por lo visto una de las chicas ha vuelto para vivir aquí.

Barty se irguió, su mirada se cruzó con la de James, y éste comprendió que Bartemius había preferido no ver su gesto de advertencia. Había sacado a colación el tema a propósito, para obligar a Dorea a afrontarlo. Ya había hecho aquello mismo en otras ocasiones, hablar de Charlus cuando Dorea se encogía al oír cualquier mención de su marido. Tal vez fuera precisamente lo que había que hacer; quién sabe, Barty había logrado obtener mayor reacción de Dorea de la que nunca habían conseguido Belvina ni él.

Dorea se llevó una mano temblorosa a la garganta.

-¿A vivir... aquí?

-Se trata de la hija pequeña, Lilianne -dijo James manteniendo un tono calmado-. Ha comprado la vieja casa de Cleburne y se ha instalado en ella.

-No. -Dorea miró a su hijo con expresión agónica-. No puedo... No puedo soportarlo.

-Naturalmente que puedes -le dijo Barty para confortarla, al tiempo que tomaba asiento-. Tú no sales ni hablas con nadie de la ciudad, así que nunca la verás ni sabrás nada de ella. No hay motivo para que te alteres.

James se reclinó en su silla y reprimió una leve sonrisa. Él y Belvina tendían a tratar a Dorea con algodones; no podían evitarlo, aun cuando ella le causaba una intensa frustración. Barty no se andaba con tantos miramientos. Era implacable en sus esfuerzos por obligarla a salir de su cáscara y regresar a la sociedad. Probablemente tenía razón al hablar abiertamente del tema y las inclinaciones de James y Belvina eran demasiado protectoras.

Dorea negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a James.

-No la quiero aquí -dijo, suplicando abiertamente-. La gente hablará... Todo se revolverá otra vez, y yo no puedo soportarlo.

-Tú no te enterarás de nada -dijo Barty.

Ella se estremeció.

-No necesito oírlo para saber que está pasando.

No, posiblemente no. Cualquiera que hubiera vivido en una ciudad pequeña sabía muy bien que los chismorreos se reciclaban y que nada caía en el olvido para siempre.

-Por favor -le dijo a James con expresión atormentada-. Haz que se vaya.

James tomó un pequeño sorbo de su copa de vino, cuidando de componer una expresión vacía.

Estaba hartándose de la manera en que la gente pensaba que él podía por arte de magia hacer desaparecer a las personas. Excepto secuestrarla o matarla, lo único que podía hacer con Lily era procurar que las cosas le resultasen tan incómodas como fuera posible. Esta vez no tenía motivos legales, ninguna acusación de allanamiento, ninguna familia de borrachos y ladrones que los policías no tuviera inconveniente en expulsar de la ciudad. Lo que tenía era una mujer joven y totalmente empeñada en mantenerse.

-No va a ser fácil -dijo.

-Pero tú posees mucha influencia... con el jefe de los aurores, el banco...

-No ha abierto ninguna cuenta bancaria, y el jefe no puede hacer nada a no ser que Lily viole algún estatuto mágico o muggle. Hasta ahora, no ha violado ninguna. -James comprendió que tampoco abriría una cuenta en el banco de él. Era demasiado lista. Sabía exactamente a lo que iba a enfrentarse cuando se instalara de nuevo en Tutshill, de otro modo no habría comprado la propiedad de los Cleburne al contado. Había tomado medidas para limitar los movimientos que él pudiera hacer en contra de ella.

Tenía que respetarla como adversario, por su previsión. Estaba claro que Lily le había puesto las cosas más difíciles. Echaría un vistazo alrededor, utilizaría sus fuentes para tratar de verificar que realmente había pagado la casa al contado en lugar de financiarla, pero sospechaba que Lily le había dicho la verdad.

-Ha de haber algo -dijo Dorea con desesperación.

James enarcó las cejas.

-Propongo el asesinato -dijo con sorna.

-¡James! -Su madre lo miró atónita- ¡No estaba sugiriendo nada semejante!

-Entonces, puede que tengamos que acostumbrarnos a la idea de que viva aquí. Yo puedo ponerle las cosas dificultosas, pero eso es todo. Y no quiero que nadie me venga con ideas brillantes acerca de acoso físico -dijo, clavando la mirada en Belvina y Dorea, por si acaso se le había ocurrido aquella idea a alguna de las dos. No era probable, pero no tenía intención de arriesgarse-. Si podemos librarnos de ella a mi modo, bien, pero no pienso hacerle daño. -No cuestionó aquel curioso instinto protector hacia una Evans. Lily ya había sufrido bastante en su vida, se dijo recordando a aquella niña aterrorizada y atrapada en el semicírculo de faros de coches.

-Como si nosotras fuéramos a hacer algo así -dijo Belvina, sintiéndose insultada.

-No creo que fuerais a hacerlo, pero no quería dejar el asunto abierto a especulación.

En aquel momento llegó Delfina con el primer plato, una crema de pepino, y el tema fue abandonado por consentimiento mutuo, para diversión de James. En aquella casa no sucedía nada que Oriane y Delfina no supieran casi al instante de producirse, pero Dorea y Belvina seguían la antigua norma de no hablar de cosas personales delante de la servidumbre. Dudaba de que alguna persona de las que trabajaban para ellos se considerase a sí misma _"servidumbre",_ sobre todo Delfina.

Después de la cena, Barty se reunió con James en el estudio y pasaron media hora hablando de negocios hasta que James dijo en tono irónico:

- Belvina y yo habíamos decidido no hablarle a mamá de Lily.

Barty hizo una mueca.

-Ya me imaginaba algo así. Sé que no me corresponde meter la cuchara en esto... - James soltó un bufido que provocó una rápida sonrisa en el rostro de Barty antes de proseguir- Pero tu madre no puede seguir ocultándose al mundo para siempre.

-¿No? Pues lleva doce años intentándolo de maravilla.

-Si ella no sale al mundo, he decidido traerle el mundo a ella. A lo mejor así ve que _"si no los puedes vencer, únete a ellos"._

-Buena suerte –dijo James, y era sincero.

Barty lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿De verdad vas a obligar a Lily a marcharse?

James se recostó en su asiento y apoyó los pies en la mesa estirándose como una pantera soñolienta, relajada pero aún peligrosa.

- Por supuesto que voy a intentarlo, pero lo que le he dicho a mi madre es verdad. Legalmente, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

-¿Por qué no dejarla en paz? -preguntó Barty con un suspiro—. Yo diría que ya ha tenido una vida bastante dura tal como está, sin que la gente intente causarle problemas a propósito.

-¿La has visto?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Parece la hermana gemela de Elladora-dijo James-. Ya es bastante malo ser una Evans, pero además parecerse así... -Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo-. Va a remover muchos recuerdos, y no sólo en mi familia. Elladora Evans era muy conocida de todos.

-Incluso así, yo creo que se merece una oportunidad- dijo Barty-. Si está intentando llegar a ser algo, sería una lástima interponerse en su camino.

James sacudió otra vez la cabeza.

-Tengo que pensar en mamá y en Belvina. Para mí, ellas son más importantes que ese trozo de basura que intenta demostrar ser algo.

Barty lo contempló con decepción. James era un hombre duro y un enemigo peligroso, pero siempre había sido justo. La desaparición de Charlus lo había metido de cabeza en una situación en la que la responsabilidad del bienestar económico, y también el emocional, de su familia recayó sobre sus jóvenes hombros. Hasta aquel momento, James había sido un muchacho alegre, alborotador y despreocupado, pero de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en un hombre mucho más duro, más despiadado. Su sentido del humor, cuando se consentía a sí mismo tenerlo, todavía bordeaba lo descarado e irreverente, pero durante la mayor parte del tiempo era mucho más serio. James era un hombre que sabía hasta dónde llegaba su poder y no se arredraba a la hora de utilizarlo. Si Charlus había sido respetado en la comunidad mágica, James era considerado con el temor y la cautela con que uno contemplaría a un merodeador.

-Eres demasiado protector -dijo Barty por fin-. Dorea y Belvina no van a derrumbarse en pedazos por el hecho de que Lily Evans viva en Tutshill . No les gustará, pero aprenderán a vivir con ello.

James se encogió de hombros.

Quizá más bien, probablemente fuera demasiado protector, pero Barty no había visto a Belvina desangrarse casi hasta morir, ni había presenciado el completo hundimiento emocional de Dorea. Para cuando Barty empezó a convencer a Dorea de que saliera de su habitación, ésta por lo menos ya hablaba otra vez y había vuelto a comer.

-Me rindo -dijo Bartemius sacudiendo la cabeza-. De todos modos, vas a hacer lo que quieras. Pero medita sobre ello, y puede que le des un respiro a la chica.

Aquella misma noche, sentado a solas en el estudio con los pies aún apoyados en el escritorio, en su postura habitual, mientras leía un informe financiero sobre unas acciones que había comprado, James descubrió que le resultaba difícil concentrarse. No era el whisky; se había servido una copa cuando se puso a mirar papeles, más de dos horas antes, y la mayor parte del licor seguía en el vaso.

El hecho era que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza el problema de Lily Evans. El silencioso llanto de Dorea lo había afectado más que ninguna cosa que hubiera podido decir. Si Lily no se merecía que la hicieran sufrir de nuevo, tampoco su madre ni su hermana. Ellas también eran víctimas inocentes, y Belvina estuvo a punto de morirse. No podía olvidar aquello, y tampoco podía verlas alteradas y no intentar hacer algo al respecto.

Además, era un hecho que si Lily Black se quedaba en Tutshill, Dorea y Belvina se sentirían todavía más heridas y perturbadas de lo que ya estaban ahora.

James contempló pensativo el nivel de whisky que quedaba en el vaso. A lo mejor, si se lo bebiera, podría olvidar el calor y la vitalidad de Lily bajo sus manos, aquel aroma dulce y picante que se le había metido directamente en la cabeza y lo había mareado de deseo. A lo mejor si se bebía la botella entera podría olvidar aquel intenso deseo de hundir las manos en el fuego de su cabello para ver si le quemaba, o la sed de paladear aquellos labios carnosos y plenos. Pensó en su piel, tan fina y traslúcida que quedaba marcada con el más ligero toque; sus senos, altos y redondos, y con pezones discernibles incluso debajo del sujetador. Lily lo tenía, tenía aquel algo indefinible que poseía Elladora, una sensualidad fácil, sin esfuerzo, que atraía a los hombres como si fuera un imán. Lily no lo exhibía de forma descarada como Elladora, sino que lo atenuaba vistiendo mejor, pero simplemente quedaba refinado, no diluido. Lo que parecía Lily Black era una mujer con clase que adoraba una larga e intensa cabalgada en la cama, y maldito fuese él si no deseara dársela.

Si no se marchaba, era probable que los residentes de Tutshill, con su mentalidad de pueblo, quedasen desconcertados y estupefactos y Dorea diez veces más alterada de lo que ya estaba, ante el espectáculo que supondría que otro de los Potter tuviera una ardiente aventura con una Evans.

**Siempre se espera una pronta actualización, por eso me he apresurado en darles en el gusto. **

**Con mucha felicidad, claro esta por los reviews.**

**Cedrella**

Antes que se acabe del todo el capitulo de hoy, me gustaría que tuvierais algunos conceptos claros, más que nada como datos curiosos, que muchas deben ya de saber, pero nunca está demás repetirlos.

Tutshill: " …_Tutshill, un pueblecito cerca de Chepstow en Gales del Sur…" _según he investigado y ustedes mismas lo pueden constatar, es el lugar que inspiró J.K Rowling (y ciertamente uno de sus hogares en la infancia) para crear el valle de Godric, que en el fic aparecerán, como dos cosas distintas (si sois lo bastante observadoras entenderán).

Bristol, también se menciona.

Charlus y Dorea Potter: Son los nombre originales de los padres de James Potter, ambos aparecen en el honorable árbol genealógico de los Black.

Belvina…También es producto del árbol y un nombre muy usado por los magos, al igual que Cedrella.

Saludos cordiales

Cedrella

GRACIAS A TODAS, Y POR LO PRONTO, ESPERO RESPONDERLES PERSONALEMNTE SUS PREGUNTAS VIA DIRECTA (MAIL).


	3. Behind the truth

Ed Kettleburn salió deliberadamente al encuentro de Lily cuando ésta entraba en su tienda.

-Lo siento -le dijo sin aspecto de lamentarlo en absoluto-. No tengo nada que usted necesite.

Lily se detuvo y lo miró sin alterarse.

-Aún no sabe qué necesito -señaló.

-Es igual. -El tendero se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlonamente-. Me temo que tendrá que ir a comprar a otra parte.

Lily hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir su cólera. Detectó en aquello la fina mano de James Potter, y no iba a conseguir nada poniéndose a discutir con el señor Kettleburn, excepto posiblemente que la detuviesen por alterar el orden público, lo cual le vendría estupendamente a James.

Había cumplido su palabra de ponerle las cosas difíciles. Ni diez minutos antes, el dependiente de la gasolinera en la que se había parado le había dicho sin cortarse que se les había acabado el carburante y que tendría que acudir a otro sitio. En aquel momento había un hombre en el surtidor de al lado llenando el depósito. Deseo sacar su varita, pasar por alto los estatutos mágicos, y lanzarle un maleficio a aquel idiota.

Si James creía que aquello iba a amilanarla, había subestimado gravemente a su rival. Podía demandar a aquellas personas por negarse a prestarle servicio, o bien empacharlas a todas con alguna poción de amabilidad, pero eso no la haría muy popular en el Pueblo. Su intención era vivir allí, de manera que descartó aquellas opciones. Además, la verdadera batalla era la que se libraba entre ella y James; los demás eran algo secundario.

Se alzó de hombros y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Muy bien. Si usted puede prescindir de mi dinero, yo puedo prescindir de sus artículos.

-Todas las demás tiendas de la ciudad se encuentran en la misma situación -dijo el señor Kettleburn a su espalda, riendo-. Acaban de quedarse sin existencias de lo que usted necesite.

Lily pensó en hacerle el gesto con el dedo, pero contuvo el impulso; a lo mejor él se lo tomaba como una invitación. Se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia su coche. Estaba claro que tendría que hacer la compra y poner gasolina en otra parte, pero aquello no era más que una incomodidad, no un problema insalvable. Ojala fuera lo suficientemente buena en aparecerse, pero no en todos los lugares siempre había magos. Maldición.

Incomodidad a corto plazo, claro; a largo plazo tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Y a muy corto plazo, estaba hecha una furia.

En la esquina había una cabina telefónica; Lily pasó de largo su coche y fue hasta ella. Dentro había un listín telefónico colgando de un rígido cordón de metal. Era muy probable que los Potter tuvieran un número de teléfono que no figurara en la guía, masculló en silencio al tiempo que abría el delgado listín y pasaba las páginas hasta llegar a la P. Pero no, allí estaba. Extrajo de su cartera un knut y lo introdujo en la ranura, y seguidamente marcó el número.

Al segundo tono contestó una voz de mujer.

-Residencia de los Potter.

-Con James Potter, por favor —dijo Lily en su tono más formal.

-¿Puede decirme quién lo llama?

-La señora Black —contestó.

-Un momento.

No habían transcurrido más de diez segundos cuando se oyó un chasquido en la línea y a continuación la voz grave y aterciopelada de James que ronroneó:

-¿Es usted la autentica señora Black?

Lily captó el deje burlón en aquella voz, y aferró el auricular con tal fuerza que se maravilló que no se resquebrajara el plástico.

-Lo soy.

-Bueno, bueno. Supongo que no estarás pensando en pedir favores tan pronto, ¿verdad, cariño? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -Ni siquiera intentó disimular la satisfacción en el tono de voz.

-Nada en absoluto -replicó Lily con frialdad—. Sólo quería que supieras que tus trucos infantiles no van a servirte de nada. ¡Haré que me envíen las provisiones desde Londres, antes de darte la satisfacción de ver cómo me voy!

Colgó el teléfono antes de que él pudiera responder y se encaminó hacia el coche. En realidad no había conseguido nada, excepto desahogarse un poco y hacer saber a James que se había dado cuenta de quién estaba detrás de lo último que había sucedido y que no iba a funcionar. De todos modos fue satisfactorio.

En la residencia de los Potter, James se recostó en su sillón con una risita. Estaba en lo cierto acerca del fuerte temperamento de Lily. Le habría gustado verla en aquel preciso instante, con aquellos ojos verdes escupiendo fuego. A lo mejor su maniobra la había hecho seguir más en sus trece en vez de instarla a acudir a un lugar más amistoso, pero una cosa era segura: ¡Había provocado una reacción en ella! Entonces su mirada se volvió más penetrante. Con que Londres, ¿eh?

Tal vez debiera indagar un poco por allí.

Lily se permitió continuar furibunda durante un minuto y después dejó a un lado su cólera por considerarla una pérdida de energía. Se negaba a abandonar aquella ciudad y a permitir que James Potter la apabullara. ¡Conseguiría que cambiasen la opinión que tenían de ella aunque le costara veinte años! Comprendió que la clave para hacerlos cambiar de opinión consistía en demostrar que Charlus Potter no se había fugado con su madre. Fuera cual fuese la razón por la que se fue, a su familia no podían echarle la culpa. Si se tomaba eso en cuenta, tenía muchas más razones para estar resentida que los Potter con cualquier otra persona de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, saber que Charlus no se había ido con Elladora y demostrarlo eran dos cosas muy distintas. Quizá, si pudiera lograr que Elladora hablase con James, por lo menos éste sentiría suficiente curiosidad para ponerse a buscar a su padre. Tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho, y la señora Rouge de la biblioteca simplemente no conocía el resultado de dicha búsqueda. Pero si Charlus estaba vivo, en alguna parte tenía que haber un documento que así lo atestiguara y que pudiera encontrarse. Se dirigió al pueblo mas cercano a Tutshill, donde llenó el depósito del coche y compró los pocos productos que necesitaba. Vaya con los esfuerzos de James por matarla de hambre, pensó con satisfacción al regresar a casa con la bolsa repleta. Ni siquiera había tenido que irse muy lejos.

Una vez hubo colocado las cosas, entró en el despacho y llamó a su abuela.

Igual que la vez anterior, contestó Elladora.

-Mamá, soy Lily.

-¡Lily! Hola, cariño —dijo Elladora con su voz perezosa y sensual—. ¿Qué tal te va, querida? No esperaba volver a hablar contigo tan pronto.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Me he mudado a Tutshill.

Se produjo un instante de silencio en la línea.

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso? Por lo que me contó Petunia, allí la gente no te trató bien.

-Era mi hogar -repuso Lily con sencillez, sabiendo que Elladora no lo comprendería-. Pero no te he llamado por eso. Mamá, aquí todo el mundo sigue creyendo que tú te fugaste con Charlus Potter.

- Bueno, ya te dije que no era verdad, ¿no? Me importa un comino lo que crean.

-Pero es que a mí me está causando algunos problemas, mamá. Si consigo que James Potter te llame, ¿podrías hablar con él y decirle que no te fugaste con su padre?

Elladora lanzó una risa nerviosa.

- James no se creería ni una palabra de lo que yo le dijera. Charlus era fácil de convencer, pero James... No, no quiero hablar con él.

-Mamá, por favor. Si no te cree, allá él, pero...

-He dicho que no -la interrumpió bruscamente Elladora-. No pienso hablar con él, y tú estás desperdiciando saliva. Me importa una mierda lo que piensen esos cabrones de Tutshill -Y colgó el teléfono de un golpe. Lily hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir el porrazo en el oído.

Dejó el auricular en su sitio con el ceño fruncido. Por la razón que fuera, a Elladora la ponía nerviosa la posibilidad de hablar con James, y eso significaba que no tenía muchas posibilidades de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Elladora no había sido nunca de las que se esforzaban mucho por nadie, ni siquiera en algo tan sencillo como una llamada telefónica.

Bien, si no quería hablar con James, entonces habría que buscar alguna otra forma de convencer a éste, y la mejor era averiguar qué le había pasado a Charlus en realidad. Y ya se le estaba ocurriendo algo

¿Dónde podría encontrar un detective? En Tutshill no existía ningún animal parecido, pero supuso que sí lo habría en una ciudad de tamaño mediano. Chepstow era una población que contaba casi con doscientos cincuenta mil habitantes, pero también se encontraba demasiado cerca de la esfera de influencia de James. Más segura sería Bristol, probablemente. A lo mejor estaba actuando como una paranoica con lo del poder de James, pero prefería ser paranoica antes que verse pillada desprevenida. ¡Un hombre que intentaba impedir a una mujer comprar comida era diabólico! Curvó la boca en una leve sonrisa ante aquella idea. Ya un poco más en serio, sentía un sano respeto por las molestias que James tendría que tomarse para cumplir sus promesas y sus advertencias.

Buscaría un buen detective y lo contrataría para que investigase datos de bancos y registros, cosas así. Si Charlus estaba vivo, seguramente habría usado sus amplios activos financieros para mantenerse; no se lo imaginaba fregando platos a cambio de un sueldo ridículo. Quizá fuera posible averiguar si había hecho la declaración de la renta. Seguro que cualquier detective como Dios manda seria capaz de hacerlo en poco tiempo, tal vez una semana, de modo que el coste debía de ser aceptable.

¿Y si el detective no encontraba una pista documental? Si Charlus hubiera utilizado su dinero en los bancos muggles, James lo habría sabido, habría visto el cargo en el extracto mensual de movimientos. ¿Habría sabido James durante todos aquellos años dónde estaba su padre y no habría dicho nada? Aquella posibilidad era interesante... e indignante. Si James había encontrado de verdad a Charlus, ¿no se habría puesto en contacto con él? Y si lo había hecho, sabría que Charlus no se había fugado con Elladora. Así pues, de ello se deducía que, por el motivo que fuera, James nunca había intentado buscar a su padre, pues de lo contrario sabría que no había razón alguna para aquella venganza contra ella.

No podía olvidar lo que consideraba que era la situación más probable: que Charlus estaba muerto.

Definitivamente tendría que recurrir a un detective privado para buscar a Charlus, pero no creía que fuera a tener éxito.

Después de aquello, empezaría a hacer preguntas por la ciudad; no sabía lo que podría descubrir, pero la respuesta al rompecabezas se encontraba allí, si ella lograse siguiera imaginar cómo encajar las piezas. Alguien tenía que saber qué había sucedido aquella noche. La verdad estaba allí mismo, aguardando a que alguien la descubriera.

Sacó una hoja de papel, se detuvo unos instantes y escribió una lista de posibles sospechosos: Elladora, James...

Impresionada, contempló el papel amargamente. El conocerse a uno mismo rara vez resultaba agradable. Debía de ser la idiota más grande del mundo, porque a pesar de la destrucción que James había provocado en su persona, a pesar de que había intentado hacerle la vida imposible, a pesar de la posibilidad de que hubiera tenido algo que ver en la muerte de su padre, no podía huir de él, destruirlo, ni siquiera ignorar aquella profunda, irresistible atracción que sentía hacia él, igual que las virutas de metal se sienten atraídas hacia un imán. El solo hecho de verlo la dejaba sin fuerzas por dentro, y cuando él la tocaba sentía la electricidad de aquel contacto en todas las células de su cuerpo. Nunca la había tocado excepto estando furioso; ¿cómo sería si fuese a ella como amante, con la intención de provocarle placer? No era capaz de imaginárselo. Le herviría la sangre, se le pararía el corazón.

¿Qué iba a hacer si descubría que James en efecto había matado a su padre o había ordenado que lo mataran? Aquella idea le provocó un súbito dolor en el pecho, y a duras penas logró contener un gemido. Tendría que hacer lo mismo que haría si se tratase de cualquier otra persona. De lo contrario no se soportaría a sí misma, y viviría el resto de su vida afligida.

Dejó el bolígrafo con un gesto irónico. Tal como iba aquella lista, bien podía coger una guía de teléfonos y empezar por la A.

0000

—No parece usted un detective privado.

Alastor Moody parecía un hombre de negocios próspero y de aspecto un tanto conservador, simulaba muy bien ser muggle, en su apariencia no había nada estrafalario como en otros magos de su edad que ella conocía.

En su despacho no se divisaba nada sospechoso. Más bien lo contrario, se veía limpio y pulcro, y el traje claro de su dueño hacía juego con él. Tenía unos ojos azules y tristes, pero la expresión que brillaba en ellos se iluminó y sé hizo más cálida al sonreírle a Lily.

-¿Me imaginaba con una botella de bourbon en la mesa y un cigarro con dos centímetros de ceniza colgando de la boca?

-Algo así. -Lily le devolvió la sonrisa- Pero debido a nuestra situación me lo figuraba con una capa y varita negra, amenazante sobre su mesa, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera con apariencia sospechosa.

Él rió en voz alta al oír aquello.

- No es mi estilo. La ropa me la escoge siempre mi mujer... -Se interrumpió, y la tristeza volvió a sus ojos al mirar una fotografía que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

Lily siguió aquella mirada. El marco estaba de lado respecto a ella, pero aun así logró distinguir que era la foto de una mujer de mediana edad y con una expresión tan alegre que invitaba a sonreír. Debía de haber muerto para que hubiera aquella tristeza en los ojos del detective.

-¿Es su mujer? -le preguntó con suavidad.

Él consiguió sonreír de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera forzada.

-Sí, así es. La perdí hace unos meses.

-Lo siento mucho. -Acababa de conocerlo, pero su sentimiento era sincero.

-Fue una enfermedad repentina -explicó el detective con voz un tanto temblorosa- Yo estoy mal del corazón; los dos pensábamos que yo iba a ser el primero en marcharse, y estábamos preparados para ello. Estábamos ahorrando todo lo posible para cuando yo ya no pudiera trabajar.

Entonces enfermó, un catarro, creíamos, pero cuarenta y ocho horas después murió de una neumonía vírica. Para cuando comprendió que estaba enferma de verdad, que no era un simple resfriado, ya era demasiado tarde.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y Lily extendió un brazo sobre la mesa para apoyar una mano en la suya. Él volvió la mano y le apretó los dedos, y después parpadeó desconcertado.

-Perdone -se disculpó, sonrojándose. Sacó su pañuelo y se secó los ojos-. No sé qué me ha pasado. Usted es una clienta, acabamos de conocernos, y aquí me tiene, llorando sobre su hombro.

-Yo también he perdido a seres queridos- dijo Lily, pensando en Mark y en Sirius-. A veces ayuda hablar de ello.

-Sí, pero esto ha sido totalmente inapropiado por mi parte. Mi única excusa es que tiene usted una calidez especial, querida. -Advirtió que había añadido un apelativo cariñoso, y volvió a sonrojarse-. ¡Bueno! Tal vez sea mejor que le pregunte qué la ha traído aquí.

- Hace doce años desapareció un hombre-dijo Lily-. Me gustaría que averiguara si sigue vivo.

El detective tomó un bolígrafo y rápidamente garabateó algo en un cuaderno.

-¿Era su padre? ¿Un antiguo novio?

-Nada de eso. Era el amante de mi madre.

Consultó su reloj. Había salido de Tutshill aquella mañana temprano y había ido hasta Chepstow para su cita con el señor Moody, la cual no le había llevado tanto tiempo como había esperado. Margot estaba en la ciudad, y Lily había quedado a comer con ella en _"La terrasse des sorcières"_. Disponía de tiempo de sobra para llegar allí, de modo que regresó a su hotel para dejar el coche y acto seguido se fue a pie para ir viendo los escaparates por el camino.

Hacía un calor sofocante mientras caminaba por las estrechas calles del Barrio Mágico, Francés, de Chepstow y cruzó para seguir por la acera en sombra. Visitaba la ciudad con frecuencia, debido a la sucursal de la agencia que tenía allí, pero nunca se había tomado realmente el tiempo necesario para explorar aquel viejo distrito. Por las calles transitaban despacio carruajes tirados por caballos, cuyo conductor y guía iba señalando los puntos de interés a los turistas que transportaba. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente dependía de sus propios pies para recorrer el barrio. Más tarde, la principal atracción serían los bares y clubes; a aquella temprana hora del día el objetivo consistía en ir de compras, y la miríada de _boutiques, _tiendas de antigüedades y comercios de especialidades ofrecía un amplio abanico de opciones a quien quisiera gastarse el dinero.

Entró en una tienda de lencería y adquirió un camisón de seda de color melocotón que se parecía a uno de ésos que llevaban las estrellas de cine en los años cuarenta y cincuenta. Después de no vestir casi más que prendas usadas durante los primeros catorce años de su vida, ahora sentía una pecaminosa tendencia a ser indulgente consigo misma en lo referente a la ropa. En ningún momento podría dejarse llevar a comprar a lo loco ahora que disponía de un poco de dinero, pero de vez en cuando se permitía algún que otro lujo: una prenda interior de encaje, un camisón suntuoso, unos zapatos realmente de los buenos. Aquellos pequeños caprichos le proporcionaban el convencimiento de que los malos tiempos habían pasado de verdad.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, Margot la estaba esperando dentro. La alta rubia se puso en pie de un salto y le dio un efusivo abrazo, aunque sólo hacía poco más de una semana que Lily se había ido de Londres.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! Bueno, ¿te has instalado bien en tu pequeña ciudad? ¡Creo que yo jamás sería capaz de establecerme en un sitio otra vez! Mi primer viaje de trabajo, y es a Chepstow. ¿No es un lugar estupendo? Espero que no te importe estar aquí, en la terraza, en vez de ir dentro. Ya sé que hace calor, pero, ¿cuándo tiene una la oportunidad de comer en una terraza al aire libre?

Lily sonrió ante aquel torrente de palabras. Sí, Margot estaba decididamente emocionada con su trabajo nuevo.

-Bueno, veamos. Tengo veintiséis años y ésta es la primera vez que vengo a almorzar o a cualquier otra cosa en una terraza al aire libre, así que yo diría que eso no sucede muy a menudo.

-Querida, yo te llevo diez años, así que es todavía más infrecuente de lo que crees, y tengo la intención de disfrutar cada minuto. -Se sentaron a una de las mesas que había en la terraza. De hecho no hacía demasiado calor; había sombrillas y árboles que daban sombra. Margot se fijó en la bolsa que llevaba Lily en la mano-. Veo que has ido de compras. ¿Qué has comprado?

-Un camisón. Te lo enseñaría, pero no quiero sacarlo aquí, en medio del restaurante.

Los ojos de Margot chispearon.

-Conque es un camisón de ésos, ¿eh?

-Digamos que no es propio de Mamá Osa -repuso Lily delicadamente, y ambas rompieron a reír. Un camarero sonriente les sirvió agua, y el alegre tintineo de los cubitos de hielo le recordó de repente la sed que tenía y el calor que le había entrado con la caminata desde el hotel. Mientras bebía el agua recorrió con la vista las otras personas que había sentadas en la terraza, y de pronto sus ojos tropezaron con James Potter.

Inmediatamente el corazón le dio aquel vuelco familiar y delator. James estaba sentado, en compañía de otro hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella, dos mesas más allá. Sus ojos oscuros llamearon cuando levantó su copa de vino en dirección a Lily a modo de silencioso brindis. Ella levantó su vaso de agua para devolverle el saludo e Inclinó la cabeza parodiando un gesto de elegancia.

-¿Conoces a alguien? -preguntó Margot, girándose en su asiento. James le envió una sonrisa.

Margot sonrió a su vez, un esfuerzo más bien débil, y luego se volvió hacia Lily con una expresión alucinada en el rostro

- Madre mía - dijo deslumbrada.

Lily entendió perfectamente. Lo extravagante de Chepstow le iba bien a James. Vestía un traje ligero de corte italiano con una camisa azul pálido que resaltaba el tono oliváceo de su piel.

Llevaba el pelo negro despeinado, como siempre y en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda le brillaba el minúsculo pendiente de diamante. Con la anchura de sus hombros de jugador de rugby y la elegancia felina con que se sentaba a la pequeña mesa, atraía las miradas de todas las mujeres que había allí. No era guapo a lo chico fino; sus ancestros franceses le habían legado una nariz gala delgada y de puente alto, ligeramente larga, y una barba casual, pero elegante. No, no tenía nada de bonito. Era más bien llamativo, y peligrosamente excitante, con aquellos ojos oscuros y audaces y aquella curva sensual en la boca. Parecía un hombre aventurero y seguro de sí mismo, dentro y fuera de la cama.

-¿Quién es? -susurró Margot-. ¿Lo conoces, o es que estás coqueteando con un desconocido?

-No estoy coqueteando –respondió Lily, sorprendida, y desvió la mirada a propósito hacia el otro lado de la terraza.

Margot rió.

-Querida, ese pequeño brindis que le has hecho decía: "Ven y tómame, grandullón, si eres lo bastante hombre". ¿Tú crees que un pirata como ése va a dejar pasar semejante desafío?

Los ojos de Lily se agrandaron.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! Él ha levantado la copa de vino hacia mí, así que yo he hecho lo mismo con mi vaso de agua. ¿Por qué iba a estar pensando él en nada parecido?

-¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente? —preguntó Margot, al tiempo que se volvía para deslizar otra mirada fugaz a James, y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

Lily hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con ello. Él no haría...

-Lo está haciendo -dijo Margot con satisfacción, y Lily no pudo controlar un leve sobresalto cuando miró a su alrededor y vio que James estaba casi encima de ellas.

-Señoras -dijo, tomando la mano de Lily e inclinándose sobre ella con un gesto a la antigua que en él parecía completamente natural. La mirada atónita de Lily se clavó en la suya, y en la profundidad de aquellos ojos vio picardía, además de algo peligroso y ardiente, antes de que él se llevase a los labios los dedos de ella. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, muy cálidos. El corazón le golpeaba dolorosamente contra las costillas, e intentó retirar la mano, pero James se la apretó y ella notó cómo la punta de su lengua tocaba con delicadeza el sensible hueco que separaba los dos últimos dedos. Desconcertada, sufrió otro sobresalto, y advirtió en los ojos de James que éste se había dado cuenta de aquel pequeño movimiento que la delató.

James se irguió y soltó por fin su mano, y después se volvió hacia Margot para inclinarse sobre la mano que ella le había tendido con expresión deslumbrada, pero Lily se fijó en que no le besó los dedos. No importó. Margot no podría estar más alucinada si él le hubiera regalado diamantes. Se preguntó si ella no tendría en la cara aquella misma expresión débil y entregada, y se apresuró a bajar la vista para ocultarla, aunque por supuesto era demasiado tarde. James tenía demasiada experiencia para dejar pasar cualquier detalle. Sintió un hormigueo en los dedos y en la piel que él le había tocado con la lengua. Notaba aquel diminuto punto de humedad caliente y frío al mismo tiempo, y cerró la mano con fuerza para disipar la sensación. Le ardía el rostro. La acción de James había sido una sutil parodia sexual, una penetración de pega que su cuerpo reconoció y a la que reaccionó con una oleada de calor que le invadió la parte baja del cuerpo y una creciente humedad.

Sintió que los pezones se le endurecían y pugnaban contra el encaje del sujetador. ¡Maldito fuera!

-James Potter- murmuró él en dirección a Margot- Lily y yo somos viejos conocidos.

Por lo menos no mintió diciendo que eran amigos, pensó Lily con la mirada fija mientras Margot se presentaba a su vez, y, para su horror, pedía a James que se uniera a ellas. Demasiado tarde, propinó a Margot una ligera patada de advertencia.

-Gracias -dijo James sonriendo a Margot con un encanto tal, que ella no reaccionó en absoluto a la patada de Lily-. Estoy aquí por negocios y tengo que regresar a mi mesa. Sólo quería acercarme a hablar un momento con Lily. ¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?

-Cuatro años -contestó Margot, y añadió con orgullo- Soy su directora de distrito.

Lily le propinó otra patada en el tobillo, esta vez más fuerte, y cuando Margot la miró con sorpresa le dirigió una furiosa mirada de advertencia.

-No me digas - dijo James, al parecer interesado. Su mirada se agudizó-. ¿En qué sector estás?

Tras haber captado por fin el mensaje, Margot lanzó a Lily una rápida mirada interrogante.

-Nada de tu ámbito- dijo Lily con una sonrisa tan fría que él se encogió de hombros y comprendió que no iba a obtener más información.

Lily exhaló un suspiro de alivio, pero se puso en tensión otra vez cuando James se agachó en cuclillas junto a la mesa, un acto garboso y masculino que situó su rostro más a la altura del de ella.

Ahora le era más difícil ocultar su expresión que cuando él estaba de pie. Al tenerlo tan cerca, veía las insondables pupilas negras de sus ojos y cómo relampagueaban al mirarla a ella.

- Ojala hubiera sabido que ibas a venir a Chepstow, cariño. Podríamos haber hecho el viaje juntos.

Si James pensaba que se iba a desmoronar delante de Margot, estaba tristemente equivocado. Si pensaba que su encanto le había convertido el cerebro en papilla, también estaba equivocado.

Cuánto le hubiera gustado pasarle por las narices el hecho de que ella era una mujer de negocios de éxito, pero aquella semana la había hecho ser cautelosa con la información que daba de sí misma.

La respetabilidad no significaría nada para él ni para la ciudad de Tutshill; hasta que, siempre que, pudiera probar que su madre no se había fugado con el padre de él, nada cambiaría su actitud. Alzó la barbilla, un signo seguro de mal genio, y dijo:

-Antes habría venido todo el camino sobre una escoba en mal estado y con un dragón hambriento tras de mi.

Margot hizo un ruido de ahogamiento, pero Lily no perdió tiempo en mirarla, sino que mantuvo su mirada clavada en la de James, ambos enzarzados en una batalla visual. Él sonrió como un bucanero que disfruta temerariamente de una gresca.

-Pero podríamos habernos divertido mucho y haber compartido... los gastos.

-Siento que tengas problemas de dinero -replicó ella, encantadora-. A lo mejor tu acompañante te puede prestar algo si tú no tienes para pagar la habitación del hotel.

-No tengo que preocuparme por los gastos de alojamiento. -Su sonrisa se ensanchó-. El hotel es mío.

Maldito, pensó Lily. Tendría que averiguar cuál le pertenecía y cerciorarse de no llevar allí a ningún grupo de turistas.

-¿Por qué no cenamos juntos esta noche? -sugirió James-. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-No se me ocurre de qué. Gracias, pero no. -Tenía previsto regresar a Tutshill aquella tarde, pero prefería que él creyera que rechazaba la invitación simplemente porque no deseaba su compañía.

-Iba a ser para bien tuyo -le dijo él, y a sus ojos regresó aquella mirada peligrosa.

-Dudo que sea para bien mío nada que sugiera un Potter.

- Aún no sabes cuáles son mis... sugerencias.

- Ni tengo intención de saberlo. Vuelve a tu mesa y déjame en paz.

- Tenía pensado hacer lo primero. -Se incorporó y pasó un largo dedo por la mejilla de Lily- Pero por nada del mundo voy a hacer lo segundo. -Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Margot y regresó despacio a su mesa.

Margot parpadeó con ojos solemnes.

-¿Quieres que lo examine a ver si tiene alguna herida? Desde luego, lo has atacado de lo lindo. ¿Qué demonios tiene este pedazo de tío de ojos negros para ponerte tan furiosa?

Lily buscó otra vez refugio en su vaso de agua y bebió lentamente hasta que logró controlar la expresión de su cara. Tras depositarlo en la mesa, dijo:

-Es una historia muy vieja. Él es un Capuleto y yo soy una Montesco.

- ¿Una disputa entre familias? Vamos...- río

-Está intentando echarme de Tutshill — dijo Lily escuetamente-. Si se enterara de lo de la agencia de viajes, es posible que pudiera causarnos problemas desbaratando algunos de los viajes que organizamos. Eso perjudicaría nuestra reputación, y perderíamos dinero. Ya lo has oído: Es dueño de un hotel de aquí. No sólo es inmensamente rico, con lo cual tiene dinero para sobornar a la gente para que haga lo que él quiere, sino que además posee contactos en el negocio. Yo no lo consideraría un enemigo pequeño en nada.

-Vaya. Esto parece serio. ¿Qué empezó esta disputa? ¿Alguna vez ha llegado a haber sangre de por medio?

-No lo sé. -Lily jugueteó con la cubertería, pues no quería mencionar su sospecha de que Charlus había sido asesinado-. Mi madre era la amante de su padre. No hace falta decir que su familia odia a cualquiera que lleve el apellido Evans. - Aquello serviría como explicación; no podía ponerse a contar la historia completa, no podía sacar a la luz sus recuerdos de aquella noche ni siquiera para un público comprensivo.

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llama ese pueblo? —Quiso saber Margot—. ¿Tutshill? ¿Estás segura de que no es Verona?

Las dos rompieron a reír, y en aquel momento se acercó el camarero para preguntarles qué les gustaría comer. Ambas eligieron el buffet libre, y pasaron al interior para escogerlo. Lily era plenamente consciente de una mirada oscura que seguía todos sus movimientos, y deseó que Margot no se hubiera empeñado en comer en la terraza. Ella habría preferido estar a salvo de aquella mirada. Pero, claro, ¿quién habría pensado que James iba a estar aquel día en Tutshill, ni que en una ciudad del tamaño de aquélla iban a tropezar inmediatamente el uno con el otro? Cierto que _La terrasse des sorcières_ era un restaurante muy conocido, pero Chepstow estaba abarrotada de restaurantes conocidos.

James y su acompañante de negocios se fueron del restaurante no mucho después de que Lily y Margot regresaran a la mesa con los platos llenos. Al pasar se detuvo junto a Lily.

-Quiero hablar contigo de verdad -le dijo-. Ven a mi suite esta tarde a las seis. Estoy en el Beauville Courtyard.

Lily disimuló su consternación. El Beauville era un hotel mediano, encantador, de ambiente muy agradable, construido alrededor de un patio al aire libre. Había alojado en él a grupos y turistas sueltos muchas veces. Si el propietario era James, tendría que buscar otro hotel mediano y encantador que tuviera un ambiente agradable, porque no se atrevía a usar aquél otra vez.

Respondiendo a la orden que él le había dado, porque de eso se trataba, sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

- No, no pienso ir.

Los ojos de James relampaguearon.

-Entonces, tú sabrás lo que haces -repuso, y se fue.

-¿Que tú sabrás lo que haces? -se hizo eco Margot estaba indignada, contemplando las anchas espaldas de James.- ¿Qué demonios ha querido decir con eso? ¡No habrá sido una amenaza!

-Probablemente – dijo Lily al tiempo que se llevaba un bocado de pasta a la boca. Cerró los ojos con deleite—. Mmmm, prueba esto. Está delicioso.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo puedes comer cuando ese machista acaba de amenazarte con... con hacer algo, supongo? -Frustrada, Margot pinchó con el tenedor y probó la ensalada de pasta.- Cierto, está muy bueno. Tienes razón, preocuparse por ése puede esperar hasta que terminemos de comer.

Lily rió con suavidad.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a sus amenazas.

-¿Alguna vez las lleva a cabo?

-Siempre. Una cosa que tiene James es que siempre habla en serio, y no le da ningún miedo hablar en tono autoritario.

Margot dejó caer el tenedor en la mesa.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

-Nada. Al fin y al cabo, en realidad no me ha amenazado con nada concreto.

-Eso quiere decir que vas a tener que estar todo el tiempo en guardia.

-Ya lo estoy siempre, en lo que a él respecta.

Sintió una punzada de dolor al pronunciar aquellas palabras, y bajó la vista al plato para ocultarlo. Qué maravilloso sería sentirse segura y relajada con James, saber que podía confiar en que toda aquella implacable determinación, aquella intensidad vital, iba a ser utilizada en defensa de ella en vez de en contra. ¿Sabrían Dorea y Belvina Potter lo afortunadas que eran de tener a alguien como él dispuesto a pelearse por ellas? Ella lo amaba, pero era su enemigo. En ningún momento podía permitirse el lujo de olvidarlo, de dejar que sus esperanzas nublaran su sentido común.

Deliberadamente, desvió la conversación hacia temas menos comprometidos, por ejemplo los pocos problemas que habían surgido del hecho de que ella se encontrara en Tutshill en vez de Londres. Sintió alivio de que dichos problemas fueran pocos y relativamente sin importancia. Ya había contado con tener alguna que otra dificultad, pero Margot era una buena gerente y se llevaba bien con los agentes de viajes de las demás sucursales. La única diferencia real era que ahora Margot era la que viajaba, en lugar de Lily, aunque hubiera ocasiones en las que se requería la presencia de esta última. En general, todo había salido bien. Decidieron que, ya que Lily estaba tan cerca de Chepstow y otras ciudades turisticas importantes, seguiría supervisando aquellas dos sucursales, porque sería absurdo que Margot tuviera que hacer un viaje largo en coche o en avión para desplazarse hasta allí. Margot se sentía un tanto desilusionada porque le encantaba Chepstow, pero también era sumamente práctica, y el cambio fue sugerencia suya. Habría ocasiones en las que a Lily no le resultaría cómodo ir a ninguna de las dos ciudades, así que se contentaría con alguna visita esporádica.

Terminado el almuerzo, se separaron la una de la otra en el mismo restaurante, pues el hotel de Margot estaba en la dirección contraria de donde Lily había dejado el coche. Hacía incluso más calor que antes, con un bochorno que volvía denso el aire, difícil de respirar. El olor del río era más penetrante, y unas nubes negras pendían sobre el horizonte, promesa de una tormenta primaveral que aliviaría el calor durante un rato y después convertiría las calles en un baño de vapor. Lily apretó el paso, pues quería estar de camino a casa antes de que estallara la tormenta.

Al llegar a la altura de una entrada que conducía a una tienda desierta y a oscuras, sintió una mano fuerte que la agarraba del brazo por detrás y la arrastraba a la tienda. ¡Un atraco, pensó, y de inmediato la invadió la furia, vehemente e irreflexiva. Le había costado mucho conseguir lo que tenía para renunciar a ello sin protestar, tal como aconsejaba la policía. De modo que en vez de eso lanzó el codo hacia atrás y sintió que se hundía en un vientre duro y provocaba un satisfactorio gruñido en su asaltante. Se dio la vuelta, echó hacia atrás el puño y tardó un instante en abrir la boca para chillar pidiendo socorro. Tuvo una impresión borrosa de la estatura y los hombros anchos del atracador, y acto seguido se vio empujada contra él imposibilitada de usar su varita y su grito quedó amortiguado contra un costoso traje italiano de color crema.

-Por Dios santo -dijo James con un deje de diversión en su voz grave-. Vaya con el gatito salvaje, si eres igual de salvaje en la cama, tiene que ser tremendo.

El desconcierto ante aquel comentario se mezcló con el alivio al comprender de quién se trataba, pero ninguna de las dos cosas diluyó su furia. Con la respiración agitada, le propinó un empujón en el pecho para zafarse de él.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Creí que me estaban atracando!

Él arrugó la frente.

-¿Y empiezas por ponerte a dar golpes con ese codito puntiagudo? -Preguntó él con incredulidad, frotándose el estómago-. ¿Y si yo fuera efectivamente un atracador y tuviera una navaja o una pistola? ¿No sabes que debes entregar el bolso antes de correr el riesgo de que te hagan daño?

-Y una mierda -barbotó Lily, retirándose el pelo de la cara.- También soy una bruja

El semblante de James se distendió, y rompió a reír. Había olvidado que la pequeña de los Evans no era una simple muggle como el resto de su familia.

-No, me parece que no harías algo así. -Alzó una mano y apartó la varita hacia un lado tocando su brazo sensualmente-. Lo tuyo es atacar primero y pensar después, ¿verdad?

Lily desvió su brazo de su mano.

-¿Por qué me has agarrado así?

-Te he seguido desde que saliste del restaurante, y se me ocurrió que éste era tan buen sitio como cualquier otro para nuestra pequeña charla. En realidad, deberías prestar más atención a quien tienes detrás.

-Ahórrate el sermón, si no te importa. -Miró el cielo-. Quiero llegar a mi coche antes de que estalle la tormenta.

-Si no quieres hablar aquí, podemos ir a mi hotel, o al tuyo.

-No. No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte. -Sobre todo a una habitación de hotel. Él seguía haciendo aquellas insinuaciones con connotaciones sexuales que la alarmaban. No confiaba en sus motivos, y tampoco confiaba en sí misma a la hora de resistirse. Teniéndolo todo en cuenta, lo mejor era permanecer lo más lejos posible de él.

—Entonces, aquí.

James la miró, tan próximo a ella en aquel estrecho espacio del portal que los pechos de Lily casi le rozaban el traje. Cuando la atrajo hacia sí para amortiguar sus gritos, los notó, firmes, redondos y atrayentes. Deseó verlos, tocarlos, saborearlos. Tenía tal conciencia física de ella que era como si estuviera en medio de un campo eléctrico, con el aire crepitando y siseando alrededor de los dos, haciendo saltar chispas. Luchar con ella resultaba más emocionante que hacer el amor con otras mujeres. Quizá de niña fuera tímida como un cervatillo, pero había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer que no tenía miedo de su cólera, ni del suyo ni del de nadie.

-Voy a comprarte la casa -dijo bruscamente, recordándose a si mismo por qué quería hablar con ella-. Te daré el doble de lo que te ha costado.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se entrecerraron, lo cual los hizo parecer más gatunos.

- No es una buena decisión de negocios -le dijo en tono ligero, pero con furia latente y cercana a aflorar a la superficie.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Puedo permitírmelo. ¿Puedes permitirte tú rechazar la oferta?

-Sí -contestó Lily, y sonrió.

La satisfacción que mostraba aquella sonrisa estuvo a punto de hacerlo reír de nuevo. Así que había logrado llegar a ser algo en la vida, ¿eh? Más de lo que parecía al principio; si contaba con una directora de distrito, era evidente que tenía más empleados, en varios lugares. Involuntariamente, sintió el pecho hincharse de orgullo por lo que ella había conseguido. Él sabía muy bien lo poco que poseía cuando echó de la ciudad a los Evans, porque había presenciado cómo recogía frenéticamente sus cosas de entre la suciedad. La mayoría de la gente contaba con un sistema de respaldo formado por la familia y los amigos, y por algunos ahorros; Lily no tenía nada, lo cual daba más mérito a sus logros. Si hubiera contado con los activos que poseía él, pensó James, ahora sería la propietaria del estado entero. No sería fácil librarse de una mujer con aquel coraje.

Sintió la lujuria retorcerle y contraerle las entrañas. Jamás se había sentido atraído por mujeres frágiles y desvalidas que necesitaban protección; ya tenía bastante con las de su familia. Pero en Lily no había nada de frágil.

Estudió su rostro, y vio en él tanto los parecidos con Elladora como las diferencias. Lily tenía la boca más grande, más móvil, los labios rojos y lozanos, aterciopelados como pétalos de rosa. Su cutis era perfecto, con una textura de porcelana que dejaba ver la huella de una caricia, de un beso. Se le pasó por la cabeza dejar en él la marca de su boca, de besarle todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a los suaves pliegues de entre las piernas, pliegues que protegían lugares aún más tiernos. Aquella imagen le provocó una erección plena y dolorosa. Allí de pie, tan cerca de ella, percibió el aroma dulce y delicioso de su piel, y se preguntó si aquel dulzor sería más intenso entre sus piernas. Siempre le había encantado cómo olían las mujeres, pero el aroma de Lily era tan incitante que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron de deseo y le hacían difícil pensar en otra cosa.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, incluso cuando fue a tocarla. Lo último que quería era seguir el ejemplo de su padre; aún no lograba pensar en la huida de su padre sin sentir el dolor y la rabia, la traición, tan reciente como si acabara de suceder. No quería hacer daño a Dorea ni a Belvina, no quería revivir aquel viejo escándalo.

Había un centenar de razones, todas buenas, por las que no debía desear tener en sus brazos a Lily Evans, pero en aquel instante no le importaba lo más mínimo ninguna de ellas. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Lily, y la sensación de su cuerpo, suave y cálido, tan vibrante que sentía un hormigueo en las palmas allí donde la tocaba, se le subió a la cabeza igual que un potente vino. Vio que los ojos de ella se agrandaban y que se le dilataban las pupilas hasta dejar ver tan sólo un delgado aro de verde. Lily alzó las manos y las apoyó en su pecho, cubriéndole las tetillas, y un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la piel. Inexorablemente, su mirada se clavó en la boca de ella, y empezó a acercarse hasta que el esbelto cuerpo de Lily estuvo apoyado contra el suyo. Notó cómo enroscaba las piernas a las suyas, cómo sus pechos firmes se le pegaban al estómago, cómo aquellos labios llenos y suaves se abrían al tiempo que, perpleja, inhalaba una bocanada de aire. Entonces la alzó de puntillas e inclinó la cabeza para saciar aquella hambre.

Sus labios también tenían el tacto de pétalos de rosa, suaves y aterciopelados. Giró la cabeza e incrementó la presión de su boca, obligándolos a abrirse igual que una flor a una orden suya. La sangre rugía en sus venas. La atrajo hacia sí con más fuerza, la rodeó con sus brazos y la sostuvo soldada a su cuerpo, dejando que notase la hinchada protuberancia de su erección contra la blandura de su vientre. Percibió su temblor, el movimiento convulsivo de sus caderas, que se arqueaban hacia él, y se sintió inundado de una sensación de masculino triunfo. Los brazos de Lily se deslizaron hasta sus hombros para entrelazarse alrededor de su cuello, y sus dientes se abrieron para permitirle un acceso más profundo. Un grave gruñido salió de su garganta al tiempo que se zambullía en la boca de Lily con su lengua. Notó un sabor dulce y picante, sazonado con el fuerte gusto del café que había tomado con el postre. La lengua de ella se enroscó alrededor de la suya en ardiente bienvenida, y succionó con delicadeza para retenerlo dentro de su boca.

James la empujó hacia atrás, contra la puerta cerrada y apuntalada con tablones. Oía las voces apagadas de la gente que pasaba por la acera detrás de ellos y el siniestro rugir de la tormenta, pero no significaban nada. Lily era fuego vivo en sus brazos, no luchaba contra el beso, sino que respondía con ardor a su contacto. Sus labios temblaban, lo asían, lo acariciaban. James quería más, lo quería todo. Lentamente tomó sus nalgas. La lluvia empezó a repiquetear contra la calle, señal de la llegada de la tormenta, y se produjo una explosión de movimiento entre la gente que corría para ponerse a cubierto. El retumbar de un trueno lo hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar alrededor, un poco irritado por aquella intrusión en la bruma sensual que nublaba su mente.

Ya fuera el trueno o su propia reacción al mismo lo que rompió el hechizo en Lily, ésta se puso rígida de pronto en sus brazos y empezó a empujar para desasirse. James captó una imagen fugaz de su rostro enfurecido y la dejó enseguida en el suelo, la soltó y dio un paso atrás antes de que ella se pusiera a chillar como una descosida.

Lily se zafó y salió a la acera, donde la lluvia la empapó de inmediato, y se volvió para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos amarillentos y turbios.

-No vuelvas a tocarme -le dijo en tono áspero y grave.

Y acto seguido dio media vuelta y echó a andar lo más rápido que pudo, con la cabeza baja contra la lluvia que barría las calles igual que una cortina gris. James salió en pos de ella con la intención de arrastrarla hasta un lugar cubierto, pero se obligó a sí mismo a parar y regresar al portal. Si la seguía en aquel momento, Lily lucharía contra él como un gato salvaje. La observó hasta que dobló la esquina dos manzanas más abajo y desapareció de la vista. Para entonces ya casi iba corriendo... escapando. De él.

Por el momento.

9

Cuando llegó al coche, Lily chorreaba temblando de arriba abajo, tanto a causa del frío como de la reacción. Le temblaron las manos cuando trató de introducir la llave en la cerradura, y tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de conseguirlo. Se metió en el coche medio a gatas y se derrumbó contra el volante, con la cabeza apoyada con fuerza contra el frío vinilo.

_¡Idiota,_ pensó violentamente._¡Tonta!_

Tenía que estar loca para haber cedido al ansia de besarlo. Ahora él ya lo sabía, ya no podría ocultárselo durante más tiempo. A cambio de unos pocos instantes de placer, había permitido que viera su debilidad, y ahora James sabía que ella lo deseaba. Le ardía la cara por la humillación, sentía como un ácido que le corroía las entrañas. Conocía muy bien a James, pues poseía experiencia de primera mano de su carácter despiadado. Era un depredador, y al primer indicio de debilidad se lanzaría directo sobre su presa.

No descansaría hasta hacerla suya; La observación sugerente ocasional se convertiría en verdaderos intentos de seducirla, y lo que acababa de ocurrir demostraba que no podía confiar en su sentido común para resistirse a él. En lo que se refería a James, carecía de todo sentido común. Se sintió horrorizada ante la idea de que él pudiera usarla y tirarla, como si se tratara de un objeto sexual. James la consideraba un clon de su madre, una ramera dispuesta a abrirse de piernas ante cualquiera que estuviera equipado como Dios manda y a juzgar por lo que había notado, él tenía más que de sobra, mientras que ella suspiraba por él con aquel enamoramiento infantil que se había transformado en un anhelo muy adulto. No deseaba otra cosa que ser amada por James, ser libre de abrir las compuertas de su embalse afectivo; pero él convertiría aquel sueño en una amarga pesadilla, se valdría de su debilidad por él como un medio para herirla, para reducirla a ser, después de todo, otra puta Evans para ser usada por un Potter.

Pese a lo mucho que deseaba quedarse en Tutshill, prefería marcharse antes que vivir con aquella humillación, antes que ver el desprecio en sus ojos al mirarla, como ya lo había visto en cierta ocasión. Aún resonaban las palabras de James en su mente, una letanía que había oído muchas veces a lo largo de los años: _Eres basura_. Aquella frase estaba grabada en su subconsciente y con frecuencia afloraba a la superficie para atormentarla.

No. No podría volver a vivir aquello.

Pero por unos instantes había estado en el séptimo cielo. Los brazos de James la rodearon y ella fue libre para tocarlo, para acariciarle los hombros y hundir los dedos en la gruesa mata de pelo que llevaba siempre desordenada. ¿Cómo estaría con el pelo más largo y suelto, colgando hasta los hombros? ¿O humedecido de sudor y cayendo hacia adelante al inclinarse sobre ella, con el rostro tenso por la pasión...?

Dejó escapar un gemido, herida por un dulce dolor que sólo él podía aplacar. Lily nunca había sido promiscua; era virgen cuando se casó con Sirius, y éste era el único hombre con el que había hecho el amor. Sin embargo, su castidad era reflejo del horror de ser como Elladora, con aquella desagradable asociación de ser la puta del pueblo, más que una falta de interés por el acto en sí. Le gustaba mucho hacer el amor, le gustaba sentir a un hombre dentro de ella, le gustaban los olores y los sonidos, la mezcla de sudor. Cuando disminuyó su pena por la muerte de Sirius, aumentó su deseo de contacto sexual, intensificado por su propia continencia. Simplemente no podía tener relaciones sexuales sólo por la satisfacción física, y tras la muerte de Sirius tampoco deseaba una relación emocional. Llevaba cuatro años sin ser abrazada, ni besada, hasta que James la tomó en sus brazos y abrió por un instante la puerta del paraíso.

Había en él una fuerte esencia terrenal que avivaba los rescoldos de su fuego sexual. Estaba duro como una piedra, y lo exhibió con descaro; quería que ella lo sintiera, deliberadamente la atrajo hacia sí y la levantó del suelo para hacer presión con su miembro erecto contra el pubis de ella. Estaban en una vía pública, a la luz del día, pero eso no lo había detenido. Aunque aquello fuera Chepstow, en donde aquellas cosas tal vez no fueran tan insólitas, ella jamás había hecho nada parecido. Siempre se había esforzado por evitar incluso lo que pudiera parecer impropio. Para ella, la respetabilidad y la responsabilidad eran cosas demasiado importantes para permitirse ser acariciada en público, y sin embargo aquello era exactamente lo que había hecho.

Cuando James la tocó, se olvidó de todo excepto de la ardiente dicha de estar en sus brazos. Se preguntó con desesperación si, de haber continuado él, lo habría parado o se habría dejado tomar allí mismo, en la calle, como la más vil de las putas, ajena a toda decencia, modestia o legalidad siquiera. Le ardía la cara ante la idea de ser detenida por escándalo público o como se dijese.

Estupidez aguda sería un término más apropiado.

Aquello no habría sucedido con nadie que no fuera James. Con ningún otro hombre se habría perdido de forma tan total.

Permaneció inmóvil en el asiento del coche, viendo cómo golpeaba la lluvia contra las calles más allá de los pilares de hormigón del aparcamiento, y dejó que el abatimiento le inundara la mente. Quizá siempre había percibido cuál era la verdad, pero la había arrinconado para no verla.

Ya no podía seguir ocultándose del pleno alcance de la realidad.

Había amado a Sirius, había disfrutado de dormir con él, pero era como si sólo se hubiera implicado una mitad de ella misma. Siempre había existido aquella otra mitad, apartada a un lado, que pertenecía, de manera irrevocable, a James. A Sirius lo había engañado; tal vez él no lo supo nunca, y sin duda hubo problemas en su matrimonio por culpa de que él bebía, pero desde luego no debería haberse casado con él sin amarlo de verdad. En lo más recóndito de su mente siempre había estado convencida de que algún día volvería a casarse, pero ahora sabia que no podría ser; no podía engañar a otro hombre. Tan sólo existía un hombre al que podría amar plenamente, en cuerpo y alma, sin reservas, y ése era James Potter. Y precisamente era el hombre al cual no se atrevía a entregarse, porque la destruiría.

Cuando dejó de llover, James regresó andando a su hotel y subió a la suite, donde hizo una llamada telefónica a Londres.

-Remus, búscame una cosa. Tienes ahí una guía de la ciudad, ¿no? Mira a ver si en ella figura una tal Lilianne Black.

Cruzó las piernas a la altura del tobillo y apoyó los pies en la mesita de centro, aguardando mientras su amigo y socio hojeaba el grueso volumen.

- He encontrado dos Lilianne Black - ¿Alguna de ellos es E . Black?

- Er... No. Hay un F. C. y un F. G., pero no un E D.

- ¿Qué ocupaciones tienen?

- Vamos a ver. Una es maestra de escuela, otra está jubilada... – Remus recorrió la lista de ocupaciones. Ninguna encajaba con los escasos datos que James poseía de Lily. Quizá Londres no fuera la ciudad adecuada, después de todo, pero era más probable que Lily se hubiera negado a figurar en la guía de la ciudad.

- Está bien, me parece que por ahí llegamos a una vía muerta. Busca Margot Stanley; se deletrea M—a—r—g—o—t.

Remus soltó un resoplido.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no es M—a—r—g—a—u—x? ¿No es así como lo escribe la gente de moda últimamente?

- Búscalo de las dos formas.

Se oyó el ruido de más páginas al pasar y a Remus tarareando por lo bajo. Luego hubo una pausa.

- Aquí hay un montón de Stanleys.

-¿Ves alguna Margot, en la versión americana o en la «de moda»?

- Sí, aquí hay una Margot en versión americana.

- ¿Dónde trabaja?

- En Magic Travel.

- Compruébalo y entérate de si es la propietaria.

Más tarareo.

- Bingo —dijo Remus—. La propietaria es E. Black

- Gracias - dijo James, divertido al ver lo fácil que había sido, después de todo.

- A tu disposición.

James colgó el teléfono y reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de descubrir. Lily era la dueña de una agencia de viajes. Bien por ella, pensó, inexplicablemente complacido. Siguiendo una corazonada, cogió del escritorio la guía de Chepstow y consultó las páginas amarillas. Allí estaba el anuncio, discreto y elegante: Magic Travel. Usted disfrute de sus vacaciones y déjenos a nosotros las preocupaciones».

Así que tenía por lo menos dos sucursales, y probablemente más, lo cual explicaba que hubiera podido pagar la casa al contado. Sonrió al recordar la sonrisita de satisfacción con que rechazó su oferta de recomprarle la casa. Pero si le iban tan bien las cosas, ¿por qué quería mantenerlo tan en secreto? ¿Por qué no lo publicaba por todo Tutshill para demostrar a todo el mundo que una Evans era capaz de salir de aquel montón de mierda? ¿Por qué había interrumpido a Margot de aquella manera tan obvia y le había impedido que diese más información de la que ella ya había dejado que se filtrara?

No hacía falta ser un científico espacial para imaginárselo. Lily tenía miedo de que él hiciera algo para sabotear su negocio. No sólo poseía gran influencia en todo Gales y el resto de Inglaterra, sino que además acababa de decirle que era dueño de un hotel en una ciudad que vivía del turismo. Le resultaría fácil causar problemas a su agencia, y era evidente que Lily esperaba que hiciera precisamente eso. No tenía muy buena opinión de él, pensó con ironía.

Diablos, ¿cómo no iba a tenerla? Doce años atrás, en una calurosa noche de verano, él la había hundido en la mierda. Después de aquella noche, probablemente se lo imaginaba como el demonio en persona.

Tan sólo una hora antes la había asustado agarrándola del brazo sin ninguna ceremonia, desde atrás, aunque Caperucita Roja resultó estar más furiosa que asustada; se había puesto a golpearlo, con aquellos ojos verdes entrecerrados y brillantes por la determinación. Y luego a él no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que toquetearla en una vía pública, agarrarle el trasero, levantarla del suelo y frotarle su polla contra su cuerpo. No era de extrañar que huyera de él cuando por fin se vio libre.

Excepto... que no había protestado. En lugar de eso se mostró tan ardiente y cariñosa que ahora se sintió embriagado al recordarla en sus brazos, amoldada a la forma de su cuerpo. Estaba tensa y temblando de deseo, vibrante. Su reacción lo noqueó, lo impresionó de tal modo que aún no se había recuperado. Por un momento se vio cegado por la lujuria, insensible a todo excepto la acuciante necesidad de estar dentro de ella. Si no lo hubiera sobresaltado aquel trueno, quizás hubiera intentado tomarla allí mismo, de pie en el portal, con la gente pasando a menos de un metro de ellos. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan irracional por una mujer de forma que nada más le importase, pero Lily lo había reducido a aquel nivel con sólo un beso.

Sólo un beso, dulce y picante al mismo tiempo, tan ardiente que lo abrasó. Su lengua, enroscada en la suya en el juego del amor. La sensualidad sin reservas en el modo en que ella lo succionó. La presión de su cuerpo, ávida e instintiva. Lily lo deseaba, con tanta violencia como él la deseaba a ella.

Su memoria recreó la robusta plenitud de las nalgas de Lily en sus manos, y cerró los puños con fuerza para reprimir el hormigueo que sentía en las palmas. Era peor de lo que había pensado, aquel insistente deseo de poseerla. No estaba acostumbrado a reprimir sus apetitos sexuales, pero las barreras que se alzaban entre ellos eran a la vez sólidas y exasperantes. Estaba su madre, que se había retraído totalmente cuando se enfrentó a la humillación de que su marido la dejara por la puta de la ciudad. Belvina, con las muñecas cercenadas y la sangre encharcándose a sus pies; la palidez de su rostro era otra imagen que no olvidaría jamás. Luego estaban sus propios sentimientos, la rabia y el dolor de verse abandonado por su padre. Pero las barreras no estaban todas en su lado; entre Lily y él flotaba el recuerdo de aquella noche, un Muro de Berlín mental, demoledor y sin paliativos. Demasiado dolor, demasiadas razones.

Pero a sus cuerpos eso les importaba un comino.

Así era, en resumidas cuentas. Él no era un deportista mujeriego, pero estaba claro que siempre le había resultado fácil tener relaciones sexuales. Sin embargo, en su dilatada experiencia nada lo había preparado para aquella... fiebre. No podían mirarse el uno al otro sin sentir aquel calor. Y cuando se tocaban, era como una hoguera.

Paseó nervioso por la habitación, tratando de encontrar un modo de salvar aquellas barreras.

Lily no podía quedarse en Tutshill, eso era pedirle demasiado a su familia. No, no podía cejar en su empeño de hacerle la vida imposible a Lily, aunque de todos modos no había mucho que él pudiera, o quisiera, hacer. La había incomodado, y punto. No podía ponerse a acosarla de verdad.

Lily no se lo merecía; ella también era una víctima. Había trabajado con ahínco para ser algo en la vida, y lo había logrado. Si no fuera por la familia, él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Y también con la bragueta abierta, pensó con ironía, sintiendo el hormigueo de la excitación en la ingle.

Pero no iba a poder convencer a su familia, no podía cambiar sus sentimientos, de modo que Lily tendría que marcharse. Quizá no muy lejos. Tal vez pudiera persuadirla de que se mudase aquí mismo a Chepstow o incluso a alguno de los pueblos que rodeaban Tutshill. Un sitio lejos de su familia, pero que estuviera lo bastante cerca para poder verse. Lily había cometido un error estratégico al permitirle ver lo mucho que lo deseaba, porque ahora él podría servirse de eso para convencerla de que se mudara. Aquí no podemos estar juntos. Vete a otra parte, y nos veremos tan a menudo como sea posible. Aquello no iba a gustarle a Lily; lo más probable era que lo mandase a la mierda, de momento. Pero la fiebre no desaparecería, seguiría bullendo en ella igual que bullía en él. Si aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para avivar las llamas, ella terminaría viendo las cosas como las veía él, suponiendo que los dos no acabaran quemándose entre tanto.

Lily podría quedarse con la casa de Tutshill, si el hecho de venderla le parecía renunciar a demasiado. Él le compraría otra nueva, donde se le antojara.

Se enfrentaba a dos hechos: Lily tenía que marcharse de Tutshill, y él tenía que hacerla suya.

Hiciera falta lo que hiciera falta, tenía que poseerla.

0000

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted -dijo el señor Moody, bebiendo un sorbo del té helado que le había ofrecido Lily-. Yo creo que Charlus Potter está muerto, y que lleva así doce años.

Aquel día venía vestido con un traje de crespón de algodón de color azul claro; habría resultado vulgar si no fuera porque le sentaba estupendamente, si la camisa blanca no estuviera inmaculada y la corbata, impecable. En el señor Moody, un traje de crespón de algodón parecía elegante. Sus ojos habían perdido parte de aquella tristeza, sustituida por una chispa de interés.

Estaban sentados en el cuarto de estar, refrescado por el aire acondicionado. Lily se sorprendió cuando recibió su llamada; sólo habían transcurrido dos días desde que contrató sus servicios. Pero allí estaba, con un cuaderno apoyado en la rodilla.

- No hay rastro de él desde la noche en que desapareció – informó- . No existen compras con tarjeta de crédito, ni reintegros bancarios, ni pagos de impuestos de la Seguridad Social ni declaraciones de renta. El señor Potter no era un delincuente, así que no necesitaba cambiar de nombre ni desaparecer de forma tan fulminante. Así pues, lo más lógico es que esté muerto.

Lily lanzó un profundo suspiro.

- Eso es lo que había pensado yo. Pero quería asegurarme antes de empezar a hacer preguntas.

- Supongo que será consciente de que, si lo asesinaron, las preguntas que haga pondrán muy nervioso a alguien. - Tomó otro sorbo de té- La situación podría volverse peligrosa para usted, querida. Tal vez sería mejor no levantar la liebre.

- Ya he pensado en la posibilidad de que haya peligro – admitió Lily- Pero teniendo en cuenta la relación que tenía mi madre con él y el hecho de que todo el mundo cree que se fugaron juntos, a nadie sorprenderá mi interés. Mi descaro, puede, pero no mi interés.

Él rió levemente.

- Supongo que dependerá de cómo sean las preguntas. Si usted se presentara y dijera que en su opinión el señor Potter fue asesinado, eso atraería gran atención- Se puso serio y suavizó el tono- Mi consejo es que lo olvide. El asesinato, si es que lo hubo, tuvo lugar hace doce años. El tiempo borra muchas huellas, y usted no tiene pruebas que le indiquen por dónde empezar. Es probable que no encuentre nada, pero en cambio puede ponerse en peligro.

- ¿Ni siquiera intentar averiguar lo que sucedió? -Preguntó Lily con suavidad- ¿Y dejar impune un asesinato?

- Ah. Está usted pensando en la justicia. Es un concepto maravilloso, si uno dispone de medios para llevarlo a la práctica. Pero en ocasiones hay que sopesar la justicia con otras consideraciones, y por medio está la realidad. Probablemente al señor Potter lo asesinaron. Probablemente su madre esté implicada, por el hecho de saberlo, si no de haber tomado parte. ¿Podría asimilar eso? ¿Y si murió de forma accidental pero ella fuera acusada de homicidio? El nombre de James Potter es muy poderoso; ¿cree usted que él dejaría sin castigar la muerte de su padre? Lo peor que podría pasar, naturalmente, es que su muerte no haya sido accidental. En ese caso, querida, estaría usted claramente en peligro.

Lily suspiró.

- Mis motivos para querer averiguar lo que le ocurrió no son enteramente altruistas. De hecho, son más bien egoístas. Quiero vivir aquí, éste es mi hogar, aquí es donde crecí. Pero no seré aceptada mientras todo el mundo piense que Charlus se fugó con mi madre. Los Potter no quieren verme aquí, James está poniéndome las cosas difíciles. No puedo hacer la compra en Tutshill, no puedo ponerle gasolina al coche. A no ser que demuestre que mi madre no tuvo nada que ver con la desaparición de Charlus, jamás tendré un amigo en este lugar.

- ¿Y si demuestra que ella lo mató? -preguntó suavemente el señor Moody.

Lily se mordió el labio e hizo girar el vaso frío y húmedo entre las manos.

- Ése es un riesgo que tendré que correr. -Lo dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible- Sé que si ella es culpable no podré vivir aquí. Pero saber lo que ocurrió de verdad, por muy malo que sea, no lo será tanto como no saberlo. Es posible que no descubra nada, pero voy a intentarlo.

El detective suspiró.

- Ya imaginaba que diría eso. Si no le importa, me gustaría hacer unas cuantas preguntas por la ciudad, sólo por curiosidad. A lo mejor la gente me dice algo que no le diría a usted.

Aquello era cierto. Ahora que se sabía quién era, la mayoría de la gente se cerraría alrededor de ella antes que desafiar a James. Aun así, el señor Moody ya había terminado el trabajo para el que Lily lo había contratado.

- No puedo permitirme que investigue más -dijo sinceramente.

Él agitó la mano para desechar la idea.

- Esto es por curiosidad mía. Siempre me han gustado los buenos misterios.

Lily lo miró dudosa.

-¿Alguna vez eso le ha impedido cobrar los honorarios normales?

- Pues no -admitió él, riendo-. Pero no necesito el dinero, y me gustaría saber qué le sucedió al señor Potter. No sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir trabajando, tal como está mi corazón. Probablemente no será mucho, de modo que voy a emplear el tiempo sólo en casos que me interesen. En cuanto al dinero... Bueno, digamos que en este momento no me hace mucha falta.

Ahora que su mujer había fallecido, quiso decir. De pronto se enfrascó en repasar sus notas, y Lily supo que estaba luchando una vez más por contener las lágrimas. Le concedió la dignidad del fingimiento y le preguntó si quería un poco más de té helado.

- No, gracias. Estaba delicioso, perfecto para este calor. -Se puso de pie y se estiró el traje de crespón de algodón-. Le informaré si obtengo alguna respuesta interesante. ¿Hay algún motel en la ciudad?

Lily le indicó cómo llegar al motel mientras salía con él al porche.

- Cene conmigo esta noche - lo invitó en un impulso, pues no le gustaba la idea de que cenase solo apañándose con un bocadillo.

Él se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

- Será un placer.

- ¿Le importaría que cenemos a las seis? Prefiero que sea temprano.

- Yo también, señora Black. A las seis, entonces.

Sonreía cuando se encaminó alegre y satisfecho en dirección a su coche. Lily lo contempló arrancar y marcharse y después regresó al trabajo que había dejado abandonado al llegar él. Estaba deseando que llegara la hora de cenar; decididamente había desarrollado un sentimiento de ternura por el señor Moody.

El detective llegó puntual a las seis, tal como ella había previsto, y se sentaron a dar cuenta de una cena ligera a base de chuletas de cerdo a la brasa, arroz al azafrán y judías verdes. Él no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, absorbiendo los pequeños detalles: las servilletas de lino almidonado, el fragante centro de diminutas rosas silvestres, los aromas de la comida casera, y Lily supo que echaba de menos todo aquello desde la muerte de su esposa. Se recrearon en el postre, un sorbete de limón con el grado exacto de acidez. Hablar con él resultaba fácil; era muy anticuado, y a Lily eso le pareció reconfortante. Había sido tan escasa la consideración de cualquier tipo que tuvo durante niñez que ahora la apreciaba doblemente.

Eran casi las ocho cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con un único golpe. Lily se puso rígida; no necesitaba abrir para saber quién esperaba al otro lado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? -preguntó el señor Moody, demasiado perspicaz para no darse cuenta del cambio de su semblante.

-Creo que está usted a punto de conocer a James Potter—dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Como de costumbre, el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa y con demasiada violencia ante la perspectiva de ver a James, de hablar con él. Aquello no había cambiado en más de quince años; bien podía seguir teniendo once años, obnubilada por su héroe.

Estaba anocheciendo, los largos días de primavera se resistían a ceder su luminosidad. La silueta de James se recortaba contra el pálido color ópalo del cielo, una figura alta y de hombros anchos, sin rostro.

- Espero no haberte interrumpido - dijo, pero había en su tono una connotación dura que indicó a Lily que le importaba un bledo si la interrumpía o no.

- Si así fuera, no habría abierto la puerta- repuso ella al tiempo que le franqueaba el paso. No pudo borrar el desafío que se advertía en su propia voz, aunque intentó suavizarlo por respeto al señor Moody.

La sonrisa de James no fue más que un acto de enseñar los dientes cuando se volvió hacia el señor Moody, el cual se había levantado cortésmente de su asiento al entrar él. De pronto la habitación pareció demasiado pequeña, llena y dominada por la presencia masculina y vital de James, repartida en su más de metro ochenta de estatura. Llevaba una camisa blanca, vaqueros negros, y tenía más que nunca el aspecto de un pirata. Sus dientes lanzaban destellos blancos, igual que el minúsculo diamante que llevaba en la oreja.

- Ya hemos terminado de cenar -dijo Lily en tono neutro, recuperando el control- Señor Moody, éste es James Potter, un vecino. James, Francis Moody, de Nueva Chepstow.

James le tendió la mano, que engulló la del detective, más pequeña.

- ¿Amigo o socio? - preguntó, como si tuviera derecho a aquella información.

Al señor Moody le chispearon los ojos, y arrugó la boca con gesto pensativo al tiempo que recuperaba su mano.

- Bueno, yo diría que ambas cosas. ¿Y usted? ¿Es amigo, además de vecino?

- No - dijo Lily.

James le lanzó una mirada rápida y dura.

- No exactamente - dijo.

Los ojos del señor Tutshill chispearon aún más.

- Comprendo. -Cogió la mano de Lily y se la llevó a los labios para un beso de cortesía y después le depositó otro en la mejilla-.Tengo que irme, querida, mis viejos huesos quieren descansar. Últimamente mi horario parece el de un bebé. Ha sido una cena encantadora. Gracias por invitarme.

- El placer ha sido mío - dijo ella, palmeándole la mano y besándolo en la mejilla a su vez.

- Llamaré -prometió cuando se dirigía a la puerta. Igual que había hecho por la mañana, Lily aguardó en el umbral hasta que él estuvo en el coche y se despidió con la mano cuando dio marcha atrás para salir del camino de entrada.

Luchando por controlar el pánico, cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirar de frente a James, el cual se había ido acercando despacio hasta quedar apenas a medio metro detrás de ella. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos por la cólera.

- ¿Quién demonios es? –Rugió- ¿Tu viejo protector? ¿Mezclaste negocios y placer en Chepstow, o es que para ti todo es negocio?

- No es asunto tuyo -repuso Lily en tono terminante. Lo miró con expresión de furia, luchando por reprimir aquel pequeño ataque de ira sin lograrlo del todo. El señor Moody era cuarenta años mayor que ella, pero, naturalmente, el primer pensamiento de James había sido que se acostaba con él.

Se acercó un paso más, anulando la escasa distancia que los separaba.

- Por supuesto que es asunto mío, lleva dos días siéndolo.

Las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de un intenso rubor ante aquella referencia a lo que había pasado entre ellos en Chepstow.

- Eso no significó nada - comenzó con voz áspera por el azoramiento, pero él la tomó de los hombros y le propinó una ligera sacudida.

-Y una mierda. A lo mejor necesitas que te refresque la memoria.

Inclinó la cabeza y, demasiado tarde, ella levantó las manos para impedirle acercarse. Las palmas chocaron contra su pecho al tiempo que su boca cubría la de ella, e inmediatamente se sintió engullida por un intenso calor. El calor de James. El suyo propio. Le zumbaron los oídos y se meció contra él, abriendo los labios para acoplarse con mayor precisión a la exigente presión de los de James, para dejar pasar su lengua caliente. La rodearon todos los azules, dorados y granates de su aroma, se introdujeron en ella, la poseyeron. Notó bajo la palma derecha el retumbar de su corazón que latía con fuerza, y su inmediata erección contra el vientre, y sus caderas reaccionaron de modo automático, buscando.

James levantó la cabeza y retrocedió, dejando un espacio de algunos centímetros entre ambos.

Respiraba con fuerza, su mirada se había intensificado por la excitación, sus labios estaban húmedos y enrojecidos, y ligeramente hinchados por la fuerza del beso. Movió los dedos sobre los hombros de Lily, masajeando, acariciando.

- No niegues lo que pasó.

- No pasó nada -mintió Lily en un tono desafiante que ocultaba su desesperación. James sabía que era mentira, ella vio la furia en su rostro, pero lo dijo de todas formas. Sabía lo que hacía. En Chepstow había cometido el error de cederle un centímetro, y ahora él intentaba aprovecharse de ello para avanzar un kilómetro. Quizás había ido allí pensando que ella iba a ser fácil, que podía llevársela a la cama y luego convencerla con mimos para que se fuera de la ciudad. Por él, diría. Así podrían estar juntos sin molestar a su madre. Su descarada mentira sirvió para hacerle ver que no tenía intención de dejar que se saliera con la suya. Se zafó de su abrazo deslizándose a un costado para que no pudiera acorralarla contra la puerta- No fue más que un beso...

- Sí, y Merlín no era más que un muggle. Maldita sea, quédate quieta - dijo irritado, alzando una mano para agarrarla, y esta vez le sujetó los brazos-. Me estás mareando con este bailoteo. No voy a tirarte al suelo y subirme encima de ti... Por lo menos, por ahora.

Los ojos de Lily relampaguearon de pánico.

- ¡Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que no lo harás! -gritó, intentando de nuevo soltarse- ¡Ni esta noche, ni nunca!

-¿Quieres parar de una vez? -le espetó él-. Vas a hacerte daño.

Con un rápido movimiento, la hizo girar sobre sí misma y la aprisionó con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos, sujetándole las muñecas. Así de rápido, así de fácil, se vio sometida y rodeada, con aquel cuerpo musculoso apretado contra su espalda. Surgió la tentación, intensa e inmediata, instándola a relajar el cuello y dejar caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, dejar que su cuerpo se ablandase y adaptase al suyo, permitirse inhalar el perfume fuerte y almizclado de su piel e intoxicarse poco a poco. Se estremeció al sentir cómo aumentaba su deseo, y supo que si le ofrecía una mínima reacción en aquel momento, estaría perdida. No le costaría ni cinco minutos tenerla en la cama en posición horizontal.

-¿Lo ves? -dijo James suavizando el tono de voz hasta transformarlo en un ronroneo aterciopelado al sentir cómo temblaba. Su aliento cálido le rozó el cabello- Lo único que tengo que hacer es tocarte. A mí me ocurre lo mismo, Lily. No creo que esto sirva de nada, pero por Dios, te deseo, y vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

Lily cerró los ojos, aún temblando por el esfuerzo de resistirse a él, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

- No.

- ¿No, qué? -Frotó la mejilla contra el pelo de Lily-. ¿No me deseas, o no vamos a hacer nada al respecto? ¿En qué estás mintiendo ahora?

- No te lo permitiré - dijo ella, sin dejar que la distrajera. Abrió los ojos y fijó la vista al frente, en una de las lámparas, en un esfuerzo por hacer caso omiso de los brazos que la rodeaban- No te permitiré que vuelvas a tratarme como si fuera basura.

Él se quedó quieto, hasta su respiración se detuvo por un instante. Después expulsó el aire en silencio.

- Siempre nos ha separado eso, ¿verdad? - No había necesidad de concretar más; el recuerdo de aquella noche era casi tangible. Calló durante unos instantes-. Lily, estoy enterado de lo de Magic Travel, sé que has conseguido todo lo que tienes a base de trabajar. Sé que no eres como tu madre.

¡Oh, Merlín! Sabía lo de la agencia. Luchó por reprimir una oleada de pánico y concentrarse en la última frase.

-Seguramente -dijo con amargura- Tienes tan alta opinión de mi forma de ser que acabas de acusarme de tener un viejo protector. Dios mío, he invitado a un hombre solitario a cenar conmigo, ¡así que, por supuesto, me estoy acostando con él! - Furibunda, intentó una vez más liberarse.

James apretó con más fuerza hasta que Lily apenas pudo respirar.

-Te he dicho que te quedes quieta -la amonestó-. Te van a salir moratones.

- ¡Si me salen, será culpa tuya, no mía! ¡Eres tú el que está usando la fuerza!

Lanzó una patada hacia atrás, y le acertó en la espinilla con el tacón, pero llevaba zapatillas de suela blanda y él calzaba botas. Soltó un gruñido, pero Lily sabía que no le había dolido. Se retorció, intentando darse la vuelta para poder hacerle más daño.

- Eres una... gatita... salvaje -dijo él, jadeando por el esfuerzo de controlarla- ¡Maldita sea, quieres estarte quieta! Estaba celoso -reconoció escuetamente.

Durante unos momentos Lily estuvo demasiado aturdida para reaccionar. Permaneció inmóvil en el círculo que formaban los brazos de James, sin bajar la guardia pero con una embriagadora sensación de euforia. ¡Celoso! No podía estar celoso, a menos que sintiera por ella... No. No podía permitirse caer en aquella trampa. No se atrevía a creerlo. Ya había presenciado su técnica de seducción, recordaba cómo tranquilizó a Violeta haciéndole cumplidos, diciéndole lo mucho que la deseaba, que la necesitaba. Se le daba muy bien conseguir lo que quería. Aunque no dudaba que la deseara físicamente, teniendo las pruebas tan prominentes, sabía que lo demás no había cambiado; aún quería que se fuera de allí, y se valdría de su debilidad por él para convencerla de que lo hiciera.

-¿Sinceramente esperas que te crea? -preguntó por fin, con una gota de recelo en cada palabra.

Él movió hacia delante las caderas.

-¿Acaso niegas esto?

Lily se obligó a sí misma a encoger los hombros.

-¿Qué tengo que negar? ¿Que estás empalmado? Pues qué bien. Eso no significa nada.

Una risita vibró en el pecho de James.

- Menos mal que tengo la autoestima muy sana, de lo contrario me provocarlas un complejo de inferioridad.

Lily deseó que no se hubiera reído. No quería que tuviera sentido del humor, quería que fuera un hombre de espíritu mezquino y mente estrecha, para poder despreciarlo. Pero en cambio era atrevido y audaz, y tenía una risa que desarmaba a cualquiera. Era despiadado, pero no mezquino.

James inclinó la cabeza para acariciarle la oreja con la nariz, y el calor de su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la sensible piel de aquella zona.

- Esto no tiene por qué ser un problema –murmuró- Podemos estar juntos... no aquí, pero hay una solución.

Lily se puso rígida de nuevo.

- Seguro que sí. Y tiene que ver con que yo me vaya, ¿verdad?

James sacó la lengua y empezó a juguetear con el lóbulo de la oreja de Lily antes de atraparlo entre los dientes y mordisquearlo sensualmente.

-No tendrías que irte muy lejos -la engatusó-. Ni siquiera tienes que vender esta casa. Yo te compraré otra, más grande si quieres...

Lily sintió que la devoraba la furia, candente y efervescente. Se zafó aprovechando que James había aflojado su abrazo y giró para encararse con él, con el rostro blanco y los ojos echando llamas.

-¡Cállate! No dejas de pensar que estoy en venta, ¿verdad? ¡Lo único que ha cambiado es que me has trasladado a un nivel de precios más alto! ¡No quiero tu maldita casa, pero quiero que tú salgas de la mía! ¡Ahora mismo!

James entornó los ojos y no se movió un solo centímetro.

- No estaba pensando en comprarte. Intento hacerte las cosas lo más fáciles posible.

- Un buen intento, pero te conozco demasiado bien. Te he visto en acción, ¿no te acuerdas? -El recuerdo de aquella noche se notó en la amargura de su tono y brilló como un relámpago entre ambos. También tenía otro recuerdo, que James no conocía: aquella ocasión en que lo vio en compañía de Violetta Partain. Efectivamente, lo había visto en acción.

James guardó silencio por espacio de unos instantes, mientras la recorría con su mirada oscura.

- Eso no volverá a ocurrir - dijo suavemente.

- No, no ocurrirá – convino Lily, alzando la barbilla- No permitiré que vuelvas a tratarme así.

- No tendrías muchas alternativas, si yo decidiera hacerlo James recuperando aquel brillo peligroso en los ojos. Le dio un golpecito bajo la barbilla- Recuérdalo, cariño. Puedo jugar mucho más fuerte de lo que he jugado hasta ahora.

Ella apartó la cabeza bruscamente.

-Yo también.

Él deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo, y la expresión de sus ojos fue transformándose en algo lento y ardiente.

- Seguro que sí. Casi me estás tentando a que averigüe qué tal se te da jugar duro, sólo por divertirme. Pero esta conversación se ha salido del tema. No estamos en guerra, Lily. Podemos llegar a un interesante arreglo y pasárnoslo bien sin hacer daño a mi familia, sólo con que tú aceptes.

- No - contestó Lily.

- Ésa debe de ser tu palabra favorita. Estoy empezando a cansarme de oírla.

- Entonces no te acerques- Lily suspiró, cansada de pelear, y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo-. Yo no quiero hacer daño a tu familia, no he venido por eso. Éste es mi hogar; no quiero causar problemas, sólo deseo vivir aquí. Si tengo que luchar contigo para conseguirlo, lucharé.

- Entonces ya está trazada la línea de batalla. – James se encogió de hombros-. Es cosa tuya cuántos problemas estás dispuesta a soportar para vivir aquí. Yo no pienso retroceder; sigues sin ser bienvenida en este lugar. Pero si cambias de opinión, lo único que tienes que hacer es llamarme. Yo me ocuparé de ti, sin hacer preguntas, sin burlarme.

- No pienso llamarte.

-Tal vez no, pero tal vez sí. Piensa en lo que podríamos tener juntos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un par de polvos a la semana? ¿Mentir acerca de dónde estás, porque tú no quieres que se entere tu familia? Gracias, pero no.

James levantó una mano y le tomó la mejilla, y esta vez ella no se apartó. Le pasó suavemente el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior, palpando su blandura.

- Es más que simplemente follar -dijo con suavidad-. Aunque Dios sabe que eso lo deseo tanto que casi me hace daño.

Lily deseaba desesperadamente creerlo, pero por eso precisamente no se atrevía. Tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas mientras sacudía la cabeza y le decía:

- Por favor, márchate.

- Está bien, me voy. Pero piensa en ello. - Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo-. En cuanto a tu empresa...

Lily se alarmó instantáneamente y se preparó para otro enfrentamiento.

- Si te atreves a hacer algo que perjudique mi negocio...

Él la miró con impaciencia.

- Calla. No voy a hacer nada. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Me alegro de que hayas conseguido tanto. De hecho, le he dicho al director de mi hotel que preste una consideración especial a los grupos que hayan hecho reservas por medio de tu agencia.

¿Orgulloso de ella? Lily permaneció en silencio hasta que James se marchó, y entonces las lágrimas que había reprimido empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas. ¿Se atrevería a creer aquello?

Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Permanecería fiel a su decisión original de no enviar más grupos a aquel hotel.

Pero las lágrimas siguieron rodando. James le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de ella.

10

Belvina no se dio prisa en el cuarto de baño, pues necesitaba aquella intimidad para recuperarse.

Siempre resultaba ligeramente alarmante aquella pérdida del yo, de la personalidad. Walter no parecía sufrirla; él siempre estaba contento, y un poco soñoliento, cuando se separaba de ella. Oyó crujir la cama al moverse él, probablemente para apagar el cigarrillo. No fumaba mucho, estaba intentando dejarlo, pero los momentos que seguían al sexo eran una de las ocasiones en las que más le costaba resistirse al tabaco. Hoy le había temblado un poco la mano al accionar el encendedor y había hecho bailar la débil llama.

Aquella delatora reacción hizo que Belvina se ablandara por dentro, y permaneció más tiempo de lo normal en el baño para que él no lo notara. Ya era bastante malo que supiera cómo se desmandaba ella cuando lo tenía dentro, cómo gemía y se aferraba a él con las manos húmedas y agitando las caderas. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía permanecer quieta. Y además estaba muy húmeda allí abajo; oía los embarazosos sonidos acuosos que producía él al entrar y salir. En aquellos momentos no se sentía violenta, pues lo único en que podía pensar era la fiebre que la consumía por dentro, pero la vergüenza venía después.

No sucedía lo mismo con Bartemius. Con Barty podía contenerse; al parecer, él lo prefería así, y Belvina sabía por qué: Barty fingía que ella era Dorea.

No quería hacerlo con Barty, pero al mismo tiempo sí lo deseaba. No podía decir que él la forzara, ni siquiera para hacerla sentirse mejor por lo que estaba haciendo. Amaba a Barty, sin embargo... era casi como un padre. No podía ocupar el puesto de su padre, nadie podría, pero Barty había sido su mejor amigo y había sufrido mucho cuando papá se marchó de aquella forma. Barty, en silencio, le había proporcionado un hombro sobre el que apoyarse, sobre el que llorar, si se daba el caso. A veces, en los primeros días de horror, Belvina consiguió fingir un poco que él era en efecto su padre, que nada había cambiado.

Pero el fingimiento no duró mucho. La horrible impresión sufrida aquel día había alterado para siempre algo dentro de ella, y había aceptado que las cosas jamás serían perfectas. Papá no iba a volver; prefería vivir con aquella fulana en vez de estar con su familia. No quería a mamá y nunca la había querido.

Sin embargo, Barty sí quería a mamá. Pobre. No se acordaba de cuál fue la primera vez que comprendió cómo se sentía él, cuando vio la devoción y la tristeza en sus ojos; pero fue varios años después de que se fuera papá. Fue más o menos cuando convenció por primera vez a mamá de que cenase con ellos. Él conseguía de su madre más de lo que habían conseguido ella y James. Quizá fuera la gentil, devota cortesía con que la trataba. Dios sabía que papá nunca había sido así; era educado y amable, pero se veía que se limitaba a actuar por pura fórmula y que en realidad no se preocupaba por ella como se preocupaba Bartemius.

Recordaba la noche en que ocurrió por primera vez. James se encontraba en Londres en un viaje de trabajo. Mamá había bajado a cenar, pero a pesar de los mimos de Barty, estaba más deprimida de lo habitual y en realidad le costó un esfuerzo el mero hecho de cenar con ellos, y regresó a su habitación casi de inmediato, a pesar de sus ruegos. Cuando Barty se volvió hacia Belvina, ella vio desolación en sus ojos, e impulsivamente le puso una mano en el brazo con la intención de consolarlo.

Era una gélida noche de invierno. En el salón estaba encendido el fuego, de modo que entraron allí y Belvina se dedicó a aliviar la expresión de aquellos ojos. Se sentaron en el sofá delante de la chimenea y hablaron reposadamente de muchas cosas mientras Barty se tomaba una copa de coñac, su bebida favorita. La casa estaba en silencio, la habitación en penumbra, sólo había una lámpara encendida. El fuego crepitaba suavemente. Y a la luz de las llamas Belvina debía de parecerse a su madre. Aquella noche llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, y siempre se vestía con aquel estilo clásico y conservador que prefería mamá. Por todas aquellas razones, el coñac, la soledad, la habitación medio a oscuras, su propia desilusión, su parecido con mamá... sucedió.

Un beso se convirtió en dos, y luego en más. Sintió las manos de Barty en el pelo, entre gemidos. Belvina se acordaba de cómo le latía entonces el corazón, inundada por una sensación de miedo y de una compasión casi dolorosa. Barty le tocó los pechos, casi con reverencia, pero sólo a través de la ropa. Y le subió la falda sólo lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la parte esencial, como si no quisiera violar su pudor más de lo necesario. Belvina tenía un recuerdo borroso de carne desnuda, oculta pero sensible al tacto, cuando él se apretó contra ella, y después una aguda punzada de dolor y aquellos movimientos rápidos en su interior. Sin embargo, el tiempo no había difuminado el recuerdo de la voz rota de Barty al murmurar «Dorea » en su oído.

Por lo visto, Barty no se dio cuenta de que él era el primero. En su mente, ella era mamá.

Y en la mente de Belvina, que Dios la ayudase, él era papá.

Aquello fue tan enfermizo que todavía sentía asco de sí misma. Jamás había experimentado ningún deseo sexual hacia su padre; no había experimentado ningún otro, hasta que apareció Walter. Pero en el tumulto de emociones de aquella noche, pensó: a lo mejor no se va, si yo le doy lo que no le quiere dar mamá. Así que tomó el sitio de su madre y se ofreció sexualmente a modo de soborno para retener a papá en casa. Pobre de Barty... y pobre de ella. Ambos eran sucedáneos de algo que ninguno de los dos podría tener nunca. Freud habría tenido mucho trabajo con ella.

Pero aquella noche fue la primera de muchas, a lo largo de los siete últimos años. Aunque no fueron tantas, pensándolo bien. Probablemente se había acostado con Walter más veces en un solo año que con Barty en siete. Bartemius estaba avergonzado, le pedía disculpas, pero volvía a ella pues necesitaba hacerse la ilusión de tener a Dorea en sus brazos, y Belvina le permitía tomar el alivio que necesitaba. Jamás se aproximó a ella cuando estaba James en casa, sólo cuando estaba de viaje.

La última vez había sido sólo dos días antes, cuando James estuvo en Chepstow. Aquella noche fue a la oficina de Barty, como de costumbre, y él se lo hizo en el sofá. Nunca tardaba mucho; jamás la desnudaba, ni se desnudaba él. Después de siete años haciéndolo, Belvina nunca lo había visto desnudo, y de hecho le había visto la cosa sólo unas pocas veces. Todavía seguía excusándose por su necesidad, como si ella fuese realmente Dorea, y pensaba que el acto en sí era desagradable, de manera que terminaba lo más rápido posible y Belvina se limpiaba y se iba a casa.

No era así con Walter. Aún no sabía qué lo atraía de ella ni cómo había dejado que las cosas hubieran llegado tan lejos. Él había crecido en Tutshill, de modo que lo conocía, sabía cómo se llamaba, había hablado con él toda la vida. Tenía cinco años más que James, y cuando ella terminó la secundaria, él ya era auror. Se había casado con su novia del instituto y habían tenido dos niños. Eran el matrimonio perfecto, y un día su mujer lo abandonó, así, de repente. Ella se mudó a Francia y volvió a casarse un par de años más tarde. Sus hijos tenían ya diecisiete y dieciocho años, y mantenía buenas relaciones con ellos.

Walter tenía buenas relaciones con todo el mundo, se dijo Belvina curvando la boca en una sonrisa. Por eso lo eligieron capitán de su escuadrón cuando el anterior se jubiló por fin tres años atrás. Era de verdad un buen tipo, desdeñaba los trajes en favor del uniforme y prefería las botas a los zapatos con lengüeta. Era un larguirucho de un metro ochenta de estatura, con pelo rubio oscuro y amistosos ojos azules, y un salpicado de pecas que le cruzaba la nariz. Un niño grande.

Un día, hacía un año, Belvina fue a la ciudad y decidió almorzar en el restaurante del pueblo, que tenía las mejores hamburguesas de todas. Mamá se habría horrorizado al ver que tenía un gusto tan plebeyo, pero a ella le encantaban las hamburguesas y de vez en cuando se daba el capricho. Estaba sentada a la pequeña mesa cuando entró Walter, pidió también una hamburguesa y se disponía a regresar a su puesto cuando de pronto se detuvo junto a su mesa y le dijo si podía sentarse con ella. Belvina, sorprendida, le dijo que sí.

Al principio estuvo un poco rígida, pero Walter era capaz de ablandar las piedras. Enseguida estaban riendo y hablando con tanta naturalidad como si fueran amigos. Otro momento de extrañeza fue cuando él le pidió que cenaran juntos; sabía muy bien que su madre no lo aprobaría. Walter no tenía nada de buen tono social, era mago si, pero pobre. Aceptó y, para sorpresa suya, él mismo preparó la cena, filetes a la parrilla, en el patio trasero de su casa. Ahora vivía en la pequeña granja en la que se había criado, cuyo vecino más próximo se encontraba a dos kilómetros carretera abajo, y Belvina se relajó con la tranquila soledad de aquel hogar rural.

Se relajó lo bastante, después de cenar y bailar, para moverse despacio alrededor del pequeño cuarto de estar hasta dejarse llevar al dormitorio. No tenía pensado permitírselo, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que él pudiera intentarlo, pero Barty empezó a besarla, y sus besos fueron cálidos y lentos, y por primera vez en su vida experimentó la punzada del deseo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Alarmada por lo que estaba sucediendo, y por lo deprisa que iba todo, de todos modos se quedó dentro del dormitorio y le dejó que le bajara la cremallera del vestido y después le quitara el sujetador. Nadie le había visto nunca los pechos desnudos, pero de pronto Walter no sólo los vio… La presión de aquella boca hizo enloquecer a Belvina, y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Una dama no actuaba de aquella manera, pero es que ella siempre había sabido que no era una dama. Su madre lo era, y Belvina se había pasado la vida intentando ser como ella, para que la quisiera, pero siempre se había quedado corta. Su madre estaría horrorizada y asqueada si supiera que su hija pasaba varias horas a la semana en la cama con Walter follando como una coneja.

¡Precisamente había ido a escoger al é!

A veces Belvina sentía rencor por las restricciones que le habían inculcado desde la cuna. James no estaba sujeto ni confinado por todas las cosas que no debían hacer las señoritas. Era como si su madre hubiera descartado a James como una causa perdida desde el instante de su nacimiento; él era varón, por lo tanto esperaba que actuase como un animal. Como ella era una señora, no había hecho caso de las escapadas sexuales del padre y del hijo, aquellas cosas carecían de interés para ella, y esperaba que tampoco interesaran a su hija.

No funcionó así, aunque Belvina lo intentó. Lo intentó de verdad, durante los primeros veinticinco años de su vida. Incluso después del aislamiento de su madre tras la fuga de papá, siguió intentándolo con la esperanza de que, si era buena, su madre no sufriría tanto el abandono de papá.

Pero siempre había ansiado más. Su madre era tan reservada y fría, perfecta, intocable. Su padre era cálido y cariñoso, la abrazaba, jugaba a pelearse con ella a pesar de que Dorea desaprobaba semejante alboroto con su hija. James era aún más físico que su padre; siempre ardió con un fuego interior que Belvina reconoció desde muy temprana edad.

Se acordaba de una ocasión, cuando James estaba de vacaciones en casa en su época universitaria, en la que se quedaron un rato de sobremesa tras la cena, charlando. James estaba reclinado en su silla con aquella gracia gatuna que poseía, riendo mientras describía una broma que le habían gastado algunos de los jugadores de quidditch al entrenador, y en aquel momento percibió...

No sabría explicarlo bien... una especie de sensualidad en estado silvestre en su forma de inclinar la cabeza, en el movimiento de la mano para levantar el vaso. Miró a su madre y descubrió que ésta estaba observando fijamente a James con una expresión de repulsión en la cara, como si se tratase de un animal asqueroso. Es que, en efecto, era un animal, naturalmente, un muchacho adolescente sano e indómito, destilando testosterona. Pero no tenía nada de repulsivo, y Belvina lo lamentó por él, por aquella desaprobación.

James era un hermano maravilloso. No sabía lo que habría hecho sin él, en los días horribles que siguieron a la fuga de papá. Estaba tan avergonzada de su intento de suicidio que juró que nunca volvería a ser tan débil y suponer una carga para James. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero cumplió su promesa. No tenía más que mirarse las finas cicatrices de color pálido de sus muñecas para recordarse a sí misma cuál era el precio de la debilidad.

Al ver a Lily Evans en el aparcamiento de la tienda de comestibles se quedó tan impresionada que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cayó en la antigua costumbre de recurrir enseguida a James, esperando que él solucionase sus problemas. Se sentía asqueada consigo misma por haberse desmoronado de aquella forma, pero cuando vio aquel cabello rojo oscuro, un color tan intenso que casi parecía el del vino, estuvo a punto de parársele el corazón. Durante un instante de perplejidad pensó: _¡papá ha vuelto,_ porque si Elladora estaba allí, seguro que su padre también.

Pero a papá no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Solamente estaba Elladora, con un aspecto más joven que cuando se marchó, lo cual era una verdadera injusticia. Alguien tan malvado y depravado como Elladora Evans debería llevar sus pecados escritos en la cara para que todo el mundo los conociera.

Pero el rostro que la miró a ella a su vez poseía un cutis exquisito, como siempre, sin una sola arruga a la vista. Los mismos ojos verdes y soñolientos, la misma boca grande, suave y sensual. No había cambiado nada. Y por un instante, Belvina fue de nuevo la muchacha herida y desvalida que había sido antes, y fue corriendo a James.

Sólo que no era Elladora; la mujer del aparcamiento era Lily Evans, y James se mostraba extrañamente reacio a utilizar su influencia en contra de ella. Belvina no recordaba gran cosa de Lily, sólo tenía un vago recuerdo de una niña escuálida que tenía el mismo pelo que su madre, pero aquello no importaba. Lo que no fue vago en absoluto fue la punzada de dolor que sintió al verla, la acumulación de recuerdos, aquella vieja sensación de abandono y traición. Desde entonces le daba miedo ir a la ciudad, miedo de volver a tropezarse con Lily y experimentar el escozor de la sal en aquella herida reabierta.

Notas:

1. ¿Qué más se puede hacer que agradecer?

Gracias por los Reviews.

2. He tratado de responder a todas personalmente, pero el tiempo y algunos exámenes han disminuido mi tiempo, por lo que me he limitado a escribir, actualizar y reparar en algunos detalles. Como muchas ya deben de tener experiencia…

3. Con respecto a "Dark Secret" : más allá de la extraña desaparición de Charlus Potter, el titulo se refiere a los secretos y pensamientos que esconden los personajes, sus anhelos, sus odios, todo…Todo lo que justifica sus actos.

4. ¿La desaparición de Charlus? han tenido excelentes ideas al respecto, pero la historia aun no termina, por lo que muchas cosas que ignoramos pueden pasar, no ignoren los detalles.

5. Por ahí vi que alguien se había dado el trabajo de constatar datos con respecto a la familia Potter y Black, y que otra persona se ha dado el tiempo de responderle. La segunda a mi parecer y por lo que las fuentes confirman es la que tiene la razón. Pero puedo equivocarme así que me comunicare con ambas a la brevedad.

Sin nada más que decir, excepto que disfruteis el nuevo capítulo.

Se despide Atte.

Cedrella


	4. Damn Madness

**11**

Lily colgó el teléfono con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro. Aquélla era la sexta vez que llamaba al señor Moody y no obtenía respuesta. El detective no tenía secretaria, esa función la desempeñaba su esposa, y cuando ésta murió no había tenido valor para reemplazarla. El señor Moody había dejado el hotel, o, mejor dicho, la llave había quedado encima de la mesita de noche y sus cosas habían desaparecido. La habitación había sido pagada por adelantado, así que aquello no tenía nada de insólito. Ella misma lo había hecho más de una vez.

Lo que no era normal era que no la hubiera llamado, habiendo dicho que lo haría. No podía creer que se le hubiera olvidado. Si no ocurriera algo malo, la habría llamado. Dado su estado de salud, Lily temió que estuviera ingresado en un hospital y se encontrara demasiado enfermo para llamar. Incluso podía estar muriéndose, y ella no enterarse. La idea de una muerte solitaria le oprimió el pecho. Por lo menos debería haber allí alguien que le cogiera la mano, como había hecho ella con Mark. Aparte de estar tan preocupada por él, no sabía qué había encontrado ni a quién había interrogado. Tendría que continuar sola, sin la ventaja de saber qué respuestas había obtenido el detective.

No tenía una idea clara de cómo abordar el asunto, qué pistas buscar ni qué preguntas hacer, suponiendo que alguien quisiera hablarle. Las únicas personas que tal vez respondieran a sus preguntas serían los recién llegados, y éstos no estarían en situación de saber nada. Los antiguos residentes sí sabrían, pero obedecerían el edicto de James de no tener relación con ella en absoluto.

Se le ocurrió una idea, y sonrió al imaginarlo. Por lo menos había una persona que sí hablaría con ella... de mala gana, pero hablaría.

Se pasó un cepillo por el pelo, se recogió la gruesa mata en un moño alto y la sujetó con unas cuantas horquillas dejando varios mechones sueltos alrededor de la cara y en la nuca. Hasta ahí llegaba su acicalamiento. Pocos minutos después de tomar la decisión, estaba ya de camino a Tutshill, a la tienda de Katlleburn.

Tal como esperaba, la señora Katlleburn la descubrió nada más entrar por la puerta. Lily la ignoró y se dirigió hacia la sección de lácteos, que se encontraba al fondo del establecimiento, a salvo del agudo oído de la mujer. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ed se le acercase por los pasillos con paso presuroso y la cara de buey congestionada tanto por la indignación como por el esfuerzo físico.

- Creo que no lo ha entendido bien -dijo ofendido, deteniéndose enfrente de Lily- Salga de mi tienda. Aquí no puede comprar nada.

Lily no se movió del sitio y le obsequió una sonrisa serena.

- No he venido aquí a comprar. Quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

- Si no se va, llamo a la oficina de…usted sabe- replicó el tendero, pero su semblante mostraba una expresión de nerviosismo.

El hecho de mencionar a la policía hizo que a Lily se le encogiera el estómago, probablemente la reacción que el otro esperaba. Se le puso rígida la espina dorsal, y se obligó a sí misma a no hacer caso de la amenaza.

-Si responde a mis preguntas -dijo en voz baja-, me marcharé en cuestión de minutos. Si no, su esposa se va a enterar de más de lo que usted quiere que sepa. -Ya puestos a proferir amenazas, ella también sabía plantear las suyas.

El hombre palideció y lanzó una mirada de inquietud a la parte delantera de la tienda.

- No sé de qué me está hablando.

-Bien. Mis preguntas no tienen que ver con mi madre. Quiero interrogarlo acerca de Charlus Potter.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido por aquel giro.

-¿De Charlus? -repitió.

-¿A quién más estaba viendo aquel verano? -quiso saber Lily- Sé que mi madre no era la única. ¿Recuerda algún chismorreo?

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso? No importa a quién estuviera viendo, porque con quien se fugó fue con Elladora, y con ninguna otra.

Lily consultó su reloj.

-Calculo que tiene unos dos minutos antes de que venga aquí su esposa a ver qué está pasando.

Él la miró furioso, pero dijo a regañadientes:

- Creo que se veía con Nola, la secretaria de Bartemius Crouch. Él era el mejor amigo de Charlus. Pero no sé si eso será verdad, porque ella no pareció muy dolida cuando se fue Charlus. Había una camarera de la taberna, no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero Charlus la veía de vez en cuando. Ya no está allí. También oí contar que tenía un lío con Rowena Spellman. Charlus se movía mucho. No me acuerdo exactamente de todas las mujeres con quienes andaba liado.

Rowena Spellman debía de tratarse de la mujer del ex alcalde. El hijo de ambos, Avery, formaba parte del grupo de chicos que rondaban a Petunia cuando querían pasárselo bien, pero no le hablaban si se la encontraban en público.

- ¿Era de conocimiento general? -Preguntó Lily-. ¿Había por ahí algún marido celoso?

Morgan se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia la parte delantera del establecimiento.

- Quizá lo supiera el alcalde, pero Charlus donaba mucho dinero para sus campañas, de modo que dudo que a LoweIl Spellman le hubiera fastidiado mucho enterarse de que Rowena estaba... bueno, recaudando donaciones. -Esbozó una sonrisita, y Lily pensó lo mucho que le desagradaba aquel hombre.

- Gracias por la información- dijo, y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Va a volver por aquí? -quiso saber el tendero, nervioso.

Ella se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada reflexiva.

-Puede que no –contestó-. Llámeme si se le ocurren más nombres. -Y a continuación salió de la tienda con paso rápido sin siquiera mirar a la señora Katlleburn.

Dos nombres, más la posibilidad de la camarera desconocida. Ya era algo por donde empezar.

Sin embargo, lo que la intrigaba era que se hubiera mencionado al mejor amigo de Charlus, Bartemius Crouch. Ése era quien probablemente tendría las respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas.

Los Crouch eran una de las familias más antiguas y adineradas de la zona, no en el mismo grado que los Potter, pero es que tampoco había nadie más que estuviera a su nivel. Conocía el apellido, pero no conseguía sacar a la luz ningún recuerdo de ellos. Ella sólo tenía catorce años cuando se marchó, y era más introvertida que la mayoría, pues se guardaba para sí lo más posible.

Solamente había prestado atención a las personas que tuvieron contacto directo con su familia, y por lo que recordaba, jamás había conocido a ninguno de los Crouch. Sin embargo, era probable que Barty aún viviera allí; aparte del caso de Charlus Potter, las viejas fortunas tendían a permanecer en un solo sitio.

Fue hasta la cabina telefónica que había al final del aparcamiento y buscó a los Crouch. El domicilio figuraba como «Bartemius Crouch, abogado». Debajo aparecía el número de «Crouch y Wilson, abogados en asuntos mágicos y financieros».

Se imaginó que aquélla era una ocasión tan buena como cualquier otra, de modo que introdujo una moneda en la ranura y marcó el número del bufete de abogados. Una voz musical contestó al segundo timbre.

Lily dijo:

-Me llamo Lilianne Black. ¿Podría el señor Crouch recibirme hoy?

Se produjo una minúscula pausa que le indicó que habían reconocido su nombre, y seguidamente dijo la voz musical:

- Estará toda la mañana en los juzgados, pero puede recibirla esta tarde a la una y media, si le viene bien a usted.

- Perfecto. Gracias.

Cuando colgó, se preguntó si aquella voz musical pertenecería a Nola, que era la secretaria del señor Crouch en la época en que ocurrió todo, o si se trataría de otra persona.

Disponía de casi tres horas por llenar, a no ser que quisiera irse a casa y regresar de nuevo. El estómago le hacía ruidos para recordarle que la tostada que se había comido a las seis y media hacía mucho que se había esfumado. No sabía si la atenderían en alguno de los restaurantes de la ciudad o si la influencia de James alcanzaba también a aquellos. Se alzó de hombros. Ningún momento era mejor que aquél para averiguarlo.

En la plaza había un pequeño café. Nunca había estado en él, pensó mientras estacionaba el coche casi justo enfrente de la puerta. Jamás había salido a comer hasta que fue a vivir con su familia adoptiva y éstos le mostraron las maravillas de los restaurantes. El hecho de pensar en ellos la hizo sonreír mientras entraba en el café, fresco y en penumbra, y tomaba nota mentalmente de llamarlos esa noche. Procuraba mantener el contacto llamándolos por lo menos una vez al mes, y casi había pasado ese tiempo desde la última ocasión.

Los clientes escogían mesa, así que Lily eligió un hueco situado en la parte posterior del establecimiento. Se le acercó con diligencia una mujer joven, baja y rechoncha, de rostro agradable.

-¿Qué quiere para beber?

-Té dulce. -Se daba por hecho que el té era helado, a no ser que uno especificara que lo quería caliente. Normalmente sólo había que elegir entre dulce y no dulce.

La camarera salió disparada por el té, y Lily echó un vistazo al menú de plástico. Acababa de decidirse por la ensalada de pollo cuando alguien se detuvo frente a su mesa.

-¿Es usted Lily Evans?

Se puso tensa, preguntándose si le iban a decir que se fuera. Levantó la vista hacia la mujer que estaba de pie.

—Sí, así es.

La mujer le resultó vagamente familiar, ojos castaños, pelo castaño y una cara de mandíbula cuadrada y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Era bajita, de un metro sesenta más o menos, y poseía el humor fresco de una animadora del algún equipo de quiddich.

-Ya me parecía. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero resulta difícil olvidar ese color de pelo. -La mujer sonrió-. Yo soy Annet Gasper... Bueno, ahora es Smith. Yo estaba en tu clase en el colegio.

-¡Naturalmente! -Nada más oír el nombre, le vino a la memoria aquel rostro-. Me acuerdo de ti.

-¿Qué tal estás?

Annet nunca había sido amiga suya en la primaria, antes de entrara a Hogwarts, no tenía amigas, pero tampoco había tomado parte en ninguna de las crueles burlas que soportó Lily. Ella, por lo menos, había sido atenta.

Sin embargo, ahora la expresión de sus ojos era abiertamente amistosa.

-¿Te apetece sentarte conmigo? —la invitó Lily.

-Sólo un minuto -contestó Annet deslizándose en el asiento de enfrente. La camarera regresó trayendo el té de Lily tomó el pedido de la ensalada de pollo. Cuando estuvieron solas otra vez, Annet dijo con una sonrisa irónica- Este lugar es propiedad de la familia de mi marido, y yo lo dirijo. Espero una entrega de un momento a otro, y tendré que supervisarla.

Como James ya sabía lo de la agencia, no había motivo para no hablar de ella, así que Lily dijo:

-Yo estoy haciendo novillos. Tengo una agencia de viajes en Londres, y en realidad debería haberle dicho a mi gerente que iba a estar aquí, pero olvidé llamarla antes de salir de casa.

Una vez quedaron establecidas sus respectivas posiciones sociales y económicas, se sonrieron la una a la otra como iguales. Lily experimentó una cálida oleada de placer. Incluso después de haberse ido a vivir con los con su familia adoptiva y asistir al instituto, no había tenido ninguna amiga; seguía siendo demasiado introvertida y estaba demasiado traumatizada para formar amistades. No fue hasta que entró en la universidad cuando comenzó a tener amigos, y la aceptación natural de sus compañeras de cuarto supuso una revelación. Tímida al principio, se abrió rápidamente y empezó a disfrutar de tomar parte en los rituales femeninos que habían estado cerrados para ella de niña: las noches enteras de charla, las risas y bromas, el intercambiarse ropas y maquillajes, el frenesí de arreglarse por las mañanas, el compartir el espejo del baño con la compañera de habitación.

Participó por primera vez en el interminable análisis del turbio misterio que eran los hombres, o más bien escuchaba sonriendo ligeramente por la ingenuidad de sus amigas. Aunque en aquel punto muchas de sus compañeras ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales y Lily aún era virgen, se sentía infinitamente mayor, más experimentada. Ellas todavía veían a los hombres a través del cristal rosa del romance, mientras que ella no tenía aquellas fantasías.

Pero la amistad femenina le había supuesto una dicha especial, y miró a Annet Smith con la esperanza de encontrar la misma vibración en ella.

-¿Adónde te trasladaste, cuando te fuiste? -preguntó Annet en un tono de naturalidad que resplandeció por encima de las circunstancias en las cuales se había marchado deTutshill.

- A Londres. Después me mudé a Liverpool, donde empecé la universidad, y más tarde nuevamente a Londres.

Annet suspiró.

- Yo nunca he vivido en otro sitio más que éste, ni creo que lo haga. Antes pensaba en viajar, pero entonces fue cuando me casé con Walt y llegaron los hijos. Tenemos dos -dijo, con una sonrisa luminosa-. Un niño y una niña. Teniendo ya uno de cada, parecía un buen momento para parar. ¿Y tú?

- Soy viuda -respondió Lily. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron con el velo de tristeza que siempre sentía al hablar de Sirius, muerto tan joven y tan innecesariamente-. Me casé nada más terminar la universidad, y antes de que pasara un año él murió en un accidente de coche. No teníamos hijos.

- Eso es muy duro. - En la voz de Annet había una sinceridad genuina-. Lo siento mucho. Me imagino lo que sería perder a Walt. A veces me pone furiosa, pero es mi roca, siempre está cuando lo necesito. -Calló durante unos instantes, y después la sonrisa volvió a su cara-. ¿Qué te trae otra vez por Tutshill? Me parece lógico irse de Tutshill para vivir en Londres, pero no al contrario.

-Es mi hogar. Quería regresar.

- Bueno, no quiero ser entrometida ni maleducada, pero en tu lugar Tutshill sería el último sitio donde querría vivir. Después de lo que sucedió, me refiero.

Lily le dirigió una mirada rápida, pero no vio malicia alguna en la expresión de Annet, tan sólo una cierta atención observadora, como si todavía no hubiera tomado una decisión acerca de Lily.

- No ha sido un mar de rosas -repuso, y decidió que podía ser tan franca como ella-. No sé si lo habrás oído o no, pero a James Potter no va a gustarle nada enterarse de que me has atendido.

Imagino que está diciendo a todos los comerciantes que no quiere que hagan negocio conmigo.

- Oh, ya lo he oído - dijo Annet, y sonrió abiertamente al tiempo que desaparecía parte de la actitud anterior-. Pero a mí me gusta decidir por mí misma acerca de las personas.

- No quiero causarte problemas.

- No me los causarás. James no es vengativo. -Hizo una pausa-. Ya veo que puedes no estar de acuerdo conmigo. Desde luego que no querría tenerlo por enemigo, pero no va a volverse mezquino sólo porque te hayas tomado aquí una ensalada de pollo.

- Aquí todo el mundo parece tomarlo en serio.

- Posee gran influencia - admitió Annet.

- ¿Pero no contigo?

- Yo no he dicho eso. Es que me acuerdo de ti del colegio. Tú no eras como las demás. Si se tratara de Petunia, bueno... no estaría aquí sentada, esperando su ensalada de pollo. Pero tú puedes venir cuando quieras.

- Gracias, pero si tienes algún problema, házmelo saber.

- Eso no me preocupa. - Annet sonrió cuando la camarera depositó el plato de pollo sobre la mesa-. Si James tuviera la intención de ponerse en plan duro al respecto, lo habría dicho. Una cosa que tiene James es que uno no tiene que interpretarlo entre líneas; dice siempre lo que piensa, y piensa lo que dice.

La secretaria de Bartemius Crouch seguía siendo Nola, según rezaba la placa que había encima de su mesa. La mujer que se sentaba detrás de la misma podría ser holgadamente cincuentona, llevaba cada uno de esos años marcado en el rostro, y el cabello gris y con un fino corte a lo chico. Al mirarla, intentando restarle una docena de años, Lily no se la imaginó como el tipo de mujer que perseguiría Charlus Potter. Éste tenía un gusto que se inclinaba más por las mujeres llamativas, no por aquélla tan discreta y de mirada abiertamente curiosa.

-Se parece usted a su madre - dijo por fin Nola ladeando la cabeza ligeramente al estudiar la cara de Lily-. Con alguna que otra diferencia, pero en conjunto podría ser ella, sobre todo en el color del pelo.

-¿Usted la conoció? -quiso saber Lily.

-Sólo de vista. -Señaló el sofá con un gesto—. Siéntese Barty todavía no ha vuelto de comer.

Justo cuando Lily tomaba asiento, se abrió la puerta y entró por ella un hombre esbelto y apuesto. Vestía de traje, una rareza en Tutshill, a no ser que uno fuera precisamente un abogado que se había pasado la mañana en los tribunales. Miró a Lily y se sobresaltó visiblemente, luego se relajó y una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

- Usted debe de ser Lilianne. Dios sabe que no podría ser nadie más, a no ser que Elladora hubiera descubierto la fuente de la eterna juventud.

- Eso es lo que pensé yo -dijo Nola, volviéndose hacia él, y por un instante la expresión de sus ojos se hizo patente. Lily se apresuró a bajar la vista. Por lo que acababa de ver, dudaba mucho de que Nola hubiera tenido relación alguna con Charlus, porque estaba muy enamorada de su jefe. Se preguntó si lo sabría el señor Crouch, y con la misma rapidez decidió que no. No había ni rastro de ello por su parte.

- Entre - invitó Barty, acompañando a Lily a su despacho por delante de él y cerrando después la puerta-. Sé que debemos de parecerle maleducados al hablar así de usted. Perdone. Es que el parecido es tan pronunciado, y sin embargo, fijándose bien, las diferencias son obvias.

- Por lo visto, todo el mundo tiene la misma reacción cuando me ve por primera vez -admitió Lily sonriente. Resultaba fácil sonreír a Barty Crouch. Era de la clase de hombres a los que iba refinando la edad; siempre esbelto, iba adelgazando incluso más con el paso de los años. Su cabello oscuro se había vuelto gris en las sienes, y sus ojos grises mostraban arrugas de patas de gallo, pero fácilmente parecía estar a mitad de la cuarentena en vez de ser ya cincuentón. Su aroma era verde claro, fresco como la hierba recién cortada.

- Por favor, siéntese -dijo, y a continuación se acomodó en su silla- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Lily tomó asiento en el sofá de cuero.

- De hecho, vengo por razones personales, y ahora me doy cuenta de que no debería ocupar su horario de trabajo...

Él sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, sonriendo.

- Es un placer para mí. Dígame qué es lo que la preocupa. ¿Se trata de James? He intentado convencerlo de que la deje en paz, pero él se siente muy protector con su madre y su hermana y no quiere que nada las altere.

- Entiendo muy bien la postura de James-dijo Lily secamente . No he venido por eso.

- Ah.

- Quería hacerle unas preguntas acerca de Charlus Potter, Usted era su mejor amigo, ¿no es así?

Él le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

- Supongo que sí. Crecimos juntos.

¿Debería decirle que, después de todo, Charlus no se había fugado con Elladora? Jugó con la idea, pero al final la desechó. Por muy amable que pareciera, no podía olvidar que era un viejo amigo de la familia Potter. Tenía que contar con la posibilidad de que todo lo que le contase iría a parar directamente a James.

- Siento curiosidad por él —dijo finalmente—. Aquella noche mi familia quedó destrozada, igual que la de James ¿Cómo era? Ya sé que no era fiel a mi madre más que a su esposa; entonces, ¿por qué, de repente, se le ocurrió abandonarlo todo, su familia, sus negocios, para estar con ella?

- No creo que realmente quiera que le responda a eso - replicó Barty, irónico-. Para decirlo de manera educada, Elladora era una mujer fascinante, al menos para los hombres. Físicamente era...Bueno, Charlus era muy sensible a la sensualidad de Elladora.

- Pero ya tenía una aventura con ella. No tenían motivos para fugarse.

Bartemius se encogió de hombros, un gesto muy galo.

-Yo tampoco lo he entendido nunca.

- ¿Por qué no se limitó a divorciarse?

- Una vez más, no tengo respuesta para eso. Quizás a causa de su religión. Charlus no iba habitualmente a misa, pero tenía sentimientos religiosos más fuertes de lo que cabría esperar. A lo mejor pensó que sería más fácil para Dorea no divorciarse de ella, dejarlo todo en manos de James y marcharse. Sencillamente no lo sé.

- ¿Dejarlo todo en manos de James? -repitió Lily-. ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Lo siento -dijo él con suavidad- No puedo divulgar detalles de los tratos financieros de mis clientes.

- No, claro que no. -Lily retrocedió-. ¿Recuerda algo más de aquel verano? ¿Con quién más estaba viéndose Charlus?

El abogado pareció sorprenderse.

- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

- Como le he dicho, siento interés por él. Por su culpa, no he visto a mi madre desde aquel día. ¿Era simpático? ¿Tenía honor, o era sólo un mujeriego?

Él la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, y el dolor asomó a sus ojos.

- Charlus era el hombre más simpático del mundo - dijo al fin- Yo lo quería como a un hermano. Siempre estaba riendo, gastando bromas, pero si yo lo necesitaba para algo, acudía como una bala. Su matrimonio con Dorea supuso una decepción para él, pero aun así me sorprendió cuando se fue, porque estaba muy unido a James y Belvina. Era un marido terrible, pero un padre maravilloso.- Bajó los ojos y se miró las manos- Han pasado doce años -dijo suavemente- y todavía lo echo de menos.

-¿Llamó alguna vez? -Preguntó Lily- ¿O se puso en contacto con su familia de alguna forma?

El abogado negó con la cabeza.

- No, que yo sepa.

- ¿Con quién más se estaba viendo aquel verano, además de Rowena Spellman?

Una vez más, la pregunta lo sobresaltó. Alzó las cejas y cuando habló lo hizo en tono de reprimenda.

- Nada de eso importa. Como no dejo de decirle a James, eso es ya el pasado, hay que olvidarlo. Aquel verano fue muy doloroso, y mantenerlo vivo no le hace bien a nadie.

- Yo no puedo olvidarlo cuando no lo olvida nadie de este lugar. Por muy triunfadora o respetable que sea ahora, algunas personas de aquí me siguen considerando basura. -Le tembló ligeramente la voz al pronunciar la última palabra. No era su intención dejar que su control se tambalease, y se sintió a la vez irritada y violenta por ello. Sin embargo, a veces el dolor conseguía aflorar.

Barty debió denotarlo, porque su expresión cambió y rápidamente fue a sentarse junto a ella, cogiéndole una mano ente las suyas.

- Sé que para usted ha sido difícil - dijo con dulzura- Ya cambiarán de opinión, cuando la conozcan mejor. Y James se suavizará con el tiempo. Como digo, reaccionó así porque es muy protector con su familia, pero básicamente es un hombre justo.

- Y despiadado - añadió Lily.

Una sonrisa triste tocó el rostro del abogado.

- Eso también. Pero no carece de amabilidad, créame. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que cambie de opinión, le prometo que lo haré.

- Gracias - dijo Lily. Aquello no era por lo que había venido a verlo, pero él era demasiado consciente para divulgar detalles personales de sus clientes y amigos. Con todo, la visita no resultó una pérdida de tiempo; tuvo la impresión de que podía tachar de la lista a Nola sin problemas.

Se fue, y regresó a casa meditando sobre la magra información que había obtenido aquel día. Si Charlus había sido asesinado, LoweIl o Rowena parecían ser los sospechosos más probables. Se preguntó cómo podría concertar una cita con alguno de los dos. Y también se preguntó dónde estaría el señor Moody, y si se encontraría bien.

-Hoy he visto a Lilianne - dijo Barty aquella noche, cuando estudiaba unos documentos en compañía de James. Tomó su copa de coñac y observó con atención al otro por encima del borde del cristal-. A primera vista, el parecido resulta inquietante, pero si uno se fija, no hay forma de confundirla con Elladora. ¿No es curioso que Elladora fuera más hermosa pero que Lily resulte más atractiva?

James levantó la vista. Sus ojos mostraban una expresión irónica cuando se cruzaron con los grises de Barty.

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de lo atractiva que es, si es eso lo que me preguntas. ¿Dónde la has visto? - Cogió su copa, la llenó de su whisky escocés favorito y saboreó su gusto penetrante en la lengua.

- En mi despacho. Vino a interrogarme acerca de Charlus.

James estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Dejó la copa en la mesa con tal ímpetu que hizo que el whisky oscilara peligrosamente cerca del borde.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué diablos quería saber de papá? - La idea de que Lily preguntase nada acerca de su padre lo puso furioso. Fue una reacción automática; por un momento no se trataba de Lily, la persona, sino de una Evans, con todas las connotaciones que suscitaba aquel apellido. Él la deseaba con una necesidad tan imperiosa que lo alarmaba y asqueaba a la vez, aunque sabía que iba a satisfacer dicha necesidad si le era posible, pero no quería que nada suyo tocase a su familia. No quería que Belvina ni Dorea quedaran expuestas a ella, y desde luego no quería que anduviera preguntando por su padre. Charlus ya no estaba. Su ausencia, su traición, era una herida que seguía estando muy próxima a la superficie y que sangraba al menor rasguño.

- Quería saber cómo era, si alguna vez se había puesto en contacto con vosotros, si estaba viéndose con alguien más aquel verano.

Furibundo, James se levantó a medias del sillón, con la intención de ir a su casa en aquel mismo momento y poner las cosas en claro con ella, pero Barty lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

-Tiene derecho a saberlo - dijo blandamente- O por lo menos a sentir curiosidad.

- ¡Y una mierda! - exclamó James.

- Ella tampoco ha visto a su madre desde entonces.

James se quedó petrificado un instante, y luego volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón. Maldita sea, Barty tenía razón. Dolía, pero tenía que admitir la verdad. Él, por lo menos, era un hombre adulto, si bien inexperto en los negocios, cuando desapareció Charlus; Lily sólo tenía catorce años y estaba desamparada y vulnerable como una niña. No sabía qué había sido de su vida entre entonces y ahora, excepto que era viuda y que era la propietaria de una agencia de viajes de éxito, pero apostaría hasta el último centavo que le quedase a que no le había resultado placentera. Vivir con Thomas Evans y aquellos dos matones de hermanos, además de la puta de su hermana, no pudo resultarle fácil. Tampoco debió de serle fácil antes, pero al menos estaba Elladora.

- Déjala tranquila, James—dijo Barty suavemente—. Se merece algo mejor que el recibimiento que está teniendo de algunas personas, y parte de ello es culpa tuya.

James cogió su copa y dio vueltas al whisky, contemplando el color ámbar del líquido.

- No puedo - respondió en tono hosco. Se levantó y fue con la copa hasta la ventana, donde se detuvo observando su reflejo en el cristal y la oscuridad que se abría enfrente. Bebió otro sorbo para tomar fuerzas- Tiene que marcharse antes de que yo haga algo que de verdad perjudique a Belvina y a mi madre.

- ¿Como qué? – preguntó Barty, confuso.

- Digamos solamente que, en lo que concierne a Lily, estoy entre la espada y la pared. La pared es mi familia, y la espada... -miró a su alrededor con una expresión irónica en los ojos-... la tengo dentro de los pantalones.

Barty lo miró fijamente con gesto abatido.

- ¡Merlín!

- Debe de ser algo genético. - Aquélla era la única explicación posible, pensó con gravedad.

Había heredado la polla de su padre. Si le plantaban delante una Evans, se le ponía dura. No, no cualquiera de las Evans; dos de ellas lo dejaron frío. Pero Lily... Su cuerpo no tenía nada de frío cuando Lily estaba en cualquier sitio dentro de un kilómetro a la redonda.

- No puedes hacerle eso a tu madre - dijo Barty en un susurro-. La humillación la mataría.

- ¡Diablos, ya lo sé! Por eso quiero que Lily se vaya antes de que yo cometa una estupidez. - Se volvió para mirar a Barty, todavía con aquella expresión mezcla de diversión y furia en los ojos- Pero yo no soy el único que se siente atraído por ella, maldita sea. Si lo fuera, la cosa resultaría más fácil. La otra noche fui a su casa para plantearle una propuesta: Si no quería marcharse de esta zona, yo le compraría una casa en cualquier ciudad cercana, mientras no fuera dentro de esta pueblo.De ese modo podríamos vernos sin hacer daño a nadie. Había allí un hombre, cenando con ella, y me puse tan celoso que la acusé de tener un viejo protector. - Sacudió la cabeza -. ¿Qué te parece? El viejo parecía más frágil que un palillo de dientes, pero iba vestido como si hubiera salido de los años cincuenta, y lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue que estaba intentando llevársela a la cama.

- ¿Qué viejo? - preguntó Barty con evidente curiosidad- ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

- Era de Chepstow se apellidaba Moody. Estaba tan fuera de mí que no recuerdo si Lily mencionó el nombre de pila. Dijo que era socio suyo.

- ¿Ah, sí?

James se encogió de hombros.

- Probablemente. Lily es dueña de una agencia de viajes y tiene una sucursal en Chepstow.

- ¿Es la dueña?

- Se las ha arreglado bastante bien sola, ¿verdad? - Otra vez aquella leve punzada de orgullo- Comenzó en Londres. No sé cuántas sucursales posee, pero tengo una persona recopilando información sobre ella. Tiene que mandarme un informe cualquier día de éstos.

- Si no se va, ¿vas a intentar arruinarle el negocio? – preguntó Barty, pero con menos brusquedad de lo que había esperado James.

- No. Por una parte, no soy tan hijo de puta. Por otra, si lo hiciera, adiós a mis posibilidades con ella. - Torció la boca en una sonrisa irónica- Decide tú cuál de los dos motivos es el más importante.

Barty no le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Es una situación embrollada. Si estás completamente decidido a acostarte con ella...

- Lo estoy - dijo James, bebiéndose el resto del whisky.

-En ese caso, no puede vivir aquí, Dorea quedaría destrozada.

- Me preocupa más Belvina que mamá.

Barty parpadeó, como si no hubiera tenido en cuenta a Belvina. Y probablemente no; toda su atención estaba centrada en Dorea. Por supuesto, estaba al corriente del intento de suicidio de Belvina; no fue posible mantenerlo en secreto, y menos con la conmoción que produjo. Y de todos modos Belvina no hacía nada por ocultar las cicatrices. Era demasiado orgullosa para permitirse tomar el camino cobarde de llevar manga larga o pulseras anchas.

- Belvina es ahora mucho más fuerte que antes - dijo Barty por fin-. Pero Dorea no tiene dónde apoyarse. Al principio pensé, y todavía lo pienso, que debería enfrentarse a los hechos y seguir con su vida, pero si descubriera que tú tienes una aventura con Lilianne... No, no podría soportarlo. Puede que intentase suicidarse.

James sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, asombrado de que Barty conociera a Dorea desde hacía tantos años y no comprendiera que era demasiado egocéntrica para hacerse daño. La miopía del amor sólo le dejaba ver su belleza serena, perfecta, inalcanzable. Era su vena romántica, extraña característica en un abogado.

- Tiene que irse - dijo Barty con pesar.

**12**

La lechuza estaba ululando como loca, por eso Lily no oyó el motor del coche que se acercaba a la entrada.

Cuando la puerta vibró con la llamada, se asomó por la ventana a mirar. No vio quién estaba de pie en el porche, pero sí vio el Jaguar gris aparcado detrás de su coche y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras, café en mano, pasaba al cuarto de estar para abrir la puerta. Apenas eran las ocho y media, demasiado temprano para tener que lidiar con James Potter.

Lo primero que advirtió al abrir la puerta fue que estaba furibundo.

La única vez que lo había visto en aquel estado fue el día en que fue a su casa a decirles que Elladora se había fugado, y de nuevo aquella noche cuando los echó a todos del pueblo. Al mirar la expresión fría y despiadada de aquellos ojos oscuros, relampagueó en su mente el recuerdo de aquella noche, y las duras imágenes la redujeron en un instante a la niña aterrorizada que era entonces. Se le heló la sangre y retrocedió un paso al tiempo que James penetraba en la casa dejando que la puerta se cerrara de un golpe.

Lily se sobresaltó al oír el ruido. Sus ojos, verdes y muy abiertos, estaban fijos en el rostro de James, como si no se atreviese a desviar la mirada.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? - le preguntó él muy suavemente, con una voz aterciopelada que resultaba tan cortante como el filo de una espada contra otra. Avanzó un paso más, amenazante, y Lily retrocedió otra vez. La taza de café le tembló en la mano.

A cada paso que él daba hacia delante, ella daba otro hacia atrás, una lenta danza que terminó cuando Lily chocó contra la pared y quedó presionando con las paletillas de la espalda contra la madera como si pudiera atravesarla por la fuerza. James sacó rápidamente los brazos antes de que ella pudiera deslizarse a un lado y plantó las palmas de las manos contra la pared, a ambos lados de los hombros de Lily, aprisionándola con la jaula que formaban su cuerpo y sus brazos. Se inclinó ligeramente; llevaba abiertos los dos botones superiores de la camisa y se le veía una cuña de piel cálida y olivácea. El pulso le latía visiblemente en la base de la fuerte garganta, justo delante de los ojos de Lily. Ésta clavó la mirada en aquel movimiento rítmico, desesperada por tranquilizarse. No tenía catorce años. James no podía echarla de su propia casa.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó él, todavía en aquel peligroso tono ronroneante.

Sus gruesas muñecas le estaban estrujando los hombros desnudos bajo la blusa sin mangas; sentía su piel caliente contra la de ella. Sus hombros anchos y su poderoso pecho eran como un muro que tuviera delante, y su olor masculino, penetrante y almizclado hizo que sus fosas nasales aletearan automáticamente de placer. Aún sostenía la taza de café, a modo de escudo entre ellos, y entonces tragó saliva y consiguió decir:

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Él se inclinó todavía más, tanto que su estómago rozó los dedos de Lily.

- Estoy hablando de todas esas preguntas que has estado haciendo. Anoche me dijo Barty que estuviste en su oficina. Una cosa es hablar con Barty, que mantiene la boca cerrada, pero adivina a quién he visto esta mañana: a Ed Katlleburn. - A pesar de su tono calmado, Lily veía arder una fría cólera en sus ojos. Si él tuviera un ataque de ira, no estaría ni la mitad de nerviosa. Pero en aquel estado de ánimo era capaz de cualquier cosa, aunque, por extraño que pareciese, no le tenía miedo físico. No; si James le hiciera daño, sería un daño emocional.- Sólo voy a decírtelo una vez. - Pronunció aquella frase con toda precisión, acercándose aún más, hasta casi tocarle la nariz con la suya-. Deja de hacer preguntas sobre mi padre. Si te entrometes no harás más que provocar chismorreos y hacer daño otra vez a mi familia. Y si eso ocurre, Lily, sí que volveré a echarte de aquí, por el medio que sea necesario. Puedes estar segura de ello. Así que tenlo en cuenta, no quiero que por esa bonita boca salga ni siquiera en susurro el nombre de mi padre.

Los ojos verdes y muy abiertos de Lily miraron fijamente los de él, oscuros y gélidos, tan sólo separados por unos pocos centímetros. Ella alzó la barbilla y abrió la boca, que él consideraba bonita, para tirar al león de la cola deliberadamente, y pronunció dos palabras:

- Charlus Potter.

Vio cómo las pupilas de James se dilataban de incredulidad, y luego cómo el hielo de sus ojos era engullido por el puro fuego. Tal vez no había sido prudente provocarlo, pero contemplar el resultado fue fascinante. Pareció ensancharse por la furia, su rostro se tiñó de un color oscuro, y si no hubiese llevado el pelo un poco mas peinado que lo habitual, Lily pensó que incluso quizá se le habría puesto de punta.

Dispuso de una fracción de segundo para disfrutar del espectáculo. Luego, James se movió con la misma velocidad de vértigo que la vez anterior y levantó las manos de la pared para cerrarlas con fuerza sobre los brazos de Lily, y le propinó una fuerte sacudida. A ella se le aflojó la mano que sostenía la olvidada taza de café, y notó cómo se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Lanzó una leve exclamación en el intento de retenerla, pero James estaba demasiado cerca y lo único que consiguió fue vertérsela encima, antes que dejar que el líquido humeante lo quemara a él. El café le empapó la falda y se la pegó al muslo antes de caer por fin a sus pies. Lanzó otra exclamación, esta vez de dolor.

La taza se estrelló contra el suelo y perdió el asa, pero el resto quedó intacto. James dio un salto hacia atrás y soltó automáticamente a Lily, que trataba frenéticamente de separar la tela mojada del muslo escocido.

Él la recorrió con la mirada y dijo:

- Mierda - en tono áspero. La agarró, la atrajo hacia sí y sus manos trabajaron durante unos instantes en la parte posterior de su cintura. La falda se aflojó y cayó a los pies de Lily. Él la levantó del suelo tomándola en sus brazos y ella, aturdida, se aferró de sus hombros mientras la habitación giraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - exclamó alarmada mientras él la llevaba a toda prisa a la cocina. Estaba confusa por la impresión causada por el dolor, y él se movía demasiado rápido para poder entender nada. Y por debajo de todo ello, era muy consciente de que tenía las piernas desnudas por encima del brazo de James y de que sólo iba vestida con la blusa y unas bragas.

James enganchó un pie en la pata de una silla, separó ésta de la mesa y acto seguido depositó a Lily con cuidado en ella. Se volvió hacia el fregadero, sacó varias toallas de papel, hizo un envoltorio con ellas y lo puso debajo del chorro de agua fría. Todavía goteaba cuando lo aplicó sobre el muslo enrojecido y escocido. Lily se estremeció al notar el frío. El agua corrió en reguerillos por la pierna hasta el asiento de la silla y le mojó la braga.

- Se me olvidó el café - musitó James. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se había fijado en él hasta que lo vio corriendo por la pierna de Lily-. Lo siento, Lily ¿Tienes té? - Antes de que ella pudiera responder, ya estaba abriendo la puerta del frigorífico y sacando la jarra de té que era casi de rigor en todas las cocinas sureñas.

Abrió y cerró cajones de los armarios hasta dar con toallas limpias. Extrajo una, la introdujo en la jarra de té y después la sacó y la escurrió con cuidado para retirar el líquido sobrante. Lily observó divertida cómo él retiraba la bola de papel y la tiraba al fregadero para sustituirla por la toalla empapada en té. Si el agua le pareció fría, el té estaba helado. Lily respiró hondo y siseó mientras el líquido le corría por la pierna y formaba un charco debajo de su trasero.

- ¿Te duele? - preguntó James, doblando una rodilla para pasarle la toalla por el muslo. Su voz sonaba tensa por la ansiedad.

- No - contestó ella con brusquedad—. Está frío, y me estás empapando el trasero.

Tenía el rostro de James a la altura del suyo. Al decir aquello, vio que la preocupación se borraba de su mirada y se relajaba la tensión de sus hombros. James agarró el respaldo de la silla con la mano izquierda y preguntó con humor irónico:

- ¿Me he pasado?

Ella frunció los labios.

- Un pelín.

- Tienes la pierna colorada. Sé que te has quemado.

- Sólo un poco. Escuece un poquito, eso es todo. Dudo que se me formen ampollas. - Entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo, intentando ocultar la risa que le borboteaba en el pecho- . Agradezco tu preocupación, pero desde luego no estaba justificado que me quitaras la mitad de la ropa.

James le miró las piernas desnudas y el algodón blanco de la ropa interior apenas visible por debajo del borde de la blusa. Sintió un temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Puso la mano derecha sobre el muslo apenas herido y acarició con la palma la elasticidad tranquila de aquella carne, fascinado por su textura de seda.

- Llevo mucho tiempo deseando mojarte las bragas –murmuró- pero no con té.

La risa desapareció como si no hubiera existido nunca. La tensión nació entre ellos, tan densa que era casi palpable. Lily sintió que se le contraían las entrañas al oír aquello, notó un calor que le inundaba las ingles, un endurecimiento en los pechos. Experimentó el humedecimiento del deseo, y en sus labios tembló la tentación de pronunciar alguna locura… pero reprimió el impulso, pues sabía que declarar en voz alta aquella delatora reacción supondría traspasar una frontera que no se atrevía a cruzar. De James emanaba una tensión sexual semejante a un campo de fuerza, caliente y urgente. Sólo con que hiciera aquella confesión, lo tendría encima inmediatamente.

Sufría por la necesidad de tocarlo, de apretarse contra aquel cuerpo grande y duro como el acero, de abrir su propio cuerpo a él. Sólo el instinto de conservación la mantuvo silenciosa e inmóvil.

James se acercó de forma imperceptible, inhalando su aroma dulce y picante. La sangre le latía en las venas pulsante, potente. Se miraron en silencio el uno al otro, como dos adversarios enfrentados en una calle polvorienta. Deseaba bajarle las bragas y hundir la cara en su regazo, un impulso tan fuerte que se estremeció por el esfuerzo de resistirse a él, y se preguntó qué haría Lily si él se dejase llevar. ¿Se asustaría, lo empujaría para apartarlo... o abriría las piernas y le asiría el cabello con las manos?

Su mano se flexionó sobre el muslo de Lily, sus dedos presionaron la carne sedosa que se había calentado bajo su contacto. Vio cómo se dilataban sus pupilas y a continuación bajaba los párpados para inhalar aire, profunda y lentamente, un movimiento que le hizo fijarse en sus pechos.

Movió un poco la mano y agitó el pulgar adelante y atrás, cada vez un poco más arriba, más en dirección a la hendidura que se abría entre los muslos apretados. Quería tocarla. Se olvidó de Belvina, de Charlus y de todo excepto el movimiento lento y ardiente de su dedo pulgar, cada vez más cerca de aquella carne de exquisita suavidad que aguardaba entre las piernas, tan débilmente protegida por la delgada capa de algodón. Deslizaría el dedo bajo el elástico y encontraría el surco de aquellos pliegues estrechamente cerrados. Luego lo arrastraría hacia arriba, abriéndola poco a poco, hasta encontrar el diminuto capullo que coronaba su sexo.

Si ella le permitiera tocarla, sería suya. La tomaría allí mismo.

Su dedo pulgar rozó la goma elástica. Lily se movió, le agarró la mano con la suya y la apartó del muslo.

- No - susurró.

La frustración lo invadió como una llamarada. Un sonido muy parecido a un rugido retumbó en su garganta mientras sus instintos físicos luchaban por imponerse a la razón. Ganó el cerebro, pero a duras penas. Estaba sudando, temblando por la necesidad de tomarla. Su erección pugnaba dolorosamente contra la limitación de los pantalones.

- No - volvió a decir Lily, como si el primer rechazo necesitara refuerzos, y quizá fuera así.

Lily giró la mano de modo que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella.

- Entonces sostén mi mano un minuto.

Lily así lo hizo y se agarró de él, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se crispaban y flexionaban como si buscaran algo. La otra mano aferraba el respaldo de la silla, y los nudillos se veían blancos por la presión.

Al cabo de unos instantes de duración indefinida, el tiempo se congeló mientras las miradas de ambos se clavaban la una en la otra y el deseo flotaba en el ambiente. La terrible tensión de él empezó a desvanecerse. Hizo una mueca de dolor y cambió de postura, estirando la pierna. Liberó la mano para bajarla y hacer un ajuste, y el frunce de sus cejas se fue difuminando al ponerse más cómodo.

Lily carraspeó, insegura de qué decir, si había que decir algo.

James se puso en pie con rigidez. La gruesa protuberancia de sus pantalones era inconfundible, pero ya había recuperado el control. Tomó la toalla y la extendió sobre los muslos de Lily para no ver la tentación, aunque siguiera teniéndola cerca.

Al cabo de un minuto dijo en voz baja:

- ¿Estás segura de estar bien?

- Sí. - Lily también habló en voz baja, como si un ruido excesivo fuera a hacer añicos el control de ambos y a lanzarlos por el precipicio que a duras penas ella había logrado evitar. Aquella sed no había sido de uno solo-. Es una quemadura sin importancia. Probablemente, mañana ni siquiera la notaré ya. - El escozor había desaparecido totalmente, mitigado por el té frío.

- Está bien. - James la miró y levantó una mano como si fuera a acariciarle el pelo, pero la dejó caer a un costado. No era seguro permitirse tocarla todavía-. Bien, pues dime por qué has estado haciendo preguntas acerca de mi padre.

Lily lo miró, el fuego oscuro de su cabello cayéndole por la espalda. Quería decirle lo que sospechaba, que su padre estaba muerto, pero descubrió que la voz se le atascó en la garganta. No podía hacerlo. Tenía que creer que él no sabía nada de ello, que no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de su padre, porque lo amaba y, si no fuera así, le rompería el corazón. Y porque lo amaba, no podía hacerle daño. Se había tirado encima a propósito la taza de café, para que él no se escaldase; ¿cómo iba a decirle ahora que el padre al que tanto amaba probablemente había muerto asesinado?

De modo que en lugar de eso le dijo algo que era verdad en el contenido pero una mentira en la intención, y murmuró:

- Él también forma parte de mi pasado. Casi no recuerdo cuando él no estaba presente, sin embargo, en realidad nunca lo conocí. Siempre era amable conmigo cuando nos veíamos, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo, pero perdí a mi madre por culpa de él. ¿Crees que no tengo curiosidad por saber cómo era como persona? ¿Que no debería intentar atar los cabos sueltos, encontrar alguna lógica a lo que sucedió?

- Buena suerte - masculló James.- Yo creía que lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, y todavía no le encuentro ninguna lógica. -Calló durante unos instantes-. Si tienes más preguntas que hacer sobre mi padre, házmelas a mí, porque lo he dicho en serio. No quiero ponerme a mal contigo, Lily, pero haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi familia. No lo olvides.

Ya que se había ofrecido... Pero no, no era el momento de prolongar aquel encuentro disparándole preguntas, estando ella medio desnuda y él como un cartucho de dinamita sexual, cebado y listo para explotar. Así que se limitó a mirarlo en silencio, y al cabo de unos instantes la boca de él se torció en una sonrisa.

- Así que no me prometes nada, ¿eh? Piénsalo, nena. No te pongas las cosas más difíciles de lo necesario. Tú sólo guarda silencio y compórtate.

- ¿Cómo una niña buena?

- Como una mujer inteligente - corrigió James. Su mano se movió de nuevo hacia ella, y él de nuevo interrumpió el gesto. Lily tenía la sensación de que quería quedarse, continuar con lo que había empezado, pero ella lo había rechazado y él se estaba obligando a sí mismo a aceptar aquella decisión... por el momento. Cada vez que se vieran volverían a enzarzarse en otra batalla, y la tentación de rendirse sería mucho más fuerte precisamente por haberlo rechazado.

- Voy a marcharme - dijo James.

- Muy bien.

No se movió. Entonces dijo:

- No quiero marcharme.

- Vete de todos modos.

Él rió levemente.

- Eres una mujer dura, Lilianne Evans.

- Black.

- A él no lo he conocido. Para mí no es real. ¿Lo amabas?

- Sí. – respondio con frialdad.

Brillaron los ojos oscuros de James, y esta vez sí la tocó, tomándole la mejilla en la mano.

- Para mí siempre serás una Evans, con ese pelo rojo y esos ojos de bruja. - Se inclinó y posó suavemente su boca sobre la de ella en un breve beso. Acto seguido se marchó, y cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Lily se hundió en la silla con una expresión de alivio.

Se sentía igual que si una tormenta hubiera penetrado en aquella habitación y la hubiera arrojado por el suelo. Aún le retumbaba el corazón, y tenía los músculos como si fueran espaguetis cocidos. Aquellos precisos momentos habían sido de los más eróticos de toda su vida, y lo único que había hecho él era tocarla en la pierna. Si le hubiera hecho el amor de verdad, habría perdido completamente el control de sí misma. La asustaba la intensidad que él era capaz de provocar con una mirada, un breve contacto, incluso con el delicioso aroma almizclado de su masculinidad.

"…_Para mí, tú siempre serás una Evans…"_

No era precisamente la mejor de las recomendaciones. Sólo podía suponer que lo que había querido decir era que nunca podría olvidar su pasado, su herencia, que nada que ella hiciera haría cambiar la opinión que tenía.

Sólo un toque en la pierna, y estuvo a punto de correrse, pensó James con ironía. ¡Merlín! si hubiera hecho lo que tenía en mente, probablemente el corazón le habría explotado de tensión.

Le temblaban las manos sobre el volante, una reacción común si pasaba más de un minuto en compañía de Lily. Sería más fácil si ella no reaccionara como lo hacía; podía quedarse quieta, podía decir que no, pero seguía teniendo aquella mirada ardiente y lánguida en los ojos. Conocía todas las señales. La respiración que se volvía más profunda, los pechos que se redondeaban y se llenaban, sus…Aunque no la besó hasta aquel ligero contacto en los labios al marcharse, porque no pudo resistirse más al impulso, la boca de Lily estuvo roja e hinchada. Un delicado rubor brillaba por debajo de su piel traslúcida.

La deseaba. Tenía que obligarla a marcharse. La deseaba. Aquellas necesidades contrarias lo estaban volviendo loco.

No había aceptado dejar de hacer preguntas. No había discutido con él, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que aquel silencio suyo enmascaraba una vena de terquedad tan grande como el Gran Cañón. Era posible que no peleara, pero estaba claro que se le resistía. De niña ya había sido demasiado a menudo vapuleada por la vida, cuando se encontraba desamparada para tomar decisiones propias. Ahora que podía decidir por sí misma, permitía que muy pocas cosas le impidieran hacerlo. Aquella tenacidad era probablemente la razón principal por la que, a la temprana edad de veintiséis años, ya tenía un negocio propio.

En aquellas circunstancias, no era probable que él lograra convencerla de que se marchase. Y como estaba claro que no podía confiar en su propio raciocinio para no acercarse a ella, previó que se le avecinaban días difíciles.

0000

A Belvina le temblaban las manos cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina de Barty y sonrió a Andrea, pero se las arregló para mantener el tono de voz firme y alegre cuando dijo:

- Espero que esté Barty. He estado en la ciudad y me he acordado de que tenía que preguntarle una cosa.

- Es tu día de suerte – repuso Nola, sonriente. Conocía a Belvina desde que era un bebé-. Ha llegado hará unos cinco minutos. Está lavándose las manos, pero saldrá en un minuto. Pasa y siéntate.

Lo de lavarse las manos era, por supuesto, una forma educada de decir que estaba en el cuarto de baño. Aquello era lo que diría su madre, pensó Belvina, si es que alguna vez aludía al cuarto de baño. A lo largo de treinta y dos años, no recordaba que su madre hubiera reconocido jamás la verdadera función del retrete. Las realidades físicas debían esconderse en la medida de lo posible, o ignorarse. Por mucho que lo intentara, Belvina no se imaginaba a su madre teniendo relaciones sexuales, aunque James y ella constituían una prueba de que las había tenido por lo menos dos veces.

Y en cuanto a ir a ver a un obstetra y a la indignidad de tener un niño... lo increíble era que su madre no se hubiera encerrado en el dormitorio para no dejar entrar a su padre después de que nació James, en vez de pasar otra vez por ello.

Belvina evitó el sofá de cuero y fue hasta la ventana para contemplar la plaza del palacio de justicia. Las flores de la primavera estaban dando paso rápidamente al denso y abundante follaje del verano. El tiempo avanzaba implacable, la tierra y las plantas repetían sus ciclos ajenas a los insignificantes seres humanos, tan atrapados en su propia grandeza que creían ejercer su efecto sobre todas las cosas.

Barty entró en la estancia sonriendo al verla.

-¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí? - Había cenado con ellos la noche anterior, de modo que cualquier asunto habría sido tratado entonces.

Belvina miró aquel rostro delgado y apuesto, los ojos grises y amables, y se le secó la garganta.

Llevaba una semana intentando reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con él. De hecho había conseguido llegar hasta su despacho, pero ahora le falló la voz.

Barty frunció el entrecejo al ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos oscuros.

- ¿Qué ocurre, querida? - le preguntó con suavidad al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se acercaba para cogerle la mano.

Ella respiró hondo. A veces tenía la impresión de estar loca, de que aquellos momentos que pasaba con Barty existían sólo en su imaginación. En los ojos de él no había nunca indicio alguno de ello, ni tampoco en su forma de actuar, cuando estaban juntos en situaciones normales.

Simplemente era Barty, el de siempre, un hombro robusto sobre el que llorar, que acudía en silencio para cargar con todo el peso que pudiera, hasta que ella y James fueron capaces de arreglárselas. En realidad era como si aquellos momentos furtivos los vivieran otras dos personas, papá y mamá, que se juntaban por medio de la carne de otros.

Aquél era Barty, se recordó a sí misma. No iba a marcharse. Su amor y su apoyo no dependían de si ella se acostaba con él o no. Para él había sido algo cómodo, eso era todo, una válvula de escape para sus sentimientos reprimidos. Aquello era lo que le decía la lógica. Sin embargo, emocionalmente estaba aterrada. Ya la había abandonado un padre, su amor por ella no era lo bastante fuerte para retenerlo en contraposición con el atractivo de follarse a Elladora Evans. No podría soportar perder también a Barty.

Pero estaba Walter. El dulce, el sexy Walter. Si no aprovechaba la oportunidad ya, tal vez lo perdiera para siempre, y de tener que escoger entre los dos hombres, no había opción posible.

Walter era su corazón, la sangre misma que recorría su cuerpo.

- ¿Belvina? - la instó Barty con sus ojos grises oscurecidos por la preocupación.

Ella tragó saliva. Tenía que decírselo. Cerró los ojos y lo soltó sin más.

- Voy a casarme con Walter.

Se produjo un momento de silencio, durante el cual Belvina cerró los ojos con más fuerza, aguardando presa del pánico. Pero transcurrieron los segundos y Barty siguió sin decir nada, hasta que por fin la tensión se volvió tan aguda que no pudo soportarla durante más tiempo y abrió los ojos.

Él sonreía, con una expresión de afectuosa exasperación en el semblante.

- Felicidades - le dijo, y se echó a reír- ¿Qué esperabas que dijera?

Belvina, estupefacta, se lo quedó mirando.

- Pues... no lo sé.

- Me alegro por ti, querida. Ni tú ni James habéis mostrado inclinación alguna por casaros, y eso me preocupaba. Walter es un hombre bueno y estable.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

- A mamá no le va a gustar.

Barty calló durante un momento, reflexivo.

- Es probable que no, pero no permitas que eso sea un obstáculo. Te mereces ser feliz, Belvina.

- No quiero molestarla.

- Hay algunas cosas a las que debe enfrentarse, y algunas cosas a las que no tiene por qué. En este caso, cásate con Walter y sé lo más feliz posible. Créeme, esto no va a molestarla ni la mitad que enterarse de lo de Lilianne Evans.

- ¿Lilianne Evans? – Belvina parpadeó.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - Dado que su madre ya sabía que Lily se había mudado a Tutshill, la frase de Alex no tenía sentido.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho James? - El abogado parecía sorprendido.

- Es evidente que no. ¿Qué tenía que decirme?

Barty suspiró.

- Ha estado haciendo preguntas por ahí... sobre Charlus. Preguntas personales. Si nadie lo impide, empezará a revolverlo todo de nuevo, y eso hará daño a Dorea, mucho más que tu boda.

Belvina se sintió como si le hubieran propinado una bofetada. ¿Que Lily Evans estaba haciendo preguntas sobre su padre? La sola idea le parecía un ultraje. ¿Es que no era suficiente que la puta de su madre se lo hubiera llevado y ella no hubiera vuelto a verlo? Se puso roja de ira.

- ¿Qué clase de preguntas ha estado haciendo? Dios santo, ¿qué se trae entre manos?

- Preguntas personales, qué tipo de persona era, cosas así. Ayer vino aquí porque había oído decir que yo era su mejor amigo. Una cosa es que hable conmigo, pero James ha descubierto esta mañana que ha estado molestando a Ed Katlleburn también.

- ¿Ha preguntado por papá nada menos que a Ed Katlleburn? – Exclamó Belvina- ¡Ese hombre es el chismoso más grande de la ciudad!

- Ya se ha encargado James - dijo Barty en tono tranquilizador, y le acarició la mano-. Ya conoces a tu hermano. En diez segundos hizo que Ed se pusiera a tartamudear y recular.

Cuando James estaba furibundo realmente daba miedo, con aquella mirada fría y letal que ponía.

No se imaginaba a Ed Katlleburn soportándolo ni siquiera durante diez segundos. Aquella noticia la divirtió un momento, pero quedó desbancada por la indignación por la caradura de Lily Evans.

- Comprendo que tenga curiosidad - dijo Barty-, pero, como le he dicho a James, podría ser desastroso que se enterara tu madre.

- ¡Pues yo no comprendo esa curiosidad! - exclamó Belvina. Merlín, qué poco había hecho falta para resucitarlo todo, la sensación de pérdida y de angustia, el dolor asfixiante. Sintió cómo la inundaba el odio. Se soltó la mano y se volvió de espaldas- James ha cerrado la boca a Ed Katlleburn, pero, ¿qué va a hacer con Lily?

- No lo sé. – Barty sacudió la cabeza negativamente- . Ya sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero cuando se vino a vivir aquí yo opinaba que había que dejarla en paz. Lo que sucedió no fue culpa suya, y se merece el derecho de vivir donde quiera. Eso es algo a lo que debería haberse enfrentado Dorea y haberlo asimilado lo mejor posible. Esto es distinto. Esto es deliberado, y es algo de lo que sí es culpable.

- James se encargará de ello – dijo Belvina- . Tiene que hacerlo.

- No sé si podrá.

- ¡Naturalmente que sí! Hay muchas cosas que puede hacer.

- Deja que lo explique de otra forma. No creo que pueda ser tan drástico con- Lilianne, teniendo en cuenta lo que siente por ella. ¡Despierta, Belvina! - la reconvino-. Presta atención a tu hermano. Se siente atraído por ella. Esto no resulta nada fácil para él.

Belvina sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro y lo dejaba acorchado. ¿Que James se sentía atraído por aquella mujer? No, Dios no podía ser tan cruel. No podía hacerla pasar de nuevo por aquella pesadilla.

Incapaz de decir nada más, se despidió de Barty con un gesto de la mano, sin poder hacer frente a la mirada de compasión que vio en sus ojos. Se apresuró a salir de su oficina, y hasta que alcanzó la calle no cayó en la cuenta de que no le había dicho que ya no iba a poder estar más con él.

Su madre se moriría si James se liara con la hija de Elladora Evans. Los chismorreos serían tan crueles que jamás podría volver a levantar la cabeza. Dejó escapar una ligera risa. ¡Y pensar que a ella le preocupaba lo que su madre opinase de Walter!

**13**

La oficina del señor Moody estaba situada en la última planta de un edificio de dos pisos. Lily subió las escaleras esperando, contra toda esperanza, encontrarlo allí, que tuviera el teléfono estropeado, que se encontrara bien. Lo del teléfono averiado no era muy probable, porque si no hubiera podido llamar, lo sabría y simplemente habría ido a otro teléfono. Además, se habría dado cuenta de que no recibía llamadas. A lo mejor se había puesto a trabajar en otro caso y se había olvidado de ella.

Pero dudaba de que Alastor Moody se olvidase de algo.

Su oficina era la primera puerta de la izquierda. La mitad superior de la puerta era de cristal, pero las persianas interiores estaban cerradas y no dejaban ver nada. El día en que lo conoció, tenía las persianas abiertas. Intentó empujar la puerta, pero vio que estaba cerrada con llave. Aunque en realidad no esperaba recibir respuesta, llamó con los nudillos y acercó el oído al cristal. La estancia al otro lado estaba en silencio.

En la puerta había una ranura para el correo. Lily abrió la pequeña pestaña y ladeó la cabeza para espiar el interior. Su campo de visión era sumamente limitado, pero distinguió el correo, bastante abundante, desparramado en el suelo.

El detective no se encontraba allí, y aquella cantidad de correo indicaba que llevaba varios días fuera.

Cada vez más preocupada según pasaban los minutos, Lily fue hasta la oficina de al lado. Sacó su Varita dispuesta a forzar la puerta con un hechizo, pero recapacitó de inmediato. Aún no estaba tan desesperada como para exponerse a que la apresaran por invadir la propiedad privada, menos que las autoridades mágicas la amonestaran por realizar magia en lugares muggles.

Según rezaba el letrero de la puerta, aquél era el bufete de algunos abogados. Oyó el ruido de una máquina de escribir y de gente hablando, así que abrió la puerta y entró.

La oficina de era pequeña y estaba abarrotada, con los archivos encajados en cualquier espacio disponible. Ella estaba en la zona de recepción, poblada por una mujer diminuta y de pelo blanco y tres ficus, uno de los cuales había alcanzado un tamaño gigantesco. La habitación siguiente, que se veía a través de una puerta abierta, era más o menos del mismo tamaño y estaba forrada de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo. Había un hombre corpulento repantigado detrás de una gastada mesa, hablando con un cliente sentado en uno de los dos desvencijados sillones de imitación de cuero que había frente a la mesa. Lo único que se veía del cliente era la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

La mujer diminuta levantó la vista y sonrió interrogativa, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para cerrar la puerta y así proporcionar un poco de intimidad a su jefe y al cliente. Lily se encogió de hombros mentalmente y se acercó.

- Soy una clienta del señor Moody, de la oficina de al lado – dijo-. Llevo varios días tratando de localizarlo, pero no lo he conseguido. Por casualidad, ¿no sabrá usted dónde se encuentra?

- Pues no - respondió la mujer- Hace como una semana se fue a ese pueblo que está en el Valle de Godric, no recuerdo cómo se llama, Tutshill o algo así. Suponía que aún estaba allí.

- No, se marchó al día siguiente. Está mal del corazón, y me tiene preocupada.

- Oh, cielos. - Su pequeño rostro adoptó una expresión de angustia- . No me acordaba de su corazón. Estoy al corriente, por supuesto. Su mujer, Virginia, y yo solíamos comer juntas; fue muy triste cuando murió; ella me habló de su problema. Decía que era grave de verdad. Pero nunca se me ha ocurrido ver si se encontraba bien. - Cogió inmediatamente la agenda de teléfonos y pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la M- Probaré con el número de su casa. No figura en la guía, ¿sabe usted? No le gustaba que el trabajo se inmiscuyera en su vida privada.

Lily ya lo sabía. Había llamado a información tratando de conseguir el número. Precisamente, al no tener éxito, sintió el impulso de coger el coche e intentar dar con él.

Al cabo de un minuto la mujer colgó el teléfono.

- No contesta nadie. Dios mío, ahora soy yo la que está preocupada. No es propio de Alastor no decir a nadie dónde está.

- Voy a llamar a todos los hospitales - dijo Lily con decisión-. ¿Puedo usar su teléfono?

- Naturalmente, querida. Tenemos dos líneas para que la gente pueda llamar. Pero si recibo una llamada, necesitaré que usted cuelgue para poder atenderla.

Dando gracias a Dios por la hospitalidad sureña, Lily aceptó la guía de Chepstow y buscó los hospitales. Había más de los que imaginaba. Empezó por el principio y se puso a marcar.

Al cabo de treinta minutos y tres interrupciones debido a llamadas que se recibían, colgó dándose por vencida. El señor Moody no era paciente de ninguno de los hospitales locales. Si se había puesto enfermo mientras regresaba conduciendo de Tutshill, podría encontrarse en un hospital de otro sitio, pero, ¿en dónde?

O también podría haberle ocurrido algo peor. Era una posibilidad que no quería tomar en cuenta, pero debía aceptarla. Si Charlus Potter había sido asesinado y el señor Moody había estado haciendo preguntas que incomodaban a algunas personas... Se sintió enfermar al pensarlo. Si le había sucedido algo a aquel encantador viejecito, sería culpa de ella por haberlo involucrado. Al parecer, no tenía nada, aparte de la declaración de Elladora de que Charlus no había estado con ella en absoluto, que no lo había visto desde aquella noche doce años atrás.

La mayoría de la gente no habría sospechado un asesinato; la mayoría de la gente no temería ahora que el pobre señor Moody se hubiera visto con la misma persona que mató a Charlus. Pero la mayoría de la gente tampoco había sido sacada a rastras de su casa en medio de la noche y arrojada al suelo. Hasta que Elladora y Charlus desaparecieron, la vida de Lily había sido predecible, aunque un tanto penosa; pero aquella noche quedó destrozada su confianza en aquella consoladora mediocridad y nunca había recuperado la sensación de seguridad, de permanecer ajena a las cosas que simplemente no les ocurrían a las personas normales. Era como si se hubiera descorrido una cortina y después de aquella noche hubiera tomado clara conciencia de todos los peligros e incertidumbres. Lo malo no sólo era posible; según su experiencia, tenía muchas posibilidades de suceder. Había sostenido la mano de Mark al morir, había identificado el cadáver de Sirius en un depósito... Sí, lo malo sucedía.

- ¿Qué va a hacer? - preguntó la diminuta secretaria, suponiendo automáticamente que Lily iba a hacer algo.

- Denunciar la desaparición de una persona - contestó Lily, porque era lo único que se le ocurría hacer. El señor Moody había desaparecido de forma tan repentina y total como Charlus Potter.

Había estado haciendo preguntas sobre Charlus; ¿coincidencia? Probablemente, no, pero tampoco tenía pruebas que justificasen una investigación criminal. Lo mejor que podía hacer era denunciar su desaparición. Por lo menos, eso pondría en marcha algún tipo de investigación.

Preguntó cómo se iba a la comisaría de policía y logró dar con ella equivocándose sólo dos veces. Un agente de recepción le indicó el despacho apropiado, y pronto estuvo sentada en una silla de respaldo recto recitando la información que poseía ante un detective cansado vestido con un traje cansado, que de todos modos conseguía mostrar interés.

- ¿Llamó usted al motel en el que él se alojaba y le dijeron que se había marchado? - quiso saber el detective Ambrose. Sus ojos mundanos se ablandaron un poco al mirar a Lily.

- El empleado no llegó a ver al señor Moody. Dijo que la llave estaba en la mesita de noche y que sus cosas habían desaparecido.

- ¿La habitación fue pagada por adelantado?

Lily afirmó con la cabeza.

- Entonces no hay nada fuera de lo habitual. Veamos. No lo ha visto nadie desde que se fue de Tutshill, en su despacho se está acumulando el correo, en el teléfono de su casa no contesta nadie y tiene el corazón hecho polvo. - El detective sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Me daré una vuelta por su casa a ver qué me encuentro, pero... - titubeó, con expresión compasiva.

Pero probablemente al pobre hombre le había fallado el corazón, eso era lo que estaba pensando. Lily hundió los hombros en un gesto de desolación. Odiaría que el señor Moody hubiera muerto sin que ella estuviera allí para cogerle la mano o ni siquiera asistir a su funeral.

Había comprobado sólo los ingresos actuales en los hospitales, no que hubiera sido un paciente ingresado durante la semana anterior. Pero él sabía que estaba mal del corazón, estaba preparado, incluso estaba esperando a reunirse con su esposa. Lily lo lamentaría, pero si había muerto de aquella forma, parecía justo. La verdadera pesadilla sería que el detective no consiguiera localizarlo; entonces se temería lo peor y no tendría modo de saberlo con seguridad.

Extrajo una tarjeta de visita del bolso y la puso sobre la mesa.

- Por favor, llámeme si se entera de algo - dijo- . Yo no lo conocía muy bien, pero lo apreciaba mucho. Era un viejecito encantador. - Para horror suyo, cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a él en tiempo pasado, y se encogió.

El detective cogió la tarjeta y acarició el delgado borde con los dedos.

- Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber, señora Black. ¿Qué estaba investigando para usted el señor Moody?

Sabía que se lo preguntaría, y le dijo la verdad.

- Hace doce años, mi madre se fugó con su amante. Quería que el señor Moody los encontrara, si le era posible.

- ¿Y los había encontrado?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- La última vez que hablé con él, no.

- ¿Y cuándo fue eso?

- Cené con él la noche antes de que abandonara el motel.

- ¿Lo vio alguien después de esa ocasión?

- No lo sé. - Resultaba fácil adivinar hacia dónde se encaminaba el interrogatorio. Por lo menos, el detective la estaba tomando en serio.

- ¿Parecía encontrarse bien cuando se marchó?

—Sí. Yo tuve una visita inesperada, y el señor Moody se fue nada más cenar.

- ¿De modo que usted fue la única persona que lo vio?

Lily sonrió levemente.

- No.

- ¿Quién era esa visita?

- Un vecino, James Potter. Vino a hablar de comprarme la casa. - Era asombroso el modo en que los hechos desnudos podían ser tan diferentes de lo que había sucedido en realidad. Se estaba convirtiendo en una experta en exponer la punta del iceberg y mantener sumergido el resto.

-James Potter - repitió el detective Ambrose, cuyos ojos cansados se iluminaron al reconocer el nombre-. ¿No será el mismo Potter que… jugaba al Quiddich para los Holyhead Harpies hará... unos diez años o así?

- Casi trece años - repuso Lily -. Sí, es el mismo.

- En esta parte del estado los Potter son peces gordos. Bien, bien. ¿Así que va a venderle a él su casa?

- No. Él me propuso comprarla, pero yo no deseo vender.

- ¿Se lleva bien con él?

- No exactamente.

- Ah. - Parecía decepcionado. Lily lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes y luego curvó la boca en una ligera sonrisa. Después de todo, aquello era el sur. El Quidditch profesional hacía alguna que otra incursión, pero era el quidditch universitario el que seguía reinando.

- No, no tengo influencia en él para conseguir entradas para los partidos - dijo.

El otro se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios en una sonrisa.

- Merecía la pena intentarlo. - Cerró el bolígrafo y se puso de pie, indicando así que no tenía más preguntas que hacer-. Veré lo que puedo averiguar sobre el señor Moody. ¿Va a estar en la ciudad mucho tiempo, o se marcha ya a su casa?

- Me voy a casa. La única razón de haber venido hasta aquí era ver si podía encontrarlo.

- Agradecida, se levantó de su silla de respaldo recto y se abstuvo de estirarse.

El detective le puso una mano en el hombro, un ligero contacto.

- Ya sabe que lo primero que revisaré serán las esquelas - dijo con suavidad.

Lily se mordió el labio y asintió.

La mano de él la acarició dos veces.

- La tendré informada.

Fue llorando durante la mayor parte del camino de vuelta a Tutshill. En los doce últimos años había llorado muy poco; algunas lágrimas fueron para Sirius, y algunas más para Mark, pero la idea de perder al señor Moody le resultaba muy dolorosa. No disponía de mucho espacio para el optimismo en su vida, y se esperaba lo peor.

El detective Ambrose demostró estar muy atento. Cuando escuchó el contestador, nada más llegar a casa, se encontró un mensaje de él: «He ido al domicilio del señor Moody y no hay ni rastro de él. Allí también se ha acumulado el correo y los vecinos no lo han visto». Una pausa.

«Tampoco figura en las esquelas. Seguiré investigando y volveré a llamarla.» No estaba. Aquella idea no dejó de repetirse en su cabeza. Nadie lo había visto desde que se fue de Tutshill.

Suponiendo que se hubiera ido.

Comenzó a sentir que la invadía la rabia y apartó la pena hacia un lado. Su madre y Charlus habían creado una maraña, doce años atrás, que aún seguía causando destrucción. Tenía que absolver a Elladora de toda participación en la desaparición del señor Moody, ya que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, pero continuaba formando parte de la causa inicial.

Para Lily, los hechos seguían muy de cerca a los pensamientos. Furiosa, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su abuela. Sin embargo, se vio frustrada al oír el timbre una y otra vez al otro extremo de la línea. No había nadie en casa.

Llamó cuatro veces más antes de obtener respuesta, y por fin oyó la voz rota de su abuela, que llamó a Elladora para que se pusiera al teléfono.

- ¿Quién es? - oyó que preguntaba Elladora al fondo.

- Esa hija tuya, la pequeña.

- No quiero hablar con ella. Dile que no estoy.

Lily apretó con más fuerza el auricular y entrecerró los ojos. Oyó que su abuela volvía a debatirse con el aparato. No aguardó a oír la excusa repetida como un loro.

- Dila a mi madre que si no habla conmigo acudiré a la policía. - Era un farol, al menos de momento, pero muy calculado. La reacción de Elladora seria muy significativa; si su madre no tenía nada que ocultar, el farol no serviría de nada, pero en caso contrario...

Se produjo una pausa mientras el mensaje era transmitido, y después más manoteos con el auricular.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Lily, querida? ¿Qué tiene que ver la policía? - El tono era demasiado animado, demasiado alegre.

- Estoy hablando de Charlus Potter. Mamá...

- ¿Quieres dejar de una vez de hablar de Charlus Potter? Ya te dije que no lo he visto.

Lily suprimió la náusea que le rondaba el estómago y continuó en un tono más suave.

- Ya lo sé, mamá. Te creo. Pero me parece que aquella noche le ocurrió algo, después de que te fueras tú. - No quería que pensara que era sospechosa de algo, pues en ese caso se cerraría como una ostra.

- Yo no sé nada de eso, y si eres tan lista como te crees, dejarás de meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás.

- ¿Dónde te encontraste con él aquella noche, mamá? - le preguntó Lily, haciendo caso omiso del consejo materno.

- No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por él - dijo Elladora en un tono hosco-. Si hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer, yo habría estado mejor atendida. Y también mis hijos -agregó, pensándolo mejor-.Pero se empeñaba en aplazarlo, esperó a que James terminase el colegio... Bueno, ahora ya da lo mismo.

- ¿Fuiste al motel? ¿O te encontraste con él en otra parte?

Elladora respiró hondo.

- Cuando se te mete una cosa en la cabeza, eres como un bulldog, ¿sabías eso? Siempre has sido la más terca de todos mis hijos, siempre decidida a salirte con la tuya aunque supieras que tu padre te iba a dar un bofetón por hacerlo. ¡Por si quieres saberlo, nos encontramos en la casa de verano, donde siempre! ¡Ve fisgoneando por ahí, y ya verás enseguida que James no tiene tan buen carácter como su padre!

Lily hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Elladora colgó el teléfono de golpe y a continuación dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y colgó a su vez. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedió aquella noche, Elladora lo sabía. Tan sólo su propio interés egoísta podía impulsarla a hacer algo que no quería hacer, por eso tenía un motivo para no querer que Lily acudiera al policía. No obstante, lograr que lo reconociera requeriría cierto esfuerzo.

Tenía que ser la casa de verano, por supuesto, pensó Lily con resignación. ¿Por qué no podían Charlus y Ellladora citarse en un motel, siguiendo la tradición de los amantes? Los recuerdos que tenía de aquella casa de verano eran agridulces, igual que todo lo demás relacionado con James Potter. No quería verla de nuevo, pues el hecho de hacerlo le recordaría demasiado vívidamente la niña que fue, las largas horas que pasó escondida en la linde del bosque, con la esperanza de tener un breve atisbo de James. Se tumbaba boca abajo entre las agujas de los pinos y se contentaba con observarlo a él y a sus amigos bañarse en el lago, escuchaba sus gritos y carcajadas y tejía fantasías de que un día se uniría a ellos. Un tonto sueño. Una niña tonta.

Allí también había visto a James haciendo el amor con Violetta Partain. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago al pensar en ello y cerró las manos con una mezcla impotente de rabia y celos. En aquella época se había limitado a pensar lo guapo que era; pero ahora era una mujer con las necesidades y deseos propios de las mujeres, y no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo haciendo el amor con otra mujer, y mucho menos verlo.

Aquello había sucedido quince largos años antes, pero aún conservaba la imagen fresca en su mente como si fuera del día anterior. Aún oía la voz profunda y aterciopelada de James murmurando palabras de amor en francés y frases tranquilizadoras, aún veía su cuerpo joven y poderoso moviéndose entre las piernas abiertas de Violetta.

Maldito fuera. ¿Por qué la habría besado aquel día en Chepstow? Una cosa era soñar con sus besos, y otra saber exactamente a qué sabían, cuán suaves eran sus labios, cómo era estar en sus brazos y sentir su erección presionar con insistencia contra su estómago. No era justo por parte de él alimentar su deseo y luego usarlo contra ella. Pero es que con James todo era injusto. ¿Por qué no podía haber perdido algo de pelo con los años, en lugar de conservar aquella melena gruesa y vibrante? ¿Por qué no podía haber engordado y desarrollado una barriga de bebedor de cerveza y llevar los pantalones colgando debajo, en lugar de estilizarse hasta tener aquel cuerpo delgado y musculoso, incluso mejor torneado que en la época en que jugaba al fútbol? Y aunque él no hubiera cambiado, ¿por qué no podía haber cambiado ella? ¿Por qué no podía haberse modificado lo suficiente para que él ya no la afectara de forma tan violenta, o el corazón le latiera con normalidad cuando él estaba presente?

En cambio, todavía era la niña embelesada que había pasado horas, semanas, incluso meses de su infancia tumbada boca abajo entre la arboleda, con la vista atenta para captar cualquier vislumbre de su héroe. Ni siquiera el hecho de descubrir que su héroe podía ser un despiadado hijo de puta cuando quería había conseguido eliminar aquella dolorosa fijación.

No quería volver a la casa de verano, a la escena de su necia juventud. ¿Qué podía encontrar allí, después de doce años? Nada. Pero nadie había visto aquel lugar con sus ojos; nadie había sospechado que Charlus Potter pudiera haber pasado allí las últimas horas de su vida.

Lily masculló para sí. Estaba cansada y hambrienta tras el largo viaje en coche a Chepstow y vuelta, y además la preocupación por el señor Moody la había dejado exhausta. No quería ir a la casa de verano, pero acababa de darse a sí misma un argumento convincente de por qué era necesario que fuera. Y si iba, debería hacerlo ya, mientras aún brillaba con fuerza el sol vespertino.

Cogió las llaves y salió de la casa.

Supuso que el mejor camino para llegar sería el que usaba cuando tenía once años. Había una carretera desde la residencia de los Potter hasta el lago, pero no podía tomar aquella ruta. Sin embargo, por su época de merodeadora y espía conocía la finca de los Potter tan bien como su propia cara. Fue en coche hasta un lugar apartado cerca de la vieja cabaña en la que se había criado, pero cuando alcanzó la última curva antes de que la vivienda apareciera ante sus ojos, detuvo el automóvil y permaneció un momento sentada, con las manos aferradas al volante. No se atrevía a doblar aquella curva. Era probable que a aquellas alturas la chabola estuviera derruida, pero eso no mitigaría sus recuerdos. No quería verla, no quería revivir el recuerdo de aquella noche.

Sintió el dolor como un nudo en el centro del pecho que le impedía respirar y le provocaba un escozor en los ojos. No lloró. Había llorado por el señor Moody, por Mark, por Sirius; No había llorado por sí misma desde la noche en que Elladora se marchó.

Bueno, retrasarlo no serviría de nada excepto aplazar la cena, y ya estaba muerta de hambre. Se apeó del coche, cerró las puertas y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo de la falda. Se veía la maleza muy crecida a ambos lados del camino, que ahora era poco más que una pista forestal, pues la vegetación poco a poco iba reclamando su terreno. Tuvo que abrirse paso entre varios arbustos de zarzas, pero una vez que estuvo en el bosque le resultó bastante fácil caminar. Cogió un palo por si se encontraba con una serpiente, pero no estaba en absoluto asustada. En aquellos bosques había crecido y jugado, y se había escondido cuando Thomas estaba borracho y se liaba a puñetazos con cualquiera que se tropezara en el camino.

La inundaron olores familiares, aromas frescos y potentes de la primavera, y se detuvo un momento para absorberlos, con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse mejor. Estaba el penetrante olor marrón de la tierra, el fresco verdor de las hojas, el perfume dorado y picante de la savia de los pinos. Inhaló este último con un leve estremecimiento. El aroma de James contenía una pizca de aquel picor dorado. Le encantaría tenerlo desnudo y a su disposición para poder explorar todos los matices de aquel olor. Se revolcaría en él, bebería con placer...

De pronto abrió los ojos. El delator aumento de temperatura de su cuerpo le indicó hacía dónde se encaminaba aquella fantasía. El hecho de haber vuelto a aquel lugar tenía la culpa; en su mente, los olores del bosque iban inextricablemente unidos a James: la esperanza de verlo, la efervescente alegría de verlo.

Reanudó la marcha con gesto resuelto. Si no se sacaba a James de la cabeza, acabaría tumbada boca abajo sobre las agujas de pino en la linde del bosque, completamente transportada otra vez a la niñez.

El camino hasta el lago no fue muy largo, unos veinte minutos. El bosque había cambiado, por supuesto; para los árboles el tiempo no se detenía más que para las personas. Tuvo que avanzar sorteando obstáculos que antes no existían, y los viejos puntos de referencia habían desaparecido, pero aún conocía el camino con la exactitud de una paloma mensajera.

Se aproximó a la casa de verano desde el ángulo de siempre, desde el costado posterior derecho. Desde allí veía el embarcadero y una esquina del cobertizo para botes. En otro tiempo rezó por ver un Corvette aparcado enfrente, pero ahora se sintió sumamente contenta de no ver el jaguar.

Resultaría demasiado irónico que apareciera James. Gracias a Dios, ahora tenía preocupaciones financieras y no se podía permitir el lujo de pasarse días enteros holgazaneando, nadando y pescando.

El tiempo también había dejado su huella en la casa de verano. No estaba ruinosa, James se había ocupado de su mantenimiento, pero la rodeaba un aire de abandono. Las cosas que eran utilizadas por los seres humanos de forma habitual poseían un cierto brillo de realización, una pátina que la casa de verano ya no tenía. Se apreciaba una sutil inversión en el orden. Antes, el césped estaba siempre perfectamente cuidado, y aunque ahora el jardín no estaba invadido por los hierbajos, mostraba un cierto descuido que indicaba que el césped llevaba más de una semana sin ser cortado. Por otra parte, la casa de verano siempre tuvo restos de presencia humana esparcidos por ahí, y ahora estaba demasiado limpia, sin la actividad que antes la mantenía desordenada y viva.

Subió los escalones de la parte de atrás, los mismos en los que se había agachado en cuclillas para escuchar cómo James le hacía el amor a Violetta Partain. La puerta de rejilla del porche no estaba cerrada, y crujió ligeramente al abrirse. El ruido la hizo sonreír, tan estrechamente relacionado estaba con la época de su infancia.

A pesar de todas las dificultades, no había tenido una infancia tan desgraciada. Una buena parte de ella había sido claramente divertida, llena de fantasía, sobre todo las largas horas que pasó explorando el bosque. Había chapoteado en los arroyos, había pescado cangrejos de río a mano, se había maravillado con el delicado dibujo de una hoja al trasluz del sol. Nunca había tenido una bicicleta, pero había tenido aire puro y el cielo azul, la emoción de levantar un tronco podrido para ver cuántos insectos y gusanos ocultaba. Había comido bayas silvestres directamente de las ramas, había encontrado alguna que otra punta de flecha y se había construido laboriosamente su propio arco y sus propias flechas con una rama verde, hilo de pescar gastado y palitos afilados. La dicha que le proporcionaron todas aquellas cosas había creado una reserva de fuerza de la que nutrirse cuando llegaban los malos momentos.

Los tablones del porche crujieron bajo sus pies cuando cruzó en dirección a la puerta de atrás.

En los viejos tiempos había unas cuantas mecedoras repartidas por el porche para disfrutar de las noches de verano en las que hacía bueno. Toda la parafernalia para nadar y pescar se suponía que estaba guardada en el cobertizo para botes, pero por alguna razón siempre había parte de ella esparcida por el porche: una llanta que había que parchear, una caña de pescar, un surtido de cebos, anzuelos y corchos. En cambio, ahora el porche estaba vació, ya no era un lugar al que acudían adolescentes ruidosos ni donde se citaban los adultos.

Fue hasta la ventana desde la que había observado a James y Violetta haciendo el amor; ahora la habitación estaba vacía, y los suelos de madera desnudos y cubiertos de una ligera capa de polvo.

Permaneció allí de pie por espacio de unos instantes, recordando aquel día de verano, hacía tanto tiempo, idealizado por la magia de la niñez.

Se volvió y probó la puerta trasera, y se sorprendió al ver que la manilla giraba dócilmente en su mano. Nunca había estado en el interior de aquella casa, lo más cerca que había estado fue en el porche, aquella vez. Entró en la cocina y miró a su alrededor con interés. En otro tiempo había habido allí un frigorífico y un horno, porque sen veían los espacios vacíos y las tomas de electricidad que señalaban el sitio que ocuparon. Abrió armarlos y cajones, pero todo estaba vacío.

Cada ruido que hacía levantaba eco en las habitaciones.

Todo estaba bastante limpio y no olía a ratones, aunque era obvio que llevaba un par de semanas sin repasar. Al pasear por las otras estancias de la casa vio que ninguno de los apliques de luz tenía una sola bombilla. En cada uno de los dos dormitorios había un pequeño armario ropero, y fisgó el interior de ambos. Nada, ni siquiera una percha para la ropa. La casa de verano estaba completamente vacía.

¿Cuál de aquellos dormitorios habrían utilizado Charlus y Elladora? No importaba; allí no había nada que encontrar, ningún escondrijo en el que se hubiera podido ocultar un cadáver. En la casa no había absolutamente nada sospechoso. Cualquier prueba hacía tiempo que había sido borrada, limpiada o eliminada pintando encima. Se maravilló de que no hubiera rastro alguno de vagabundos, teniendo en cuenta que la casa no estaba cerrada con llave, pero como estaba en medio de la finca de los Potter, supuso que por allí no pasaría mucha gente.

Todavía quedaba por explorar el cobertizo para botes, aunque en realidad no esperaba encontrar nada. Había ido allí sólo para poder decirse a sí misma que había hecho todo lo posible para averiguar lo que le había sucedido a Charlus y también al señor Moody. Salió por la puerta principal y se encaminó hacia el embarcadero. Tanto éste como el cobertizo para botes se encontraban a un costado de la casa, ligeramente a la izquierda, en la curva de un pequeño cenagal. Desde la última vez que estuvo allí, doce años atrás, se había dejado que creciera la vegetación por encima de las orillas. Los jóvenes sauces que crecían en grupos a lo largo de la ribera habían madurado y ahora proporcionaban mucha más sombra de la que ella recordaba. En otro tiempo, desde allí se disfrutaba de un panorama del lago prácticamente sin obstáculos, excepto el cobertizo para botes, pero ahora arbolitos y arbustos se habían aprovechado del sutil abandono para hundir sus raíces en el rico suelo.

Sin embargo, el embarcadero seguía estando bien cuidado, y lo recorrió hasta el final. Hacía un día apacible, con una imperceptible brisa que formaba débiles rizos en la superficie del agua, la cual a su vez acariciaba los pilotes del embarcadero con una cadencia rítmica. Era uno de aquellos días calurosos y perezosos que la instaban a tenderse de espaldas y contemplar las gruesas nubes blancas que flotaban en un cielo de intenso color azul. Se oía cantar a los pájaros y en algún lugar saltaba un pez, con un leve chapoteo que no alteraba la paz. A la izquierda, un corcho rojo y blanco se mecía feliz sobre los rizos del agua...

De pronto se puso rígida y sus ojos se agrandaron por el miedo al tiempo que se volvía lentamente. Un corcho de pesca significaba que había alguien pescando, alguien que estaba oculto a su vista debido a la esquina del cobertizo para botes. Igual que un delincuente acercándose al patíbulo, siguió con la mirada el sedal que se arqueaba elegantemente desde el corcho, a través del agua, hasta donde estaba enhebrado a la caña de pescar. Una caña sostenida por las manos de James Potter, que estaba de pie y desnudo de cintura para arriba en la orilla, al otro lado del cobertizo, mirándola a ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se miraron el uno al otro por espacio de un minuto a través del pequeño trecho de agua. La mente de Lily, presa del pánico, trabajaba a toda velocidad, buscando una buena razón para justificar su presencia, pero su habitual agilidad mental ahora estaba paralizada causa de la impresión. Creía que estaba completamente sola, y de pronto se topó con James, precisamente...

James semidesnudo, además. No era justo. Cuando trataba con él necesitaba estar plenamente cabal, no podía permitirse que la distrajera la visión de aquel pecho ancho y desnudo y aquel cabello sensualmente revuelto.

Él empezó a recoger el corcho con movimientos rápidos y precisos. Prefiriendo la precaución al valor, Lily echó a correr por el embarcadero haciendo crujir los tablones. James tiró la caña de pescar y rodeó a toda velocidad el cobertizo para botes. Lily, jadeando, apretó la zancada; si lograra llegar al inicio del bosque antes que él, ya no podría atraparla. Ella era más pequeña, más esbelta, y podría avanzar regateando entre árboles que él tendría que rodear. Pero por muy rápida que fuera, James seguía teniendo la velocidad de un deportista experimentado. Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, demasiado cerca, ganando terreno a cada zancada. La venció por una fracción de segundo bloqueándole el paso con su gran cuerpo justo al final del embarcadero. Lily intentó parar, pero ya lo tenía encima, y los zapatos que llevaba no estaban diseñados para la tracción. Chocó de frente contra su pecho, y el impacto hizo que se le escapara el aire de los pulmones con una exclamación. James soltó un gruñido y retrocedió unos pasos, pero sus brazos llegaron justo a tiempo de aferrar a Lily contra él e impedir que cayera de bruces. Recuperó el equilibrio y dejó escapar una risa amortiguada al tiempo que rodeaba a Lily con sus brazos, sin dejar que hiciera contacto con el suelo.

- No ha estado mal el golpe, para un peso ligero. Y también ha sido buena la velocidad.-¿Adónde ibas con tanta prisa, pelirroja? Y antes que nada, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Lily forcejeó intentando respirar, aspirando aire a bocanadas para llenar sus doloridos pulmones. ¡Merlín, era más duro que una roca! Probablemente se habría causado alguna magulladura al estamparse contra él de aquel modo. Al cabo de unos instantes logró decir:

- Recordar viejas historias - y empujó contra los hombros desnudos de James para darle a entender que la dejara en el suelo.

Él soltó un bufido y no hizo caso.

- Estás violando una propiedad privada. Tendrás que buscar una razón mejor que ésa.

- Curiosidad - propuso sin aliento, pues todavía el oxígeno que le llegaba era más bien poco. La fuerza de los brazos de James estorbaba sus esfuerzos por inhalar aire. Se debatió contra él, pero se rindió de inmediato. La fricción de su piel desnuda resultaba una distracción demasiado peligrosa.

- Eso sí me lo creo – musitó James-. ¿Qué te traes ahora entre manos? - Decidió depositarla en el suelo y aflojó el abrazo para que ella pudiera zafarse.

Lily tenía las mejillas arreboladas al apartarse de él, y el color no se debía sólo a las profundas aspiraciones que estaba haciendo. James llevaba sólo unos vaqueros desteñidos y unas botas desgastadas, y contempló fascinada su torso desnudo. Aquellos hombros tenían sus buenos sesenta centímetros de anchura y eran todo músculo en poderosas capas que se extendían por el pecho. Allí se extensa su piel tersa y lampiña, excepto por un pequeño camino de vellos que bajaba por el centro del abdomen en forma de flecha hasta hacerse más liso y abundante alrededor del ombligo, que quedaba al descubierto debido a aquellos vaqueros de cadera perversamente baja. Una ligera capa de sudor daba brillo a su piel dándole el aspecto resplandeciente de una estatua esculpida en puro músculo y nervio.

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? - le espetó ella, sin responder a su pregunta- . No he visto ningún coche.

- A caballo. -Señaló con la cabeza el prado que había al otro lado del cenaga-. Está allí, comiendo sin parar.

-¿Es Buckbeak? - preguntó Lily, recordando el nombre del bello semental que poseía Charlus.

- Uno de sus hijos. – James frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Cómo es que conoces a Buckbeak? ¿Y cómo has llegado tú aquí?

- Imagino que la mayoría de la gente de la zona sabe que tienes caballos. - Mientras hablaba se fue desviando hacia un costado.

James le aferró un brazo.

- Espera. Sí, mucha gente sabe que tengo caballos, pero no hay muchas personas que conozcan el nombre de nuestro semental. Has vuelto a hacer preguntas por ahí, ¿verdad? - Apretó con más fuerza- . ¿Con quién has estado hablando ahora? ¡Dímelo, maldita sea! - Subrayó su exigencia con una ligera sacudida.

- Con nadie - respondió Lily furiosa- Me acordaba del nombre de antes.

- ¿Y cómo ibas a saberlo antes? Elladora no se reprimía precisamente, pero no creo que al llegar a casa se pusiera a regalar a su familia con detalles de la vida de su amante.

Lily apretó los labios. Conocía el nombre del semental porque ella era como una esponja que absorbía el más nimio detalle de toda conversación que oía, si tenía que ver con James. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir aquello delante de él.

- Lo recordaba de antes - repitió finalmente.

James no le creyó, y se le oscureció el semblante.

- ¡No he hablado con nadie! – exclamó Lily, intentando zafarse de él- Me acordaba del nombre del caballo, eso es todo. -¿Por qué cada encuentro con él tenía que implicar un tira y afloja con sus brazos?

James escrutó el rostro vuelto de Lily con los ojos entornados.

- Está bien, te concederé eso. Ahora dime por qué estás husmeando por mi casa de verano y cómo has llegado aquí. Sé perfectamente que tú no tienes caballo.

Por lo menos aquello no parecía peligroso de revelar.

- Estaba paseando – contestó-. Por el bosque.

Él bajó la vista y le miró los pies.

- No vienes vestida para pasear por el bosque.

Aquello era muy cierto. No se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse de ropa, así que aún llevaba la falda a media pierna, medias y los zapatos planos que se había puesto para ir a Chepstow. Había sido criada andando descalza por aquellos bosques, por eso no le había preocupado el hecho de llevar aquellos zapatos. Se encogió de hombros para mostrar su indiferencia y dijo:

- No he pensado en ello. - Y rápidamente añadió- Siento haber invadido tu propiedad; me voy...

-¡Eh! – James la obligó de nuevo a pararse-. Te irás cuando yo lo diga, no antes. Todavía estoy esperando a que contestes a la otra pregunta.

Gracias a Dios el cerebro volvía a funcionarle.

- Simplemente tenía curiosidad – dijo- . Ellos se veían aquí, por eso... me entraron ganas de verlo. - No había necesidad de explicar quiénes eran «ellos».

Para consternación suya, los ojos de James adoptaron una expresión fría.

- No me digas. Ya has estado aquí antes, porque yo te he visto.

Lily lo miró fijamente, estupefacta.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando eras pequeña. Te deslizaste entre los árboles como un fantasma, pero te olvidaste de cubrirte la cabeza. -Tomó un mechón de pelo suelto y se lo peinó detrás de la oreja-. Fue como contemplar el movimiento de una llama a través del bosque.

De modo que supo que ella estaba allí. Durante un instante de abatimiento en el que se le paró el corazón, se preguntó si habría adivinado que era él lo que la había atraído como una polilla a la luz. Recordó amargamente todas sus fantasías infantiles en las que un día él levantaría la mirada y la vería, y le pediría que fuera a divertirse con ellos. Y la había visto, de acuerdo, pero no hubo invitación alguna; lo sorprendente habría sido que le hubiera pedido de verdad que se uniera a ellos.

Los ocho años de diferencia que había entre los veintiséis y los treinta y cuatro era casi inexistente, pero entre los once y los diecinueve había todo un mundo. Aunque en aquella época no hubiera sido tan joven, era una Evans, y como tal quedaría para siempre fuera de su círculo.

- Voy a preguntártelo una vez más -dijo James suavemente cuando ella guardó silencio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al notar el tono mordaz de su voz- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho. - Alzó la barbilla y le sostuvo la mirada-. Curiosear.

- La siguiente pregunta es: ¿Por qué? Desde que has vuelto has estado curioseando mucho por ahí. ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Lilianne? Te advertí que no reavivaras viejos chismorreos que pueden perjudicar a mi familia, y lo dije muy en serio.

Lily ya le había dado la única respuesta que podía darle, y él no la había creído. Podía contarle toda la verdad, o podía mentir. Al final escogió no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, sino guardar silencio.

James apretó la mandíbula con rabia y su mano hizo más fuerza sobre el brazo de Lily. Ésta hizo un gesto de dolor, y James bajó la mirada a las marcas moradas que estaban dejando sus dedos en la suave piel de ella. Maldijo y aflojó la mano, y en aquel momento Lily se zafó de un tirón y salió disparada hacia la seguridad que le ofrecía el bosque. Al cabo de un par de pasos supo que era un error, pero en aquellos momentos la dominaba la emoción, no la lógica. James reaccionó como el depredador que era, echando a correr en pos de ella. Lily se encontraba apenas a medio camino cuando el impacto del corpachón de James la lanzó al suelo igual que un tigre que se abalanzara sobre una gacela. Cayó con ella, la inmovilizó contra su pecho y giró el cuerpo para recibir él toda la fuerza de la caída, con James encima. A ella se le nubló la vista en un revoltijo de hierba, árboles y cielo al rodar por el suelo con James, el cual la situó hábilmente debajo de su cuerpo.

_¡Merlín!._ La impresión que sufrió al darse cuenta de la situación la hizo quedarse inmóvil de pronto, como si no se atreviera a moverse en aquel primer momento desconcertante de placer. Una cosa era estar en sus brazos, y otra muy distinta estar tirada en el suelo debajo de él. Su considerable peso la aplastaba contra la hierba desprendiendo la dulce fragancia verde de las hojas, que se mezclaba con el embriagador aroma masculino de su piel cubierta de sudor. La caída le había subido la falda hasta la mitad del muslo, y una de las piernas de James había quedado entre las suyas de modo que sus muslos abrazaban aquella columna de músculos. Se había aferrado a él instintivamente al caer, y ahora tenía los dedos hundidos con fuerza en su espalda desnuda, palpando el calor de su carne. La postura era la de hacer el amor, y el cuerpo de Lily reaccionó con inconsciente intensidad. Se le nublaron los sentidos, sobrecargados por aquella primera explosión de señales sexuales.

- ¿Estás bien? – murmuró James, levantando la cabeza.

Lily tragó saliva. Las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta. Sintió que se le contraían las entrañas, instándola a pegarse a él en un impulso ciego, ardiente. Se resistió y volvió el rostro a un lado para no verlo reflejado en los ojos oscuros de James.

- ¿Lilianne? - El tono fue más insistente, exigía una respuesta.

- Sí - susurró.

- Mírame. - Se izó sobre los codos, retirando la mayor parte de su peso para que ella pudiera respirar mejor, pero seguía estando demasiado cerca, con la cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

La tentación flotó entre ambos, todavía más poderosa debido a las veces que ella se había resistido. Hacía falta muy poco para convertir el deseo en una llamarada, un beso, un leve contacto, como una chispa en la paja seca. Cada vez era más difícil resistirse a él, y sólo la fuerza de su aversión por el sexo ocasional, por ser una réplica moral de su madre, le había permitido a Lily mantenerlo a raya. Pero cada nuevo contacto erosionaba su fuerza de voluntad y la iba desgastando poco a poco, de forma que cada rechazo le requería un mayor esfuerzo.

El aliento de James se proyectaba sobre sus labios, aquel sutil contacto los hacía abrirse como si Lily quisiera inhalar su esencia. James bajó la cabeza y llevó su boca hacia la de ella.

En un gesto desesperado, Lily introdujo los brazos entre ambos y empujó contra el pecho de James. El pecho desnudo le hizo cosquillas en las palmas y notó la dureza de sus pectorales contra la base de las manos.

James permaneció quieto un instante, observando a Lily. Un reguero de sudor descendió por su sien y se curvó siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula. Su pecho era como una roca caldeada que le quemaban las manos. Deseó acariciarlo, sentir su piel contra su palma…

La rondó la tentación, aguda e insistente. James tomó aire, su pecho se expandió bajo las manos de Lily, y el castillo de arena de su resistencia se desmoronó bajo la oleada de placer. Dejando salir el aire en un suave suspiro, dio vuelta a las manos y las movió de forma que los pulgares rozando aquella zona, una vez, dos. El placer le produjo un ligero vértigo.

Las pupilas de James se dilataron hasta casi eclipsar del todo el color oscuro del iris. Bajó la cabeza entre los brazos, y su aliento susurró entre los dientes. Habiendo capitulado, Lily ya no pudo dejar de tocarlo. Exploró los duros planos de su pecho regresando una y otra vez a las puntas endurecidas que la habían atraído a un territorio tan peligroso. No se cansaba de tocarlo, no podía saciar su sed de sentirlo.

Entonces él le apartó las manos del cuerpo y clavó en ella una mirada intensa.

- Lo justo es cambiar el turno - le dijo, y le puso una mano en el pecho.

Lily se arqueó debajo de él, dejando escapar una exclamación al sentir la fuerte llamarada de placer. Los pechos se le tensaron bajo aquel contacto, tan sensibles que el calor de las manos de James se hizo casi insoportable y, sin embargo, si dejara de tocarla sería como una tortura. Incluso a través de la ropa el roce de sus dedos le producía una sensación de quemazón y palpitación.

James inclinó la cabeza y la besó, una presión dura y devastadora, al tiempo que tiraba de la blusa para sacarla de la cintura de la falda. Una vez libre, introdujo una mano por debajo de la tela y la deslizó bajo el sujetador para cerrar los dedos alrededor de la piel de satén del pecho desnudo.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero - dijo con voz ronca, situándose más encima de ella y empujando con las piernas entre las suyas para hacerse un sitio.

Lily lo sabía. Ella también quería lo mismo, con tal vehemencia que aquella necesidad casi ofuscaba cualquier otra consideración. Los dedos ásperos de James se apoderaron de su pecho y empezaron a acariciarlo. Lily quería sentir allí su boca succionando con fuerza; quería que él la tomase, allí mismo, sobre la hierba, con el calor del sol quemando sus cuerpos desnudos. Lo deseaba a él, para siempre.

- Dímelo – dijo James-. Dime por qué. -Aquellas palabras sonaron amortiguadas contra la garganta de Lily, mientras iba recorriéndole el cuello a besos.

Ella parpadeó y se quedó mirando las nubes con desconcierto. Entonces comprendió de pronto el significado de aquellas palabras y fue como un jarro de agua fría. James la deseaba, así lo atestiguaba la gruesa protuberancia que presionaba contra sus ingles, pero mientras ella estaba perdida en la niebla del deseo, el cerebro de él permanecía despejado, funcionando, aún tratando de obtener respuestas.

Explotó con un siseo rabioso y se lo quitó de encima a puñetazos y patadas. James se apartó de ella y se incorporó. Parecía un salvaje semidesnudo con el pelo enredado alrededor del rostro y sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados por una peligrosa lujuria.

- ¡Hijo de puta! - escupió Lily, temblando de furia.

Se puso de rodillas de un salto con las manos cerradas en dos puños mientras luchaba contra el impulso de arremeter contra él. No era aquél el momento de desafiarle físicamente, cuando todo aquel enorme cuerpo estaba tenso por la necesidad de follar. El control, tanto el de ella como el de James, pendía de un hilo; a la menor presión se vendría abajo. James aguardó con aplomo, preparado para su ataque, y Lily vio el deseo sexual ardiendo en sus ojos. Durante largos instantes se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que gradualmente ella se obligó a relajarse. No había nada que ganar en aquella confrontación.

Tampoco había nada que decir. Tal vez no hubiera sido ella exactamente la que había prendido la llama, pero desde luego había sido quien avivó el fuego acariciando su torso de aquel modo. Si aquello había llegado más lejos de lo que ella quería, la culpa era solamente suya.

Por fin se levantó del suelo con movimientos rígidos. Tenía la falda desgarrada y una carrera en una media. Se volvió de espaldas, sólo para verse atrapada de nuevo, esa vez por un puñado de tela de la falda.

-Te llevaré a casa –dijo James-. Deja que vaya a buscar el caballo.

- Gracias, pero prefiero caminar -replicó Lily con la misma rigidez en la voz que en el resto del cuerpo.

- No te he preguntado qué prefieres. He dicho que voy a llevarte a casa. No deberías andar sola por el bosque. - Como no se fiaba de que ella se quedase allí si la soltaba, empezó a arrastrarla tras de sí.

- Me he pasado más de la mitad de mi vida andando sola por ahí – masculló Lily.

- Puede ser, pero ahora no vas a hacerlo. - Le dirigió de soslayo una mirada breve, dura-. Esta finca es mía, y las normas las dicto yo.

Continuaba agarrándole la falda, de modo que Lily se vio obligada a seguirle el paso o destrozar la prenda. Dejaron atrás el cobertizo para botes y rodearon la ciénaga, una distancia de unos cien metros, hasta llegar a donde James había dejado al semental para que pudiera pastar. A un silbido suyo, el enorme animal de color marrón oscuro empezó a moverse hacia él. Para consternación de Lily, no había ninguna silla de montar a la vista.

-¿Montas a pelo? -preguntó nerviosa.

Los Ojos de James chispearon.

- No dejaré que te caigas.

Lily no sabía mucho de caballos, ya que nunca se había subido a ninguno, pero sí sabía que los sementales eran animales díscolos, difíciles de controlar. Hizo ademán de retroceder cuando el caballo se les acercó, pero la mano de James en su falda la obligó a permanecer a su costado.

- No tengas miedo. Es el semental de mejor carácter que he visto nunca, de lo contrario no lo montaría sin silla. - El caballo llegó hasta su alcance y lo agarró del ronzal al tiempo que le susurraba un elogio junto a las enhiestas orejas.

-Nunca he montado a caballo -reconoció Lily contemplando la gran cabeza que se inclinaba hacia ella. Unos labios aterciopelados le rozaron el brazo al tiempo que unas enormes fosas nasales la olfateaban para aprehender su olor. Titubeante, levantó la mano y acarició al caballo por encima del morro.

- Entonces tu estreno va a ser con un pura sangre – dijo James, y la izó hasta el ancho lomo. Ella se aferró de las gruesas crines, alarmada por la altura a la que se encontraba, mientras que la plataforma viviente que tenía debajo no dejaba de moverse.

Llegaron a la carretera demasiado pronto, pero en cierto sentido el paseo duró una pequeña eternidad.

James tiró de las riendas al llegar junto al coche de Lily y saltó al suelo, luego extendió los brazos para tomarla por las axilas y bajarla del caballo. Alarmada de pronto por la posibilidad de que hubiera perdido las llaves en la refriega, se palpó el bolsillo, y oyó el tranquilizador tintineo.

No quería mirar a James, así que sacó las llaves y se volvió de espaldas para abrir el coche.

- Lily.

Ella vaciló un instante, luego hizo girar la llave en la cerradura y abrió la portezuela. James dio un paso adelante y la expresión que vio en sus ojos hizo que diera las gracias por tener la puerta del coche como separación entre los dos.

- No vuelvas a pisar mi propiedad - dijo él en tono calmado-. Si vuelvo a pillarte en tierras de los Potter, te voy hacer – con sus fríos ojos recorrió el cuerpo de Lily – lo que te mereces.

_**Aquí le doy fin a esta nueva actualización…**_

_**Avanzando poco a poco para llegar al fin de la historia.**_

_**Como es debido, les doy las gracias a todas ustedes por los reviews…**_

_**Disculpas a todas por no responderos personalmente, pero han sido días agitados: exámenes, exámenes y estudio, por lo que me he negado a enviarles algo sin sentido que no responda sus preguntas…Pero prometo que esta vez me esforzaré.**_

**_Cambiando de tema, un poco drástica, me he dedicado a ver algunas de las excelentes conclusiones que han llegado algunas. Debo admitir que se han adelantado, más de lo que me esperaba, sin embargo…NO OLVIDEN LOS DETALLES en ellos están las respuestas, por lo que una idea apresurada las puede cegar a la verdad tan inmensamente evidente._**

_**Otra cosa, antes de que mi cabezota lo olvide: ¿Alguien preguntó si Lupin aparecería nuevamente?**_

**_Lamentablemente, la respuesta es no. Lo siento, pues es esta una historia distinta y una trama bizarra y algunos personajes han sido solo un vehiculo para la trama…Pero prometo, apenas terminé "DARK SECRET", o tal vez un poco antes hacer un compilado de pequeños fics (en universos paralelos obviamente) que tengan un poco más de variedad y profundicen en el mundo de otros personajes._**

**Atentamente**

**CEDRELLA S.**


	5. The End

_**En respuesta a las críticas y a las peticiones, acá va el final del fic,   
"Secretos en la Noche de Linda Howard", las que deseen el libro original dejen su mail en rewievs y yo se los enviaré a la brevedad, como también, libros de esta autora: Linda Howard.**_

_**Para quienes se sintieron ofendidas por el plagio, disculpas.  
Para quienes buscaban un final, aquí lo tienen. Espero lo disfruten.  
Saludos  
Cedrellas.  
**_

_**PD: Tal vez, en algún momento suba una nueva "adaptación" (jajaja).**_

"_**adaptación de una buena historia", cuyos nombres serán fruto de mi imaginación. **_

_**Adiós.**_

**14**

Al día siguiente, Lily encontró la nota dentro del coche, en el asiento del conductor. Vio el papel doblado y lo cogió, preguntándose qué se le habría caído. Cuando lo desdobló, vio el texto siguiente escrito en letras mayúsculas:

NO HAGAS MÁS PREGUNTAS ACERCA DE CHARLYUS POTTER CIERRA LA BOCA SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE Se apoyó contra el coche mientras una brisa ligera agitaba el papel en su mano. No había cerrado el coche con llave al llegar a casa, de modo que no tenía que preguntarse cómo había llegado hasta allí la nota. Se quedó mirando el papel, volvió a leerlo y se preguntó si la estaban amenazando o si el que había escrito aquello simplemente había utilizado una frase familiar. Cierra la boca si sabes lo que te conviene. Había oído variaciones de aquello mismo cientos de veces, y sólo cambiaba la orden. La nota podía ser o no una amenaza; probablemente sería más bien una advertencia. Había alguien a quien no le gustaba que anduviera preguntando por Charlus.

No había sido James. No era propio de él, él profería sus amenazas en persona, y bien a las claras. La última de ellas todavía la hacía temblar. ¿Quién más podría haberse molestado por las preguntas que hacía? Había dos posibilidades: alguien que tuviera algo que ocultar o alguien que buscara el favor de James.

Precisamente se dirigía a la ciudad para llevar a cabo otra misión de investigación, esta vez para intentar hablar con Rowena Spellman, de modo que había una cierta ironía en lo oportuno de la aparición de la nota. Tras reflexionar un momento, decidió que iba a intentarlo de todas maneras. Si el que la había escrito quería que se tomase la amenaza en serio, tendría que ser más específico.

Con todo, lo primero que hizo fue guardar la nota en la guantera bajo llave, para cerciorarse de no manipular demasiado aquel papel. En sí mismo, no era algo que justificase notificarlo a nadie, pero si recibía otra nota quería poder exhibir las dos como prueba. En cualquier caso, no estaba precisamente ansiosa por ver a aurores ni policias; tenía un vivo recuerdo de él de pie junto a un coche patrulla, con sus gruesos brazos cruzados mientras observaba con mirada satisfecha cómo sus agentes sacaban de la chabola las pertenencias de los Evans.

James tenía a las autoridades mágicas y alas muggles completamente en el bolsillo; la cuestión era si haría algo o nada incluso aunque ella recibiera una amenaza de muerte.

Una vez que la nota estuvo debidamente guardada, se fue a la ciudad. Aquella noche, en la cama, sin poder dormir, había planeado su estrategia. No iba a llamar a la señora Spellman, pues eso le daría la oportunidad de rechazar la cita. Lo mejor sería pillarla por sorpresa, cara a cara, y dejar caer unas cuantas preguntas antes de que se le pasara la primera impresión. Pero no sabía dónde vivían los Spellman, y la dirección que figuraba en el listín telefónico no le resultó familiar.

La primera parada fue en la biblioteca. Para desilusión suya, la parlanchina señora Rouge no estaba detrás del mostrador; en su lugar se encontraba una rubia diminuta e insustancial que apenas parecía tener edad suficiente para haber terminado la escuela secundaria. Masticaba chicle mientras pasaba las páginas de una revista de música rock. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a aquella estereotipada bibliotecaria de cabello recogido en un moño y gafas de leer apoyadas en la nariz afilada? La rockera del chicle no representaba ninguna mejora.

Lily sabía, siendo realista, que ella misma probablemente sólo tenía cuatro o cinco años más que aquella pequeña bibliotecaria. Sin embargo, mental y emocionalmente, ni siquiera era de su misma generación. Ella nunca había sido joven en el sentido en que lo era aquella chica, y no pensaba que tuviera nada de malo. Ella había tenido responsabilidades desde muy temprana edad; recordaba que ya cocinaba cuando la sartén de hierro pesaba demasiado para ella y que tenía que subirse a una silla para remover las alubias. Barría con una escoba que era el doble de alta que ella.

Luego tuvo que ocuparse de Mark, la mayor responsabilidad de todas. Pero cuando terminó el Hogwarts y la universidad, ya estaba preparada para la vida, a diferencia de las niñas que jamás habían hecho nada y no tenían ni idea de cómo enfrentarse a ello. Con veinticinco años, aquellas «niñas» aún volvían corriendo a sus padres para que las socorriesen.

La muchacha levantó la vista de la revista para transformar sus labios rosados de chicle en lo que pasó por ser una sonrisa profesional. Llevaba los ojos tan pintados con perfilador negro que parecían dos almendras en un pozo de polvo de carbón.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

El tono era competente, pensó Lily con alivio. A lo mejor la muchacha simplemente estaba en el limbo del maquillaje.

- ¿Tienen mapas de la ciudad y de la parroquia?

- Claro. - Condujo a Lily hasta una mesa en la que había un gran globo terráqueo-. Aquí están todos los mapas y atlas. Se actualizan todos los años, así que si necesita uno más antiguo tendrá que acudir a los archivos.

- No, necesito uno actual.

- Entonces lo tiene aquí. - La chica sacó un libro enorme que fácilmente mediría un metro de largo por más de medio de ancho, pero lo manejó con facilidad al posarlo sobre la mesa-Tenemos que sellar los mapas con plástico y ponerlos en el libro – explicó- Si no, los roban.

Lily sonrió y la chica se fue. Aquella solución tenía su lógica. Una cosa era plegar un mapa y metérselo en el bolsillo, pero hacer desaparecer una enorme hoja plastificada requeriría cierto ingenio.

No sabía si los Spellman vivían en la ciudad o en la parroquia. Miró primero el mapa urbano pasando el dedo por la lista de calles impresa en el reverso. Bingo. Anotó las coordenadas, buscó la página y rápidamente localizó MeadowIark Drive, en una subdivisión que no existía cuando ella vivía allí. Con un nombre así, debería haberlo supuesto. Los urbanistas formaban un colectivo que carecía de imaginación. Después de memorizar cómo llegar, volvió a dejar en su sitio el libro de mapas y se fue. La bibliotecaria estaba de nuevo enfrascada en su revista y no levantó la mirada cuando Lily pasó junto al mostrador.

Con lo pequeño que era Tutshill, le llevó menos de cinco minutos dar con MeadowIark Drive.

Aquella subdivisión incluía fincas de terreno vacío, en vez de solares solamente, de modo que había menos casas y estaban más separadas entre sí de lo normal. Probablemente en Tutshill tampoco habría muchas personas que pudieran permitirse construir allí, pues las viviendas parecían ser de la franja de los doscientos mil dólares. En el noreste y a lo largo de la costa oeste, valdrían fácilmente un millón.

La casa de los Spellman había sido diseñada al estilo de una villa mediterránea, cómodamente instalada entre enormes robles cubiertos de musgo español. Lily aparcó en la entrada y subió a pie por el sendero de ladrillos de color pardo que conducía a las dobles puertas de la vivienda. El timbre estaba disimulado entre unas volutas pero discretamente iluminado para que la gente lo viera. Lo apretó, y oyó cómo un sonido de campanas hacía eco por toda la casa.

Al cabo de unos instantes se oyó un rápido taconeo sobre suelo de baldosas, y se abrió la mitad derecha de la puerta revelando a una mujer muy guapa de mediana edad, elegantemente ataviada con unos pantalones entallados de ante y una túnica blanca. Tenía el cabello corto, de color castaño ceniza, una mata de rizos peinada hacia un lado, y llevaba unos pendientes de oro. En sus ojos azul oscuro se reflejó la sorpresa de reconocerla.

- Hola, soy Lilianne Black - dijo Lily, apresurándose a corregir la horrible suposición de la otra mujer de que se trataba de Elladora-. ¿Es usted la señora Spellman?

Rowena Spellman asintió con la cabeza, evidentemente sin habla debido a la impresión. Seguía mirando fijamente a Lily.

- Quisiera hablar con usted, si no tiene inconveniente. - Para inclinar la respuesta a su favor, dio un paso adelante. Rowena retrocedió, en un gesto involuntario de admisión.

- En realidad, no tengo mucho tiempo - dijo Rowena en tono de disculpa más que de impaciencia- . Voy a comer con una amiga.

Aquello resultaba creíble, a no ser que Rowena siempre se vistiera para estar en casa como si fuera la versión de la _Hechizada_ en los años noventa.

- Diez minutos – prometió Lily.

Con una expresión de desconcierto, Rowena la condujo hasta un espacioso salón y ambas tomaron asiento.

- No es mi intención mirarla tanto, pero es que usted es la hija de Elladora Evans, ¿no es así? Había oído decir que estaba aquí, y el parecido... Bueno, estoy segura de que ya le habrán dicho que es asombroso.

A diferencia de mucha gente, en el tono de Rowena no había censura, y Liy descubrió que aquella mujer le caía bien.

- Me lo han mencionado algunas personas - dijo secamente, con lo cual provocó en su anfitriona una leve risa que hizo que le cayera aún mejor. Sin embargo, el hecho de que le gustase no la desvió de su intención- . Quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Charlus Potter, si me lo permite.

Las mejillas sonrosadas de colorete palidecieron un poco.

- ¿Sobre Charlus? - Le temblaron ligeramente las manos, y las entrelazó sobre el regazo—. ¿Por qué quiere preguntarme a mí?

Lily hizo una pausa.

- ¿Está usted sola? - preguntó por fin, pues no deseaba que su interlocutora tuviera ningún problema si alguien podía estar escuchando la conversación.

- Pues sí. LoweIl está en Londres esta semana.

Aquello era una suerte en cierto sentido, y no lo era en otro, porque, dependiendo de la conversación con Rowena, tal vez quisiera hablar también con Lowell. Respiró hondo y fue directamente al meollo de la cuestión.

- ¿Tenía usted una aventura con Charlus aquel verano, antes de que se fuera?

Los ojos azules se oscurecieron de angustia, y las mejillas palidecieron aún más. Rowena la miró fijamente mientras iban transcurriendo en silencio los minutos. Lily esperó una negativa, pero en vez de eso Yolanda lanzó un suspiro extrañamente suave.

- ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto?

- Haciendo preguntas. - No dijo que obviamente era de conocimiento común, para que lo supiera Ed Katlleburn. Si Rowena quería pensar que había sido discreta, pues que tuviera aquel dudoso consuelo.

- Ésa fue la única vez que le he sido infiel a Lowell. - La mujer desvió la mirada y se tiró nerviosamente de los pantalones.

- Estoy segura de ello - dijo Lily, porque Rowena parecía necesitar que la creyeran-. Por lo que me han dicho de Charlus Potter, era un experto en seducción.

Una leve sonrisa triste, involuntaria, tocó los labios de Rowena.

- Y lo era, pero no puedo echarle la culpa. Yo estaba decidida a acostarme con él antes incluso de trabar contacto. - Seguía haciendo movimientos nerviosos con los dedos, ahora acariciando el brazo del sillón-. Descubrí que LoweIl se entendía con su secretaria y que llevaba años haciéndolo. Me puse furiosa, qué quiere que le diga. Lo amenacé con toda clase de cosas si no la dejaba inmediatamente, y el divorcio fue la única que no suponía un daño físico. Él me rogó que no lo dejara, me juró que aquella mujer no significaba nada para él, que sólo era sexo y que no volvería a hacerlo... Ya sabe, esa clase de paparruchas. Pero lo pillé, ni tres semanas habían pasado. Hay que ver por qué tonterías se descubre a la gente. Una noche, al desvestirse, vi que tenía los calzoncillos vueltos del revés, con la etiqueta por este lado. La única manera en que podía llevarlos así era habiéndoselos quitado.

Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, como si no entendiera por qué no había sido más cuidadoso. Ahora las palabras fluían como un torrente de ella, como si las hubiera contenido durante doce años.- No le dije nada. Pero al día siguiente llamé a Charlus y le pedí que se encontrara conmigo en la casa de verano que tenía él junto al lago. LoweIl y yo, y algunos amigos más, habíamos estado allí haciendo barbacoas y meriendas, así que conocía el sitio.

_¡Otra vez la casa de verano!,_ pensó Lily irónicamente. Entre padre e hijo, las sábanas de aquellos dos dormitorios debieron de estar siempre calientes.

- ¿Por qué eligió a Charlus? - inquirió.

Rowena la miró con sorpresa.

- Bueno, no iba a elegir a alguien repulsivo, ¿no? – explicó-. Si iba a tener una aventura, por lo menos quería que fuera con alguien que supiera lo que hacía, y a juzgar por la reputación que tenía Charlus, me pareció que él cumplía los requisitos. Además, Charlus era seguro. Tenía la intención de decirle a LoweIl lo que había hecho, porque, ¿de qué sirve la venganza si nadie se entera de ella?, y Charlus era lo bastante poderoso para que LoweIl no pudiera hacerle nada, si es que descubría su identidad. Por lo menos, yo pretendía mantener eso en secreto. Así que me encontré con Charlus en la casa de verano y le dije lo que quería. Él fue muy amable, muy razonable. Trató de convencerme de que no lo hiciera, ¡imagínese! ¡Fue una herida a mi ego!- Rowena sonrió y los ojos se le enturbiaron con los recuerdos-. Un hombre que ejercía de donjuán por todo el estado, y me rechazaba. Yo siempre me he considerado atractiva, pero era evidente que él no pensaba lo mismo. Me entraron ganas de gritar. Efectivamente, lloré un poquito, y Charlus se puso frenético. Era muy amable, un auténtico encanto con las mujeres. Las lágrimas lo ablandaban hasta convertirlo en papilla. Empezó a palmearme el hombro y explicarme que en realidad le parecía muy guapa y que le encantaría llevarme a la cama, pero que yo se lo estaba pidiendo por razones equivocadas y LoweIl era amigo suyo. Siguió hablando y hablando.

- ¿Pero por fin logró convencerlo?

- Le dije: _«Si no es contigo, será con otro»._ Él me miró con aquellos ojos oscuros que le dan a una la impresión de ahogarse en ellos, y me di cuenta de que estaba preguntándose a quién elegiría yo a continuación. Estaba preocupado por mí, pensaba que iría a algún motel a buscar candidatos.

Me cogió la mano, la puso en su entrepierna, y vi que estaba listo. Entonces dijo: _«Ya estoy»_, y me llevó al dormitorio.

Se estremeció ligeramente, con la mirada perdida, retrocediendo en el tiempo. Guardó silencio, y Lily esperó pacientemente a que revolviera entre sus recuerdos.

- ¿Se imagina? - dijo Rowena por fin con voz suave- Lo que es llevar veinte años casada, querer a tu marido y sentirte satisfecha en la cama, y de pronto descubrir que no tenías ni idea de lo que podía ser la pasión? Charlus era... Merlín, no puedo decirle lo que era Charlus como amante. Me hizo gritar, me hizo sentir y hacer cosas que yo no hacía... Tenía la intención de que fuera sólo aquella única vez. Pero pasamos allí la tarde entera, haciendo el amor.No se lo dije a Lowell. Si se lo hubiera dicho, habría puesto fin a mi venganza, y no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar de ver a Charlus. Nos veíamos por lo menos una vez por semana, si yo podía arreglármelas. Entonces fue cuando se marchó. -Miró a Lily como calibrando el efecto de la próxima frase-. Con su madre. Cuando me enteré, me pasé una semana llorando. Y entonces se lo conté a Lowell. Se puso furioso, naturalmente. Rabió y despotricó, y me amenazó con el divorcio. Yo me quedé sentada, mirándolo, sin discutir ni nada, y eso lo puso todavía más furibundo. Entonces le dije: _"Deberías cerciorarte siempre de llevar los calzoncillos del derecho antes de volver a ponértelos"_, y frenó en seco y se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Sabía que había vuelto a pillarlo. Me levanté y me fui, y él fue detrás de mí como media hora después, llorando. Por fin hicimos las paces - terminó Rowena, ya en tono más ligero- . Que yo sepa, no ha vuelto a serme infiel.

- ¿Alguna vez ha sabido algo de Charlus?

Rowena negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Al principio tuve la esperanza, pero... no, nunca me ha escrito ni llamado. -Le temblaron los labios y miró a Lily con una expresión de angustia en el rostro-. ¡Merlín! – Susurró- Lo amaba mucho.

Otra vía muerta, pensó Lily mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. Según Rowena, su marido no supo que tenía una aventura con Charlus hasta después de que éste hubiera desaparecido, lo cual dejaba a LoweIl fuera de toda sospecha. Rowena había sido demasiado franca, demasiado inconsciente siquiera de la posibilidad de que Charlus hubiera sido asesinado o de que podía haber alguna mínima razón por la que no debía desahogarse con Lily. En cambio, terminó aferrada a las manos de ella mientras lloraba por un hombre al que no había visto en doce años pero con el que había compartido un verano de pasión.

Finalmente había recuperado su aplomo, avergonzada y confusa.

- Dios mío, fíjese en la hora que es... Voy a llegar tarde. No sé por qué... Quiero decir, usted es una desconocida... Y yo, llorándole de esta manera, sin parar de hablar... Oh, cielo santo. - Esto último lo dijo al darse cuenta de todo lo que le había contado a aquella desconocida. Miró a Lily con consternación y horror.

Lily, sintiendo el impulso de consolarla, le había tocado el hombro y le había dicho:

- Necesitaba hablar de ello. Lo entiendo, y le juro que lo guardaré en secreto.

Tras unos segundos de tensión, Rowena se relajó.

- La creo. No sé por qué, pero la creo.

De modo que ahora a Lily no le quedaban sospechosos ni pistas, y no porque antes tuviera algo concreto por donde empezar. Lo único que tenía eran preguntas, y sus preguntas estaban molestando a alguien. La prueba se encontraba en la nota que había encontrado aquella mañana. No sabía si aquel papel sería indicativo de una conciencia culpable. Tampoco sabía qué más hacer, excepto seguir formulando preguntas. Tarde o temprano alguien sentiría el aguijón de reaccionar.

Si lograse mantenerse lo bastante ocupada, a lo mejor no pensaría en James.

Aquella teoría estaba resultando difícil de llevar a la práctica. Había evitado pensar en James sacándolo de su mente a la fuerza después de separarse de él la tarde anterior. Había hecho caso omiso del ansia sin satisfacer que sentía en el cuerpo, y se negaba a pensar en lo que había estado a punto de suceder entre ellos. Pero a pesar de su voluntad, su subconsciente la había traicionado y había introducido a James en sus sueños, de forma que a la mañana siguiente se despertó buscándolo con las manos. El sueño había sido tan vívido que terminó llorando de anhelo y desilusión.

Se le había acabado la resistencia; mejor era reconocerlo. Si él no hubiera dicho lo que dijo, ella se le habría entregado sobre la hierba. Su moral y sus principios no servían de nada cuando James la tomaba en sus brazos, tigres de papel que se desvanecían al primer beso.

Conforme iba descartando personas de su lista de sospechosos, la torre del móvil se inclinaba cada vez más hacia James. Era lógico. Emocionalmente, aquella idea se topaba con un total rechazo.

No podía ser James. ¡No podía ser él! No podía creerlo; no quería creerlo. El hombre que ella conocía era capaz de tomarse extraordinarias molestias para proteger a sus seres queridos, pero el asesinato a sangre fría no era una de ellas.

Su madre sabía quién era el asesino. Lily estaba tan segura de ello como jamás lo había estado de ninguna otra cosa. Sin embargo, requeriría esfuerzo conseguir que lo admitiera, pues le iba a suponer problemas. Elladora no era dada a actuar en contra de su propio interés, y desde luego menos por algo tan abstracto como la justicia. Lily la conocía bien; si la presionaba demasiado, huiría, en parte por miedo, pero la razón principal sería evitar crearse problemas. Después de haberle sonsacado aquella información acerca de la casa de verano, Lily sabía que tendría que dejar pasar un tiempo antes de volver a llamarla.

_La caja le fue entregada al día siguiente_.

Regresaba a casa de hacer la compra en la ciudad vecina, y después de transportarlo todo y guardarlo, fue al buzón a recoger el correo del día. Cuando abrió la tapa del enorme buzón vio el habitual surtido de facturas, revistas y publicidad, además de una caja depositada encima. La cogió con curiosidad; no había hecho ningún pedido, pero el peso de la caja resultaba intrigante. Las solapas estaban selladas con cinta adhesiva y en la parte superior habían sido garabateados su nombre y su dirección.

Lo llevó todo al interior de la casa y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Extrajo un cuchillo del cajón, cortó la cinta adhesiva de la solapa y abrió las dos mitades, y después apartó el montón de papel de relleno usado para el embalaje.

Después de mirar horrorizada el contenido, se volvió y vomitó en el fregadero.

El gato no sólo estaba muerto, sino que había sido mutilado. Estaba envuelto en plástico, probablemente para que el olor no alertase a alguien antes de abrir la caja.

Lily no pensó, reaccionó de manera instintiva. Cuando cesaron los violentos espasmos, buscó a ciegas el teléfono. Cerró los ojos al oír la voz profunda y grave en el auricular y se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

- Jam…James - tartamudeó, y luego guardó silencio, con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué podía decirle?

_¿Socorro, estoy asustada y te necesito?_ No tenía derecho a pedirle nada, su relación era una mezcla volátil de enemistad y deseo, y cualquier debilidad por su parte no haría sino proporcionarle otra arma. Pero estaba afectada y aterrorizada a un tiempo, y él era la única persona que se le ocurría a quien pedir ayuda.

- ¿Lilianne? - Algo de aquel terror suyo debió de hacerse evidente en la única palabra que había pronunciado, porque la voz de James se había vuelto muy calmada- ¿Qué sucede?

De espaldas a lo ofensivo que había encima de la mesa, Lily luchó por recobrar el control de la voz, pero aun así le salió como un susurro.

- Hay... un gato aquí - consiguió decir.

- ¿Un gato? ¿Te dan miedo los gatos?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que James no podía verla por el teléfono. No obstante, su silencio debió de hacerle pensar que la respuesta era afirmativa, porque dijo en tono tranquilizador:

- Tírale algo, eso lo espantará.

Lily volvió a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez con más vehemencia.

- No. - Aspiró profundamente-. Ayúdame.

- Está bien. - Evidentemente, había decidido que a ella la aterrorizaban demasiado los gatos para hacerse cargo ella sola de la situación, de modo que adoptó un tono enérgico y tranquilizador-. Voy para allá. Siéntate en alguna parte donde no lo veas, y yo me encargaré de él cuando llegue.

Colgó, y Lily siguió su consejo. No soportaba estar en la casa con aquella cosa, así que salió al porche y se sentó inmóvil en el columpio, esperando insensible a que llegara.

James llegó en menos de quince minutos, pero a ella le parecieron una eternidad. Su alta figura se desplegó del interior del jaguar y se dirigió hacia el porche con aquella forma suya de andar, airosa y suelta, y una leve sonrisa de condescendencia masculina en los labios, el héroe que acude a salvar a la damisela en apuros de la bestia feroz. Lily no se ofendió; que pensara lo que quisiera, con tal de que la librase de aquella cosa que tenía en la cocina. Lo miró fijamente, con una palidez tal en la cara que la sonrisa de James se esfumó.

- No estarás de verdad asustada, ¿no? - le preguntó con suavidad al tiempo que se agachaba en cuclillas frente a ella y le tomaba una mano en las suyas. Lily tenía los dedos helados a pesar de lo caluroso del día- ¿Dónde está?

- En la cocina - respondió Lily con los labios tensos- . Encima de la mesa.

James le palmeó el hombro para consolarla, se incorporó y abrió la puerta de rejilla. Lily escuchó sus pasos al cruzar el cuarto de estar y entrar en la cocina.

- ¡Jodido cabrón hijo de puta! - lo oyó exclamar, y después otra sarta de tacos más. Luego, la puerta trasera que se cerraba de golpe. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. _¡Oh Merlín!_, debería habérselo advertido, no debería haber dejado que se llevase la misma impresión que se había llevado ella, pero sencillamente no había sido capaz de decir las palabras correctas.

Minutos más tarde James regresó a la parte frontal de la casa y volvió a subir los escalones del porche. Tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y una expresión de frialdad en los ojos que Lily jamás había visto antes, pero esta vez su cólera no iba contra ella.

-Ya está -dijo, todavía en aquel tono amable-. Me he librado de él. Ven adentro, pequeña. - La rodeó con el brazo y la instó a levantarse del columpio y entrar en la casa. La guió hasta la cocina; ella se puso tensa y trató de soltarse, pero James no se lo permitió-. No pasa nada -la calmó, y la obligó a sentarse en una silla—. Pareces un poco impresionada. ¿Qué tienes de beber por aquí?

- En el frigorífico hay té y zumo de naranja - contestó Lily con voz débil.

- Me refería a algo que lleve alcohol. ¿Tienes vino? ella negó con la cabeza.

- No bebo alcohol.

A pesar de la furia que brillaba en sus ojos, James sonrió.

- Puritana - dijo en tono blando-. Está bien, zumo de naranja. - Cogió un vaso del armarlo y lo llenó, y a continuación se lo puso a Lily en la mano—. Bébetelo entero mientras yo hago una llamada.

Ella bebió obediente, más porque le proporcionaba algo en que concentrarse que porque le apeteciera. James abrió el listín telefónico, recorrió la primera página con el dedo y marcó el número.

- Con Walter, por favor.

Lily levantó la cabeza, más despejada de pronto. James la miró fijamente, con una expresión que la desafiaba a protestar.

-Walter, Soy James. ¿Podrías venir a casa de Lilianne Evans? Sí, es la antigua de los Cleburne. Acaba de recibir una sorpresa un tanto desagradable con el correo. Un gato muerto... Sí, también hay una de ésas.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Lily se aclaró la garganta.

-¿A qué te refieres al decir una de ésas?

- Una carta de amenaza. ¿No la has visto?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- No. Lo único que he visto ha sido el gato. - Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo haciendo que el vaso le temblara en la mano.

James empezó a abrir y cerrar puertas.

- ¿Qué estás buscando? - quiso saber.

- El café. Después del azúcar para contrarrestar la impresión, necesitas una fuerte dosis de cafeína.

- Lo guardo en el frigorífico. En la balda de arriba.

James cogió la lata y ella le indicó dónde estaban los filtros. Hizo el café con cierta competencia, para ser un hombre rico que probablemente nunca lo hacía en su casa, se dijo Lily sintiendo un ramalazo de diversión por dentro.

Una vez que el café estuvo en marcha, James acercó otra silla y se sentó frente a ella, tan cerca que las piernas de ambos se tocaron, las suyas por fuera de las de Lily, en un cálido abrazo. No le preguntó qué había sucedido, pues sabía que pronto se lo contaría todo a la policía a los aurores (a quien quiera que halla llamado), y ella se sintió agradecida. Se limitó a quedarse sentado, prestándole su calor y el consuelo de su cercanía.

Aquellos ojos oscuros clavados en su rostro como si estudiara la posibilidad de echarle el zumo por encima si no se lo bebía tan deprisa como él creía que debía hacerlo.

Para prevenir semejante acción, Lily tomó un buen trago del zumo y de hecho notó un ligero alivio de la tensión muscular.

- No te atrevas –musitó-. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para no tirármelo encima otra vez.

La gravedad del semblante de James se aligeró un poco.

- ¿Cómo has sabido lo que estaba pensando?

- Por la forma de mirar el vaso y luego a mí. - Bebió otro sorbo- . Pensaba que llamarías a…-no alcanzó a terminar.

- Se ha jubilado. – James tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que el recuerdo que tenía Lily de la policía, en especial a quien se refería, no era agradable, y se preguntó si sería por eso por lo que lo había mirado tan alarmada cuando él llamó- . Te va a gustar Walter. ¿Qué tal como nombre irlandés? Es joven para el trabajo, y todavía se interesa por seguir las técnicas modernas.

Walter también había estado presente aquella noche, recordó James, pero Lily no lo sabría, probablemente no lo reconocería. En el estado en que se encontraba, seguramente los agentes no eran más que figuras uniformadas sin rostro. Tan sólo él y los aurores, que estaban apartados a un lado, se la habrían grabado en la memoria.

Aquella desconcertante contradicción tomó forma en su mente. Resultaba obvio que Lily se sentía reacia a ver a la policía, pero en ningún momento había mostrado esa inquietud al tratar con él mismo. Había sido atrevida, provocativa, enloquecedora, y sobre todo frustrante, pero nunca había mostrado la menor vacilación en estar en su compañía.

La vacilación tampoco era algo que lo preocupase. ¿Por qué, si no, cuando recibió su llamada, supuestamente para sacar un fastidioso gato de su casa, había cancelado enseguida una reunión de trabajo y había ido hasta allí lo más rápido posible, todavía oyendo las airadas protestas de Belvina?

Lily lo había llamado pidiendo que la ayudase, y por mínimo que fuese el problema, la ayudaría si estaba en su mano. Resultó que el problema no era ínfimo, y todo su instinto de protección se sintió escandalizado. Tenía la intención de averiguar quién había hecho algo tan asqueroso, porque lo iba a pasar muy mal. Le dolían los puños por la necesidad de estrellarlos contra la cara del culpable.

- ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió que podía haber sido yo? - preguntó con suavidad, su atención fija en la cara de Lily para captar cualquier cambio de expresión- Yo he estado intentando obligarte a que te vayas de aquí, así que sería lógico que yo fuera la persona de quien primero sospechases.

Lily ya estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que él terminara de hablar, y el movimiento hizo que la resplandeciente cortina que formaba su cabello se meciera contra su rostro.

- Tú no harías algo así - dijo con absoluta convicción-. Como tampoco me habrías dejado la primera nota.

Él guardó silencio durante unos instantes, distraído por el placer que le provocaba la confianza que Lily tenía en él.

- ¿Qué nota? - Pronunció la última palabra con aspereza.

- Ayer, cuando salí, había una nota en el asiento delantero del coche.

- ¿Lo has denunciado?

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- No era una amenaza concreta.

- ¿Qué decía?

La mirada que le dirigió esta vez era ligeramente angustiada, y James se preguntó por qué.

- Cito textualmente: Cierra la boca si sabes lo que te conviene.

El café estaba listo. Él se levantó y sirvió una taza para cada uno.

- ¿Cómo lo tomas? - preguntó en tono ausente, pues aún seguía pensando en la nota y en el paquete, el cual sí había venido acompañado de una amenaza más concreta. Sintió aletear una furia fría, siniestra, en su interior, apenas controlada.

- Solo.

Le entregó la taza a Lily y volvió a sentarse en la postura original, lo bastante cerca para tocarla. Lily era más experta que nadie en leerle la expresión de la cara, y de hecho debió de ver algo que la alarmó, porque se lanzó a una de aquellas maniobras de desvío típicas de ella.

- Antes tomaba el café con mucho azúcar, pero el señor Pensrose es diabético. Decía que era más fácil renunciar a todo lo dulce que hacer el tonto con edulcorantes artificiales, de modo que en aquella casa no había nada que se pudiera usar. Lo habrían comprado para mí si se lo hubiera pedido, pero no quise imponerles...

Si su intención era distraerlo, pensó James irritado, lo había conseguido. Incluso reconociendo la maniobra, ésta no perdió efectividad, porque Lily empleó un cebo muy interesante.

- ¿Quién es el señor Pensrose? - le preguntó, interrumpiendo el torrente de palabras. Sintió el aguijón de los celos y se preguntó si Lily le estaría hablando de algún tipo con el que había vivido antes de mudarse a Tutshill.

Aquellos ojos verdes de expresión soñolienta parpadearon al mirarlo.

- Los Pensrose eran mis padres adoptivos.

Un hogar adoptivo. Dios santo. Sintió una fría garra que le retorcía las entrañas. Había imaginado que la vida de Lily había continuado de modo muy parecido a como era antes. Siendo realista, un buen hogar adoptivo habría sido preferible con mucho a la clase de vida que había tenido hasta entonces, pero nunca resultaba fácil para los niños perder a su familia, por muy podrida que estuviera, y marcharse a vivir con desconocidos. Encontrar un buen hogar era como echarlo a los dados, en el mejor de los casos. Eran muchos los niños que sufrían abusos en su hogar adoptivo, y para una niña con la apariencia de Lily...

El crujido de la grava indicó la llegada de Walter.

- Quédate aquí - masculló James, y salió por la puerta de atrás. Hizo una seña a Walter al tiempo que la forma larguirucha de éste se desdoblaba para apearse del coche patrulla, y fue hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde había dejado la caja.

Walter fue a su encuentro y contrajo su pecosa cara por el asco al mirar el contenido.

- En este trabajo tengo que ver muchas cosas repugnantes - dijo en tono familiar, agachándose en cuclillas junto a la caja- pero algunas todavía me revuelven el estómago. ¿Cómo diablos se le puede hacer esto a un pobre animal indefenso? ¿Has manipulado mucho la caja?

- Sólo para sacarla aquí fuera. He tenido cuidado de tocar solamente la esquina delantera izquierda y la trasera derecha. No sé cuánto la habrá manipulado Lily antes de abrirla. Yo he utilizado un bolígrafo para abrir las solapas – añadió- En una de ellas hay un mensaje.

Walter sacó su varita y con un pequeño hechizo elevó la solapa. Frunció los labios al leer el mensaje, impreso en letras mayúsculas en el cartón con un rotulador:

LÁRGATE DE TUTSHILL O TERMINARÁS IGUAL QUE EL GATO - Voy a llevármela a ver si puedo conseguir alguna huella. El plástico será donde más pueda haberlas, ya que no está alterado. - Lanzó una mirada hacia la casa- . ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

- Estaba muy nerviosa cuando llegué yo, pero ahora ya se ha tranquilizado.

- De acuerdo. – nuevamente usando la varita, Walter cerró las solapas y se quedó mirando la caja durante unos segundos, y después soltó un gruñido.

James la miró también y vio lo que se le había pasado por alto la primera vez.

- Mierda. No lleva matasellos. Estaba encima del resto del correo, de modo que pensé que había llegado por correo también.

- No. La han entregado en mano. Vamos a ver si ha oído algo o ha visto algún coche.

Entraron en la cocina, y James vio que Lily seguía sentada donde él la había dejado, tomándose el café. Levantó la vista, ya aparentemente calmada, pero él sospechó que aquel control pendía de un hilo.

Lily se puso de pie inmediatamente, mirando a Walter.

- Señora. - Él se tocó el sombrero con los dedos- . Soy Walter. ¿Se encuentra bien para responder a unas preguntas?

- Por supuesto - repuso ella- . ¿Quiere un café?

- Por favor.

- ¿Azúcar o crema de leche?

- Azúcar.

Una vez cumplida la cortesía social, Lily regresó a su silla. James se quedó de pie a su lado, apoyado en la enorme mesa. Walter se acomodó junto al fregadero con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos.

- ¿Dónde encontró la caja? – preguntó.

- En el buzón.

- No lleva matasellos. No se la han enviado por correo, de modo que doy por sentado que se la dejaron en el buzón después de la entrega del correo. Se supone que nadie usa el buzón excepto el servicio postal, así que el cartero probablemente la habría sacado. ¿Oyó la furgoneta del correo o vio pasar algún otro coche?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- No estaba aquí. Estaba haciendo la compra. Vine a casa, guardé las provisiones y salí a recoger el correo.

- ¿Hay alguien que esté enfadado con usted? ¿Alguien que pudiera enviarle un gato muerto para ajustar cuentas?

Otra negativa.

- Ayer se encontró una nota en el coche - intervino James.

- ¿Qué clase de nota? ¿Qué decía?

- Que cerrase la boca si sabía lo que me convenía - informó Lily.

- ¿La conserva?

Lanzó un suspiro, dirigió a James una mirada de cautela y fue a buscar la nota. Volvió sosteniendo el papel por una esquina.

- Déjelo sobre la encimera - dijo Walter- No quiero tocarlo.

Ella obedeció, y James se puso al lado de Walter para leer el texto. Estaba escrito con las mismas letras mayúsculas que adornaban el cartón de la caja: _«No hagas más preguntas acerca de Charlus Potter. Cierra la boca si sabes lo que te conviene». _James le disparó una mirada irritada, comprendiendo por qué lo había mirado con cautela.

- Está bien – gruñó-. ¿Qué has estado tramando ahora?

- Yo sé tanto como tú - replicó Lily en un tono suave que James empezó a pensar que ocultaba tanto como revelaba.

- Bien. - Walter estiró el mentón-. ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto tu padre, James?

- Aquí, la señorita entrometida ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre él por toda la ciudad. - La miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Por qué iba eso a sacar a alguien de quicio hasta el punto de enviar una nota como ésta y dejar un gato muerto en el buzón?

- Me ha sacado de quicio a mí - dijo James con franqueza- No quiero que por ningún motivo Belvina ni mi madre se vean afectadas por revolver otra vez todo aquel viejo escándalo. No sé a quién puede fastidiarlo tanto.

Walter guardó silencio, con sus ojos azules semicerrados mientras reflexionaba.

- Aparentemente - dijo por fin, despacio- tú eres el más sospechoso, James. - Lily inició inmediatamente una protesta, pero él la mandó callar con un gesto-. Supongo que también lo sabía usted, por lo de la nota - le dijo a Lily- . A si que eso me hace preguntarme por qué lo llamó a él en vez de llamar a la oficina de aurores o a la policía.

- Sabía que él no había dejado la nota ni la caja.

- No es ningún secreto que a ti no te hizo ninguna gracia que ella volviera aquí - dijo Walter, mirando a James.

- Así es. Y sigue sin gustarme. - La dura boca de James se curvó en una sonrisa sin humor- . Pero las notas con amenazas y los gatos muertos no son mi estilo. Yo libro mis batallas a cielo abierto.

- Diablos, ya lo sé. Sólo trato de saber por qué la señora Black te llamó a ti.

James lanzó un bufido.

- Imagínatelo.

- Creo que ya me lo he imaginado.

- Entonces deja de hacer el gilipollas.

Walter no se dio por ofendido, sino que se limitó a sonreír. Un instante después adoptó de nuevo una actitud profesional.

- Necesito que los dos vengan al palacio de justicia para tomarles las huellas dactilares y examinar la caja y la nota por si hay otras que no coincidan. Además, señora Black, tendrá que hacer una declaración.

- De acuerdo. Voy por las llaves. - Lily se puso de pie y James la cogió del brazo.

- Ya te llevo yo.

- No es necesario que vuelvas hasta aquí...

- He dicho que te llevo yo. - Le dirigió una mirada implacable, imponiéndole su voluntad. Ella pareció irritada pero no protestó más, y el Walter sonrió de nuevo.

James la condujo afuera y la depositó en el lujoso asiento de cuero del jaguar.

- No tienes por qué llevarme - dijo malhumorada mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- Por supuesto que sí, si quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué hay que decir?

James arrancó el coche y salió marcha atrás de la entrada para seguir al coche de Walter.

- Es evidente que algún loco te la tiene jurada. Estarás mucho más segura lejos de Tutshill.

Lily desvió el rostro y fijó la vista en la ventanilla.

- No has tardado mucho en sacar el tema - replicó.

- Mira que eres terca. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que esa cabecita pelirroja tuya puede correr peligro?

**15**

Lily iba hirviendo de furia para cuando salió de la oficina de auores, aunque mayormente había logrado controlar su genio. James la había presionado durante todo el camino para convencerla de que se marchara de Tutshill, y para más irritación suya, el capitán Walter se había mostrado de acuerdo en que tal vez no estuviera del todo a salvo, viviendo sola y sin vecinos cerca. Lily había señalado que si se fuera cesaría el acoso, jamás averiguarían quién había hecho aquello, y el culpable se iría tan contento al ver que su táctica había funcionado. Ella no estaba dispuesta a darle aquella satisfacción.

Walter coindicó que su lógica era aplastante y su valentía envidiable, pero que brillaba por su falta de sentido común. Podía resultar herida de verdad.

Lily convino con él en aquella valoración, y se negó tercamente a ceder un centímetro. Ahora que ya se le había pasado el tembleque, veía la causa y el efecto. El gato muerto significaba, de algún modo, que había estado muy cerca de descubrir qué le había sucedido realmente a Charlus, y si se marchara en aquel momento nunca lo sabría con seguridad. El agente y James pensaban que alguien la estaba acosando; ella sabía que la cosa era más grave. Tenía que luchar contra la tentación de decirles lo que creía que había detrás de lo del gato y las notas; si se extendía el rumor de que ella estaba sugiriendo que Charlus había sido asesinado, ello advertiría al culpable y lo haría aún más difícil de capturar. De modo que guardó silencio, y la frustración de hacerlo era lo que le producía aquella irritación.

Podía hacer caso omiso de los comentarios de cualquiera en el sentido de que debía marcharse, pero los de James le llegaban al corazón. Sus sugerencias en tono afectuoso hacía mucho que se habían deteriorado y transformado en duras exigencias para cuando salieron de la oficina de aurores para emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

- ¡Por última vez, no! - gritó Lily, al menos por quinta vez, cuando entraba en el coche. Varias cabezas se giraron hacia ella.

- ¡Maldición! – ladró James. Para ser un hombre que quería evitar los chismorreos, aquel día se había lucido. Su Jaguar no era un automóvil que pasara inadvertido fácilmente, y Lily era una mujer que hacía volver cabezas. Muchas personas habrían notado que él la había llevado en coche al centro del pueblo, había entrado con ella en la administración y salido con ella del mismo, por no mencionar el hecho de que le estaba chillando. En fin, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; dadas las mismas circunstancias por las que había pasado aquel día, haría lo mismo otra vez.

Lily abrochó los dos extremos del cinturón de seguridad.

- Ya sé que tú no has tenido nada que ver con el gato muerto ni con las notas - le dijo en tono iracundo- . Pero no puedes evitar aprovecharte de ello en tu propio beneficio, ¿verdad? Desde el primer día estás deseando que me vaya, y para ti resulta inaceptable que no puedas obligarme a hacer lo que tú quieres.

Él le dirigió una mirada torva, peligrosa, mientras sorteaba el tráfico de la plaza.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar algo así - dijo en voz baja- . Si quisiera, podría obligarte a salir de aquí en media hora. Pero he decidido no hacerlo.

- No me digas - replicó Lily en un tono teñido de incredulidad-. ¿Y para qué andarse con amenazas?

- Por dos razones. Una es que no te merecías lo que sucedió hace doce años, y yo no tenía intención de volver a tratarte así. -Desvió la vista de la calle el tiempo suficiente para recorrer de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Lily, haciendo hincapié en los senos y los muslos-. Ya sabes cuál es la segunda razón.

Aquella verdad vibró un instante entre ambos, justo por debajo del punto de ebullición. James la deseaba. Lily lo sabía... bueno, casi desde el principio, ciertamente desde aquel beso incendiario de Chepstow. Pero la deseaba con sus condiciones; quería instalarla en una casita en algún sitio que no fuese Tutshill, completamente fuera de la parroquia, para que su lío con ella no molestase a su familia. Aquellas circunstancias serían perfectas para él porque conseguiría sus dos objetivos de un solo plumazo.

- No pienso permitir que me escondas como si yo fuera algo vergonzoso - dijo, con mirada vehemente y dura, fija en el parabrisas-. Si no eres capaz de relacionarte conmigo abiertamente, pues déjame en paz de una vez.

James descargó el puño contra el volante.

- ¡Maldita sea, Lily! Ese gato muerto no te lo ha enviado el comité de bienvenida. ¡Estoy pensando en tu seguridad! Sí, me gustaría horrores que te mudases a otro sitio. Mi madre me pone de los nervios, sin embargo eso no significa que quiera hacerle daño. ¿Es que tengo que pedir disculpas por quererla a pesar de todo? Tú sabes enfrentarte a las situaciones difíciles, pero ella no. Yo soy un cabrón avaricioso, quiero lo mejor para ella y tenerte también a ti. Si te fueras a otra parte, podríamos mantener una relación satisfactoria, ¡Y yo no tendría que preocuparme de que te estuviera acechando un puto maníaco!

- Entonces no te preocupes. Ya me preocuparé yo.

James emitió un sonido de rabia y frustración contenidas.

- No piensas ceder ni un milímetro, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, Lily tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de decirle que tenía sus motivos para seguir en su obstinación, motivos que estaban al margen de la relación personal entre ambos. Pero estando de aquel humor, de todas formas no la creería.

Ya habían salido de la ciudad y por la carretera circulaba muy poco tráfico. Pronto se desviaron a una carretera secundaria que conducía a la casa de Lily. En realidad, nunca se había percatado de lo aislada que estaba su casa, por lo menos no desde el punto de vista de su propia vulnerabilidad.

Había disfrutado de la paz y la quietud, de la sensación de espacio. Maldito fuera aquel enemigo desconocido, invisible, por haber destruido el placer que le proporcionaba haber regresado por fin al hogar.

No volvió a decir nada hasta que James la dejó frente a la entrada. Eran las últimas horas de la tarde y el sol poniente bañaba el pequeño edificio con una luz dorada. En muy poco tiempo se había hecho a vivir allí, rodeada por sus cosas, sus paredes, bajo un tejado que era suyo. ¿Marcharse de allí? Le resultaba impensable.

- Dime una cosa - le dijo a James con una mano en el tirador de la portezuela - No quiero tener un romance contigo, viva donde viva. ¿Sirve eso para disminuir tu preocupación por mi seguridad?

James la detuvo cerrando los dedos sobre su muñeca y reteniéndola dentro del coche. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos por la ira, pero no respondió a aquella pregunta insultante, sino que se limitó a replicar:

- Puedo hacerte cambiar de idea. Los dos lo sabemos.

Lily abrió la puerta y él la dejó salir, contento de haber tenido la última palabra. Con frecuencia era así, pensó Lily. James tenía el empeño de llevar la conversación más lejos de lo que ella pretendía, para que su único recurso fuera el silencio.

Sintió que él la observaba desde el coche hasta que estuvo a salvo en el interior de la casa.

Tenía razón, maldito fuera. Sí que podía hacerla cambiar de idea, con poco o nulo esfuerzo. Lo de ella había sido una provocación, pero no una mentira. Era verdad que no quería tener un romance con él, pero eso no quería decir que fuera capaz de resistirse. Si él hubiera insistido en entrar en la casa con ella, después de un beso probablemente se habría dejado llevar directamente al dormitorio. Luego sería cuando vendría el arrepentimiento.

- James, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? - preguntó Barty irritado-. Eso de llevarla a la ciudad y discutir con ella delante del palacio de justicia. Merlín, te ha visto la mitad del pueblo, y la otra mitad se ha enterado de todo a la media hora.

Belvina alzó la vista y miró a James atónita. A éste le entraron ganas de estrangular a Barty por haber sacado el tema delante de su hermana.

- Intentaba convencerla de que se fuera -replicó brevemente y sin siquiera mirar directamente a Belvina, aunque vio cómo se aliviaba la tensión en ella-. Hay alguien que le está jugando malas pasadas. Hoy le han dejado un gato muerto en el buzón del correo.

- ¿Un gato muerto? - Barty compuso una mueca-. Eso es asqueroso. Pero, ¿qué hacía ella en tu coche?

- Cuando lo encontró, me llamó...

- ¿Por qué te llamó a ti? —exigió saber Belvina, resentida.

- Porque sí. – James sabía que su respuesta era brusca y reservada, pero no le importó- . Llamé a Walter, y fue a casa de Lily. Quiso que los dos fuéramos al palacio de justicia para que tomaran nuestras huellas... - Belvina lanzó una exclamación-... y Lilianne todavía estaba muy nerviosa, de modo que la llevé en mi coche.

- ¿Para qué necesitaban tomar vuestras huellas? – preguntó Belvina, indignada—. ¿Es que ella te acusó de ser el culpable? De todas formas- repuso- las huella no son necesarias, perfectamente podría haber sido un mago…Lo que me parece más obvio.

- No, pero toqué la caja. Si Walter no supiera qué huellas eran las nuestras, no podría averiguar si había alguna del hijo de puta que dejó el paquete.

Belvina se mordió el labio.

- ¿Y ha averiguado algo?

- No lo sé. Cuando Lily terminó de presentar declaración, la llevé a su casa.

- ¿Va a marcharse? - inquirió Barty.

- No, maldita sea. - James se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso-. Se ha vuelto de lo más terca.- De eso, nada; era terca de nacimiento. Separó la silla del escritorio y se puso de pie- . Voy a salir.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó Belvina, desconcertada—. ¿Adónde?

- Sólo quiero salir. - Estaba inquieto y agitado como un semental que hubiera olfateado a una yegua en celo y no pudiera alcanzarla. La sangre le latía en las venas, lo instaba a la acción, a cualquier acción. Tenía la sensación de que se estaba fraguando una violenta tormenta, pero el tiempo estaba en calma, y la falta de truenos lo frustraba-. No sé a qué hora volveré. Mañana nos pondremos con esos documentos, Barty.

Perpleja y preocupada, Belvina lo contempló mientras salía con gesto airado de la habitación.

Se mordió un poco más el labio. Su hermano tenía pinta de estar enredándose cada vez más con aquella Evans. No comprendía cómo podía hacer semejante cosa, después de todas las desgracias que había les causado. ¡Y Walter había acudido a su casa! No quería verlo en ningún sitio en el que estuviera Lilianne; las mujeres de los Evans eran arañas que tejían telas para atrapar hombres bastante incautos como para merodear por las inmediaciones.

Bartemius sacudió la cabeza, también con una mirada de preocupación.

- Voy a despedirme de tu madre - dijo, y se dirigió al piso de arriba. Dorea se había retirado a su propio cuarto de estar no mucho después de la cena con la excusa de sentirse cansada, pero lo cierto era que sencillamente allí se encontraba más cómoda.

Barty permaneció allá arriba media hora. Belvina aún estaba sentada en el estudio cuando lo oyó bajar las escaleras, más despacio que cuando las subió. Él fue hasta la puerta de la sala y se detuvo, mirándola a ella. Belvina levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, angustiada. La mano de Barty se acercó al interruptor de la luz. Belvina se quedó helada de miedo, conteniendo la respiración, cuando él apagó la luz.

- Amor mío- dijo Barty, y ella supo que se lo decía a la mujer que estaba en el piso de arriba.

0000

Lily vagaba por la casa, incapaz de leer ni ver la televisión. A pesar de haber insistido en quedarse, estaba más alterada de lo que quería admitir. Tuvo que obligarse a entrar en la cocina, pues el recuerdo de aquella caja sobre la mesa aún era muy fuerte. Supuso un alivio ver la superficie vacía, descubrir que aquella asociación se desvanecía al prepararse una frugal cena. Frugal o no, sólo pudo comerse la mitad.

Volvió a llamar a Elladora. Sabía que era pronto, pero fue algún débil instinto, enterrado hacía tiempo, lo que la hizo acudir a su madre, no tanto en busca de consuelo sino porque entre ambas existía un vínculo al margen del parentesco: los hombres de la familia Potter.

Para alivio suyo, contestó Elladora. Si hubiera contestado su abuela, sabía que Elladora no habría querido ponerse al teléfono.

- Mamá - dijo, y se sintió desconcertada al notar que le temblaba un poco la voz-. Necesito ayuda.

Se produjo un silencio al otro extremo de la línea, y después Elladora dijo con cautela:

- ¿Qué ocurre? -La preocupación maternal no era una reacción natural en ella.

- Me han dejado un gato muerto en el buzón del correo y también he recibido un par de notas de amenaza que me dicen que deje de hacer preguntas o terminaré igual que el gato. No sé quién me está haciendo esto...

- ¿Qué preguntas?

Lily titubeó, temerosa de que Elladora le colgara el teléfono.

- Acerca de Charlus- reconoció.

- ¡Maldita sea, Lily! - vociferó Elladora-. Te dije que no fueras fisgoneando por ahí, pero no me has hecho caso. No, tú te empeñas en revolver la mierda, y claro, ahora huele que apesta. ¡Si no cierras el pico vas a terminar muerta!

- A Charlus lo mataron, ¿verdad? Tú sabes quién fue, por eso te marchaste.

Por el hilo sonó la respiración de Elladora, áspera y agitada.

- No te metas en eso - le rogó- . No puedo decirlo, prometí no decir nada. Él tiene mi pulsera, dijo que me acusaría a mí del asesinato si me iba de la lengua, que dejaría la pulsera donde pareciera que Charlus y yo nos habíamos peleado y que yo lo maté.

Después de semanas sospechando, de someter a examen viejos rumores y acabar continuamente en callejones sin salida, resultaba sorprendente oír de pronto la verdad. Necesitó unos momentos para recuperarse de la impresión, para asimilarla.

- Tú querías a Charlus - dijo, dejando entrever su convicción en el tono de voz-. No podrías haberlo matado.

Elladora rompió a llorar. No fueron sollozos sonoros, destinados a suscitar compasión; se notaba que estaba llorando por un súbito enronquecimiento del tono.

- Es el único hombre al que he querido en mi vida - dijo, y Lily supo que tanto si lo había amado de verdad como si no, ella creía que sí, y aquello ya era suficiente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, mamá?

- No puedo decirlo...

- Mamá, por favor. -Lily, desesperada, buscó en su mente una razón que significase algo para Elladora. Haría falta mucho para superar el básico egocentrismo de su madre, y en aquel caso en realidad no podía censurarla por haber ido en pos del número uno. Lo único que siempre había sido más grande que el egoísmo de Elladora era su avaricia - ... Mamá, para todo el mundo Charlus sigue estando vivo en alguna parte. No lo han declarado muerto, de modo que eso significa que no se ha leído su testamento.

Elladora sorbió, pero la palabra _"testamento", _atrajo su atención.

- ¿Y qué?

- Pues que si te dejó algo a ti, estará en su testamento. Podrías encontrarte con un montón de dinero que te he estado esperando todos estos años.

- Siempre decía que cuidaría de mí. - La voz de Elladora se tiñó de una nota de queja y autocompasión. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y Lily casi llegó a oír que había tomado una decisión-. Nos encontramos en la casa de verano, como siempre - relató Elladora—. Ya lo habíamos...ya sabes... hecho. Estábamos tumbados en la oscuridad cuando llegó un coche. No sabíamos quién era…, y Charlus se levantó y cogió los pantalones, temiendo que fuera uno de sus hijos. Nunca se preocupaba en absoluto por su mujer, porque sabía que no le importaba.Fueron a hablar al cobertizo para botes. Yo los oí gritar, así que me vestí y bajé allí. Justo cuando yo llegaba, Charlus abrió la puerta y salió. Entonces se paró, miró hacia atrás y, jamás se me olvidará, dijo: _"Ya lo tengo decidido"._ Entonces fue cuando vi un rayo de luz verde que iluminó la habitación completa y luego un disparo. Se desplomó en la hierba, enfrente mismo del cobertizo. Yo me arrodillé a su lado, chillando y llorando, pero antes de tocar el suelo ya estaba muerto. Ni se movía.

- ¿Fue James? - preguntó Lily en tono angustiado. No podía ser. James, no. Pero tenía que preguntarlo- . ¿Mató James a su padre?

- ¿James? - Percibió una nota de perplejidad a través de las lágrimas- No, no fue James. No estaba allí.

No había sido James. Gracias, Dios mío. No había sido él. Por mucho que se hubiera repetido a sí misma que él no podía haberlo hecho, debía de quedar alguna duda recóndita, porque de pronto experimentó un súbito alivio, un aligeramiento del espíritu.

- Mamá... Mamá, nadie se creería que fuiste tú quien disparó a Charlus ¿Por qué no acudiste a alguien?

- ¿Estás de broma? – Elladora soltó una carcajada áspera que terminó en un sollozo-. La gente de ese pueblo se creería cualquier cosa de mí. La mayoría de ellos se alegrarían de verme detenida aunque supieran a ciencia cierta que era inocente. Además, él lo tenía todo pensado...

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera llevabas una pistola y no eres bruja como para haberlo asesinado con magia!

- ¡Él iba a matarme a mí también!, si no le prometía marcharme y no regresar nunca, y no decir nunca nada a nadie. Es muy fuerte, Lily, lo bastante para hacerlo, es como ustedes, el es…es…Mago. Yo intenté forcejear, pero me golpeó y no pude escapar...

- ¿Por qué no te mató, entonces? - quiso saber Lily, tratando de encontrarle alguna lógica al hecho de que un asesino dejase suelto a un testigo deliberadamente, lo único que en ese momento era lógico y parecía una pista era que el asesino era mago. Sin embargo, ese dato, en un pueblo como lo era Tutshill eso no servía de nada…

Elladora no pudo contestar durante unos instantes, lloraba demasiado. Por fin aspiró profundamente y recuperó el control de la voz.

- No... No tenía la intención de matar a Charlus, dijo que se había vuelto loco de rabia. Tampoco quería matarme a mí. Dijo que me fuera y se quedó con mi pulsera. Me advirtió que si volvía, podía hacer que pareciera que yo había matado a Charlus y me condenarían a la pena capital. ¡Es capaz de hacerlo, tú no lo conoces! - Después de gritar la última frase, y una vez más se deshizo en profundos sollozos.

A Lily también le escocían los ojos. Por primera vez sintió lástima de su madre. Pobre Elladora, sin estudios ni amigos, con aquella vida desordenada y aquella falta de responsabilidad, había sido el primer objetivo para cualquiera que quisiera hacerla pasar como culpable. Había visto cómo mataban al único hombre que había amado, el hombre del que dependía para que le hiciera la vida fácil, y después la habían amenazado a ella con culparla de su muerte. No, el asesino la había calibrado bien; no había peligro de que Elladora acudiera a la policía, ni menos a las autoridades mágicas (considerando que ella era muggle). Seguramente se creyó todo lo que él dijo, y con razón.

- No te preocupes, mamá - le dijo amable- No te preocupes.

- Tú... ¿no irás a decir nada? Esto tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotras, de lo contrario él hará que me detengan, estoy segura...

- Yo no permitiré que te detenga nadie, te lo prometo. ¿Sabes qué hizo con el cadáver?

Elladora hipó, pillada por sorpresa.

- ¿El cadáver? - preguntó en tono vago- Supongo que lo enterraría en alguna parte.

Aquello era posible, pero, ¿habría perdido el tiempo el asesino en cavar una fosa, una fosa que pudiera resultar visible, teniendo el lago allí mismo? No había más que poner un lastre al cadáver, y quedaba resuelto el problema de deshacerse de él.

-¿Tenía algo más que una varita?¿una pistola? ¿La viste, aparte de sentir el sonido?- si había una arma de por medio, parecía más lógico que quisiera inculpar a Elladora.

- Yo no sé nada de pistolas. Era una pistola, es lo único que sé, menos de esos palos de madera como las que tu tenías.

- ¿Era un revólver como los que usan en las películas, con esa cámara redonda donde se meten las balas, o era una pistola de las que llevan el cartucho dentro de la culata?- Ignoró el detalle de su varita. Estaba más que claro que habían asesinado a Charlus con magia, el arma, era solo un distractor más para toda la farsa.

- De las del cartucho en la culata - dijo tras una breve pausa.

Eso quería decir que el casquillo habría salido despedido y estaría dentro del cobertizo para botes. El asesino tenía un cadáver del que deshacerse y un testigo al que aterrorizar para que huyera.

¿Se habría acordado del casquillo y habría vuelto a recuperarlo?

¿Qué posibilidades había de que el casquillo estuviera allí después de doce años? Casi ninguna. Pero aquel lugar había caído en desuso tras la desaparición de Charlus, así que era probable que el cobertizo sólo hubiera tenido una limpieza mínima. El casquillo podría haber ido a caer dentro del bote, o incluso en el agua, y haberse perdido para siempre.

También podía haber aterrizado en un rincón o detrás de algún objeto. Cosas más raras habían sucedido.

- No digas nada - suplicó Elladora-. Por favor, no digas nada. No deberías haber ido a vivir ahí, Lily; ahora él te está persiguiendo a ti también. Márchate antes de que te pase algo, tú no lo conoces...

- Puede que sí. ¿Quién es, mamá? A lo mejor puedo hacer algo...

En aquel instante Elladora colgó el teléfono e interrumpió la conexión en medio de un sollozo.

Lily devolvió lentamente el auricular a su sitio. Aquella noche se había enterado de muchas cosas, pero no de las suficientes. La más importante de todas era que James era inocente. La más frustrante, que todavía no tenía ni idea de quién era el culpable.

El asesino era un hombre. Aquello eliminaba a Nola y a Rowena, aunque para entonces hubiera decidido ya que probablemente no eran culpables. En principio, LoweIl Spellman no se enteró de la aventura de su mujer con Charlus hasta después de que esta desapareciera, pero como en aquel pueblo los chismorreos se extendían como pólvora encendida, era muy posible que algún entrometido se hubiera encargado de ilustrar al marido engañado. No importaba que el engañado se hubiera estado tirando a su secretaria, eso era algo distinta. De modo que LoweIl tenía que seguir figurando en la lista.

¿Quién podría haber discutido con Charlus aquella noche, y por qué? ¿Alguien relacionado con su trabajo, que estuviera molesto por algún tejemaneje financiero? Por la forma en que se movía él, era más probable que se tratase de un marido enfurecido. ¿Con quién más se estaba acostando aquel verano?

No podía encontrar la respuesta a aquellas preguntas esa misma noche. Sin embargo, sí podría ver por sí misma si había o no un casquillo suelto aún abandonado en el interior del cobertizo para botes.

Consultó el reloj. Eran las nueve y media. Si iba a hacerlo, aquél era el mejor momento, pues había muchas menos posibilidades de toparse con James y, por lo tanto, muchas más de evitarlo.

Lily no era de las que se acobardan después de tomar una decisión, aunque aquella vez se tomó el tiempo suficiente para ponerse un calzado más recio. De camino a la puerta cogió una linterna, y salió.

Al principio condujo directamente hacia la casa de verano, pero en el último minuto cambió de idea. Podía verla alguien tomando aquella carretera y alertar a los Potter, lo cual no le convenía en absoluto. Y si el dios de la mala suerte le sonriera por segunda vez, y hubiera alguien en la casa de verano, no quería que los faros del coche la delataran demasiado pronto.

Así que se dirigió al mismo sitio donde había aparcado la vez anterior, incluso aunque ello implicase andar un kilómetro y medio por el bosque de noche. Para ella no suponía ningún problema; nunca le había dado miedo la oscuridad, ni tampoco las serpientes ni otros habitantes del bosque, aunque cogió su varita para estar segura, por si acaso se tropezaba con una serpiente antes de que la tímida criatura pudiera huir.

Por la noche el bosque estaba lleno de sonidos y murmullos que provocaban los animales nocturnos ocupados en sus actividades: Las zarigüeyas y los mapaches trepaban a los árboles, los búhos ululaban, las ranas croaban, los insectos zumbaban, las aves nocturnas gritaban y los grillos cantaban con frenesí. La brisa añadía su propio susurro a aquella cacofonía y los pinos se mecían suavemente. Lily no se dio prisa, pues quería cerciorarse de que no se salía de la pista; cuando llegó al pequeño arroyo, exactamente al mismo punto por el que siempre lo había cruzado, sonrió por la exactitud de sus antiguos instintos. Se detuvo un momento para alumbrar con la varita a su alrededor y asegurarse de que no hubiera culebras de agua venenosas bañándose en el riachuelo, y acto seguido pisó en la piedra plana que había en medio de la corriente y de ahí saltó a la otra orilla.

Desde allí sólo quedaban unos doscientos metros hasta la casa.

Cinco minutos más tarde se detuvo al borde del claro para hacer inventario antes de abandonar el refugio de los árboles. La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Escuchó atentamente, pero no oyó más que los sonidos normales de la noche. El lago murmuraba lamiendo los pilotes del embarcadero y su superficie cristalina se rizaba ocasionalmente con un soplo de brisa que perturbaba el reflejo de la luna casi llena. Los peces que se alimentaban por la noche añadían más rizos al agua y alguna que otra salpicadura a aquella sutil conmoción.

Lily descendió sin hacer ruido por la ligera pendiente en dirección a la casa.

No sabía lo que haría si el cobertizo para botes estaba cerrado con llave, lo cual era muy probable, por supuesto, aunque en la ocasión anterior se había encontrado la casa abierta. Pero también estaba James; pudo haber abierto la casa con algún hechizo y entrado para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nada destrozado.

Si ella fuera una aventurera de verdad, pensó irónicamente, podría pasar nadando por debajo de la pared del cobertizo y aparecer junto al bote, si es que la puerta esta protegida por medio de sortilegios. Y al diablo con las puertas cerradas con llave.

Ni por asomo.

Bucear de noche no era precisamente su deporte favorito. La sola idea de quedarse en ropa interior y meterse debajo de aquellas aguas oscuras ya bastaba para provocarle escalofríos. Si el cobertizo había permanecido cerrado todos aquellos años, probablemente estaría habitado por ratones, serpientes, ardillas, tal vez un mapache o dos, y toda esa fauna se vería sorprendida por un visitante que surgiera de repente del agua. No, prefería con mucho dar tiempo de sobra a los ocupantes del cobertizo para que pusieran pies en polvorosa, y advertirlos de su llegada zarandeando las cerraduras o quizá rompiendo una ventana, si es que había alguna. Nunca se había fijado.

El cobertizo para botes se elevaba sobre el agua negra y resplandeciente, con sus paredes blancas de aspecto fantasmal a la luz de la luna. Cuando cruzó el camino de grava, dirigió el haz de la varita iluminada hacia la zona frontal de las anchas puertas y reprimió un gemido de decepción. Había un candado grueso y brillante de acero inoxidable que enganchaba ambos pasadores y aseguraba las puertas. Si se tratara de una puerta normal, podría haberla abierto, pero no podía hacer nada con aquel enorme candado. Ahora su único recurso era una ventana.

En la pared que daba al embarcadero no había ventanas, sólo una superficie lisa y vacía. Fue hasta el otro lado, y contempló con una mezcla de sentimientos un ventanuco que parecía un ojo negro en una cara blanca. La buena noticia era que se trataba en efecto de una ventana, con un cristal que se podía romper; la mala era que el terreno firme acababa como treinta centímetros antes, debajo de ella. Además, estaba lo bastante alta como para que le resultara difícil izarse a sí misma hasta allí; no imposible, si se empeñaba en hacerlo, pero sí decididamente difícil.

En eso una mano muy caliente y firme se cerró sobre su brazo desnudo y la obligó a darse la vuelta de un tirón, contra un cuerpo duro y musculoso.

- Ya te dije lo que te iba a hacer si volvía a pillarte aquí - dijo James con suavidad.

**16**

La llevó hasta el porche, donde la rejilla los protegería de los mosquitos y otros insectos que picaban. Aterrorizada casi hasta la histeria por la brusca aparición de James, un pánico que no cedió demasiado al reconocerlo, Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse de sus hombros al tiempo que él la levantaba en brazos y se apresuraba a llevarla al interior de la casa.

Casi de inmediato se vio sumergida en una densa marea de deseo que la arrastraba por debajo del nivel de la razón o de la voluntad. Protestar no era una alternativa; las necesidades de su cuerpo, durante tanto tiempo suprimidas, enseguida se impusieron y apartaron a un lado todo raciocinio. Temblaba para cuando James le soltó las piernas y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara hacia abajo, a lo largo del suyo, en una dulce fricción que provocó una excitación casi dolorosa. Ya era hora. Merlín, ya era más que hora. Lo deseaba con un ansia ciega, feroz, que no admitía más retraso, y se agarró a él con el cuerpo flexible, dispuesto.

James la apoyó de espaldas contra una de las columnas cuadradas que sostenían el porche y la sujetó allí. A pesar del resplandor de la luna, aquel lugar estaba oscuro, oscuro y acogedor, perfumado con los aromas del verano y el propio olor intenso y almizclado de James. Respiraba deprisa, con urgencia, al tiempo que se inclinaba pesadamente contra ella para abrirse paso hacia la suave blandura de su cuerpo.

Hundió los dedos en su mata de pelo y le sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos grandes y poderosas para mantenerla quieta para la profunda incursión de su lengua en la boca. Estaba plenamente excitado.

Lily gimió contra su boca, torciéndose deseosa contra él, intentando elevarse lo suficiente. Se sentía dolida y vacía, muy vacía.

James tenía la camisa abierta. La piel de los hombros en la que se hundían los dedos de Lily estaba cubierta por tela, pero el pecho se veía desnudo. Palpó su piel, brillante de sudor, y la suavidad de su torso. Los pechos se le tensaron.

James separó su boca de la de ella, buscando aire, mientras su pecho se movía igual que un fuelle a cada inspiración. Lily se pasó la lengua por los labios inflamados para percibir su sabor y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para atraerlo. Él cedió en el acto, con boca dura y mordiente, con una fuerza primitiva que excitó a Lily más allá de lo que jamás había conocido.

James tomó los dos senos en las manos para masajearlos con fuerza, y el alivio fue tan intenso que Lily dejó escapar un leve gemido tanto de placer como de deseo, pero en cuestión de segundos aquello resultó insuficiente. James reconoció aquel deseo, o tal vez el suyo era igual, porque asió la pechera de la blusa de Lily y la abrió de un tirón que hizo saltar los botones con un ruido atronador dentro de la burbuja de silencio que los rodeaba. Con una mano, soltó el cierre frontal del sujetador y apartó las copas hacia los lados para exponer la firme curva de aquellos pechos a su boca hambrienta y exigente. Le pasó un brazo por debajo de las nalgas y la levantó al tiempo que su boca resbalaba hasta sus senos dejando un rastro de humedad allí por donde iba pasando los labios. Su boca se topó con un pezón erguido, y lo succionó con vehemencia, provocando en Lily una sensación parecida a un intenso aguijoneo que la hizo arquearse contra él, como si pretendiera apartarlo. Él respondió sujetándola con más fuerza, agarrándola de las nalgas y frotando su miembro erecto contra el suave pliegue de la entrepierna de ella. La descarada sexualidad de sus movimientos desató una llamarada en Lily, que se sintió irremediablemente arrastrada hacia el túnel oscuro y resbaladizo que conducía al clímax.

Luchó contra ello; no quería que aquella fiebre desatada terminase tan pronto. Se encogió contra el pilar de madera tratando de separar las caderas de aquella dura protuberancia, pero no pudo, el brazo que le sostenía las nalgas la mantenía amoldada a James y le permitía un movimiento tan escaso que ni siquiera podía cerrar las piernas. Sintió una tensión crecer en la parte inferior del cuerpo, una tensión que iba aumentando, aumentando...

James volvió a dejarla de pie en el suelo y tiró de la falda para subírsela hasta la cintura. Lily se inclinó débilmente contra la columna, con todos los sentidos aturdidos por la velocidad y la violencia con que estaba sucediendo aquello. Recordó vagamente aquella ocasión en la que lo vio haciendo el amor, despacio y con ternura, con voz tranquilizadora y cariñosa, musitando palabras de amor. Creía que iba a ser algo así, pero en cambio se veía atrapada en un torbellino como Dorothy de _El mago de Oz_, lanzada a un territorio inexplorado. Se habían arrojado el uno sobre el otro como animales, incapaces de frenar ni de inyectar un poco de ternura en aquel acto, y a ella eso no la preocupaba. La urgencia era demasiado fuerte, demasiado inmediata.

James agarró la mano izquierda con su falda y la levantó y apartó hacia un lado, mientras con la derecha le bajaba las bragas. Lily sintió el contacto del aire de la noche en las nalgas desnudas; aquello le provocó una sensación de dolorosa vulnerabilidad, y se estremeció entre las manos de James. Él le bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas, luego alzó un pie y lo apoyó en la entrepierna de la prenda para empujarla hasta el suelo. Lily oyó el ruido de la tela al romperse y emitió una débil protesta, pero sintió que le caía a los pies y que él la izaba para sacarla de lo que quedaba de la prenda.

La sujetó contra la columna y le abrió los muslos para introducirse entre ellos. La cabeza de Lily cayó hacia atrás. Oía su propia respiración jadeante mientras aguardaba con insoportable espera la violenta embestida que llenaría su vacío y aplacaría aquel doloroso deseo. La mano de James se movió con frenesí entre los cuerpos de ambos luchando con el cinturón, tirando del cierre de los vaqueros, y el roce de aquellos nudillos contra su carne húmeda y anhelante bastó para hacerla gritar de ganas. James consiguió abrir la cremallera, y su miembro tensó saltó afuera y empezó a buscar los pliegues de Lily entre las piernas.

- Quiero follarte - murmuró de forma ininteligible, en un tono áspero y grave, al tiempo que alzaba un poco a Lily para ajustar su posición.

Su mano seguía aún entre los dos cuerpos, sus manos se movían con seguridad sobre la carne de ella. Encontró la hendidura blanda y húmeda e introdujo un dedo en ella para sacar la humedad hacia afuera y así preparar el terreno para entrar él. Lily se estremeció, con los brazos fuertemente ceñidos alrededor de su cuello mientras aquel largo dedo frotaba tejidos de exquisita sensibilidad y provocaba explosiones subterráneas de placer. Sus músculos internos se cerraron sobre el dedo intruso apretándolo en una sutil caricia, y James juró con una excitación salvaje. Sin poder esperar más, retiró el dedo y guió la ancha cabeza de su pene hacia el lugar adecuado.

Lily se quedó inmóvil, congelada por la enorme presión que experimentó entre las piernas cuando él comenzó a empujar. La fiebre del deseo se esfumó, sustituida por la alarma. En un fogonazo de lucidez recordó el grito de sorpresa y pánico de Violetta Partain cuando James la penetró, y ahora supo a qué se debía. Entonces su mente quedó en blanco, centrada tan sólo en la polla gruesa y maciza que iba entrando en su cuerpo a cada embestida. James gruñía por la dificultad de la penetración, con el cuerpo entero en tensión.

Lily se retorció en sus brazos igual que un gusano en un anzuelo, emitiendo pequeños gemidos de angustia. James se detuvo con el rostro bañado en un sudor que goteaba sobre los pechos desnudos de Lily y trazaba diminutos regueros de humedad. Luchó desesperadamente por conservar el control, en un esfuerzo que le contraía las entrañas.

-Chist, chist -susurró apretando los labios contra la delicada curva del mentón de Lily. Aquel sonido fue un mero susurro tranquilizador que se disipó en la brisa de la noche-. No pasa nada, nena. Puedes con ello. Tú quédate quieta y déjame entrar. No te voy a hacer daño, voy a ser muy lento y suave.

Mientras hablaba empezó a mover las caderas adelante y atrás, unos movimientos ligeros que indujeron a los músculos de ella a relajarse para permitir que cada nueva embestida le permitiera deslizarse más profundamente en su carne caliente, húmeda e increíblemente prieta. Lily gimió temblorosa en sus brazos. Él sintió cómo arqueaba el cuerpo de forma convulsiva en un esfuerzo instintivo por aceptarlo y adaptarse a él; James trató de controlar el movimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El brusco movimiento de torsión la empaló sobre la rígida polla de él, introducida hasta la empuñadura, y la vaina candente del cuerpo de Lily le causó la misma sensación que si todo el cuerpo le explotara.

Aquella impresión hizo eco en Lily. Se dejó caer pesadamente en los brazos de James con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás como una margarita con el tallo roto. El férreo control de James se hizo añicos, y sus caderas iniciaron un movimiento similar al de una taladradora, entrando y saliendo de ella. Lily permaneció colgada, sostenida sólo por el movimiento del cuerpo de James y por el pilar de madera que tenía a la espalda. Durante un espacio de tiempo imposible de medir, sus sentidos quedaron reducidos al retumbar de su corazón y al intenso martilleo del cuerpo de James dentro del suyo, que la machacaba sin descanso. Se aferró de su camisa retorciendo la tela en un intento de soportar el trance, zarandeada irremediablemente en aquella violenta descarga de lujuria.

En aquel momento James se detuvo y de su garganta surgió un gruñido al percibir en la tensión de su cuerpo el repliegue físico y mental de Lily.

Lily intentó hablar, pero no pudo decir nada. No puedo hacerlo, pensaba, sin embargo no podía articular palabra alguna. El Clímax, que hacía poco lo veía acercarse inminente, ahora parecía fuera de su alcance del todo. Se sentía dolorosamente dilatada, empalada, al margen del placer.

Pero James ajustó su posición enganchando los brazos por debajo de los muslos de ella y manteniéndolos muy separados al tiempo que la sujetaba con su peso contra la columna. Lily se sintió completamente abierta, incapaz de controlar ni reaccionar a las embestidas de él. James liberó una mano durante breves instantes, buscó el pequeño capullo en la parte superior del sexo de Lily y utilizó el pulgar y el índice para abrir los labios que lo protegían y dejarlo al descubierto. Volvió a corregir la postura y se adentró más en Lily para poder presionar el pequeño capullo, y entonces comenzó a empujar de nuevo.

Lily sintió como un ramalazo que le recorría todo el cuerpo y se concentraba entre sus piernas.

No tenía defensa alguna contra aquella oleada de sensaciones, que se intensificaban despiadadamente a cada arremetida. James sabía exactamente lo que hacía, que era forzarla inexorablemente hacia el orgasmo. En cuestión de segundos estaba gimiendo nuevamente de deseo; en menos de un minuto sintió que la invadía la furia, y gritó con la fuerza de la liberación arqueando todo el cuerpo y estremeciéndose en los dominantes brazos de James. Aquella sensación continuó sin cesar, con tal intensidad que no fue consciente de nada más, reducida a un ser totalmente físico.

Sus espasmos apenas habían comenzado a ceder cuando comenzaron los de James, que se sacudió violentamente bajo ellos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el cuello en tensión, vibrante.

Un gruñido ronco y profundo le nació del pecho y se repitió una y otra vez al ritmo del bombeo de sus caderas.

Los momentos siguientes transcurrieron en silencio, puntuados tan sólo por la aspereza de la respiración agitada de ambos y algún que otro gemido o gruñido ocasional, involuntario, cuando las terminaciones nerviosas rezagadas se agitaban con algún resto de placer. Lily estaba aturdida, la cabeza colgando hacia delante, contra el hombro de James. Éste se había dejado caer en los brazos de ella, y la columna los sostenía a ambos. Allí donde la piel desnuda se tocaba, el sudor los adhería el uno al otro. Los dos tenían la ropa empapada y retorcida. Lily se sentía tan entumecida como si acabara de librar una batalla.

La respiración de James fue aquietándose y recuperó el control de sí mismo, como si cada movimiento le supusiera un esfuerzo. Su corazón retumbaba contra el pecho de ella, latiendo pesada y lentamente

James estaba estupefacto, impresionado en lo más vivo por la intensidad de lo que acababa de suceder. Aquello no era sexo. Ya había tenido mucho sexo, más veces de las que podía contar. El sexo era un Placer, a veces suave, a veces lascivo; un apetito, persistente pero fácilmente satisfecho.

Sin embargo, lo que acababa de experimentar con Lily fue potente e imparable como una avalancha, un fuego que lo dejó chamuscado y ya necesitado de sentir la misma llama otra vez.

Sentía el cuerpo leve y tierno de ella temblar en sus brazos y deseó acostarse con ella, consolarla y luego comenzar de nuevo. Lo deseaba con una violencia tal que le contrajo las entrañas. Pero como no confiaba en ser capaz de contenerse, dejó caer los brazos.

Aturdido, un solo pensamiento le vino a la mente.

-Merlín - dijo con la voz aún ronca por el intenso orgasmo-. Si follar con Elladora era así, ahora entiendo por qué mi padre no podía apartarse de ella.

Lily se quedó petrificada y el delicioso calor del apareamiento se transformó en hielo al oír la mordacidad de aquellas palabras. No reaccionó a aquella insultante crudeza, aunque sí le causó efecto. Si James se había propuesto hacerla sentirse barata, lo había logrado de forma admirable. La humillación y la angustia se adueñaron de su estómago y la obligaron a apretar los dientes para reprimir una súbita náusea. Ella había experimentado la sensación que si el corazón abandonara su cuerpo, pero para él había sido... ¿qué? ¿Una especie de represalia? Como Elladora estaba fuera de su alcance, ¿se había vengado en su hija?

Volvió a ordenarse la ropa sin mirarlo siquiera. Tenía el sujetador retorcido, pero por fin consiguió abrochar el cierre. A la blusa no le quedaban botones, de modo que se anudó los faldones a la cintura. Se agachó para recoger las bragas con la intención de ponérselas, pero estaban destrozadas. El rubor le inundó el rostro, pero gracias a Dios la oscuridad ocultó aquel arrebato de vergüenza.

En silencio, se guardó la frágil prenda en el bolsillo de la falda y dio media vuelta para echar a andar con toda la dignidad posible, dadas las circunstancias. Pero no era mucha. ¿Cómo podía una mujer conservar su dignidad cuando acababa de ser tomada, de pie, con la elegancia y la ternura de un marinero que lleva seis meses sin ver una mujer y se folla a una ramera en un callejón? Las piernas le temblaban como un flan, tenía la pelvis dolorida por el esfuerzo y, lo que era aún peor, sentía la humedad del semen de James entre los muslos.

Abrió la puerta de rejilla y bajó los escalones con pie inseguro. La Varita estaba donde la había dejado, y el haz de luz iluminaba las hojas de hierba y los insectos que revoloteaban atraídos hacia ella. La recogió del suelo, y en el momento de incorporarse chocó contra James. Se le antojó que se movía igual que un fantasma; no lo había oído salir del porche. Lo dejó a un lado, pero él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a detenerse.

- ¿Adónde diablos crees que vas?

- A mi coche.

James soltó un bufido.

- Si no te dejo volver andando sola durante el día, puedes tener la seguridad de que tampoco lo vas a hacer por la noche.

Lily percibió la tensión y la rabia en él, pero estaba demasiado exhausta y asqueada para preocuparse de ello. Se zafó suavemente del brazo que la sujetaba, todavía sin mirarlo.

- Yo crecí andando por estos bosques, no necesito escolta.

- Entra en el coche - dijo James con aquel tono suave y acerado que indicaba que ya había tomado la decisión y no iba a cambiarla-. Te llevo yo.

¿Qué coche? Desconcertada, Lily miró a su alrededor. Hasta aquel momento no había tenido tiempo de preguntarse cómo había llegado él a la casa de verano. Entonces vio el jaguar, aparcado a un costado de la casa en vez de la entrada. Como siempre, se había aproximado desde el otro lado, por eso no lo había visto. ¿Qué malvado genio lo había inducido a aparcar allí, en lugar del camino de entrada? Si ella hubiera visto el coche, en ningún momento habría abandonado la seguridad de la arboleda.

James la estaba empujando en dirección al coche, y Lily no perdió el tiempo en discutir.

Simplemente quería librarse de él, y la manera más rápida de hacerlo era rindiéndose y terminando de una vez.

James abrió la portezuela del coche e instó a Lily a entrar apoyándole una mano en la espalda.

Ella se sentó exhalando un suspiro de alivio por no tener que sostenerse sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Él fue hasta el otro lado y se deslizó detrás del volante. Sus poderosas manos actuaron con competencia y seguridad al arrancar el motor y poner la palanca de transmisión en la posición adecuada.

- ¿Has aparcado en el mismo sitio que la otra vez? - preguntó a Lily en un tono que rezumaba rabia contenida.

- Sí - murmuró ella, y luego guardó silencio. Mantener aquel silencio parecía ser al mismo tiempo lo más seguro y lo más fácil de hacer, así que se concentró en contemplar fijamente los árboles oscuros que pasaban junto a la ventanilla.

El camino discurría alrededor del lago, luego entraron en la carretera, y después James tuvo que tomar otra salida hacia el camino de tierra que en otro tiempo había conducido al hogar de Lily.

Llegar hasta allí no llevó mucho menos tiempo que si hubiera ido a pie, pero a pesar de toda la tensión, dio las gracias de no haber tenido que poner a prueba sus piernas con aquel temblor. Lo más probable era que se hubiera tropezado con todas las raíces y rocas del camino.

El Jaguar dobló la curva ronroneando y entonces apareció el coche de Lily. Se palpó buscando las llaves, y sus dedos encontraron un bolsillo vacío. Una sensación de pánico le atenazó las entrañas.

- He perdido las llaves - dijo con un hilo de voz. Naturalmente. Había tenido la falda prácticamente subida hasta la cabeza. Habría sido un milagro que las llaves hubieran permanecido dentro del bolsillo.

- Toma. - Un pequeño anillo aterrizó en su regazo-. Yo las he recogido.

Su mano fría se cerró sobre las llaves al tiempo que James detenía el Jaguar junto a su coche, y ella abrió la portezuela antes de que a él le diera tiempo de soltar el embrague y apagar el motor.

Salió dando tumbos, sin hacer caso de James, que le decía que aguardase, y buscó frenéticamente entre las llaves que tenía en la mano la que servía para abrir el coche. La encontró, y la hizo girar dentro de la cerradura. James estaba ya fuera del jaguar, rodeándolo por delante en dirección a ella.

Lily abrió la puerta de su coche de un tirón y se deslizó al interior.

James dijo:

-Lilianne.

Pero ella introdujo la llave en el contacto y arrancó, luego accionó la palanca de cambios y empezó a moverse con la puerta todavía abierta. Se inclinó y la cerró, arrancándola de las manos de James, y lo dejó allí de pie mientras daba marcha atrás demasiado deprisa por el camino hasta que encontró un espacio lo bastante ancho para dar la vuelta al coche.

James se quedó en medio del camino, contemplando las luces de los faros virar alocadamente, seguidas por los puntos rojos de las luces de posición hasta que desaparecieron de la vista. Tenía las manos cerradas en dos puños, tensas por el esfuerzo que le suponía reprimirse para no meterse en su coche y lanzarse detrás de Lily. Estaba tan temblorosa, había soportado tanta tensión, que la más ligera presión adicional podría hacer que se viniera abajo. Si la perseguía, era muy probable que se fuera directamente contra un árbol.

Regresó al coche maldiciendo furioso por lo bajo. Si se pudiera alcanzar el trasero, se habría dado una patada en él. ¡Merlín, tenía que decir precisamente lo más idiota, imbécil, lo más cruel de todo! No le pasó inadvertida la ironía que encerraba aquello. Había hablado con palabras dulces a más mujeres de las que recordaba, y ninguna de ellas había significado ni un comino para él. Pero con Lily, que era capaz de contraerle las entrañas, se las había arreglado para decir exactamente lo peor posible. Ella se había replegado inmediatamente, toda aquella pasión maravillosa se había convertido en cenizas, la expresión de su cara se había vuelto lisa y vacía como la de una muñeca.

Ya había visto aquella misma expresión otra vez, en otra noche que no olvidaría jamás, y rezó a Dios para no volver a verla nunca.

Los tumultuosos acontecimientos de aquel día también lo habían dejado a él un tanto tembloroso. Primero fue lo de encontrarse aquel maldito gato muerto en la cocina de Lily, después la frustración de intentar persuadirla de que podía estar en peligro, maldita sea, y de que por su bien debería marcharse deTutshill. Pero decirle aquello fue como hablar con un poste, excepto que el poste por lo menos no discutía con uno. Tenía aquella mirada tenaz, aquel gesto de levantar la barbilla, y seguía en sus trece más terca que una mula. Luego vino el enfado de Barty por haberla llevado en su coche, como si estuviera contaminada, maldita sea, y Belvina se había comportado como si él le hubiera dado una bofetada con un pescado.

Había ido hasta el lago en busca de soledad completa, y se había sentado en el porche apoyado en la pared, contemplando el reflejo de la luna en el agua y reflexionando sobre los irritantes sucesos del día cuando apareció Lily, silenciosa como un fantasma. Se la quedó mirando, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos, luchando contra el acceso de furia que le produjo ver que evidentemente había venido caminando por el bosque de noche, porque estaba claro que no había llegado en coche.

La vio dirigirse recto hacia el cobertizo para botes y recorrerlo con el haz de la varita. ¿Qué diablos andaría buscando? Era la segunda vez que la pillaba merodeando por aquel lugar.

Y entonces fue cuando lo asaltó la lujuria, borrando todo lo demás. La había advertido, y el hecho de que ella estuviera allí significaba que estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio.

Deseaba creer que podría haberse detenido si Lily hubiera dicho que no, sin embargo, se alegraba de no haber hecho la prueba. Lily no había dicho que no, no había dicho nada, sino en que en vez de eso se había retorcido contra él como si intentara meterse debajo de su piel, y aquello le había hecho perder la cabeza por completo. Se mostró dulce y ardiente, arqueando el cuerpo bajo su contacto, ofreciendo su boca tierna y apasionada. En aquel momento nada ni nadie podría haberlo separado de ella, y aún le temblaba el cuerpo al recordarlo En cierta ocasión la había llamado puritana, y había dado justo en el blanco. Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, todavía intentando comprender lo que había conocido de ella aquella noche.

Lilianne Evans Black, la hija de un borracho y de una puta, no bebía, no fumaba y no follaba. Había conocido a vírgenes que no eran tan estrechas. Probablemente era virgen cuando se casó, y de pronto tuvo la certeza de que él era el único hombre que había estado con ella desde la muerte de su marido. A pesar de toda aquella ardiente sensualidad con la que había reaccionado, era un tanto mojigata; no juzgaba a los demás, pero ciertamente ella se guiaba por normas muy estrictas.

Era a causa de sus padres, por supuesto. Después de haberse criado como se había criado, estaba decidida a no parecerse nunca a ellos.

Para James, no había problema en ello, siempre que Lily no intentase atrincherarse y alejarse de él. Tenía la impresión de que aquello era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, y por nada del mundo iba él a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

_No pienses en ello. No pienses en él._

Lily se despertó temprano de un sueño inquieto, con los ojos pesados y la misma sensación de cansancio que cuando se acostó. La noche anterior había apartado a James de sus pensamientos, haciendo caso omiso de la vibración que aún persistía después de que él hubiera usado su cuerpo, incluso lo borró de su mente mientras se daba una ducha para lavar toda prueba de aquel uso. Pero a pesar de todo, su fuerza de voluntad la traicionó. El subconsciente introdujo a James en sus sueños, de modo que al despertarse se descubrió a sí misma buscándolo con las manos, y con el cuerpo temblando de deseo por él.

Durante cuatro años había reprimido las necesidades de su cuerpo con tal firmeza que terminaron siendo casi inexistentes, pero en lo que concernía a James no poseía el mismo control.

Más le valía admitirlo. La noche pasada él la había excitado despiadadamente, la había forzado a llegar a un final que no logró comprender, y ahora su cuerpo quería más. Por lo visto, no importaba que estuviera rígida y dolorida ni que él la hubiera desconcertado con palabras hirientes; físicamente, lo deseaba. Quería más de aquel placer violento y devastador. No sabía que pudiera ser así, y el descubrimiento la había dejado a la vez humillada y atónita.

James la había tratado como una puta. Había seducido a Violetta Partain con paciencia y ternura; ella lo había visto, de modo que conocía la diferencia. A Violetta le había murmurado palabras de amor en francés, y a ella frases sexuales anglosajonas. Estaba claro que sólo merecían su consideración las mujeres que eran socialmente iguales a él. Se le encogía el corazón por la vergüenza, pero su cuerpo ansiaba más de aquel tratamiento brutal. A lo mejor James tenía razón al tratarla así; a lo mejor su herencia había permanecido sólo latente durante todos aquellos años y ahora volvía a la vida.

No iba a dejarla en paz; Lily sabía aquello tan bien como su propio nombre. Había intentado convencerla de que se marchara de Tutshill a otro sitio para poder estar juntos, pero quizá fuera más eficaz la táctica contraria. Ella lo intentaría, pero no podría evitar a James del todo, y no sabía cuántos encuentros más podría soportar su autoestima.

Todavía tenía que averiguar quién había matado a Charlus. Ahora ya no era tanto por sí misma, sino por James. La familia de Charlus se merecía saber que él no los había abandonado. No había conseguido entrar en el cobertizo para botes, y necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar con el detective Ambrose para saber si había encontrado al señor Moody. Necesitaba hacer más preguntas, inducir al asesino a que actuase, pues sólo si se movía podría ella verlo.

**17**

Aquel día la volvió loca el teléfono. Lily pensó en desenchufar el maldito aparato, pero se recordó a sí misma que aún tenía un negocio que dirigir. No disponía de una línea aparte para el fax, de modo que el teléfono tenla que seguir funcionando. En cambio, sí dejó que atendiera las llamadas el contestador. Por desgracia, la mayoría de ellas eran de James.

Su tono de voz en el primer mensaje fue a la vez exasperado y tranquilizador:

- Quería verte hoy, pero he tenido que ir a Chepstow a primera hora de la mañana. Ahí es donde me encuentro ahora, y según parece no regresaré hasta esta noche, muy tarde.

Bueno, era un alivio, pensó Lily. Ahora ya no estaría todo el tiempo nerviosa, temiendo que él se presentase en cualquier momento en el porche de su casa.

El mensaje continuaba, ya en un tono más profundo, más íntimo:

- Tenemos que hablar, ¿Quieres que pase a verte esta noche, cuando regrese a casa? Volveré a llamarte más tarde.

- ¡No! - gritó Lily al teléfono al oír que él colgaba y el contestador se desconectaba.

Fue aproximadamente media hora más tarde cuando cayó en la cuenta. James estaba en Chepstow; no estaba ansiosa por volver a la casa de verano, pero si fuera ahora, por lo menos estaría a salvo de ser detectada. Era posible que aquélla fuera la mejor oportunidad que iba a tener, y ni siquiera tendría que acercarse andando por el bosque.

Si rompiera la ventana, James sospecharía inmediatamente que había sido ella, puesto que la noche anterior la había pillado merodeando por el cobertizo de botes. Además, le resultaría difícil colarse por la ventana sin una escalera, y no tenía ninguna. Pero aún no era de noche, y ella nadaba bien. Lo que la noche anterior parecía impensable era muy factible bajo el brillante sol matinal.

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando salió de la casa con los aperos en la mano. Como normalmente no estaba preparada para aquella clase de aventuras, tuvo que conformarse. Se había puesto un bañador viejo y encima unos pantalones y una blusa. En una bolsa llevaba dos toallas y la varita, que tal vez pudiera hacerle falta para registrar los rincones oscuros y para defenderse.

Estaba casi alegre cuando condujo hasta la casa de verano. Ya había intentado registrar aquel lugar en dos ocasiones, y las dos veces la había atrapado James. A la tercera sería la vencida.

Cuando llegó al lago, decidió resueltamente no volver la vista hacia la casa de verano, pero no pudo escapar del todo a los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en aquel porche. ¿Cómo iba a poder, cuando sentía una punzada entre las piernas a cada paso que daba? Pero también experimentó el débil aguijón del deseo, y se odió a sí misma por ello.

Se desvistió a toda prisa y golpeó la puerta del cobertizo para espantar a los posibles habitantes.

No oyó ningún correteo ni chapoteo en el agua, de modo que tal vez el interior estuviera despejado.

De todas formas, aporreó de nuevo la puerta y zarandeó la cadena, para mayor seguridad. Satisfecha de haber hecho todo lo posible al respecto, echó a andar por el embarcadero hasta llegar a la altura de la puerta del garaje que sellaba el cobertizo por el lado del lago.

James y Belvina, y los amigos de ambos, con frecuencia habían ido a bañarse allí en verano; en más de una ocasión Lily se había metido en el agua a hurtadillas, pero nunca cuando había delante otra persona. No le daba miedo estar sola en el agua, y sabía la profundidad que había alrededor del embarcadero. Con la varita aferrada en su mano, se introdujo en el agua y buceó un poco, pero emergió con una ligera exclamación por la fría temperatura. Para julio y en agosto el agua estaría ya más templada, pero todavía estaban a finales de mayo y aún conservaba el frío del invierno. Nadó un poco a un lado y al otro para aclimatarse al agua y a la actividad, y al cabo de un momento la temperatura le pareció mucho mejor.

Debajo del cobertizo estaría oscuro. Encendió la varita, y no se dio más tiempo para pensar. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se zambulló por debajo del borde de la puerta.

La visibilidad era muy mala, incluso con la el potente chorro de luz que emitía la varita, y debajo del cobertizo era casi tenebrosa.

Por encima veía un rectángulo de luz, gracias a Dios no ocupado por ningún bote, lo cual habría dificultado más la subida. Se impulsó en dirección a la luz y sacó la cabeza del agua casi antes de darse cuenta de que había alcanzado la superficie. Sacó un brazo y se agarró del borde del bote para estabilizarse, y depositó la varita sobre una superficie sólida. Sólo entonces se apartó el pelo de la cara para ver con claridad lo que la rodeaba.

El interior del cobertizo para botes estaba en penumbra y prácticamente vacío. Se izó fuera del agua y se quedó de pie, chorreando y mirando a su alrededor, dejando que los ojos se le acostumbraran a la oscuridad. En otro tiempo el cobertizo estuvo atestado de colchonetas y llantas, y chalecos salvavidas colgados de ganchos en las paredes; el bote para hacer esquí acuático se hallaba escorado suavemente contra los bordes acolchados de la grada, y en un rincón había apilados varios recipientes de petróleo. Todo aquello había desaparecido. El cobertizo había sido vaciado y limpiado; lo único que contenía ahora era una cortadora de césped de las de empujar, un rastrillo para el patio y una escoba desgastada. No existía la menor posibilidad de que un único casquillo de bala siguiera estando allí después de doce años.

Aun sabiendo que sería inútil, de todos modos echó un vistazo. Alumbró todos los rincones, se puso a cuatro patas y miró desde aquel ángulo. Nada.

Bueno, de todas maneras era muy difícil, se dijo para consolarse. Lo había intentado, y había disfrutado de un agradable baño matutino.

Volvió a sumergirse en el agua, pasó bajo la puerta y salió a la superficie a la luz del sol. Esta vez no había sorpresas aguardándola. Subió al embarcadero sin novedad y se quitó el traje de baño mojado, y a continuación se secó con la toalla y se vistió. Había tenido la previsión de traerse también ropa interior seca. Excepto por el pelo húmedo, su aspecto era perfectamente normal cuando regresó a casa.

El contestador guardaba dos mensajes más de James.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Piensas levantarte tarde y has desconectado el teléfono? Te llamaré más tarde.

Hundió el rostro entre las manos. El contestador emitió un pitido y reprodujo otro mensaje:

- No puedes retrasarlo indefinidamente. Tarde o temprano tienes que hablar conmigo. Coge el teléfono, nena.

Fue a la ducha para aclararse el pelo del agua del lago. Oyó sonar el teléfono incluso con el grifo abierto y procuró no hacer caso de la sensación de ser acosada. No le resultó fácil. Las llamadas continuaron todo el día, cada mensaje más irritado que el anterior. James dejó de mostrarse cariñoso y empezó a exigir:

- ¡Lily, maldita sea, coge el teléfono! Si piensas que vas a poder ignorarme... -Y colgó sin terminar la amenaza.

Entre una y otra llamada de James, Lily hizo una a Chepstow, pero no pudo hablar con el detective Ambrose. Le dejó un mensaje y esperó a que le devolviera la llamada.

Ya era por la tarde cuando se la devolvió. Lily levantó el auricular en cuanto oyó la voz del detective.

- Soy Lilianne Black, detective. ¿Ha encontrado ya al señor Moody?

- Nada, señora Black. Lo siento. Tampoco han encontrado su coche. - Suavizó el tono-Francamente, la cosa no tiene buena pinta. No encaja con el tipo de persona que desaparecería de forma voluntaria; no tenía nada de que huir y nada adonde huir. Podría haber perdido el control del coche, haber sufrido un ataque al corazón, haberse dormido al volante... Si el coche se salió de la carretera y cayó a un pantano o un río... - Dejó la frase en suspenso, pero Lily no necesitaba que le dieran más detalles. El detective esperaba que al señor Moody lo acabara encontrando un pescador.

- ¿Me tendrá informada? - susurró, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

- Sí, señora, en cuanto sepa algo.

Pero no iba a saber nada. Lily dejó el auricular en la horquilla. Charlus Potter había sido asesinado. Ya no se trataba de una teoría; su madre lo había presenciado. El señor Moody había estado haciendo preguntas directas acerca de la desaparición de Charlus. ¿Se habría quedado el asesino tan tranquilo, imaginando que no había pruebas, o lo habría puesto nervioso el hecho de que el señor Moody fuera un investigador? ¿Lo bastante nervioso para cometer otro asesinato, quizá?

Aquel hombrecillo encantador estaba muerto, y era culpa de ella.

Tan pronto como caló esa idea en su mente, la rechazó. No, no era culpa suya, era culpa del asesino. No estaba dispuesta a absolverlo ni del más mínimo resquicio de culpabilidad.

Encontrar una prueba del asesinato de Charlus iba a ser sumamente difícil, después de doce años.

El señor Moody llevaba menos de dos semanas desaparecido. Sería más inteligente concentrarse en encontrar a éste último; las pruebas no estarían destruidas por el tiempo.

Si ella hubiera matado a alguien, ¿dónde habría escondido el cadáver? En el caso de Charlus, la respuesta más probable era el lago. En el momento de cometerse el crimen, el bote estaba allí mismo. Nada más fácil que llevarlo hasta la parte más profunda del lago, añadir algo de lastre al cuerpo y empujarlo por la borda. En cambio, en el caso del señor Moody no había habido un recurso tan cómodo. Por una parte, probablemente no se encontraba junto al lago, y por la otra, no había bote. Así que, ¿dónde intentaría el asesino deshacerse del cadáver? En algún sitio en el que no fuera muy probable que lo viera nadie. Había abundante bosque alrededor para un enterramiento apresurado. Era frecuente que los cazadores se tropezaran con un cadáver que había permanecido meses, incluso años escondido en la tierra. Pero el asesino ya había tenido éxito en ocultar un homicidio, de modo que, ¿no sería probable que empleara el mismo método para deshacerse de un segundo cadáver? Si ella pensara eso, y lo pensaba, el lago privado de los Potter era el sitio donde había que buscar.

Pero no podía hacerlo sola. Estaba dispuesta a abordar casi cualquier tarea, pero era lo bastante sensata para saber cuándo necesitaba ayuda. Habría que dragar el lago, y eso requería botes, personas, equipos. El sheriff podría ordenar que se hiciera, pero tendría que convencerlo de que había una causa para ello y de que el lago era donde había que buscar. Y no podría hacerlo sin contarle lo que sabía acerca de Charlus.

Y no podía contar lo que sabía de Charlus sin contárselo primero a James. No podía permitir que se enterase por terceras personas, no podía permitir que su familia se viera inmersa en aquel lío sin avisarla. A pesar del dolor que aún le oprimía el pecho, a pesar del hecho de que estaba demasiado avergonzada de sí misma para encararse con él, de algún modo tendría que encontrar valor para decirle que su padre había sido asesinado, y no sabía si sería capaz de ello.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, en aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Lily cerró los ojos.

- ¡Maldita sea, Lily! - La furia contenida de aquella voz le llegó con toda claridad-. Si no coges el teléfono y me dices que estás bien, voy a llamar a Walter para que vaya ahí...

Lily tomó el auricular.

- ¡Estoy bien! - chilló, y volvió a colgar. ¡Qué tipo más pesado!

El teléfono sonó otra vez, el tiempo justo para marcar de nuevo el número.

- De acuerdo - dijo cuando respondió el contestador, ya en un tono más controlado aunque todavía se percibía la irritación en cada palabra-. No debería haber dicho lo que dije. Fui un gilipollas, y lo siento.

- Yo también siento que seas un gilipollas —musitó Lily en dirección al teléfono.

- Mañana podrás darme una patada en el trasero o partirme la cara, lo que más te guste - prosiguió él- pero no creas que vas a evitarme para siempre, porque no pienso permitirlo.

Se oyó un chasquido en la línea cuando colgó, y Lily rezó para que esta vez dejase de llama.

Pero volvió a sonar el teléfono. Soltó un gemido. El contestador atendió la llamada.

- Anoche no usé preservativo - informó reposadamente.

- Ya me di cuenta - dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

- Me apostaría algo a que tú tampoco estás usando ningún anticonceptivo – dijo James-. Piensa en ello. -La línea chasqueó de nuevo.

-¡Maldito canalla! -exclamó Lily con el rostro congestionado por la ira. ¡Que pensara en ello!

¿Y cómo iba a pensar en otra cosa, ahora que él se lo había recordado tan amablemente?

Paseó furiosa por la casa, furiosa con James y consigo misma.

Ninguno de los dos tenía excusa; no eran dos adolescentes irresponsables que funcionasen según las hormonas y no con la cabeza, y sin embargo así era exactamente como se habían comportado.

¿Cómo habían podido ser tan descuidados? Debería haber pensado en la posibilidad de quedarse embarazada, pero se sentía tan molesta y desgraciada que no había reparado en las consecuencias.

Bien, pues ahora tenía las consecuencias delante, y con creces. ¡Como si no tuviera ya bastante de que preocuparse!

Estaba tan aterrorizada que pasó media hora antes de que se le ocurriera consultar el calendario y contar los días. Cuando lo hizo, exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Tenía que venirle la regla dentro de una semana, y ella siempre había sido muy regular. No había nada seguro, pero tenía las posibilidades a su favor.

A la mañana siguiente recibió otra nota. Desde que recibió la primera tenía cuidado de dejar el coche cerrado con llave, de modo que ésta estaba sujeta bajo el limpiaparabrisas. Se fijó en ella cuando se asomó por la ventana, y salió a investigar. Cuando vio de qué se trataba, no la tocó. No quiso saber lo que decía. Era evidente que llevaba allí toda la noche, porque el papel estaba húmedo de rocío y se le había corrido la tinta.

La noche anterior no había oído nada, y eso que había vuelto a dormir mal. Al menos era sólo una nota, en vez de un animal mutilado.

Estaba todavía en pijama, pues acababa de desayunar. Dejó la nota donde estaba y regresó al interior de la casa. Quince minutos después estaba vestida, maquillada, peinada y saliendo por la puerta.

Abrió el coche y dejó el bolso sobre el asiento. Con sumo cuidado de no romper el papel mojado, levantó el limpiaparabrisas y extrajo la nota sosteniéndola por una esquina entre el pulgar y el índice. A continuación entró en el coche y se dirigió recto a la oficina de aurores.

Aparcó delante de la plaza y, sosteniendo la nota exactamente igual que antes, ascendió los tres peldaños largos y bajos. Había un mostrador de información nada más entrar, y se detuvo para preguntarle a una mujercilla de pelo azul dónde exactamente se encontraba el despacho del Capitan.

- Justo al final de ese pasillo, querida, y después a la izquierda. -La mujercilla señaló a su izquierda y Lily giró obediente.

El olor de las oficinas era sorprendentemente agradable y calmó un poco sus agitados nervios. Se componía de papel y tinta, productos de limpieza, la siempre cambiante mezcla de gente y el aroma gris frío de los suelos de mármol y de las salas. Había sido construido cincuenta o sesenta años antes, cuando los edificios poseían un carácter individual. Por supuesto, con el paso de los años había sido _«modernizado»_ varias veces y se habían puesto luces fluorescentes para sustituir a las anteriores incandescentes, para que los empleados pudieran tener dolores de cabeza acordes con el abaratamiento del gasto de luz. Se adosaron a las ventanas aparatos de aire acondicionado que parecían percebes que crecieran al azar en las ventanas de los despachos. Sin embargo, en algunos lugares, de forma especial en los pasillos, todavía había ventiladores de techo que giraban perezosamente durante toda la jornada y mantenían el aire renovado y en movimiento.

Llegó al final del pasillo y torció a la izquierda, donde se encontró con otro pasillo que se extendía frente a ella. Cinco puertas más allá llegó a un juego de puertas dobles que estaban abiertas y que lucían medio letrero en la hoja izquierda que decía DEPART DEL y otro medio en la hoja derecha que rezaba AMENTO CAPITAN, de tal modo que formaban palabras completas sólo cuando se cerraban las puertas. Dentro se abría una habitación alargada con un mostrador que discurría hasta el fondo, detrás del cual había varias mesas, la radio y dos despachos, uno ligeramente más grande que el otro. El más grande tenía un cartel con el nombre Walter en la puerta, que estaba semiabierta, pero Lily no alcanzó a ver el interior desde donde se encontraba.

En las paredes colgaban fotografías de antiguos capitanes, indicativo de los esfuerzos parroquianos por decorar el lugar. No hacía un efecto precisamente alegre.

Una mujer de mediana edad vestida con el uniforme marrón de los agentes levantó la vista cuando Lily se acercó al mostrador.

-¿En qué puedo servirla?

- Quisiera hablar con el señor Walter, por favor.

La agente observó a Lily por encima del borde de sus gafas de leer, y se vio claramente que la reconocía de la visita que había hecho dos días antes. Sin embargo, lo único que dijo fue:

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Lilianne Black.

- Un momento.

Entró en el despacho del capitán tras llamar a la puerta sólo de forma protocolaria, y Lily oyó un murmullo de voces. La agente salió y le dijo:

- Pase por allí.

Y le indicó una media puerta que había al final del mostrador. Apretó un botón que había debajo y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido.

Walter acudió a la puerta de su despacho para recibirla.

- Buenos días, señora Black. ¿Qué tal está?

A modo de respuesta, Lily sostuvo la nota en alto.

- He recibido otra.

El buen humor se esfumó del semblante de Walter, que se puso serio al instante.

- Esto no me gusta en absoluto - murmuró al tiempo que cogía un sobre de pruebas de una mesa y lo abría para que Lily dejase caer dentro la nota. Ella la soltó con el gesto de alguien que tira un trozo de basura maloliente - ¿Qué dice?

- No la he leído. La encontré debajo del limpiaparabrisas de mi coche esta mañana, al levantarme. Sólo la he tocado por una esquina para no dejar huellas, suponiendo que quede alguna.

El papel se ha mojado -explicó.

- Por el rocío. Eso quiere decir que llevaba varias horas en el limpiaparabrisas. De hecho, ya tenemos varias huellas buenas de la otra nota y de la caja. El problema es que no vamos a poder saber de quiénes son a no ser que el que ha escrito las notas haya dejado sus huellas registradas anteriormente. - La condujo al interior de su despacho y volcó la nota sobre el secante de su escritorio-. Como usted no la ha leído, vamos a ver qué dice.

Abrió el cajón de su mesa y rebuscó en su contenido. Por fin sacó unas pinzas de depilar. Con ayuda de éstas y de la punta de un bolígrafo, desdobló con cuidado el papel húmedo. Lily ladeó la cabeza para leer las letras mayúsculas:

NO ERES BIENVENIDA AQUí VETE ANTES DE QUE SUFRAS DAÑO - La misma persona - dijo Walter -. Sin puntuación.

- ¿Se trata de una firma deliberada?

- Es posible, pero puede que sea sólo una forma de distinguirse de su manera habitual de escribir, una especie de camuflaje. –Frunció el ceño-. Señora Black...Lilianne... James y yo le dijimos el otro día que vivir donde usted vive, sola, podría ser peligroso.

- No voy a mudarme - repuso ella, repitiendo una frase que debía de haber dicho veinte veces cuando estuvo allí para denunciar lo del gato muerto.

- En ese caso, ¿qué tal si se compra un perro? No tiene por qué ser un perro guardián, bastará con uno que se ponga a ladrar furioso si oye algo fuera.

Perpleja, Lily lo miró fijamente. Un perro. jamás había tenido ningún animal doméstico, de manera que aquella opción ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

- Sí, creo que voy a comprármelo. Gracias, es una buena idea.

- Bien. Hágase con uno lo antes posible. Pásese por la perrera y escoja uno que sea joven y sano.

Le vendría bien uno que no esté muy crecido, para que se acostumbre a usted muy deprisa, pero que ya sea lo bastante mayor para saber ladrar, y no hacer sólo esos ruiditos típicos de los cachorros.- Contempló la nota que descansaba sobre su mesa-. En realidad, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es encargar a mis agentes que pasen por enfrente de su casa en coche un par de veces en cada turno.

No tenemos gran cosa para continuar.

- Y unas cuantas notas y un gato muerto no son exactamente el crimen del siglo.

Walter le devolvió una ancha sonrisa, con todo el encanto de Huckleberry Finn.

- Ni siquiera podemos detenerlo por crueldad con los animales. Si la hace sentirse mejor, le diré que el gato no fue torturado. Murió atropellado. Simplemente alguien lo recogió, eso es todo. A mí sí me hace sentirme un poco mejor acerca de lo peligroso de esta situación. Un psicópata auténtico habría disfrutado matando un gato.

A ella también la hizo sentirse mejor. El recuerdo de aquel pequeño cadáver mutilado la ponía enferma cada vez que le venía a la mente. El gato estaba muerto de todos modos, pero por lo menos si lo había atropellado un coche, probablemente habría muerto de manera instantánea. No podía soportar la idea de que hubiera sufrido.

Salió del despacho del capitán y volvió sobre sus pasos. Cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo vio a un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte, con cabello revuelto y oscuro, que hablaba con la menuda mujer de pelo azul. A Lily casi se le paró el corazón. Sin perder el paso, dio rápidamente media vuelta en dirección al despacho del capitán, presa del pánico ante la idea de enfrentarse a él de nuevo después de la crudeza del último encuentro. Fue una reacción puramente instintiva; su mente sabía que necesitaba hablar con él, pero su cuerpo emprendió la huida.

Oyó el rugido grave de su voz, reconocible donde fuera, y apretó el paso. Al llegar al final del pasillo, dobló la esquina y miró hacia atrás, y vio que él se acercaba a grandes zancadas, acortando con sus largas piernas la distancia que mediaba entre ambos, a una velocidad alarmante. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en ella.

Lily se apresuró a rebasar la esquina, y entonces vio allí mismo el lavabo de señoras, a la izquierda. Al ver el rótulo se lanzó al interior, empujó la puerta y esperó de pie, con una mano en el pecho para intentar calmar el retumbar de su corazón. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en la diminuta estancia provista de dos retretes. Aguardó, congelada, a que se desvaneciera el sonido de sus pisadas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente hacia dentro obligándola a retroceder de un salto para evitar el golpe. James llenó el umbral, grande, musculoso y amenazante, con un frunce siniestro en el rostro. Los ojos le brillaban igual que si fueran hielo negro. Lily trató de huir, pero chocó contra el lavabo. Había muy poco espacio para maniobrar.

- ¡No puedes entrar aquí!

Él dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Estás segura?

Lily respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

- Entrará alguien.

- Puede que sí. – James se acercó un poco más, tanto que ya sólo los separaban centímetros y ella tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo- . Puede que no. El sitio lo has elegido tú, no yo.

- Yo no he elegido nada - le espetó ella-. Trataba de evitarte...

- Ya me he dado cuenta - repuso él secamente-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No había motivo alguno para no decírselo.

- Esta mañana he encontrado otra nota en el coche, y se la he traído al capitán.

El ceño fruncido de James se acentuó.

- Maldita sea, Lily...

- Me ha dicho que tenga un perro - dijo Lily, interrumpiendo el sermón-. Precisamente me dirigía ahora a la perrera.

- Es una buena idea. Pero no te molestes en ir a la perrera. Yo te compraré uno. ¿Por qué no contestaste ayer al teléfono?

- No quería hablar contigo. - Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos- . Ya conseguiré el perro yo misma, gracias. Y no estoy embarazada.

James arqueó sus cejas oscuras.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te ha venido la regla?

- No, pero no es el momento adecuado del mes.

James soltó un bufido.

-Lily conozco a un montón de niños que fueron concebidos en el momento inadecuado del mes.

- Puede, pero en esto tendrás que fiarte de mí. - Mientras hablaba, intentó deslizarse hacia un lado.

Pero James le puso las manos en la cintura, atrapándola.

- Por el amor de Dios, estate quieta - dijo en tono irritado-. Siempre estás tratando de escapar.¿Qué crees que voy a hacerte?

- Lo mismo que me hiciste la última vez que te vi - replicó ella, y a continuación se ruborizó.

Aunque había temido mucho verse de nuevo con James, ahora que había sucedido experimentaba la habitual punzada de deseo. Estaba claro que nunca iba a poder tratar con él en sentido práctico, ya fuera en la batalla o en cualquier otro aspecto. James no era un hombre que suscitase el aburrimiento en la gente que lo rodeaba; era demasiado grande, demasiado vital, demasiado abrumador con su virilidad y su sexualidad. Incluso de niña había reaccionado a su presencia, y ahora que era una mujer el efecto que ejercía sobre ella se veía dolorosamente acrecentado. Procuraría no permitir que él lo supiera, pero no podía mentirse a sí misma. Ya sentía el cuerpo en tensión, cada vez más caliente y húmedo. Era algo instintivo, totalmente diferenciado de los dictados de su mente.

James bajó las cejas sobre sus ojos de medianoche, que empezaron a brillar.

- Te gustó - dijo despacio, en un tono peligroso-. No intentes fingir que no querías hacerlo. Me di cuenta de cada segundo pequeño estremecimiento.

Lily sintió que se intensificaba el color de sus mejillas, y no sólo por la vergüenza. Si él no la hubiera tocado, si por lo menos no estuviera tan cerca como para poder percibir su olor intenso, almizclado, tan deliciosamente masculino.

- No - dijo en el mismo tono-. No he dicho eso. -Calló un instante para tomar fuerzas para la mentira más grande de su vida-. Es que no quiero volver a hacerlo. Fue un error, y...

-Estás mintiendo. -Tenía la mirada fija en sus pechos. Sus ojos cambiaron lentamente, igual que su expresión, que se tensó de deseo- Mira tus pechos... Y ni siquiera te he besado todavía.

A Lily se le cortó la respiración. No necesitaba bajar la vista para saber que aquello era verdad; notaba la fuerte tensión en los senos, el roce de los pezones contra el encaje que los cubría. Miró a James con un gesto de impotencia.

Los pómulos de él se tiñeron de color y su respiración se hizo más profunda.

- Lily… -murmuró.

La tensión flotaba entre ambos igual que una cuerda vibrante. Lily tenía la sensación de que alguien estuviera tirando de aquella cuerda para juntarlos poco a poco de manera inexorable.

Invadida por el pánico, apoyó las manos en el pecho de él y empujó, pero sin resultado alguno.

- No podemos -dijo débilmente-. ¡Aquí no, por el amor de Dios!

Pero él no la escuchaba. Tenía los ojos fijos en su boca.

-¿Qué? -dijo en tono ausente al tiempo que le apretaba la cintura con las manos y la atraía hacia él.

Lily gimió en voz alta al sentir el cuerpo duro y vital de James presionando el suyo. Él inclinó la cabeza para besarla, y ella levantó la boca automáticamente. Sus labios eran suaves, su boca ardiente. El deseo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, irresistible como la marea, y sus manos dejaron de empujarlo para asir a puñados la tela de la camisa. Él la apretó aún más contra sí, y ladeó la cabeza para ahondar en el beso introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Lily emitió un leve gemido de placer y la succionó, moviendo a su vez la suya en una caricia.

James se estremeció como si hubiera recibido un golpe y tomó sus nalgas en las manos para levantarla con fuerza contra su grueso miembro erecto. El ardor del deseo explotó en una llamarada que los consumió a los dos. James retiró- la boca un momento y gimió:

- Merlín - Al mismo tiempo le alzó la falda de un tirón y le bajó las bragas por los muslos.

Lily sintió el frío del lavabo contra las nalgas desnudas y parpadeó por la impresión, que la sacó momentáneamente de aquella marea.

- Espera… - balbuceó.

- No puedo.

Su voz era áspera, temblorosa. La sujetó por las caderas con un brazo mientras se inclinaba para quitarle del todo las bragas. Antes de que Lily pudiera reaccionar, se irguió de nuevo y la izó hasta el lavabo, le separó los muslos y se situó entre ellos. A continuación empezó a pelear frenéticamente con la cremallera de su pantalón. Liberó su erección con un gruñido y seguidamente se guió hacia el interior de ella. Lily clavó las uñas en sus fuertes hombros al sentir el calor de su miembro desnudo presionando contra los suaves pliegues de su carne, abriéndose paso entre ellos, buscando la abertura de su cuerpo. La encontró, y Lily gimió bajo aquella presión cuando dio comienzo la invasión. James empujó con fuerza, dilatándola hasta lo insoportable. Lily aún estaba un poco dolorida de la primera vez, y su miembro le pareció todavía más macizo que antes.

Cuando estuvo dentro de ella hasta la empuñadura, James se detuvo un instante y apoyó la frente húmeda contra la de Lily.

- Merlín, estás más cerrada que un puño -jadeó.

Ella temblaba violentamente, y la abrazó más estrechamente y le acarició la espalda para confortarla. Al cabo de unos instantes se movió para probar, en pequeñas embestidas contenidas, que provocaron espasmos de un placer doloroso e intenso que hizo que ambos se estremecieran con fuerza.

- Tranquila…

Tenía la voz ronca y la respiración caliente. Empujó un poco más fuerte, un poco más rápido.

Lily sintió la gruesa moviéndose adelante y atrás dentro de ella, y sus músculos internos se contrajeron de puro placer. Gimió de nuevo, hundiendo las uñas en él en el esfuerzo de controlar aquella ola desatada. James soltó un juramento en voz baja y temblorosa de placer. Puso una mano bajo la nalga desnuda de Lily y la atrajo hasta el borde del lavabo colocándola de tal modo que cada arremetida lo hiciera rozar el diminuto capullo sexual de ella. Era lo mismo que había hecho la vez anterior, y ella no tenía más defensa de la que había tenido antes.

James empezó a empujar con fuerza, arrastrándola hacia el orgasmo. Lily se sintió arder en llamas, se arqueó con desesperación al encuentro de las caderas de él, sintiendo en la parte baja del cuerpo una tensión increíble que crecía violentamente, sin control alguno, el cuerpo entero dominado por aquel intenso, ingobernable placer.

En aquel momento empezó a abrirse la puerta con un crujido.

James se movió con la velocidad del rayo y empujó la puerta con la mano izquierda para cerrarla de golpe antes de que hubiera podido abrirse una fracción de centímetro.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó una mujer indignada desde el otro lado.

- Éste está ocupado -dijo James con voz ronca sin cejar en el ritmo de sus caderas-. Vaya a otro.

Lily no podía decir nada. Con los ojos desorbitados por la alarma, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue mirar impotente a James.

James hizo el gesto de enseñar los dientes e inclinó la cabeza al tiempo que empezaba a embestir con más rapidez. Tenía el rostro congestionado, a sólo unos instantes de obtener satisfacción.

Lily se estremeció salvajemente cuando la tensión acumulada se liberó de pronto y una fuerte oleada de sensaciones le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Temblando apretada contra James, hundió la cara en su pecho y mordió la tela de la camisa para sofocar sus propios gritos.

James siguió sujetando la puerta cerrada con la mano izquierda, mientras usaba la derecha para afianzarse a sí mismo. Arremetió con fuerza contra Lily, dos, tres veces, una vez más, y al final se contrajo violentamente. La cabeza le cayó hacia atrás y de su pecho emergió un gruñido áspero, gutural.

Se oyeron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahí dentro? -dijo la mujer, con voz chillona- ¡Éste es el servicio de señoras! ¡Usted no puede entrar ahí!

James levantó la cabeza lentamente. La expresión de sus ojos era indescifrable, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aspiró profundamente y explotó:

- ¡Maldita mujer! - rugió furioso-. ¿Es que no ve que estoy ocupado?

Lily se deshizo en carcajadas.

**18**

Lily jamás en su vida se había sentido más violenta. Cuando llegó a casa, entró como una flecha y cerró con llave todas las puertas, como si aquello fuera a servir de algo. No tuvo la conciencia clara del camino hasta llegar a casa, pero sí que se acordaba con todo detalle de cada paso que había dado para salir del edificio, con la cara ardiendo y los muslos pegajosos, y con todas aquellas miradas de curiosos que hicieron que le entraran ganas de encogerse. Pero no se había encogido; en lugar de eso, salió caminando con la cara muy alta y un aire de _"atrévete a decirme algo"._ Aquel farol debió de funcionar, porque nadie la detuvo.

Saltó del lavabo en cuanto James la soltó y se encerró en uno de los retretes, sacudida por una risa incontrolable al tiempo que trataba de recomponer un poco su aspecto. La aparición de sus bragas por encima de la puerta reavivó las carcajadas.

- ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? - oyó que musitaba James enfadado, pero no era capaz de controlar su histeria. Dijo algo más, pero no lo entendió, y un momento más tarde se oyó el chirrido de la puerta que indicaba que se había ido. Al instante se abrió de nuevo, y unas zapatillas de color azul marino asumieron la residencia del cubículo contiguo al de Lily. La propietaria de las zapatillas era también la propietaria de la voz chillona, y estaba sumamente indignada.

- Debería decírselo al capitán- dijo en tono hosco, lo bastante alto para que Lily la oyera por encima de la risa-. ¡Echando un polvo en el servicio de señoras! A saber quién habría podido entrar, a lo mejor una madre con niños pequeños, y hala, los niños viéndolo todo. Desde luego, es que da asco que algunas personas no tengan ya vergüenza...

Era evidente que parte de la ira de la señora se debía a que necesitaba urgentemente entrar en el baño.

Procurando controlar la risa, Lily aprovechó la preocupación de la mujer y salió a toda prisa del servicio. Cuando se vio en el pasillo, intentó adoptar un aire de normalidad y se dirigió a su coche con paso presuroso. James no estaba a la vista, pero tampoco lo buscó. Probablemente se habría escondido en el servicio de caballeros.

Se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina y se cubrió la cara con las manos, gimiendo de mortificación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando, para no ser capaz de decirle que no en un lugar público?

¡Los lavabos del palacio de justicia! Hasta Elladora había sabido ser más discreta.

En aquel instante sonó el teléfono, pero no se movió para atenderlo. En su lugar lo hizo el contestador del despacho, y oyó la voz grave de James, pero estaba demasiado lejos para entender lo que decía. Colgó, y minutos más tarde el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Esa vez, no obstante, Lily reconoció la voz de Margot. Sabía que debería contestar, pero no lo hizo; sencillamente no podía sostener una conversación normal, aún tenía los nervios excitados y temblaba físicamente por los efectos del torrente de adrenalina. No comprendía cómo se volvían adictos los yonquis, porque el bajón la estaba poniendo enferma.

Cuando calculó que las rodillas aguantarían su peso, se levantó y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, era una ducha.

James sacudió la cabeza negativamente, incrédulo, mientras conducía hacia la casa de Lily.

Estaba seguro de que se encontraba allí aunque no hubiera contestado al teléfono. No podía creerse lo que los dos habían hecho, ni la intensidad de la atracción que había convertido aquello en algo irresistible. No había hecho nada tan idiota ni siquiera cuando era adolescente, y Merlín sabe que en aquella época estaba más salido que un potro.

Lanzó un bufido de risa contenida. ¡Menuda bruja! Lily había corrido a esconderse en uno de los retretes, riéndose como si estuviera loca, y lo había dejado allí con una mano en la puerta para mantenerla cerrada y los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas. Cambió de postura rápidamente y se puso de espaldas contra la puerta mientras se subía los pantalones. Las bragas de Lily estaban tiradas en el suelo, de modo que las recogió y se las pasó por encima de la puerta del retrete, y ella, en vez de callarse como él le había ordenado, estalló en nuevas carcajadas. La bruja de fuera del cuarto de baño no se iba, seguía aporreando la puerta, haciendo cada vez más ruido. Entre ella y Lily, casi lo estaban volviendo sordo.

Por fin le dijo que se reuniría con ella fuera del edificio, pero no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera oído, a juzgar por sus gritos histéricos. No cabía hacer otra cosa que defenderse con cara dura. Después de echarse un vistazo para comprobar que todo estuviera abrochado y cerrado, abrió la puerta y salió, mirando con gesto torcido a una mujer regordeta y de rostro congestionado que no hacía más que revolverse indignada. Lo increpó furiosa, pero James la cortó en seco.

- El servicio de caballeros estaba lleno -le dijo—. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera, en el pasillo?

Entonces entró en el servicio de caballeros que se encontraba al lado, y se apoyó contra la pared hasta que sus hombros dejaron de agitarse por el esfuerzo de reprimir la risa, porque la vieja bruja le había replicado:

- Entonces, ¿dónde ha orinado, en el lavabo?

¡Oh Merlín! Se echó a reír de nuevo sin poder remediarlo. Conocía a aquella mujer, por lo menos de vista. Trabajaba en la oficina del asesor fiscal. Para la hora del almuerzo estaría circulando por todo el edificio la historia de que se lo había estado haciendo con alguna fulana en el lavabo de señoras, y a la mañana siguiente ya estaría enterada toda la ciudad.

Su sonrisa se esfumó. Lily resultaría mortificada.

Probablemente ya lo estaba de todos modos. No lo había esperado en la calle, sino que seguramente se habría marchado a su casa a la mayor velocidad posible y se habría atrincherado allí. Su pequeña puritana se debía de sentir fatal por la vergüenza sufrida.

Suspiró con alivio cuando vio su coche en la entrada. Él también entró, pero no se detuvo detrás del coche de Lily, sino que prosiguió hasta el patio trasero y rodeó el cobertizo abierto donde ella guardaba la cortadora de césped. Abundantes ramas de madreselva crecían sobre el cobertizo y trepaban por parte de un cable de acero que sujetaba un poste de electricidad, formando una buena pantalla que escondía al coche. Llevó el jaguar hasta que el capó tocó la madreselva y después se apeó del mismo y miró en ambas direcciones. No se veía nada en la carretera en un sentido ni en el otro, lo cual quería decir que el coche no era visible desde la carretera. Se sintió como un idiota, pero esperó que Lily apreciara que él se preocupase por su reputación.

Fue hasta la puerta de la cocina y dio unos golpecitos, aguardando con impaciencia. Lily no abrió, de modo que llamó otra vez.

- Lily, abre la puerta.

Ella se paró en seco al otro lado de la puerta con una mano en alto en dirección a la cortina.

Estaba a punto de apartarla hacia un lado para ver quién llamaba a la puerta de su cocina. Casi se había muerto del susto al oír el ruido de un automóvil que penetraba en la entrada y daba la vuelta a la casa. Se sintió aliviada al ver que se trataba de James, pero entre todas las personas a las que no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse en aquel preciso momento, James encabezaba la lista.

- Vete - le dijo.

El picaporte se sacudió.

- Lilianne - Su nombre fue pronunciado despacio, con suavidad-. Abre la puerta, nena.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Sin duda, pero no quería hablarlas. Quería ser una cobarde respecto de todo aquello y esconderse hasta haber superado la vergüenza.

- Tal vez mañana.

- Ahora. - Allí estaba otra vez, aquel toque suave, inflexible, que decía que en los próximos diez segundos la puerta caería hecha pedazos de una patada si no la abría ella. Impotente y resentida, giró la llave.

James pasó al interior e inmediatamente volvió a cerrar con llave, sin apartar un segundo la mirada de Lily. Ésta acababa de salir de la ducha y no había tenido tiempo de vestirse antes de oír el motor del coche. Había cogido la delgada bata que colgaba detrás de la puerta del baño y se la había puesto. No tenía nada de seductora; era lisa, de algodón blanco, con cinturón. Pero era plenamente consciente de que debajo estaba húmeda y desnuda. Se cerró las solapas sobre el pecho.

- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

Una sonrisa increíblemente suave se extendió por el rostro de James al mirarla de arriba abajo.

Más tarde…

Dos horas después, ambos yacían sudorosos y exhaustos entre las sábanas revueltas de la cama. El sol del mediodía se abría paso por entre las láminas cerradas de las persianas arrojando finas bandas de luz sobre el suelo. Una suave brisa procedente del ventilador del techo se esparcía sobre la piel desnuda de Lily y le ponía la carne de gallina. Tenía el cuerpo tan sensible que se imaginaba poder sentir cómo se erguía cada uno de los finos pelillos de su cuerpo bajo aquel leve frescor. Ahora el corazón le latía lenta y gravemente, sus venas y arterias vibraban a cada latido. James estaba tendido de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados y el pecho subiendo y bajando, mientras que ella estaba acurrucada de costado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le pareciera que podía moverse. Sentía los miembros pesados e inertes, sin hueso. En aquellas dos horas él la había tomado tres veces, con tanta ferocidad como si lo del servicio de señoras no hubiera sucedido. Y por muy exigente e inmediato que hubiera sido el apetito de James, la respuesta de ella estuvo a la misma altura. Se aferró a él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y levantando las caderas con avidez para recibir cada una de sus embestidas, y daba la sensación de que su ardor no hacía sino avivar el fuego de él. No sabía cuántas veces había alcanzado la satisfacción; esta última vez le había parecido una prolongada excitación que alcanzó su culminación para luego negarse a ceder, de modo que se vio inundada por un mar de sensaciones, borracha de placer.

Conforme su respiración fue aquietándose, James se movió y trató de levantar la cabeza, sólo para dejarla caer de nuevo con un gruñido.

-¡Merlín!, no puedo ni moverme.

- Entonces no te muevas - musitó Lily abriendo los ojos una rendija.

Un par de minutos más tarde, James volvió a intentarlo. Con gran esfuerzo alzó la cabeza y contempló despacio el revoltijo que formaban sus cuerpos desnudos en medio de la cama deshecha.

Su mirada se posó sobre él.

- Tú, maldito loco –ladró-. ¡Esta vez, quédate ahí abajo!

Aquella extravagancia sobresaltó a Lily, que se echó a reír. Escondió la cara en el hombro de James, con todo el cuerpo agitado.

James dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y atrajo a Lily hacia sí.

- Qué fácil te resulta reír – masculló-. Este maldito está intentando matarme. Nunca ha sido muy dado a quedarse quieto, pero esto es ridículo. Debe de pensar que tengo todavía dieciséis años.

- Él no piensa - señaló Lily, riendo con más ganas.

- Y que lo digas. Con algo que piensa, uno puede razonar. - Las risas de Lily se incrementaron aún más, y él le hizo cosquillas en revancha-. Deja de reírte -ordenó, aunque una sonrisa curvaba su boca-. Tú no sabes lo que es tener una parte prominente del cuerpo que no atiende a órdenes ni al sentido común.

- Pues no, pero sé lo que es estar cerca de una.

James soltó una risita y se frotó ociosamente el pecho con la mano.

- ¿Sabes por qué los hombres ponen nombre a su polla?

- No, ¿por qué? - preguntó Lily procurando reprimir la risa.

- Para que las decisiones importantes de su vida no las tome un total desconocido.

Ambos rompieron a reír, y Lily tomó una esquina de la sábana para secarse los ojos. Nunca había visto aquel lado jocoso e impúdico de James, y estaba totalmente encantada.

Él se incorporó sobre el codo y sostuvo la cabeza de Lily en el hueco del brazo mientras le sonreía.

- De todas maneras, es culpa tuya - le dijo al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón de pelo rojo del rostro. Su mano continuó su lenta caricia por el cuello y la forma delicada de la clavícula, para cerrarse sobre un pecho.

- ¿Mía? - preguntó ella indignada.

- Sí. -Tomó el seno con suavidad en su mano y lo levantó. Pasó levemente el dedo pulgar sobre el pináculo rosado y contempló fascinado cómo éste se endurecía rápidamente y se tornaba de color rojo-. Tus pechos se parecen a las frambuesas - dijo maravillado, y se inclinó para tomar aquella frambuesa en particular entre los labios y acariciarla con la lengua, empujándola adelante y atrás.

Lily se estremeció en sus brazos, alarmada por la inmediata punzada de deseo. No creía que pudiera soportarlo otra vez.

- No puedo - gimió, pero él advirtió que el otro pezón también estaba enhiesto.

Se echó hacia atrás y admiró su obra, el pezón enrojecido y brillante de humedad.

- Perfecto - dijo en tono ausente- pero desde luego que yo tampoco puedo. – Lily tenía los pechos claros, con el brillo del satén, y con una piel tan traslúcida y fina que bajo su superficie se distinguía el recorrido azulado de las venas. Eran firmes, llenos y altos, y no lograba apartar las manos de ellos. Diablos, es que no podía apartar las manos de ella, y punto.- Imagínate lo bonitos que estarán cuando estén llenos de leche.

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no estoy embarazada!

- Eso no lo sabes - bromeó James.

- Sí lo sé.

- Podrías tener alguna irregularidad.

- Yo nunca soy irregular.

- Podrías serlo esta vez.

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y entonces volvió a lo que él había dicho antes.

- ¿Por qué es culpa mía?

- Tiene que serlo - respondió él, razonable-. Cada vez que tú está cerca, no quiero otra cosa que no sea...

- Yo no hago nada. Tiene que ser culpa tuya.

- Tú respiras. Es evidente que con eso basta. - Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama y tiró de Lily de modo que ésta quedó tumbada a medias encima de él. Con la mano libre le acarició la esbelta espalda y las curvas redondeadas de las nalgas- En parte se debe a cómo hueles, a miel y canela, dulce y picante a un tiempo.

Lily alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, atónita.

- A mí siempre me ha encantado cómo hueles tú – confesó-. Incluso cuando era pequeña pensaba que tenías el mejor olor del mundo, pero nunca he sabido describirlo con exactitud.

- ¿Así que ya estabas loca por mí desde pequeña? - quiso saber James, complacido.

Para ocultar su expresión, Lily volvió a acomodar la cabeza en el hueco de su brazo e inhaló el delicioso aroma masculino que acababa de mencionar.

- No - dijo con suavidad-. No era ninguna locura.

James gruñó y se puso más cómodo, poniendo un muslo de ella encima de sus caderas…

- Yo solía estar preocupado por ti -murmuró con la voz cada vez más soñolienta-. Eso de andar por los bosques tú sola...

Lily guardó silencio por espacio de unos instantes.

- ¿Me veías muy a menudo?

- Un par de veces.

- Yo te vi a ti - dijo ella haciendo acopio de valor.

- ¿En el bosque?

- En la casa de verano. Con Violetta Partain. Te vi por la ventana.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡Pequeña intrusa! - exclamó, y le pellizcó el trasero con fuerza-. Seguro que viste de todo.

- Desde luego que sí - afirmó Lily, frotándose las posaderas indignada. Se vengó retorciéndole el la piel del pecho y tirando de ella.

Jame soltó una exclamación y se frotó el pecho.

- ¡Ay!

- La venganza es dulce - dijo ella- . Y rápida.

- Me acordaré de eso - repuso él mirándose el pecho-. Diablos, me has dejado una calva.

- De eso, nada.

Lily se frotó la mejilla contra él y cerró los ojos recreándose en sentirlo, tan cálido, sólido y vital. Se encontraba en el paraíso desde el momento en que él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Estar allí tumbada con él, tan relajada, desaparecida toda hostilidad y con el deseo plenamente saciado, era más de lo que se había atrevido a anhelar en su vida. Ninguno de sus problemas estaba resuelto, y sin duda la hostilidad aparecería de nuevo, pero en aquel preciso instante era feliz.

Tan feliz, de hecho, que hubo sólo una pizca de dolor mezclado con la curiosidad cuando dijo:

- A Violetta Partain le hiciste el amor en francés.

James había cerrado los ojos, adormecido, pero volvió a abrirlos de golpe.

- ¿Qué?

- Te oí. Le hiciste el amor en francés. Le dijiste muchas palabras cariñosas y cumplidos.

James tenía demasiada experiencia como para no comprender cómo se sentía Lily al respecto, e inmediatamente discernió el motivo. Le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y a continuación volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y rompió a reír. A Lily le tembló el labio inferior y trató de darse la vuelta, pero él la sujetó entre sus brazos y la retuvo en el sitio.

- Oh, Dios - dijo, jadeando por el esfuerzo que le suponía controlarse. Se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano-. Eres muy inocente. Hablo bien el francés, pero no es mi primera lengua. - Se veía a las claras por la expresión de aquellos ojos verdes que Lily no comprendía, así que se explicó - Pequeña, si todavía puedo pensar con claridad suficiente para hablar en francés, es que no estoy del todo concentrado en lo que estoy haciendo. Tal vez suene bonito, pero no significa nada. Los hombres somos diferentes de las mujeres; cuanto más excitados estamos, más cavernícolas parecemos. Contigo apenas sé hablar en inglés, y mucho menos en francés. Que yo recuerde, mi vocabulario se deterioró hasta no abarcar más que unas cuantas palabras explícitas, la más prominente de todas la que significa "follar".

Para asombro suyo, Lily se ruborizó, y él sonrió ante aquella nueva prueba de su encantadora mojigatería.

- Duérmete - le dijo con suavidad-. Violetta ni siquiera estaba a la altura de una segunda -vez.

Sólo Dios sabía por qué aquello le resultaba tan tranquilizador, pero así fue. Se quedó dormida con la facilidad de un niño, agotada por los acontecimientos de la mañana, y se despertó para hacer otra vez el amor. Esta vez, James fue más pausado, con un brillo claramente perverso en los ojos, y le susurró palabras de amor en francés. En aquel momento tuvo que sujetarle las muñecas para que no le pellizcara y rió con ganas al ver su indignación. Así fue como pasaron la tarde, durmiendo, haciendo el amor y después hablando el uno con el otro en voz baja y soñolienta. Si bien el hecho de hacer el amor era vivamente excitante, era en aquellas conversaciones donde se forjaba una intimidad más profunda, un sereno compartir pensamientos y secretos, un vínculo entre los respectivos pasados de ambos.

-Háblame del hogar de adopción en el que estuviste -le dijo James en una ocasión, y se sintió aliviado al ver que ella sonreía.

- LosPensrose. Ellos me proporcionaron el primer hogar verdadero que he conocido. Todavía si o en contacto con ellos.

- ¿Cómo acabaste yendo a vivir con una familia adoptiva?

- Mi padre se marchó poco después de... aquella noche - respondió Lily, con la voz un poco entrecortada-. Ralph, mi hermano mayor, no tardó en seguirlo. Michael intentó ganar dinero para darnos de comer, tuvo ese mérito, pero se sintió aliviado cuando nos encontraron los asistentes sociales. En aquella época estábamos en Londres. Petunia fue a un hogar de acogida, y Mark y yo a otro. No resultó fácil encontrar a alguien que quisiera aceptar a Mark, pero los Pensrose accedieron a condición de que yo me ocupara de él. Como si yo fuera a abandonarlo - dijo suavemente.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Murió el enero siguiente. Por lo menos fue feliz durante los seis últimos meses de su vida.

Cuando nos mudamos a vivir con ellos, los Pensrose se portaron maravillosamente con él. Le compraron juguetes, jugaban con él. En Navidad disfrutó mucho, pero después empeoró rápidamente. Yo me senté a su lado - dijo Lily en voz baja, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas al recordar aquellos momentos y le sostuve la mano hasta que murió. -Se pasó la mano por los ojos.-En aquel tiempo me preguntaba si Charlus sería su padre.

Charlus nunca había pensado en ello. Miró fijamente a Lily, perturbado tanto por la idea de que su padre pudiera haber engendrado otros niños como por el horroroso pensamiento de que pudiera haber arrojado al barro a su hermano pequeño.

Lily buscó su mano a tientas.

- No creo que lo fuera - dijo, sintiéndose impulsada a consolarlo-. Tu padre no habría permitido que uno de sus hijos viviera como vivíamos nosotros. Si Mark hubiera sido hijo suyo, habría cuidado de él. Pero no hay forma de saber quién era el padre de Mark; dudo de que fuera mi padre.

James parpadeó con los ojos también brillantes por las lágrimas.

- Sí - dijo con voz ronca-. Habría cuidado de él.

Más tarde preguntó:

- ¿Qué le ocurrió al resto de tu familia?

- No lo sé. Creo que Petunia vive cerca de Londres, pero no la he visto desde que cumplió los dieciocho. No tengo ni idea de lo que puede haber sido de mi padre y de los chicos. - Puso especial cuidado en no mencionar a Elladora.

De manera que la familia de Lily había quedado desmembrada debido a sus actos, pensó James. Abrazó a Lily con fuerza, como si pudiera protegerla del dolor del pasado.

- Durante un tiempo odié a mi padre –admitió-. ¡Merlín! cuando descubrí que se había fugado... Él era nuestra roca, no mamá. Me dolió mucho, no pude soportarlo.

Lily se mordió el labio, pensando en lo que tenía que decirle, y pronto.

- Belvina intentó suicidarse - dijo James bruscamente-. Se cortó las muñecas nada más decirle yo que papá se había ido. Estuvo a punto de morir desangrada antes de que tuviera tiempo de llevarla a un hospital. Cuando fui a la chabola aquella noche, venía precisamente del hospital de Chepstow.

Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando explicar su rabia, por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Lo besó en el hombro en un gesto de perdón. De hecho ya lo había perdonado hacía tiempo, pues comprendía el dolor y la sensación de traición que debía de haber experimentado.

James contempló el ventilador del techo.

- Mi madre se retrajo completamente. Dejó de hablar, incluso dejó de comer. Se pasó dos años sin salir de su habitación. Es la persona más egocéntrica que conozco - dijo con una sinceridad brutal—, pero no quiero volver a verla así.

Y por eso se mostraba tan inflexible respecto de que ni Belvina ni su madre se vieran molestadas por nada que Lily dijera o hiciera. Ella misma había experimentado algo de aquel excesivo afán de protección. En cierto sentido James era como el señor feudal de Tutshill, su influencia alcanzaba casi todos los aspectos de la vida de la parroquia, y, al igual que un señor feudal, se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades.

Rodó para situarse encima de Lily y la penetró con una suave insistencia que de todos modos la hizo contener la respiración, porque estaba dolorida de todas las veces anteriores. Se apoyó en los codos y tomó la cabeza de ella en las manos.

- Esa noche es un lazo entre nosotros –susurró-. Por muy desagradable que fuera, ambos compartimos ese recuerdo. Además, no todo fue desagradable. Esa noche te deseé, Lily. - Comenzó a moverse y sus ojos se oscurecieron conforme iba aumentando la pasión-. Tú tenías sólo catorce años, pero yo te deseé. Y cuando volví a verte en el motel, fue como si esos doce años de separación no existieran, porque seguía deseándote. -Entonces inició una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres que te lo diga en francés?

Cuando se despertó, Lily permaneció tumbada en silencio y contempló cómo dormía James. Sus pestañas negras eran dos tizones oscuros en sus pómulos, y una incipiente barba negra le sombreaba el mentón. Dormía con los labios entreabiertos y el poderoso cuerpo relajado. Su belleza la impresionó. Con el cabello esparcido sobre la almohada, parecía un pirata descansando en el lecho de una dama tras una larga jornada de abordajes y luchas a espada. El minúsculo diamante que llevaba en la oreja izquierda no hacía nada por menoscabar aquella imagen.

Estaba demasiado dolorida para hacer el amor otra vez, se dijo, pero aun así aquel cuerpo la atraía. Estaba hecho maravillosamente bien, todo huesos largos y músculos duros. Tenía un brazo colgando por un lado de la cama, pero el otro yacía relajado sobre su pecho. Tenía manos grandes, con dedos delgados y bien formados, pero el meñique era tan grueso como el pulgar de ella. Pensó en aquellas manos sobre su propio cuerpo y tembló de placer.

Se inclinó sobre él e inhaló delicadamente el aroma cálido de su piel, que ascendía en volutas de calor. Aquél era James. Aquel pensamiento la dejó estupefacta de nuevo. Estaba allí de verdad, podía tocarlo, besarlo, hacer todas las cosas que había soñado hacer durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Su carne la atraía igual que un imán, le aceleraba ligeramente la respiración y hacía que se le sonrosara la piel. A aquellas alturas no había restricciones a su sensualidad natural, y la libertad de tocarlo y ser tocada por él resultaba intoxicante. Apoyó una mano en su muslo y palpó el músculo duro…

Se inclinó un poco más sobre él dejando que las puntas de sus senos rozasen su pecho, y contuvo un instante la respiración ante la sensación de hormigueo.

En aquel momento James abrió los párpados.

- Hum - dijo en tono placentero, e inmediatamente rodeó a Lily con sus brazos.

Ella hundió la cara contra su garganta y se deslizó por su cuerpo, contoneándose sinuosamente para frotarse contra él, disfrutando como un felino.

- Es maravilloso tocarte - susurró al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y después lo acariciaba con la lengua-. Tienes los tres factores.

- ¿Cuáles son los tres factores? - quiso saber él- ¿O debería saberlo?

- Bueno, bonito y barato...

James rió y se estiró lánguidamente debajo de ella. Fue una sensación sorprendente, como estar encima de una balsa que se balancea en la superficie del océano. Se agarró de sus hombros para no caerse.

El pelo de James le rozó los dedos, y cuando volvió a quedarse quieto ella introdujo la mano en aquella mata negra. Era densa y sedosa, con un ligero rizo. La mayoría de las mujeres habrían dado cualquier cosa por tener un pelo así.

- ¿Por qué llevas el pelo tan desordenado? - le preguntó, tomando otro mechón y haciéndole cosquilla con él en la nariz-. ¿Y por qué usas ese pendiente? Resulta bastante atrevido para un hombre que se sienta en varias juntas directivas.

Él hizo una mueca, atento, y luego rompió a reír.

- ¿Me prometes no decírselo a nadie?

- Lo prometo... A no ser que tengas alguna terrible fobia.

Los dientes blancos de James relucieron en una leve sonrisa avergonzada.

- Es casi igual de malo. Me dan miedo las maquinillas de cortar el pelo.

Lily se quedó tan atónita que resbaló de su pecho.

- ¿Las maquinillas? - repitió. ¿Aquel pirata de más de un metro noventa y cien kilos de peso tenía miedo de las maquinillas de cortar el pelo?

- No me gusta el ruido que hacen - explicó James, volviéndose hacia un lado y doblando un brazo bajo la cabeza. Tenía los ojos sonrientes-. Me da horror. Me acuerdo de cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años y apartaba la cabeza cuando mi padre intentaba sujetarme quieto para que el bueno del barbero me cortase el pelo. Naturalmente, el hecho de sujetarme convertía a mi padre en un traidor, así que empezó a sobornarme para que fuera bueno, pero yo no podía. Era oír aquel zumbido y ponerme malo. Cuando tenía unos diez años, ya habíamos llegado al acuerdo de cortarme el pelo a tijera. Cuanto mayor me hago, más voy espaciando los cortes de pelo. En cuanto al pendiente... -Rió en voz alta-. Es una especie de camuflaje. El hecho de llevar un pendiente hace que parezca que llevo el pelo despeinado y un poco largo a propósito. Parece un estilo, más que una fobia.

- ¿Quién te corta el pelo? - preguntó Lily, demasiado fascinada para reír. Todavía estaba tratando de asimilar la imagen de un hombre adulto que evitaba las peluquerías igual que algunas personas evitan al dentista.

- A veces yo mismo. Otras veces me lo corto cuando estoy en Chepstow. Allí hay un salón que tiene la norma de no usar maquinillas de cortar cuando estoy yo. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres encargarte tú de hacerlo? - Le puso una mano a un lado del cuello y le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja con el dedo pulgar. Sonreía, pero Lily percibió que hablaba en serio.

- ¿Te fiarías de mí para cortarte el pelo?

- Por supuesto. ¿No te fiarías tú de mí para lo mismo?

Su respuesta fue rápida.

- No en esta vida. Pero sí te dejaría que me depilaras las piernas.

- ¡Trato hecho! - contestó James con la misma rapidez, al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Era casi el anochecer la siguiente vez que James se despertó, y se pasó la mano por la cara con un gruñido.

- Estoy muerto de hambre - anunció con la voz ronca-. Maldita sea, tengo que llamar a casa para decir dónde estoy.

Lily rodó de espaldas y se estiró con cuidado. Aunque había pasado en la cama la mayor parte del día, estaba tan cansada como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Estar en la cama con James Potter no era ningún descanso; era muy divertido, era maravillosamente excitante, pero de descansado, nada.

Ahora que él lo mencionaba, cayó en la cuenta del hambre que tenía. A ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido la idea de almorzar, y ya hacía muchas horas desde el desayuno. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era comida.

James se sentó en el borde de la cama, ofreciendo a Lily una vista maravillosa…

Ella extendió una mano y lo acarició mientras él levantaba el teléfono y le dedicaba una ancha sonrisa por encima del hombro.

- Tienes total libertad - la invitó mientras marcaba el número de su casa.

Su espalda era otra maravilla, igual que su torso, pensó Lily soñadora. Estaba constituida por músculos compactos, dividida por la profunda hendidura de la columna vertebral, y descendía formando una cuña desde los anchos hombros hasta la firme cintura.

- Hola - dijo él al aparato-. Dile a Delfina que no voy a ir a cenar a casa.

Lily oyó un murmullo ininteligible, alguien que le preguntaba dónde se encontraba, porque él repuso tranquilamente:

- Estoy en casa de Lilianne.

La voz siguió siendo ininteligible, pero se notaba bastante más agitada. Lily observó cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la espalda y de inmediato se sintió incómoda, como si estuviera escuchando una conversación ajena. Tenía que irse a otro sitio, pensó confusa; no podía soportar que él diera una excusa para explicar su presencia allí. Se incorporó y sacó los pies de la cama, haciendo un gesto de dolor al experimentar una inesperada rigidez en la espalda y en las piernas.

- _Belby_… —dijo James con paciencia, y suspiró-. Tenemos que hablar. Mañana por la mañana estaré en casa... No, no puede ser antes. Por la mañana. Si surge algo importante, llámame aquí.

Lily se puso de pie despacio, enderezándose con dificultad. Todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo parecían protestar. Sentía las piernas ridículamente débiles, y le temblaban los muslos.

Estaba desesperada por salir de la habitación, pero su cuerpo no colaboraba. Dio un paso inseguro, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y luego otro.

- Te digo que ya hablaremos mañana. - El tono de James era de firmeza. Se giró para mirar a Lily, y a punto estaba de volverse de nuevo cuando su atención se quedó clavada en ella igual que un rayo láser-. Adiós -le dijo a Belvina en tono ausente y colgó interrumpiéndola en medio de una protesta. Acto seguido se levantó y rodeó la cama para acudir en ayuda de Lily.

- Pobrecita - la arrulló-. ¿Tienes los músculos doloridos?

Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

- Conozco perfectamente el remedio -prometió James cogiendo la sábana encimera de la cama y sacudiéndola.

- Yo también. Una ducha caliente.

- Eso, después. - Enrolló la sábana alrededor de Lily y la tomó en brazos-. Tú quédate quieta y disfruta.

- ¿Que disfrute de qué?

- De estar quieta. ¿De qué, si no? - replicó él exasperante, pero Lily ni siquiera pudo golpearlo porque tenía los brazos aprisionados por la sábana.

Enseguida lo averiguó. James la llevó a la cocina y la depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa, después desenrolló la sábana para extenderla debajo de ella.

- Se me ocurrió una idea fantástica con esta mesa tan grande la primera vez que la vi - dijo con algo más que satisfacción.

Lily, atónita, dijo:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Llevaba horas desnuda en sus brazos, pero por alguna razón estar tendida desnuda en la mesa de su cocina la hacía sentirse insoportablemente desprotegida, como si se tratase de un sacrificio humano sobre un altar de piedra.

- Masaje - dijo James- . No te muevas.

Salió de la habitación dejándola allí tumbada. La dura superficie resultaba incómoda, pero la promesa de un masaje la hizo quedarse donde estaba. James regresó a la cocina con un frasco de aceite para bebés y un paño.

- Ponte boca abajo - le ordenó. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente del fregadero y la dejó correr hasta que empezó a elevarse el vapor, y a continuación llenó un cuenco y volcó en él el frasco de aceite.

Lily obedeció con movimientos rígidos. James no había encendido ninguna luz, por lo que la cocina estaba sumida en sombras profundas, pues acababa de anochecer. El aire acondicionado estaba conectado, y aunque en el dormitorio había estado perfectamente cómoda, el frío de la mesa traspasaba la sábana y la estaba dejando helada. Tuvo un escalofrío, y deseó que James se diera prisa.

- Cierra los ojos y relájate - dijo él en voz queda-. Duérmete, si quieres.

Sus músculos doloridos se fueron acoplando a la dureza de la mesa y le permitieron relajarse un poco. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los sonidos de lo que estaba haciendo James. Oyó un chapoteo de agua y suspiró con placer esperando sentir el tacto del aceite templado en la piel.

La voz de James sonaba grave y calmante, poco más que un murmullo.

Comenzó por los hombros hundiendo sus poderosos dedos en los músculos. Lily se puso tensa automáticamente ofreciendo resistencia, y luego se relajó al notar que la fuerza y la tensión parecían abandonar su cuerpo. El aceite caliente hacía que las manos de James resbalasen sobre su piel dejándola brillante y fragante. Trabajó cada brazo, incluso masajeando las manos y los espacios entre los dedos. Y allí donde tocaba iba dejando los tendones relajados, los músculos inertes y un contento total. Lily ronroneó de placer cuando James volvió a trabajarle la espalda, comenzando por la cintura y subiendo poco a poco las manos en movimientos amplios y firmes que comprimían la caja torácica y arrancaban un gemido en voz alta a cada caricia. Fue repasando sin descanso cada músculo en tensión y lo masajeaba hasta que quedaba dúctil bajo sus manos.

A continuación les tocó el turno a las piernas. Trabajó los músculos endurecidos, las pantorrillas, los tendones de Aquiles, las plantas de los pies. Hizo girar los tobillos adelante y atrás, apretando con los pulgares en el empeine, y Lily experimentó un sorprendente deseo sexual que la hizo flexionar los dedos.

- ¡Oh! - dijo involuntariamente.

- Te gusta, ¿eh? - preguntó James en un tono suave y amortiguado por la creciente oscuridad de la habitación. Repitió el movimiento, y Lily reaccionó con un gemido.

James subió de nuevo por las piernas, separándolas y masajeando los tendones doloridos e inflamados de la cara interior de los muslos. Esta vez Lily gimió de dolor y se agarró a los bordes de la mesa. Él murmuró unas palabras para tranquilizarla y centró la atención en los glúteos. Ella volvió a relajarse y cerró los ojos. Ahora sentía un agradable calor, y no sólo a causa del aceite; las manos acariciantes de James estaban surtiendo otro efecto totalmente distinto. Iba naciendo lentamente el deseo, calentándole la sangre, sin ninguna urgencia.

- Ahora túmbate de espaldas —le dijo James, y la ayudó a darse la vuelta. Observó con interés los pezones erguidos y sonrió.

Sus manos grandes y aceitosas cubrieron suavemente los senos, extendiendo el aceite sobre la piel del pezón magullada por su vigoroso succionar y por el roce de su barba sin afeitar.

- Tienes la piel delicada como la de un bebé -comentó-. Tendré que afeitarme dos veces al día.

Lily no contestó, demasiado absorta en lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Para cuando terminó con el estómago y los muslos, Lily ya se encontraba en un estado de doloroso anhelo, con el cuerpo arqueado bajo las manos de James. La cocina estaba ya completamente a oscuras, las sombras lavanda del crepúsculo habían dado paso a la noche. Hizo una pausa para encender la luz del fregadero, que los aisló a ambos en un leve resplandor.

Los músculos doloridos de las caras internas de los muslos recibieron mayor atención, y esa vez James no cesó hasta que los gemidos de Lily se transformaron en ronroneos. Sus dedos untados de aceite se deslizaron más hacia arriba, acariciando y explorando, y Lily se estremeció de placer.

- James -Su voz sonó densa, turbia por el deseo. Extendió los brazos hacia él- Por favor.

- No, estás demasiado dolorida para otra sesión más - susurró James—. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

La arrastró hacia el borde de la mesa, con sábana y todo, haciendo resbalar suavemente la tela sobre la lisa superficie.

-¿ Qué... —empezó Lily, pero enseguida volvió a dejarse caer hacia atrás al tiempo que él le acomodaba los muslos sobre sus hombros.

James separó suavemente los pliegues de carne inflamada de entre las piernas, y Lily sintió su aliento cálido sobre ellos. Apenas tuvo tiempo para contener la respiración antes de que él introdujera la lengua en aquella sensible carne causándole un fogonazo de sensaciones que la hizo gritar. Fue muy tierno, y muy concienzudo, y en cuestión de minutos la redujo a un éxtasis de temblores y gritos.

Después la llevó al cuarto de baño. Ella permaneció de pie, soñolienta, bajo la ducha con él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Había desaparecido buena parte de la inflamación y el dolor, pero ahora sentía los músculos como si fueran de gelatina.

Cuando empezó a correr el agua caliente, James separó la mejilla que tenía apoyada en su cabeza.

- ¿Comemos? - murmuró.

Lily se soltó de él de mala gana y cerró el grifo del agua caliente. Se escurrió el pelo mojado de la cara y lo miró con los ojos salpicados de gotas de agua en las pestañas, semejantes a diamantes. Parecía fuerte y despiadado, pero era muy humano, con sus deseos, miedos y rarezas, y ella lo amó todavía más profundamente por aquellas peculiaridades. Pero, sólo por espacio de unos instantes, Lily hubiera deseado que fuera más impenetrable, porque no podía aplazar mucho más lo que tenía que decirle de su padre.

Lo menos que podía hacer era darle de comer primero.

James devoró dos bocadillos de jamón con tomate y luego se recreó un poco más en el tercero mientras Lily daba cuenta de uno. Después hicieron otra vez la cama con sábanas limpias, y James se dejó caer en ella con un suspiro de agotamiento. La envergadura de sus brazos y piernas extendidos ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama, pero Lily trepó hasta uno de los huecos y se acurrucó con la cabeza todavía húmeda en el lugar acostumbrado junto a su hombro. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se apretó a él con fuerza como si pudiera protegerlo del dolor.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa - dijo en voz baja.

**19**

Belvina lloró largo rato después de que James colgó el teléfono, con los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa del despacho y la cabeza apoyada en ellos. Las lágrimas saladas y calientes gotearon sobre la superficie pulimentada de la mesa, y ella las secó con la manga, pues no quería estropear el barniz.

Jamás se había sentido más perdida y confusa, ni siquiera cuando su padre los abandonó.

Nada estaba saliendo bien. No había conseguido decirle a Barty que no iba a permitirle que la follara nunca más; cuando él bajó del dormitorio de su madre la otra noche y se quedó de pie en la puerta, mirándola fijamente, se le paró el corazón. Intentó decirlo, pero se le secó la garganta, y además Barty se inclinó sobre ella y ya fue demasiado tarde. Se estremecía de vergüenza cada vez que pensaba en ello. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que la tocara? Iba a casarse con Walter. Se sentía sucia, y tenía la sensación de estar ensuciándolo a él al echarse en sus brazos después de haber estado con Bartemius. Y todavía no le había dicho a James que Walter le había pedido que se casara con él, ni mucho menos le había dicho a su madre ni siquiera que estaba saliendo con él. Había tenido sumo cuidado en tener controlada su vida después de aquella estúpida escenita del intento de suicidio, pero ahora todo parecía volver a salirse de su curso.

James estaba con Lily Evans. Otro hombre al que amaba y del que dependía había sido seducido por una de aquellas putas. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso James precisamente? Belvina se meció adelante y atrás, abrazada a sí misma y gimiendo de tristeza mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Iba a pasar la noche con ella, sin preocuparse de lo que dijera la gente ni de los chismorreos que finalmente llegarían a oídos de su madre por mucho que ellos intentaran evitarlo.

La familia no le importó a su padre cuando estaba en la cama con Elladora Evans, y ahora por lo visto James seguía sus pasos con la hija de ella. No había más que darles sexo para que no prestaran la menor atención a quién hacían daño.

Belvina lloró hasta que los ojos se le hincharon y empezaron a dolerle, hasta que sintió el pecho dolorido por el esfuerzo de respirar. Entonces, por fin, la asaltó una especie de calma terrible.

Abrió y contempló el revólver y la varita que estaban allí guardados. Aquella puta de los Evans no había atendido a las advertencias que ella le había hecho, de manera que ya era hora de dejarse de sutilezas. Dolida y furiosa como estaba, no le importaba que James estuviera con Lily; tal vez le viniera bien que lo zarandearan un poco, pensó al tiempo que cogía la pistola.

Esta vez iba a ser ella la que expulsara a una Evans del pueblo.

- ¿De qué se trata? - quiso saber James, estirándose para apagar la lámpara. Acurrucó a Lily contra sí en la súbita oscuridad-. Te has puesto seria.

- Así es. - Lily parpadeó para reprimir el súbito escozor de las lágrimas-. He dejado pasar tiempo para decirte esto porque... porque no puedo soportar hacerte daño. Y... antes quiero decirte otra cosa. - Respiró para tomar aliento y se aferró a su coraje con las dos manos-. Te quiero -dijo en voz baja teñida de ternura-. Te he querido siempre, incluso desde que era pequeña.

James estrechó su abrazo y abrió los labios, pero ella posó los dedos en su boca para acallarlo.

- No, no digas nada – rogó- . Déjame terminar. - Si no lo decía todo seguido, tal vez perdiera el valor- James, tu padre no se fugó con mi madre. -Percibió que el cuerpo de James se ponía en tensión y lo abrazó con más fuerza-. Sé dónde está mi madre ahora, y Charlus no está con ella. No lo ha estado nunca. Está muerto. - Lo dijo lo más suavemente posible. Las lágrimas rebosaron por fin de sus ojos y se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas-. Alguien lo mató aquella noche. Mi madre vio quién lo hizo, y le dio miedo que la matase a ella también, de modo que huyó...

- No sigas - dijo James en tono áspero. Apartó sus brazos de él y le dio a Lily una sacudida leve y brusca-. No sé si la que miente eres tú o Elladora, pero yo recibí una carta de él que llevaba el matasellos del día siguiente, en Chepstow. Si lo mataron la noche anterior, la carta la escribió un muerto.

- ¿Una carta? - preguntó Lily, estupefacta. De todas las cosas que podía decir James, aquello era lo más insólito-. ¿De tu padre? ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

- ¿Era de su puño y letra?

- Estaba escrita a máquina - respondió James. Su incomodidad se iba convirtiendo rápidamente en cólera. Se sentó y bajó los pies de la cama-. Pero la firma era la suya.

Lily se lanzó sobre James y lo abrazó por los hombros para retenerlo, aunque sabía muy bien que él podría quitársela de encima con la misma facilidad que si se tratara de un molesto mosquito.

Le dijo con desesperación:

- ¿Qué decía la carta?

- ¿Qué importa eso, maldita sea? - James la sujetó por las muñecas intentando liberarse sin hacerle daño. Lily se aferró a él aún más fuerte, apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo.

- ¡Sí que importa! - Ya estaba llorando, y sus lágrimas mojaban la espalda de James.

Él musitó otro juramento, pero no se movió. A pesar de lo furioso que estaba con Lily por haber sacado el tema, y mucho más por haber intentado que se tragase una mentira tan ridícula, ella estaba llorando, y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de atraerla a su regazo y consolarla. Dijo en tono áspero:

- Era una carta de poderes. Sólo eso, sin explicaciones. Sin ese documento, probablemente habríamos perdido todo lo que teníamos. - Su pecho se expandió al inhalar profundamente-. Si no hubiera sido por esa carta, yo habría tratado de dar con él, pero ni siquiera decía que lo lamentaba, ni se despidió. Fue como si estuviera ocupándose de un pequeño detalle que se le había olvidado.

- A lo mejor la escribió otra persona - apuntó Lily, experimentando en su interior el dolor que debía de haber sufrido él—. A lo mejor la escribió el asesino. ¡James, te juro que mi madre vio cómo le disparaban! Aquella noche estaban frente a la casa de verano cuando llegó un coche. Mamá me dijo que Charlus y el otro hombre entraron en el cobertizo para botes y los oyó discutir...

En aquel momento James se levantó bruscamente de la cama zafándose de Lily. Giró en redondo para agarrarla de los brazos y sujetarla contra el colchón.

- Por eso estabas tú fisgando por allí - dijo con incredulidad, y extendió la mano para encender la lámpara y así poder verle la cara. La miró furioso, con los ojos ardientes como carbones, y la sacudió de nuevo-. ¡Pequeña zorra! ¡Por eso has estado haciendo todas esas preguntas sobre Charlus!, ¡Tú crees que lo asesinaron y has estado intentando averiguar quién fue!

Rara vez en su vida había estado más furibundo; le temblaban las manos por el esfuerzo de controlarse. No se creía que su padre hubiera sido asesinado, pero era evidente que Lily sí lo creía, y la muy temeraria había intentado encontrar ella sola al asesino. Si de verdad se había cometido un homicidio, ella habría corrido un riesgo enorme. James se debatía entre tomarla en sus brazos para besarla y ponerla encima de sus rodillas para darle unos azotes en el trasero. Las dos opciones ejercían un tremendo atractivo.

Mientras se decidía, Lily dijo:

- Sabía que no iba a encontrar nada, pero registré el cobertizo en busca de un casquillo de bala...

- Aguarda un minuto. – James se pasó la mano por la cara en un intento de asimilar aquella última confesión-. ¿Cuándo registraste el cobertizo?

- Ayer por la mañana.

- Está cerrado con un candado y con magia. ¿Es que has añadido a tu repertorio la habilidad de allanar moradas?

- Entré nadando por debajo de la puerta y salí a la altura de la grada del bote.

James cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Luego repitió la operación. Le temblaban las manos, y las cerró en dos puños. Por fin abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Lily abatido por la incredulidad.

Temeraria no era el término adecuado; era demasiado intrépida para su propia seguridad, y no digamos para su cordura. La red que había debajo del cobertizo, diseñada para que no penetrasen inquilinos no deseados de la variedad de los reptiles, se había aflojado con el paso de los años y él no la había reparado, pero seguía estando allí. Bien fácilmente podría haberse enredado en ella Lily y haberse ahogado. Entonces la habría perdido para siempre. Un sudor frío se condensó sobre su frente.

- No encontré nada - dijo Lily, mirándolo intranquila-. Pero hay alguien a quien estoy poniendo nervioso. ¿Por qué crees que me han mandado esas notas de amenaza?

Era como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. James se quedó tal cual, con la mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Entonces se le doblaron las rodillas y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

- ¡MERLÍN!- dijo con expresión vacía a medida que se iba haciendo la luz en su mente horrorizada.

- Contraté a un detective privado - dijo Lily, abrazándolo de nuevo, con una necesidad desesperada de tocarlo. Se apretó contra él, y esa vez James la rodeó también con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho-. El señor Moody se encargó de investigar los datos de tarjetas de crédito, de la Seguridad Social, de los impuestos... Pero no había ni rastro de Charlus después de aquella noche. ¡James, no había ningún motivo para que él os abandonara a Belvina y a ti, ni a todo ese dinero! No os habría abandonado a vosotros por mi madre. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No tenía sentido que hubiera desaparecido de aquel modo, a menos que estuviera muerto. El señor Moody también pensaba que tenía que estarlo, e iba a formular algunas preguntas por la ciudad. - Un sollozo le surgió del pecho-. Ahora él también ha desaparecido, ¡y tengo miedo de que lo haya matado la misma persona!

-¡Maldición!—dijo James con la voz tensa-. Lily... No digas nada más. Calla un minuto, por favor.

Ella apretó la cara contra su pecho y obedeció. A pesar de todo, él la tenía abrazada, y comenzó a sentir esperanzas. James la meció suavemente adelante y atrás, consolándose a sí mismo a la vez que a ella.

- La carta la envió Bartemius - dijo por fin con la voz amortiguada por el pelo de Lily-. Debería haberlo adivinado. Era la única persona que sabía que papá no había dejado un poder escrito, y sabía el lío en que nos encontraríamos sin ese documento si papá no regresaba, de modo que no corrió riesgos. Él estaba casi tan perturbado como yo, y dijo lo mismo que tú: ¿Qué motivos tenía mi padre para fugarse con Elladora? Ya la tenía para él, y mi madre hacía como que no sabía nada de aquellas aventuras, así que no tenía por qué... Está muerto. Está realmente muerto. - Se ahogó al decirlo, y su pecho se convulsionó.

Lily lo abrazó con fuerza y lo guió hacia la cama. Él se agarró a ella con manos desesperadas.

- Apaga... Apaga la luz - dijo, y Lily obedeció, comprendiendo que un hombre fuerte necesitase la oscuridad para llorar.

James se estremeció en sus brazos, con el rostro húmedo enterrado entre sus senos mientras su pecho se agitaba en profundos sollozos. Lily lloró con él, acariciándole la cabeza, la espalda y los hombros, sin hablar pero ofreciéndole el consuelo de su cuerpo, diciéndole que no estaba solo. Sin la intimidad del día que acababan de pasar juntos, dudaba que él le hubiera permitido verlo tan vulnerable. Pero es que ambos estaban unidos, tal como él había dicho, sus vidas habían sido tejidas juntas de manera inextricable por el pasado, y cimentadas por aquellas largas horas de intenso placer.

Había algo que James había dicho que chirriaba, pero Lily no alcanzaba a ver su importancia.

Lo apartó de su mente por el momento, concentrada sólo en abrazarlo.

James se fue calmando gradualmente, pero su abrazo desesperado no se relajó. Lily le apartó el pelo del rostro mojado con gesto tierno.

- Todos estos años - dijo James en tono ahogado-... lo he odiado y maldecido... y también lo he echado de menos... Y durante todo este tiempo ha estado muerto.

Aún había que decir algo más, algo doloroso.

- Haz que draguen el lago - sugirió Lily, y sintió cómo James se encogía. Él había nadado y pescado en aquel lago.

Había más cosas que decir, decisiones que tomar, pero James tenía la cabeza hundida en su pecho y notó que estaba totalmente agotado. Su propia fatiga, física y mental, estaba empezando a hacer mella también en ella.

- Duérmete - le susurró, acariciándole la sien-. Ya hablaremos por la mañana.

Debió de quedarse adormecida, pero pese a su cansancio, había algo que seguía arrastrándola hacia la semiinconsciencia. Se agitó nerviosa, sintiendo el peso de James encima de ella. ¿Qué había dicho? Algo acerca de la carta de poderes...

El cuerpo de James era como un horno, despedía calor en oleadas. Estaba bañada en sudor a pesar de los esfuerzos del ventilador del techo. No abrió los ojos, pero frunció la frente intentando enfocar con claridad la idea. La carta de poderes... ¿Por qué había enviado Alex un falso poder escrito tan deprisa, cuando ninguna persona razonable esperaría que Charlus abandonase de forma tan radical a su familia y sus negocios? Seguro que esperaba que Charlus se pusiera en contacto...

A menos que supiera que eso iba a ser imposible.

Bartemius.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y contempló confusa el extraño resplandor rojo que invadía el dormitorio. El calor se había intensificado y el aire era acre y le quemaba los ojos y la nariz.

Entonces lo comprendió de repente.

- iJames! -Lo llamó a gritos y lo sacudió con fuerza- iLevántate! ¡La casa esta ardiendo!

Belvina detuvo el coche en el mismo sitio que en las dos ocasiones anteriores, sacándolo de la carretera y entrando en un acceso a un pastizal, fuera de la vista de la casa. Llevaba ropa oscura y zapatos de suela blanda para moverse en silencio sin que la vieran. Era de lo más fácil llegar hasta la casa a pie, dejar los mensajes y marcharse sin ser detectada. Dejar el paquete había requerido un poco más de planificación, ya que había sido a la luz del día, pero Lily le había simplificado las cosas al no encontrarse en casa. Simplemente había sido cuestión de introducir el paquete en el buzón del correo y arrancar.

Salió del coche, pistola en mano, y puso el pie en la carretera oscura. No había mucho tráfico ni siquiera durante el día, y si viniera un coche podría verlo y oírlo con tiempo de sobra para esconderse. Mientras tanto, la carretera era lo más fácil para caminar y no dejar huellas.

Había un extraño resplandor rojo en el cielo nocturno, visible justo por encima de los árboles.

Belvina lo contempló, desconcertada. Tardó unos segundos en comprender de qué se trataba, y sus ojos se desorbitaron de alarma. ¡La casa estaba ardiendo, y James estaba allí! Con la garganta cerrada en un gemido de terror, echó a correr.

James se bajó de la cama y arrastró a Lily consigo al suelo, donde era más fácil respirar, aunque el humo acre seguía quemándole la garganta y los pulmones a cada inspiración. Cogió su bata de la silla y se la lanzó.

- Sal a gatas al pasillo y ponte esto - le ordenó- y unos zapatos. - Se puso a toda prisa los pantalones y los zapatos, en tres movimientos rápidos-. Yo te seguiré justo detrás.

Lily obedeció, mirando hacia atrás varias veces para cerciorarse de que estaba allí. Se echó la bata por encima tosiendo violentamente.

Una vez en el pasillo, vieron que las llamas lamían también el exterior de la ventana del cuarto de baño. James no hizo caso de ello y penetró en el baño para coger las toallas del toallero. Por obra de algún milagro, todavía había presión de agua, de modo que empapó las toallas en el lavabo.

Alargó una de ellas a Lily tosiendo y carraspeando.

- Póntela en la cara -le dijo con la voz enrarecida.

Lily así lo hizo, se sostuvo la toalla empapada contra la nariz y la boca y reptó lo mejor que pudo. La toalla ayudó, pues empezó a respirar un poco mejor.

El fuego parecía rodearlos con sus siniestras llamas amarillas dondequiera que miraban. El denso humo que llenaba la casa reflejaba el resplandor, de modo que éste parecía provenir de todas direcciones. ¿Cómo podía haberse extendido tan rápidamente, engullendo la casa de aquel modo?

El crepitar del fuego se había convertido en un rugido conforme iba haciéndose más grande, consumiendo la casa cada vez más. El calor le abrasaba la piel y continuamente caía una lluvia de chispas semejantes a minúsculos cuchillos incandescentes que agujereaban lo que encontraban a su paso. Las tablas del suelo que iba tocando daban la sensación de respirar, cada vez más calientes, y Lily supo que pronto el suelo empezaría a arder. Si para entonces no estaban fuera, morirían.

James sentía lo mismo. Lily no se movía lo bastante rápido; la bata se le enredaba en las piernas y le restaba velocidad. La empujó bruscamente a un lado para poder moverse por delante de ella.

Asió el cuello de la bata y lo utilizó para tirar de ella, poco menos que arrastrándola, y así obligarla a avanzar más deprisa. Notó que el suelo es taba cada vez más caliente y supo que como mucho disponían sólo de un minuto para salir de allí, o sería demasiado tarde. Forzó la vista para ver a través de las nubes de humo, y la relativa oscuridad de la parte frontal de la casa le proporcionó un atisbo de esperanza.

- ¡La puerta principal! -rugió, intentando hacerse oír por encima del estruendo infernal-.¡Todavía no está ardiendo!

La casa era muy pequeña, pero la puerta principal parecía encontrarse muy lejos. Lily sentía los pulmones doloridos y abrasados, bombeando desesperadamente en busca de aire, pero el fuego estaba consumiendo todo el preciado oxígeno. Se le nubló la vista y tuvo la impresión de que el mundo se torcía hacia un lado. El suelo de madera le raspaba las rodillas mientras James tiraba de ella, y el dolor la incitaba a realizar un mayor esfuerzo. Intentó recuperarse y obligó a sus músculos a seguir moviéndose mientras repetía en silencio una letanía de desesperación: No te pares, no te pares, si te paras James se parará también, no te pares. El terror por la seguridad de él, por encima de todo lo demás, fue lo que la obligó a continuar.

De pronto James se puso de pie con paso inseguro, la izó a ella y la sujetó fuertemente contra sí.

Lily miró con ojos turbios su amado rostro, ennegrecido por el humo.

- ¡Prepárate! -bramó él, y empleó su toalla para cubrir el recalentado picaporte y abrir la puerta de un tirón.

Agachó la cabeza cuando las llamas penetraron con un profundo fragor, pero luego se retrajeron con la misma velocidad. Levantó a Lily del suelo, se la colocó debajo del brazo como si fuera una quaffle y traspasó a la carrera el umbral en llamas.

La velocidad que llevaba los arrojó a ambos fuera del porche y los lanzó a la oscuridad vacía.

James se retorció en el aire intentando interponer su cuerpo entre Lily y el suelo, pero lo logró sólo a medias, y los dos fueron a dar con sus huesos en la hierba. Oyó el grito sofocado de Lily, pero aún estaban peligrosamente cerca de la casa y no podía perder tiempo en ver si se había herido.

- ¡Muévete! ¡Aléjate de la casa!

- No - dijo alguien con una voz ronca teñida de horror. El crepitar y rugir de las llamas casi no dejaba oírla-. James, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

James se enderezó lentamente, tirando de Lily y poniéndola automáticamente a su espalda.

Estaban atrapados entre dos peligros, el fuego que tenían a la espalda y la varita que sostenía en las manos el hombre que había sido su tío honorario, su amigo y consejero de toda la vida.

- No - gimió Barty con los ojos agrandados por el pánico. Sacudía la cabeza negando la presencia de James. ¡Creía que ella estaba sola! James, te juro que jamás te habría puesto a ti en peligro...

El calor que James sentía en la espalda era muy intenso y le estaba chamuscando la piel. Dio un paso al frente muy despacio, sin apartar los ojos de Barty pero desesperado por alejar a Lily de aquel calor. Se detuvo cuando lo asaltó un acceso de tos. Oyó que Lily también tosía y jadeaba, y no dejó de sujetarla por el brazo para obligarla a permanecer detrás de él.

Varias sospechas nefastas empezaron a acumularse en su mente, y todas ellas lo pusieron enfermo. Cuando pudo hablar, se irguió y se secó los ojos llorosos con una mano sucia.

- Eres tú el que ha estado enviando esas notas, ¿verdad? - articuló, con la voz tan enronquecida que resultaba casi irreconocible-. Y el gato...

- No -negó Bartemius en un tono de absurda indignación, dadas las circunstancias-. Yo no haría una cosa así.

-¿Pero sí pegarías fuego a una casa y tratarías de matar a una mujer inocente? -preguntó James con frialdad y en un tono duro que hizo que aquellas palabras fueran más penetrantes.

- Esperaba que ella se fuera - repuso Bartemius en un tono terroríficamente razonable-. Pero nada de lo que has hecho tú ha conseguido que se marche, ni tampoco las notas. No sabía qué más hacer. No podía dejar que siguiera haciendo preguntas y perturbando a Dorea.

James lanzó una carcajada ronca.

- A ti no te preocupaba que mi madre estuviera molesta o no - le espetó-. ¡Tenías miedo de que descubriese lo que le ocurrió a papá!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - replicó Bartemius furioso-. ¡Yo la he querido siempre! ¡Tú lo sabes!

- ¿La querías tanto como para pegarle un tiro a mi padre para poder tenerla a ella?

James le ladró aquella acusación, tan furioso por el peligro que corría Lily y por la revelación de que Barty había matado a su padre, que fue lo único que pudo hacer para no saltar sobre él y estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Lo único que se lo impedía era el hecho de saber que, si fallaba, Lily moriría.

Seguían estando peligrosamente cerca de la casa en llamas, en un infierno de calor y de luz que los envolvía en un círculo rojizo fuera del cual no existía nada más. El rostro de Bartemius se contorsionó de dolor.

- ¡No quería hacerlo! – chilló-. Sólo quería detenerlo... ¡Iba a divorciarse de Dorea! ¡La humillación la habría matado! Intenté hacerlo razonar, pero él estaba decidido. Dios, ¿cómo puede nadie preferir a aquella puta antes que a tu madre? Creo que estaba loco, tenía que estarlo.

A James no le pasó inadvertida la ironía de que Barty llamase loco a Charlus. Entonces, para su horror, Lily se zafó de su mano y salió de la protección que le ofrecía su cuerpo.

- Así que le disparaste - dijo con la voz también enronquecida y apenas audible por encima del rugido del voraz incendio-. Y dijiste a mi madre que si se le ocurría decir algo, contarías que había sido ella. No cabía duda de a quién iba a creer la gente de este pueblo, ¿verdad?

Barty la miró con tal odio y furia que su vara le tembló en las manos, y James se apresuró a acercarla a él. No temía por sí mismo; el horror de Bartemius por haberlo puesto en peligro era sincero, pero Lily... Merlín, incluso en aquel momento seguía empeñado en matarla. Lo llevaba pintado en la cara.

- No me importó que vinieras a vivir aquí - le dijo Barty-. Tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que sucedió. Pero no quisiste mantener la boca cerrada, seguías haciendo preguntas, y además contrataste a aquel viejo imbécil para que metiera las narices...

- ¿También lo has matado a él? - interrumpió Lily con el rostro contraído por la rabia-. ¿Lo has hecho?

-¡No he tenido más remedio, maldita zorra! -aulló Barty, fuera de sí-. Se acercó demasiado...

Me preguntó si Dorea había tenido alguna aventura... Ella no era así...

- ¿Has arrojado su cuerpo al lago, igual que hiciste con el de Charlus? - escupió Lily con el cuerpo entero agitado. Pero no había temor alguno en su voz, pensó James; era una furia absoluta, espejo de la suya propia, y de pronto tuvo una visión espeluznante de ella lanzándose sobre Barty. No había muchas cosas que Lily no se atreviera a hacer, cuando estaba decidida a hacerlas. Había buscado deliberadamente poner nervioso a un asesino y hacerlo a la luz, aun sabiendo que se estaba poniendo en peligro ella misma.

Su plan había ido como la seda, pensó él maliciosamente. Ahora procuraría evitar que la mataran. La agarró apretando hasta hacerle daño y volvió a situarla a su espalda, confiando en que Barty no disparara a través de él para alcanzarla. De inmediato, Lily empezó a retorcerse y forcejear para soltarse.

Barty contempló cómo peleaban, Lily intentando zafarse de James para que éste no resultara herido, y James tratando desesperadamente de sujetarla por la misma razón. El apuesto rostro de Barty se contorsionó.

- ¡Suéltala! No merece la pena, James. Yo me encargaré de ella, y todo volverá a ser como antes.

No es más que una Evans; a nadie le importará. ¡Lo ha echado todo a perder! ¡Charlusera mi mejor amigo, maldita sea! ¡Yo lo quería! Pero estaba muerto... y tuve que hacer algo.

- Podrías haberte entregado - señaló James procurando mantener un tono de voz razonable. Por fin había logrado sujetar a Lily y aprisionarla con sus brazos. Si consiguiera entretener a Barty y después acercarse lo suficiente para desviar hacia arriba el cañón del rifle de un golpe... Era mucho más fuerte que él, podría reducirlo-. Si fue un accidente, no tenías por qué...

- Oh, por favor. Soy abogado, James. La acusación habría sido de homicidio involuntario, no asesinato, pero aun así habría acabado en la Azkaban. – Barty hizo un gesto negativo- Dorea no habría vuelto a hablarme... No querría tener relación alguna con alguien que hubiera estado en la cárcel. Lo siento, pero tiene que ser así. - Levantó la varilla y apuntó- James supo que iba a lanzar la maldición y matarlos a ambos.

Entonces empujó a Lily hacia un lado y cargó contra Barty. Vio su mano se desviaba siguiéndola a ella, y se arrojó sobre Barty con más fuerza de la que había empleado nunca .Un rallo de Luz verde iluminó su rostro. Asió la varita y la alzo hacia arriba al tiempo que ambos rodaban por el suelo, pero el impacto le hizo soltar a su presa. Con sorprendente velocidad, Barty rodó hacia un lado, se incorporó de un salto y recuperó la varilla. James se puso de pie y empezó a avanzar en dirección a Bartemius. No se atrevía a mirar hacia donde estaba Lily tendida en el suelo, no podría soportar ver... La idea de perderla le contrajo las entrañas con un dolor insufrible. El terror y la rabia se mezclaron en su pecho, y avanzó paso a paso con la idea de dar muerte a Barty escrita en la cara.

- No... - suplicó éste, retrocediendo-.James, no me obligues a dispararte a ti también...

- ¡_ Avada Kedravra_!

Aquel chillido no procedía de ninguna parte. Cegado por el intenso resplandor, James no vio nada al principio. Entonces se materializó Belvina saliendo de la noche, vestida de pies a cabeza con ropas oscuras que impedían verla. La cara de su hermana estaba blanca como la cal y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Hijo de puta! - chilló Belvina de nuevo, avanzando hacia Belvina como una Furia del averno.- Todos estos años... has estado follándome... fingiendo que yo era mamá... ¡y tú mataste a mi padre!

**20**

- El muy hijo de puta - continuó susurrando Belvina con voz agotada y sin vida-. El muy hijo de puta…

Lily estaba sentada con ella en el interior de un coche patrulla, abrazándola mientras ella lloraba, dejándola hablar todo lo que quisiera. La portezuela de su lado había quedado abierta, mientras que la del lado de Belvina había sido cerrada; una sutil manera de hilar fino por parte de los encargados de hacer cumplir la ley. A Belvina no parecía importarle que su puerta no tuviera ningún tirador por dentro. Se encontraba en estado de shock, se estremecía ocasionalmente a pesar de lo caluroso de la noche añadido al calor del incendio, y Walter la había cubierto cuidadosamente con una manta.

Lily miraba por la portezuela abierta, con una sensación de entumecimiento. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa... La casa estaba completamente destrozada, siniestro total. Barty la había rociado con gasolina todo alrededor y después había arrojado una cerilla, con la intención de atraparla en el interior sin ninguna salida posible. Si conseguía escapar de las llamas, él la estaría esperando con un rifle. Se habría dado por hecho que había sido asesinada por quienquiera que hubiera enviado las notas, y como él era inocente de eso, se sentiría a salvo. Pero James había escondido su coche detrás del cobertizo, y en la oscuridad Barty no lo había visto. Cuando James salió dando tumbos de la casa en llamas, el esmerado plan de Barty quedó hecho pedazos. Lo sorprendió encontrarse con James, a quien él amaba como a un hijo. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era adivinar lo que Bartemius habría hecho al verse enfrentado a aquel dilema.

El coche de Lily, que estaba tan cerca de la casa, también era un siniestro total. Al no tener la llave para encender el motor y apartarlo de allí, Lily había contemplado cómo le caía encima un trozo de pared y le prendía fuego. El Jaguar de James había sido retirado del cobertizo y ahora se encontraba a salvo a un lado de la carretera. Sin embargo, el cobertizo aún se tenía en pie. Lily lo observó fijamente a través del humo. Tal vez pudiera dormir allí, pensó con amargo humor.

Su pequeño patio estaba invadido de gente. El capitán y los otros aurores. Dios sabe qué estaba haciendo toda aquella gente a aquellas horas de la noche, pero estaba claro que un número desmesurado de personas habían seguido las luces intermitentes.

Contempló la alta silueta de James, recortada contra el incendio ya casi sofocado. Estaba hablando con Walter a pocos metros de donde se encontraba el cadáver de Barty cubierto por una manta. Y desde aquella distancia, lo oía toser.

Ella misma sentía la garganta abrasada y el escozor de varias quemaduras en las manos y en los brazos, la espalda, las piernas. Sentía dolor al toser, lo cual no impedía que sus pulmones tratasen periódicamente de expulsar el humo que habían tragado, pero en conjunto se sentía afortunada de estar viva y relativamente indemne.

- Lo siento - dijo Belvina de pronto. Tenía la vista fija al frente-. Yo envié las notas... Sólo quería asustarte para que te fueras. Jamás habría... Lo siento.

Lily, atónita, se recostó en el asiento, pero volvió a incorporarse enseguida al notar el dolor en la espalda. Hizo ademán de ir a decir «no importa», pero cambió de idea. Sí que importaba. Se había asustado mucho, se sintió aterrorizada. Sabía que la rondaba un asesino. Belvina no lo sabía, pero eso no la eximía de culpa. Ella no había matado al gato, pero eso tampoco constituía una excusa. De modo que no dijo nada y dejó que Belvina buscase por sí misma la absolución.

Vio que un sanador se acercaba a James y trataba de obligarlo a sentarse para ponerle una mascarilla de oxígeno. Pero James se zafó de él con gesto enfadado y señaló en dirección a Lily.

- Voy a decírselo - dijo Belvina todavía con aquella voz carente de toda expresión-. A James y Walter. Voy a contarles lo de las notas y el gato. No me detendrán por haberle disparado a Barty…pero no me merezco salir impune de esto.

Lily no tuvo tiempo para responder. El sanador trajo su equipo hasta el coche patrulla y se agachó en cuclillas junto a la portezuela abierta. Le examinó los ojos con su linterna de bolsillo, que la hizo parpadear. Le tomó el pulso, observó las quemaduras de las manos y de los brazos e intentó ponerle la mascarilla de oxígeno. Pero Lily no se dejó.

- Dígale a ése - dijo señalando a James -que me la pondré cuando se la ponga él.

El sanador se la quedó mirando y a continuación sonrió abiertamente.

- Sí, señora - dijo, y regresó alegremente con su primer paciente.

Lily observó cómo le repetía sus palabras a James. Éste se volvió para mirarla furioso. Ella se encogió de hombros. Molesto y frustrado, agarró la mascarilla y se la puso sobre la nariz y la boca con gesto de mala gana. Inmediatamente volvió a empezar a toser.

Como lo había prometido, Lily tuvo que cumplirlo cuando le tocó el turno a ella. Los sanitarios se mostraron de acuerdo en que sus pulmones funcionaban de modo satisfactorio, lo cual quería decir que la cantidad de humo que había inhalado no era crítica. Sus quemaduras eran en su mayoría de primer grado, pero en la espalda tenía una ampolla de segundo grado y quisieron que viera al doctor Biggs. James se encontraba más o menos igual. Ambos habían sido extraordinariamente afortunados.

Excepto por el hecho de que James había perdido un amigo y ella se había quedado sin nada de lo que poseía excepto la bata que llevaba puesta y los zapatos que calzaba. Además de un cobertizo abierto, una cortadora de césped y dos rastrillos, se recordó a sí misma. Tenía asegurada la casa y el coche, pero tardaría tiempo en reponerlo todo. Su mente cansada empezó a intentar confeccionar una lista de todas las cosas que tendría que hacer: reponer las tarjetas de crédito, talonarios de cheques nuevos, comprarse ropa, conseguirse un coche, buscar un sitio donde vivir, hacer que le enviaran el correo a otra parte...

Cuántas cosas que hacer, con lo cansada que estaba y lo incapaz que se sentía de llevar a cabo ni una sola de ellas. Por lo menos no había nada que fuera irreemplazable, excepto las pocas fotografías que conservaba de Sirius. No había más recuerdos familiares.

Por fin se llevaron el cadáver de Bartemius. Belvina contempló cómo lo cargaban en el coche fúnebre para transportarlo al depósito. Dado que había tenido una muerte violenta, le harían la autopsia.

- Me ha usado durante siete años –susurró-. Fingía que yo era mamá. -Tuvo un escalofrío-.

¿Cómo voy a decírselo a…? -preguntó en tono sombrío.

- ¿A quién?

Belvina la miró desconcertada.

- Él –indico -. Walter. Me ha pedido que me case con él.

Lily lanzó un suspiro. Aquel embrollo se iba enredando cada vez más.

- No se lo digas - le dijo tocándole el brazo- . Déjalo pasar. No hagas daño a Walter diciéndoselo. A ti no va a aliviarte, y daría una víctima más a Bartemius Crouch. Empieza aquí desde cero.

Belvina no contestó para aceptarlo ni negarlo, pero Lily albergaba la esperanza de que siguiera su consejo. Ella misma había vuelto a empezar desde cero y sabía cuánto valía seguir adelante.

Por fin los llevaron a ella y James a la clínica del doctor Biggs y los pusieron en salas de observación separadas. El pulcro médico examinó primero a James; Lily los oyó hablar a través de las delgadas paredes. Luego entró con paso presuroso en la pequeña sala en la que se hallaba ella, incómodamente sentada encima de la mesa. Le limpió y curó las quemaduras y examinó su respiración, y seguidamente la contempló con mirada comprensiva.

- ¿Tiene algún lugar donde dormir?

Lily sonrió con tristeza y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no se queda aquí? Tiene aspecto de no tenerse en pie. Hay una cama desmontable que utilizamos nosotros en ocasiones, y estaremos encantados de que la use usted.

Puedo proporcionarle algo de ropa de médico que ponerse... No diga nada, pero la robé del hospital de Chepstow. - Le guiñó un ojo- . Unas cuantas horas de sueño obrarán maravillas. Mis enfermeras llegan a las ocho y media, entonces podrá llamar a su compañía de seguros, comprarse ropa, ocuparse de todo eso. Créame, se sentirá mucho más capaz de todo después de haber dormido un poco.

- Gracias - dijo Lily con sinceridad, aceptando su ofrecimiento. Las dificultades de estar prácticamente desnuda, sin transporte, dinero ni tarjetas de crédito, eran casi más de lo que podía afrontar en aquel momento. A la mañana siguiente podría pedir a Margot que le hiciera una transferencia bancaria e iniciaría el proceso de empezar otra vez desde cero, pero aquella noche simplemente no estaba para nada.

El doctor Biggs se marchó, y en pocos minutos se presentóJames. Llevaba el torso y la cara todavía manchados de humo negro, pero el médico le había limpiado algunas zonas y le había aplicado vendajes, lo cual le daba un aspecto un tanto desastrado. Figurándose que ella tendría un aspecto parecido, y sin querer mirarse al espejo para confirmarlo, Lily le sonrió.

El rostro cansado de James formó una sonrisa a su vez.

- El doctor Biggs dice que estás bien, pero he querido comprobarlo yo mismo.

- Estoy bien, sólo que cansada.

Él asintió, y acto seguido sencillamente la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí, con un profundo suspiro para absorber su proximidad. Hasta que vio que Lily se encontraba bien y que sólo se había quedado aturdida por la caída cuando él la empujó, había vivido un infierno de pánico.

Los hechos de aquella noche aún hacían mella en él; una parte de su ser estaba insensible, mientras que la otra seguía sufriendo una pena casi inexplicable. No importaba que su padre llevara doce años muerto; acababa de enterarse de ello, de modo que el dolor era reciente. Si a Lily le hubiera ocurrido algo también...

- Ven conmigo a casa - le dijo apretando los labios contra su sien y aspirando el olor a humo de su cabello, sin importarle.

Lily, sorprendida, se apartó un poco y lo miró.

- No puedo hacer eso - barbotó.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por tu madre... No.

- Déjame eso a mí - replicó James-. No va a gustarle...

- ¡Eso es muy poco decir! - Lily sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo-. No puedes presentarte conmigo delante de ella en un momento como éste. Todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche es suficiente como para que le dé un ataque. El doctor Biggs me ha ofrecido que pase aquí la noche, y yo he aceptado.

- Olvídalo – gruñó James. Odiaba admitir que ella tenía razón, pero veía que no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer-. Si no quieres venir a casa conmigo, te llevaré al motel.

- No tengo dinero ni tarjeta de crédito...

James se apartó bruscamente de ella y la cólera brilló en sus ojos oscuros.

- Maldita sea, Lily, ¿es que crees que voy a cobrarte por la habitación?

- Perdona - le rogó-. Estoy acostumbrada a pagármelo yo todo, por eso no se me ha ocurrido ni siquiera pensarlo. Es verdad que una habitación de motel sería más cómoda y más privada.

James lanzó un suspiro y extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. La cólera desapareció de sus ojos. Resultaba asombroso que pudieran crecer flores en los lugares más abominables, pero la mala hierba de los Evans había hecho brotar toda una flor silvestre en Lily.

- Vamos - le dijo, ayudándola a bajar de la mesa de observación- . Vamos a decirle al doctor Biggs que te vienes conmigo.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaba en coche a la oficina del motel y desplegaba con cansancio su larga silueta del interior del jaguar. Todavía había mucho que hacer en aquella noche de horror. Sin prestar atención a su apariencia, entró en el edificio, cogió una llave y regresó en menos de un minuto para acompañar a Lily a la habitación número once. Abrió la puerta, encendió las luces y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Lily pasó junto a él con paso cansino y miró la cama con expresión anhelante. Le hubiera encantado tumbarse y dormir, pero no podía soportar la idea de manchar las sábanas de hollín.

James la siguió al interior, cerró la puerta y la atrajo hacia él. Lily apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos para recrearse en sentirlo junto a ella, tan duro y fuerte, tan vital. La muerte había estado tan cerca...

James cerró la mano alrededor de su muñeca y se llevó aquellos dedos enhollinados a los labios, y a continuación le tomó la mano en la suya.

- Mañana comenzaremos a dragar el lago - dijo bruscamente.

Lily se frotó la mejilla contra la mano de él, sintiendo su pena.

- Lo siento - dijo con suavidad.

James aspiró profundamente.

- Hay mucho que hacer. No sé cuándo tendré un minuto libre.

- Lo entiendo. Yo también tengo mucho que hacer, todas las pólizas de seguros, cosas así.

Habría sido agradable que pudieran apoyarse el uno en el otro a lo largo de las duras pruebas que los aguardaban, pero la necesidad los empujaba en direcciones distintas. Como el dragado del lago debía hacerse con la supervisión de las autoridades, el acceso a dicho proceso sería limitado; eso lo sabía Lily sin necesidad de que se lo explicaran. James estaría allí, pero no se permitiría el paso a ningún otro civil que no participara directamente en la operación de dragado.

- No quiero dejarte – murmuró James, y ciertamente parecía incapaz de moverse a pesar de todo lo que aún quedaba por hacer antes de que terminara la noche.

- Es necesario. Mis problemas son en su mayor parte papeleo y compras, puedo ocuparme de ellos yo sola. Tú tienes problemas más serios.

James le levantó la cabeza con los dedos y clavó su mirada en ella.

- Hablaremos cuando esto haya terminado - dijo, una promesa que sonó más bien a una amenaza. Después la besó, una caricia cálida y dura- . Si me necesitas, llámame.

- Está bien.

La besó de nuevo, y Lily percibió que no tenía ganas de irse. Le acarició el pelo para consolarlo.

- No quiero irme – confesó James, apoyando su frente en la de ella-. Hace doce años tuve que decirle a mi madre que mi padre la había dejado por otra mujer; ahora tengo que decirle que en realidad lo asesinaron. Lo peor de todo es que sé que esto no va a alterarla tanto como lo primero.

- Tú no eres responsable de lo que ella sienta o no sienta – replicó Lily, tocándole el labio inferior con el pulgar- Tú y Belvina amabais a Charlus, de modo que no le faltará quien lo llore.

- Belvina –James apretó los labios y su mirada se endureció-. Ha confesado lo que hizo, lo de las notas y el gato. Walter estaba destrozado, ha violado varias leyes con esa travesura.

- Deja que las cosas se tranquilicen antes de hacer nada - le aconsejó Lily-. Al fin y al cabo, la familia es la familia. No debes actuar precipitadamente y provocar una brecha. Recuerda que ella también ha pasado mucho. - Su propia familia había quedado dispersa a los cuatro vientos y su vida estaba sembrada de graves pérdidas, de modo que sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. Vio reflejado en los ojos de James que aceptaba aquella verdad.

Un enorme bostezo se apoderó de ella, y la cabeza se le cayó contra el hombro de él.

Éste ha sido mi último consejo por esta noche - dijo, y bostezó otra vez.

James la besó en la frente y la apartó de él con suavidad. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a dejarla, pero sabía que si no lo hacía ya, se derrumbaría sobre la cama con ella.

—Duerme un poco, nena. Si me necesitas, llámame.

En los días que siguieron, Lily se dio cuenta de que tenía una amiga en la ciudad. No sabía si Annet Smith se habría enterado por los chismorreos de dónde se alojaba Lily y le ofreció voluntariamente sus servicios, o si James la habría llamado para pedirle que la ayudara, pero no preguntó. Annet llamó a la puerta de la habitación del motel a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente y se puso a disposición de Lily.

Ella ya había llamado a Margot y lo había arreglado todo para que le hiciera una transferencia bancaria, pero todavía necesitaba algún medio de acudir al banco a retirar el dinero. Y también necesitaba, con bastante urgencia, realizar algunas compras, y no sabía si alguna de las tiendas de la ciudad le vendería algo. La situación entre ella y James se había modificado de manera drástica, pero en la ciudad no estaban al corriente.

- Lo primero es lo primero - declaró Annet cuando Lily dijo que tenía que ir al banco. Observó a Lily con ojo crítico cuando ésta salía para subirse al coche. Las quemaduras no resultaban tan incómodas, pero Lily tenía la misma sensación que si la hubiera atropellado un camión, probablemente a consecuencia de las dos duras colisiones que había tenido con el suelo-. Voy a llevarte a mi casa –dijo Annet- No tengas reparo en usar mi maquillaje, peinarte y arreglarte un poco. Y mientras lo haces, si me dices la talla que usas, te haré unas cuantas compras rápidas. Nada maravilloso – le dijo cogiéndola de la mano cuando la otra abrió la boca para protestar-, sólo ropa interior, unos pantalones y una camisa para que puedas quitarte esa bata. Ya me lo pagarás cuando saques el dinero.

Poniendo las cosas de aquel modo, Lily no pudo negarse.

- Gracias - dijo sonriente a Annet-. Estaba pensando si podría comprar ropa en la ciudad.

- Podrás - repuso Annet con total seguridad-O de lo contrario yo misma llamaré a James Potter y le diré que resuelva el tema. Además, la ciudad entera no para de hablar de la noticia de que su padre en realidad no se fugó con tu madre, que tú imaginaste que lo habían asesinado y por eso regresaste aquí a demostrarlo. Estamos todos pasmados con lo del señor Crouch. ¡Imaginar que se puso a discutir con su mejor amigo y lo mató accidentalmente, y lo ha ocultado durante todos estos años! Eso debió de volverlo loco para prender fuego a tu casa de esa manera. ¿Es verdad que intentó matarte a ti también, y que Belvina Potter te salvó primero?

- Algo parecido - dijo Lily débilmente, preguntándose cuál sería la versión oficial. No quería contradecir lo que estuviera diciendo la gente. Que ella supiera, tan sólo James, Belvina y ella estaban enterados de la aventura no deseada de ésta con Barty que había durado - siete años.

Annet la dejó en su casa, y Lily disfrutó de otra larga ducha durante la cual tuvo que enjabonarse el pelo varias veces con un champú con olor a fresa para quitarle el olor a humo. Le tomó la palabra a Annet y se embadurnó de crema hidratante de la cabeza a los pies, tras lo cual empezó a sentirse humana de nuevo. Se puso una cantidad mínima de maquillaje, justo lo suficiente para aportar un poco de color a la cara, y se secó el pelo con el secador. Para cuando terminó, Annet ya estaba de vuelta con las compras, entre las cuales, por fortuna, se incluía un cepillo de dientes.

La ropa era sencilla: braga y sujetador de algodón, y un ligero conjunto de punto de pantalón y túnica. Era maravilloso volver a llevar ropa interior; era muy consciente de su desnudez bajo la bata. Annet tenía buen ojo para los colores; el conjunto de punto que le había escogido era de un halagador verde oscuro.

Annet pasó con ella la mayor parte del día, llevándola en coche a donde tuviera que ir: el banco, lo primero de todo. Tener mil dólares en efectivo obró maravillas a la hora de sentirse segura, y lo primero que hizo fue devolver a Annet el dinero que se había gastado en la ropa. La siguiente visita fue a la compañía de seguros, que gracias a Dios requirió una sola escala, ya que la misma compañía aseguraba la casa y el coche. Lily se había recuperado lo suficiente para divertirse con el trato comprensivo, incluso deferencial, que recibió; la línea que separaba la celebridad de la mala fama era muy delgada, pero era obvio que ahora ella se encontraba en el lado de la celebridad.

A medida que fue transcurriendo la mañana, se sintió agradecida por su nueva posición. Como carecía por completo de identificación, tuvo que acudir el agente de seguros a verificarlo todo antes de poder conseguir tarjetas de crédito nuevas, pues las empresas que expedían éstas no eran muy proclives a enviar alegremente tarjetas a todo el que llamaba. Se le enviarían las tarjetas nuevas a cargo del agente de seguros, y llegarían al día siguiente. La compañía de seguros también se encargó de alquilar un coche para ella, que le entregarían aquella misma tarde.

A continuación tocaba ir de compras, y era tanto lo que necesitaba que se le bloqueó la mente al pensar en ello. Ni siquiera cuando la expulsaron de allí había perdido todas sus posesiones, a pesar de lo pocas que eran. Esta vez estaba empezando desde cero, pero también tenía más recursos.

La eficiente Annet sugirió que hicieran una lista y ayudó a Lily a organizar sus ideas. Maleta, bolso, billetero; champú, jabón, desodorante, dentífrico, tampones; maquillaje y perfume; cuchilla de afeitar, cepillo, peine, secador de pelo, plancha de viaje; ropa interior, medias, zapatos, ropa.

- ¡Merlín! - exclamó Lily contemplando la lista, que iba haciéndose cada vez más larga- . Esto va a costarme una fortuna.

- Sólo porque tienes que comprarlo todo de una vez. Todo lo que figura ahí tendrías que comprarlo en cualquier caso, con el tiempo. De todos modos, ¿qué dejarías fuera, el maquillaje?

- Seamos realistas – dijo Lily, y ambas rompieron a reír. Era la primera vez que reía en todo el día, y le produjo una sensación muy agradable.

Bajaron al centro comercial local y llenaron dos carros. Incluso reduciendo las compras a lo mínimo necesario, estaba acumulando un montón de cosas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los zapatos le quedaba bien, lo cual supuso tener que hacer otra parada. Annet estaba tan entusiasmada con todo aquello, que Lily descubrió que en realidad estaba disfrutando. Nunca había participado en aquel rito de las jóvenes americanas de ir de compras con las amigas, y para ella constituía una experiencia nueva.

De forma inconsciente, Annet se hizo eco de lo que pensaba Lily:

- ¡Vaya, esto sí que es divertido! Hacía siglos que no hacía algo así. Tenemos que repetirlo... en circunstancias distintas, naturalmente.

El importe total supuso un buen mordisco para su reserva de efectivo. Una vez que terminaron, Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba exhausta, y la observadora Annet la llevó de vuelta al motel.

James la llamó aquella noche, con voz que sonaba tan exhausta como se sentía ella.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Lily? - le preguntó-. ¿Has conseguido hacer todo lo que querías?

- Estoy bien - respondió ella-. Por lo menos, funciono. -Se había echado una siesta de dos horas, pero no le había servido de mucho-. La compañía de seguros está ocupándose de los detalles del coche de alquiler y de las empresas de las tarjetas de crédito, de manera que todo está saliendo bien. Annet me ha llevado de compras, así que ya tengo ropa.

- Maldición.

Lily hizo caso omiso del comentario, pero una sonrisa jugueteó en su boca.

- ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima.

Lily titubeó, pues no estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Has encontrado algo ya?

- Aún no. - Su voz sonó tensa.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Belvina?

James suspiró.

- No lo sé. Se pasa el tiempo sentada con la cabeza gacha. Ella y Walter tendrán que solucionar esto ellos mismos; yo no puedo inmiscuirme.

- Cuídate - dijo Lily con un tono de ternura en la voz.

- Tú también - repuso él con suavidad.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, Lily llamó a Elladora. Se sentía culpable por no haber pensado antes en ello, sabiendo lo turbada que estaba por aquel asunto.

Contestó la abuela. Cuando Lily preguntó por Elladora, la anciana dijo con preocupación:

- Supongo que se ha ido. Cogió su ropa y se largó, anteanoche. No he vuelto a saber de ella.

A Lily se le cayó el alma a los pies. Probablemente a Elladora le había entrado el pánico después de confesarle lo sucedido en la casa de verano, y ahora volvía a fugarse, sin razón alguna.

- Abuela, si sabes algo de ella, quiero que le digas una cosa. Es importante. El hombre que mató a Charlus Potter está muerto. Ya no tiene que seguir estando asustada.

Su abuela guardó silencio por espacio de unos instantes.

- Así que por eso estaba tan nerviosa - dijo por fin-. Bueno, tal vez llame. Se dejó algunas cosas, así que puede que vuelva a buscarlas. Si viene, se lo diré.

La tarde del día siguiente sacaron el coche del señor Moody del lago. El señor Alastor estaba dentro.

Probablemente siguiendo órdenes de James , un agente fue al motel a decírselo a Lily. El joven se mostró incómodo y respetuoso, dando vueltas al sombrero entre las manos. No supo decir cómo había muerto el señor Moody, pero iban a llevar el cadáver al depósito municipal, donde yacería en la misma sala que su asesino. Lily tuvo que reprimir el impulso instintivo de protestar, pues sabía que era inútil.

Cuando se marchó el agente, se dejó caer en la cama y lloró largo rato, y después llamó al detective Ambrose. Al pobre señor Moody no le quedaba ningún pariente, pero el detective prometió que averiguaría lo que le fuera posible acerca de lo que el señor Moody pudiera haber dispuesto para su propio funeral, dado su estado de salud. Había que pasar por diversos trámites, por supuesto, ya que su muerte había sido por homicidio, pero como el asesino ya estaba muerto no sería un problema recoger pruebas forenses para un juicio.

El Cadillac de Charlus Potter fue encontrado a la mañana siguiente, no muy lejos de donde se había hallado el automóvil del señor Moody. El largo esqueleto que encontraron en el asiento de atrás constituía el único resto mortal del padre de James.

El método de Bartemius Crouch para deshacerse de los cadáveres era sencillo: meterlos dentro de sus coches, poner un ladrillo encima del acelerador y meter la marcha. El Capitán Walter fue a quien se le ocurrió buscar los coches, y en el lago había sólo tres lugares en los que había profundidad suficiente para ocultar un coche. Al estrechar de aquel modo la búsqueda, no les costó mucho encontrar los cadáveres.

Lily no consiguió hablar con James, pero la información volaba por la ciudad, y supo que estaba valiéndose de modo implacable de su influencia para lograr que liberasen los restos de Charlus lo antes posible, para un funeral que iba a celebrarse con doce años de retraso. Dorea Potter se presentó en la ciudad por primera vez desde la desaparición de su marido, con aspecto trágico e increíblemente hermosa con su traje negro. La cínica valoración que había hecho James de su madre dio en el clavo: ser viuda era preferible con mucho a ser abandonada. Ahora que todo el mundo sabía que su esposo no la había dejado por la puta del pueblo, podía volver a pasearse con la cabeza alta.

El funeral se celebró cuatro días después de hallarse los restos de Charlus. Aunque sabía que la gente cuchichearía acerca de su presencia, Lily se compró un vestido negro y asistió al servicio, sentada en un banco negro al lado de Annet y de la familia de ésta. James no la vio en la iglesia, pero más tarde, después de la procesión que transportó el cuerpo de Charlus al cementerio, su mirada oscura se vio atraída por el reflejo del sol en su cabellera ardiente.

Estaba de pie, rodeando a Belvina con un brazo. Walter estaba situado al otro lado de ella, de modo que Lily supuso que el compromiso seguía adelante. Dorea estaba apoyada por la comprensión y solidaridad de todas sus antiguas amistades, las que ella se había negado a ver durante doce años. Lily se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia, separada de James por un grupo de personas, pero las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y supo que él estaba pensando en lo que ella le había dicho. Charlus estaba siendo llorado sinceramente por sus hijos; lo que Dorea sintiera no importaba.

Lo miró fijamente, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Parecía cansado, pero tranquilo. Llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás, y vestía un traje italiano negro de botonadura cruzada que le sentaba de maravilla. Su frente se veía perlada de sudor al calor del mediodía.

Lily no hizo movimiento alguno para ir hacia él, y él no le indicó con ningún gesto que se acercara. Lo que había entre ambos era privado, no para exhibirlo en público en el funeral de su padre. Charlus sabía que contaba con su apoyo, porque había llorado su pena en brazos de Lily. Bastaba con que ella estuviera allí.

Cuando ya se marchaban del emplazamiento de la tumba fue cuando Lily vio a Rowena Spellman, de pie a su lado; a Lowell no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Rowena había estado llorando, pero ahora contemplaba la tumba con los ojos secos y una expresión de aflicción en el rostro.

Entonces recobró la compostura y dio media vuelta, y Lily tuvo la sensación de que encajaban todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

Nunca había tenido lógica que Charlus lo hubiera dejado todo por Elladora después de los años que llevaban teniendo un romance. Barty había dicho que Charlus estaba pensando en divorciarse de Dorea, y eso sí que tenía más lógica, pero de pronto Lily supo que no era Elladora con quien había planeado casarse Charlus. Después de todos sus años de donjuán, Charlus Potter se había enamorado aquel verano, de la mujer del alcalde. Había protegido la reputación de Rowena y ni siquiera había hablado de ella a su mejor amigo. Habían corrido los chismorreos acerca de ellos, o de lo contrario Ed Ketlleburn no habría sabido nada, pero su relación no había sido del conocimiento de todos.

Incluso era posible que Elladora le hubiera contado a Ketlleburn que Charlus se estaba viendo con la esposa del alcalde.

Rowena y Charlus habían trazado planes en secreto. Y ahora, después de tantos años, ella supo que su amante no la había abandonado. Después de todo, Charlus estaba siendo llorado sinceramente por alguien más que sus hijos.

Ya se había hecho tarde cuando el último de los simpatizantes se quedó sin pretextos para permanecer más tiempo, y James tuvo un momento de intimidad con su familia. Bebió lentamente de su copa de whisky mientras observaba a Dorea, que estaba infinitamente más alegre ahora, después de haber enterrado a su marido, de lo que lo había estado durante los doce años que llevaba faltando de casa. Necesitaba a Lilianne, se dijo. Quería estar con ella. El hecho de haberla visto en el cementerio había agudizado su hambre. Hambre sexual, emocional, mental. Simplemente la deseaba de todas las maneras posibles. Recordaba el modo en que se le expandió el corazón en el pecho cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba, un momento de alegría desbordante. Igual que un idiota, aún no le había dicho que él también la quería, pero aquél era un lapsus que tenía la intención de rectificar en cuanto tuvieran una oportunidad para estar solos.

En este preciso momento, tenía algo que decir a su madre y su hermana.

- Voy a casarme - dijo con calma.

Dos pares de ojos perplejos se volvieron hacia él. En los de Belvina vio consternación que rápidamente se transformó en aceptación, y su hermana asintió levemente con la cabeza.

¿En serio, cariño? – murmuró Dorea-. Perdóname, no he estado muy al día de tu vida social. ¿Con alguien de Chepstow?

- No, con Lilianne Evans.

Dorea depositó con toda calma su copa de vino.

- Esa broma es de muy mal gusto, James.

- No es una broma. Voy a casarme con ella en cuanto podamos organizarlo.

- ¡Lo prohíbo! exclamó ella.

- Tú no puedes prohibir nada, madre.

Aunque James lo dijo con calma, Dorea reaccionó como si él la hubiera abofeteado. Se puso de pie, erguida como una reina.

- Eso lo veremos. Puede que tu padre se relacionase con esa gentuza, ¡pero por lo menos nunca la trajo a casa ni esperó que yo me relacionara con ella también!

- Ya basta - dijo James en un tono suave y peligroso.

- Por el contrario, si te rebajas a casarte con esa ramera, descubrirás que esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Yo me encargaré de hacerle la vida tan desgraciada...

- No, no harás tal cosa - la interrumpió James dejando bruscamente el vaso en la mesa de forma que el whisky se derramó por el borde. Voy a dejar clara una cosa, madre: Sé lo que contiene el testamento de papá. Te dejó a ti dinero suficiente para que mantengas tu nivel de vida, pero todo lo demás nos lo dejó a Mónica y a mí. Si te portas como es debido y tratas a mi esposa con cortesía, podrás continuar viviendo aquí. Pero no te equivoques: La primera vez que la molestes, yo mismo te acompañaré hasta la puerta. ¿Está claro?

Dorea se encogió con el semblante pálido y mirando a su hijo con ojos desencajados.

- Belvina- dijo con voz frágil-. Ayúdame a subir a mi habitación, querida. Los hombres son tan poco civilizados...

- Que te zurzan, madre - dijo Belvina con cansancio.

- Perdona, ¿cómo has dicho?- Dorea habló en un tono helado.

Belvina, visiblemente, hizo acopio de fuerzas. Estaba tan pálida como Dorea, pero no retrocedió.

- Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Pero James se merece ser feliz. Si no quieres asistir a su boda, de acuerdo, pero yo pienso ir encantada. Y ya que estamos hablando del tema, yo también voy a casarme. Con Walter.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Dorea con expresión vacía.

- El auror.

Su boca se curvó en un gesto de desdén.

- ¡Él …! Realmente, querida, es...

- Perfecto para mí - terminó la frase Belvina con firmeza. Parecía a la vez asustada y entusiasmada por haberle hecho frente a Dorea le por fin-. Si quieres venir a mi boda, me alegraré, pero no puedes evitar que me case con él. Además, madre... creo que serías más feliz si te fueras a vivir a Chepstow.

- Buena idea - dijo James guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily fue a Chepstow para asistir al funeral del señor Moody.

Tenía la esperanza de que la llamara James, pero comprendió que no lo hubiera hecho. Había insistido machaconamente a Walter para que hiciera lo que pudiera para entregar el cadáver del señor Moody, y él le había dicho que James estaba enredado en el proceso de verificar oficialmente el testamento de su padre y utilizando su influencia para acelerarlo. Las dificultades legales que planteaba un poder escrito falso, en virtud del cual había dirigido sus posesiones financieras a lo largo de aquellos años, quedaron invalidadas en su mayoría, ya que en su testamento Charlus se lo había dejado todo a James y Belvina, pero aún quedaban problemas que solventar.

Margot acudió a Chepstow para estar con Lily, pues por el teléfono había percibido que estaba más afectada por lo del señor Moody de lo que había dado a entender. Al breve funeral asistieron sólo un puñado de personas: algunos vecinos, Margot y ella, la mujer del pelo azulado del bufete. Para sorpresa suya, también acudió el detective Ambrose, vestido con lo que parecía el mismo traje gastado. Acarició la mano de Lily como si ella fuera pariente del señor Moody, y mientras tanto sus desengañados ojos de policía no se apartaron ni un momento del rostro de Margot.

Lily estaba demasiado cansada para regresar conduciendo a casa, de modo que tomó una habitación en un hotel para pasar la noche. Margot decidió quedarse también - nada sorprendente y salir con el detective Ambrose.

- No me acuesto con un hombre en la primera cita - dijo Margot a la mañana siguiente, parloteando con nerviosismo-. Quiero decir que simplemente no quiero, es demasiado peligroso, además de vulgar. -No paraba quieta mientras las dos daban cuenta del desayuno dispuesto en el carrito del servicio de habitaciones, en el cuarto de Lily; jugueteaba con la servilleta, con la cubertería, con la ropa. Su mirada revoloteaba por la habitación; la suya era contigua y prácticamente idéntica, pero a ella por lo visto todo le resultaba enormemente interesante-. Puede que esté pasada de moda, pero yo creo que el sexo debe esperar por lo menos hasta que exista un compromiso, y todavía sería mejor esperar hasta el matrimonio. Las mujeres arriesgamos demasiado al irnos a la cama con un hombre que no es nuestro marido...

- Entonces, ¿estuvo bien? - la interrumpió Lily tomando un sorbo de café.

Margot se puso una mano en el pecho y puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto teatral.

- ¡Dios mío, ya lo creo! - Se levantó de un salto y se puso a pasear por la habitación-. No me creía lo que estaba pasando, yo no hago esas cosas, pero este hombre estaba decidido y fue todo como en una montaña rusa, que no hay modo de salirse. Bueno, no es eso exactamente lo que quiero decir. Lo de salirse, vamos, porque sí que... -De pronto se interrumpió y se puso intensamente colorada. Lily estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el café, de tanto reír-. Quiere verme esta noche, pero yo le he dicho que tengo un vuelo de regreso a Londres y que tendrá que llamarme a casa si quiere verme otra vez. -Margot parecía angustiada-. ¿Tú crees que habrá alguna forma de frenar esto y volver al camino correcto?

-Puede –contestó Lily, pero ya había visto a Margot enamorada en otras ocasiones y dudaba que hubiera algo que la frenase.

Pasaron la mañana yendo de compras, rellenando el ropero de Lily con el surtido de las _boutiques _de Chepstow. Se marchó de a ciudad hacia las dos de la tarde para permitir a Margot intimidad y tiempo para otra cita con el detective Ambrose.

Llegó al motel, su hogar temporal, a las cuatro. Argus la saludó con la mano y salió a su encuentro para ayudarla con las bolsas. Acto seguido, hambrienta tras el ejercicio, fue al centro del pueblo para ir al café de Annet.

Estuvo un rato charlando con Annet y después pidió el emparedado de ensalada de pollo que se había convertido en su cena habitual. Estaba sentada a una mesa de espaldas a la puerta y justo acababan de traerle el emparedado cuando oyó que la puerta se abría con un estruendo. Se hizo un brusco silencio en el interior del café. Sobresaltada, levantó la vista y se encontró con un iracundo James Potter que se cernía sobre ella. Debía de haberlo llamado Argus, pensó distraídamente.

Llevaba el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre.

- ¿Dónde diablos – ladró- has estado metida?

- En Chepstow- repuso ella en tono manso, aunque era plenamente consciente de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando sin pestañear.

- ¿Sería mucho pedir que me informaras de dónde vas a estar? - barbotó él.

- He ido al funeral del señor Moody-replicó Lily.

James se deslizó en el asiento de enfrente y parte de la cólera se borró de su cara. Por debajo de la mesa, sus largas piernas chocaron con las de ella, y extendió los brazos para cogerle las manos.

- Estaba cagado de... Estaba asustado -confesó, corrigiendo rápidamente la frase para adoptar un vocabulario más decente-. No dejaste el motel, pero Argus te vio metiendo una maleta en el coche.-Incluso lo obligué a que abriera tu habitación para ver si todavía estaban allí tus cosas.

- No me habría marchado de la ciudad sin decírtelo - dijo Lily, secretamente divertida por el hecho de que James creyera que tal vez se había ido para siempre.

- Más te vale - musitó. Le apretó las manos con más fuerza-. Mira… -empezó, pero se detuvo-. Mierda, ya sé que éste no es el sitio más adecuado para hacerlo, pero todavía tengo toneladas de papeleo que resolver y no sé cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que pueda ver la luz del día. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Había conseguido sorprenderla. Había ido incluso más allá de la mera sorpresa. Se recostó en el asiento, estupefacta y sin habla. ¿James quería casarse con ella? Ella misma ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar en esa posibilidad. Con el pasado del uno enredado en el del otro, la espinosa situación con su madre y su hermana... En fin, simplemente no parecía que fuera una alternativa.

Era evidente que James se tomó su reacción como un rechazo, y frunció sus negras cejas. Siendo quien era, inmediatamente tomó medidas implacables para obtener lo que quería.

- Tienes que casarte conmigo-dijo, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que todos los presentes pudieran oírlo-. El niño que estás esperando es mía. Necesitará un padre, y tú necesitas un marido.

Lily dejó escapar una exclamación y abrió los ojos horrorizada.

- Maldito canalla - rugió al tiempo que se levantaba con dificultad del asiento. No estaba embarazada, y él lo sabía, la menstruación le había llegado con puntualidad, tres días antes. Tuvo una impresión confusa, vertiginosa, de una estancia repleta de rostros ávidos que la miraban fijamente, y de James que le sonreía con una expresión satisfecha y despiadada, disfrutando de su acceso de furia salvaje e incoherente. Tal vez James captó algo en sus ojos, una advertencia en una fracción de segundo, pero no fue suficiente. La mano de Lily salió disparada, agarró el vaso de té helado y se lo arrojó en pleno rostro.

- ¡No estoy embarazada! -vociferó.

James se levantó también de su asiento limpiándose el té de los ojos con la servilleta de Lily.

- Puede que no lo estés ahora, pero si quieres estarlo, tendremos que casarnos.

- Cásate con él - le aconsejó Annet, inclinada sobre el mostrador y sonriendo de oreja a oreja-.Y hazle la vida imposible. Se lo merece, después de esta escenita.

-Eso… -dijo él afirmando—. Me lo merezco.

Lily lo miró fijamente.

- Pero... ¿y tu madre? - preguntó impotente.

Él se alzó de hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Lily abrió la boca para gritar otra vez, pero él sonrió y levantó una mano-. Les he dicho a ella y a Belvina que voy a casarme contigo. Mi madre cayó en su síndrome de desaprobación aguda, pero Belvina le dijo, literalmente, que la zurcieran. Fue lo más divertido que he visto nunca. Bueno, excepto una cosa.- Sus ojos relucieron al mirar a Lily, recordándole con malicia lo sucedido en el baño de damas de la oficina de aurores—.Belvina nos ofrece sus parabienes; va a casarse la semana próxima con Walter. Le sugirió con gran entusiasmo a mi madre que se fuera a vivir a Chepstow, que de todas formas siempre le ha gustado más que Tutshill. Así que, nena, voy a sentirme muy solo en esa casa tan grande, y necesito a mi pelirroja personal para que me haga compañía.

Lo decía en serio. Lily tragó saliva, una vez más incapaz de hablar. James ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió, con una expresión de deseo y ternura en los ojos.

- Hay otra cosa que quería decirte –murmuró-. Te quiero, pequeña. Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero empezaron a ocurrir cosas.

Lily pensó en pegarle. Pensó en agarrar el vaso de té de otra persona y tirárselo a la cara. Pero en lugar de eso dijo:

- Sí.

James le tendió los brazos y ella se echó en ellos, acompañada por la correspondiente salva de aplausos de todos los clientes del café.


End file.
